Reconversion
by Dyneen
Summary: Pourquoi les quatre autres pilotes l’avaient rejoins cette nuit ? Cette mission avait retardé la réponse mais il comptait bien l’obtenir à son retour. A moins que Oz s’en mêle et change ses priorités... Et son futur... QxH et TxW, le tout xD
1. Captivité

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** 38 or 8 et 3 font 11, et 1 est un chiffre que j'aime bien

**Genre :** Histoire New-type. Relation Yaoi/mixte.

**Remarques : **Fiction en 12 chapitres pour le moment (mais elle n'est pas encore terminée)

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !)

Attention : NC-17 donc prenez vos responsabilités !

Chapitre avec LEMON

* * *

**Reconversion**

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Allongé sur un lit dans une énième planque, je réfléchis sur les événements des derniers jours tout en écoutant mon discman. Mon pied bouge inconsciemment au rythme de la musique tandis que les hypothèses les plus folles passent dans mon esprit, cherchant ainsi à répondre à la question qui me préoccupe depuis deux semaines 'Pourquoi agissent-ils de cette façon ?' La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et je vois les autres pilotes entrer. Je fronce les sourcils… Quelque chose cloche. J'enlève mes écouteurs et les regarde, interrogatif. Ils s'approchent du lit et s'y asseyent avant de me regarder tous les quatre. Et là c'est le déclic, je vois ce qui me gênait depuis toute à l'heure. Les trois glaçons de notre bande, j'ai nommé Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton et Wufei Chang ont les yeux qui brillent… de désir… Sur ce coup là, j'évite de justesse l'étranglement et regarde, déconcerté, notre petit ange blond qui à ce moment ressemble plus à un incube... Je vous laisse deviner qui joue le rôle de la jeune femme endormie...  
Moi, Duo Maxwell, alias Shinigami, je suis face à quatre Apollon qui meurent d'envie semble-t-il de me mener aux portes de leur Paradis.

Avant d'avoir pu finir d'évaluer la situation, Heero s'approche, félin et me repousse sur le lit, m'embrassant sauvagement au passage. D'abord surpris, je me laisse apprécier le baiser puis aspire une grande goulée d'air quand il accepte enfin de relâcher mes lèvres. Il enlève brutalement mon tee-shirt, le déchirant presque et je décide alors de faire stopper les choses. Je le repousse, et celui-ci me regarde un peu surpris, mais alors que j'essaie de me relever pour me mettre à leur hauteur et quitter cette situation de dominé, Trowa m'attrape le bras droit, Wufei le gauche et ils commencent à les lécher soigneusement. Des frissons de plaisir traversent mon corps mais j'essaye de les décourager, conscient des conséquences si je me laissais faire. C'était sans compter sur le nouveau démon blond qui happe à son tour mes lèvres me repoussant contre les draps.

« Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » Je sens mon pantalon et mon boxer disparaître de sur mes cuisses et je commence sérieusement à appréhender la suite.

« Lâchez moi… » Souffle-je. Mais personne ne semble m'écouter. Leurs mains me touchent, caressant mon corps nu tandis que leur langue allume des brasiers ardents sur chaque parcelle de ma peau. Trowa et Wufei taquinent mes tétons s'amusant à les mordiller et les sucer, les soulageant parfois d'un petit coup de langue ; Quatre suçote la peau sensible de mon cou, remontant parfois jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille ; et Heero… Oh… Heero a englouti ma verge dans sa bouche traçant des symboles compliqués avec sa langue sur ma hampe dressée, tout en malaxant doucement mes testicules. Ce n'est pas possible, ils sont devenus fous… Aaaah… je VAIS devenir fou. Il faut que je les arrête pendant que je suis encore capable de penser. J'essaye de me dégager mais ils me maîtrisent complètement et plus je gigote, plus leur prise sur moi se resserre. Mon plaisir augmente à chacune de leur caresse et je commence à me perdre dans ses sensations agréables qu'ils me procurent. Un doigt s'insère soudain en moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir d'inconfort et de panique.

« Je ne veux pas… » Mais un second doigt rejoint le premier sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Ma respiration déjà rapide à cause de mes efforts pour me libérer, s'accélère encore sous le plaisir quand les doigts d'Heero frôlent le point sensible. Il le sens et en profite. Introduisant un troisième doigt dans mon intimité, il touche maintenant ma prostate à chacun de ses va-et-vient et mon corps se cambre légèrement devant la montée de plaisirs. Les autres pilotes continuent inlassablement leur œuvre, m'apportant encore plus de sensations mais alors que mon corps s'abandonne complètement, mon esprit refuse de capituler.

« Arrêtez… » J'halète « Il ne faut pas… » Ma faible rébellion se perd dans la bouche de Quatre qui m'embrasse passionnément. Alors que je récupère assez de souffle pour tenter de me débattre de nouveau, Heero me pénètre brutalement et mon cri résonne dans la pièce. Wufei a pris la place d'Heero sur mon sexe tandis que Trowa et Quatre continuent leurs occupations érotiques. Je sens la verge d'Heero se retirer presque entièrement avant de revenir en moi profondément. Rassuré par le coulissement fluide de son sexe dans mon anus, il accélère la cadence, frappant à chaque entrée ma prostate tandis que le plaisir déferle en moi. Mon corps essaye de se cambrer sous les sensations qui l'assaillent mais mes bourreaux ne semblent pas d'accord et ils me bloquent les hanches après les avoir légèrement surélevées. Mon intimité, pleinement accessible à présent, se retrouve pilonnée avec sauvagerie par Heero et je me libère brusquement dans la bouche de Wufei tandis que le sperme d'Heero gicle en moi lors d'un coup de rein plus violent.

Je ferme les yeux, essayant de retrouver mes esprits mais ils ne m'en laissent pas le temps. A peine Heero se détache-t-il de moi que Wufei prend sa place et m'empale violemment me faisant crier de nouveau. Ses va-et-vient sont aussi rapides et précis que ceux d'Heero, qui explore maintenant ma bouche avec sa langue tandis que Trowa me suçote le gland et que Quatre pince farouchement mes tétons. J'orgasme une nouvelle fois, et Wufei me suit de près. Comme la première fois, une bouche bâillonne mes lèvres m'empêchant de crier mon plaisir puis soudainement elle s'échappe pour se retrouver remplacer par les douces lèvres de Wufei. Trowa est déjà en moi, tout aussi déchaîné que les autres tandis que Quatre me masturbe lentement et qu'une goutte de sang coule sur mon téton meurtri.

Mon esprit est depuis longtemps HS et cette sensation de plaisir reste la seule maîtresse des mouvements erratiques de mon corps en sueur. Troisième orgasme, toujours silencieux alors que Trowa vient de jouir profondément en moi. Dernier changement et Quatre se place à l'entrée de mon intimité. Les autres pilotes étaient entrés en une seule fois, rapidement, mais Quatre semble préférer prendre son temps et je sens chaque centimètre de son sexe s'enfoncer en moi. Mon corps tendu à l'extrême reste toujours immobilisé et je déglutis difficilement alors qu'une nouvelle vague de plaisir remonte en moi. Quatre se laisse aller après sa deuxième pénétration et ses mouvements se transforment en de furieux coups de butoirs. Cette fois, c'est Heero qui reçoit ma semence puis Quatre éjacule en moi dans un puissant jet. Mon corps tremble alors que chacun me libère puis m'embrasse successivement. Ils se couchent à côté de moi et je les sens se détendre alors que leur respiration ralentie. Je suis épuisé et, refusant de me reconnecter à la réalité ce soir, je cède rapidement à Morphée qui m'entraîne dans ses bras.

* * *

Le soleil rentre dans la chambre et je regarde les particules de poussières voler dans ses rayons. C'est étonnant ce que l'on peut découvrir quand on prête une plus grande attention aux choses qui nous entourent. Mais je crois que sur ce coup là, même en prenant des lunettes, je n'aurais pas pu deviner ce qui allait se passer hier soir. Et en ce début d'après-midi, je me suis réveillé seul entre les draps froids de mon lit et je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas rêvé… ou cauchemardé, ça dépend comment on voit les choses. Seulement la douleur qui a fusée du bas de mes reins quand je me suis assis était tout sauf irréelle et j'ai pris de plein fouet l'ampleur de la situation. Je n'avais pas rêvé…Ils m'avaient tous baisé avec entrain et je m'étais plus ou moins laisser faire. J'y avais pris plaisir, mais la réalité était là. Je ne voulais pas… Avant que mon corps se laisse emporter par ce déferlement de plaisir, je leur avais demandé d'arrêter… Avant que mon esprit ne perde pied dans ce flot d'émotions, je m'étais débattu… Et eux n'en avaient pas tenu compte… ils s'étaient servis et voilà. Je ferme les yeux alors que ceux-ci menacent de se remplir de larmes puis les rouvre, furieux. S'ils croient qu'ils vont s'en sortir comme ça, ils se trompent lourdement. Je vais aller leur dire ma façon de penser et leur demander des explications et foi de Shinigami, ils n'y échapperont pas.

Satisfait de ma décision, je me lève de nouveau, en grimaçant légèrement et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me glisser sous une bonne douche. Je descends ensuite dans la cuisine pour prendre un déjeuner copieux. Eh oui, le sport en chambre, ça creuse ! Après avoir vidé une bonne partie du frigo, je rentre dans la salle à manger où Heero pianote sur son ordi tandis que les trois autres pilotes lisent. Je sais qu'ils m'ont entendu entrer mais aucun d'eux ne relèvent la tête et franchement je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes.

« Arrêtez de jouer aux autruches et regardez moi ! » Je me plante devant eux et attends qu'ils se décident à me regarder en face, ce qu'ils font après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

« Je veux une explication » Je n'ai pas haussé le ton mais mon visage fermé et mes yeux assombris parlent pour moi. Je crois qu'ils ont très bien compris qu'ils avaient intérêt à me répondre s'ils ne voulaient pas finir en sushi. Après plusieurs essais façon carpe, Quatre inspire profondément et je sais qu'il va, comme d'habitude, être le porte-parole du groupe mais ça n'a pas d'importance, cela prouve juste qu'il connaît aussi les motivations des autres. C'est à ce moment-là que le portable d'Heero émet un bip assez singulier, annonçant un message urgent des Mads. Je fusille du regard cet appareil de malheur alors que chacun de mes compagnons semble se détendre un peu.

« Ne croyez pas que la question soit réglée. On voit ce que nous veulent encore ces vieux fous et après vous passez à la casserole et je vous préviens que je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser la manière forte. » Un petit frisson les parcourt à ces mots et je suis assez content de moi. Même si je ne suis pas aussi fort qu'Heero ou aussi souple que Trowa, il semble que ma menace leur fasse quand même de l'effet. Pour un peu, j'en sourirai presque. Heero se pousse de devant l'ordinateur et me laisse la place. Je soupire d'énervement. Il semble que ce message me soit exclusivement destiné et ça ne présage rien de bon pour moi. J'entre rapidement le code et lit les lignes qui défilent sur l'écran. Qu'est ce que je disais ! Nouvelle mission solo, départ dans deux heures. Rendez vous dans un petit bled paumé pour de la récupération de données. Shit !

J'efface le message après avoir soigneusement mémorisé les coordonnées puis me retourne face à mes compagnons et là je dois vraiment avoir l'air hors de moi parce qu'ils baissent tous les quatre les yeux, honteux.

« Pas la peine de vous stressez, les gars, vous avez un sursis d'une semaine. J'ai une mission qui commence dans deux heures et faut que je me dépêche. » Leurs yeux me fixent à nouveau, un peu rassurés par le délai accordé. « Je vous conseille de réfléchir à votre réponse en attendant » puis je me lève et me dirige vers la porte.

« Nous… Ca va aller ? » Me demande Quatre d'une petite voix. Je leur fais un signe de main qui se veut affirmatif puis remonte dans ma chambre préparer mes affaires. Une demi-heure après, je quitte la planque sans un mot, sous le regard inquiet des autres pilotes.

* * *

Mission facile… ! Un seul pilote nécessaire… ! Pas beaucoup de gardes… ! Putain, je vais tuer les mads si je m'en sors ce coup-ci. Voila trois jours que je pourris dans cette saleté de cellule et personne n'est encore venu me voir. Pas que j'm'en plaigne remarque, je préfère qu'on me foute la paix plutôt qu'on me torture mais si je veux avoir une chance de me barrer, il va bien falloir que j'arrive à assommer un soldat. C'est vrai qu'au niveau sécurité ils ont l'air d'avoir fait d'énormes progrès les Ozzies : cellule a trois verrous, impossibles à crocheter et repas servi par une petite trappe. Pas de contact, pas de possibilité d'évasion. Tiens quand on parle du loup… La porte de la cellule s'ouvre et cinq soldats me braquent avec leur arme.

« Holà, on se calme les gars. » Mon sourire ne doit pas les inspirer car ils me font signe de me retourner et m'enchaîne solidement les poignets et les chevilles. Deux des soldats me précèdent dans le couloir et on me fait signe de les suivre pendant que les trois autres se placent derrière moi. Bon, super, ce coup-là, pour la tentative de fuite, c'est loupé. Ils me conduisent à travers la base jusqu'à une porte blindée. Elle s'ouvre et l'arme dans mes reins me conseille d'avancée ce que je fais avec obligeance. Un sas ? Alors là, je le sens pas... Deux des soldats nous quitte à ce niveau et alors que la porte derrière nous se referme en un bruit sourd, celle de devant glisse silencieusement et m'offre une vue magnifique sur… un labo. Shit ! Les trois scientifiques me regardent avec des yeux satisfaits qui ne présagent rien de bon et sans le vouloir je recule légèrement. Le déclic d'une arme se fait entendre et je m'immobilise.

« Faites-le s'allonger sur cette table » Quand Cheveux en pétard donne un ordre, on obéit semble-t-il car je sens de nouveau le canon de l'arme dans mon dos. Bon, j'ai intérêt de me bouger si je ne veux pas finir en cobaye de laboratoire. Ni une, ni deux, je me retourne et mes mains à présent libres dévient l'arme tandis que je brise d'un coup sec la nuque de son propriétaire. En faisant gaffe de ne pas m'emmêler dans la chaîne que je porte aux pieds, je tue rapidement les deux autres soldats et alors que je me retourne pour m'occuper des trois barges, je sens une piqûre au niveau de ma nuque. Re-shit !

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar… Je sens la froideur de la table dans mon dos tandis que mes poignets et mes chevilles sont entravés par des bracelets d'acier. Je les rouvre, finalement décidé à évaluer la situation. Je suis complètement nu sur une table, attaché, alors que mes trois nouveaux copains pianotent sur leur ordinateur… NU… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils comptent faire ces pervers !... Des électrodes sont placées au niveau de mes tempes et de mon cœur alors qu'un bracelet pour contrôler la tension est fixé à mon bras gauche, le tout relié à diverses machines.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous compter faire de moi ? » Ma voix ne tremble pas mais d'étranges frissons me parcourent quand leurs yeux me sondent. Crâne d'œuf et Cheveux en pétard se placent de chaque côté de la table, tandis que Cicatrice reste sur son clavier. Je leur lance mon regard Shinigami mais les deux scientifiques sourient moqueurs et, attrapant un centimètre commence à prendre mes mesures : longueurs et largeurs de mes bras et jambes, tour de taille, poids de mon corps, tout y passe, jusqu'à la taille de mon sexe.

« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop jaloux » je demande, à ce moment-là. Ils me regardent et leur sourire s'accentue. Je sais, je suis pas en position de faire des remarques mais c'est plus fort que moi. Ca pourrait me soulager s'ils s'énervaient. Putain, ils me font chier avec leurs petits sourires ironiques.

* * *

Deux jours que je suis attaché dans cette pièce, j'en ai marre et j'ai froid. J'entends le sas de l'entrée et les voilà qui entrent dans la pièce. Ils ont l'air … impatients et je n'aime pas trop ça. Crâne d'œuf prend une sorte de petit microphone et me regarde bizarrement.

« Aujourd'hui,1er septembre AC 195, nous commençons la première phase de l'expérience. » Il s'arrête et attends. Ces deux confrères s'approchent et le petit bac, contenant un flacon et des seringues qu'ils posent sur la tablette à côté de moi, me fait légèrement paniquer. Le tracé de mon électrocardiogramme fait un bip de travers avant de redevenir normal. Je ne dois pas leur montrer mon angoisse. Ils ne s'en soucient même pas et me posent un masque à oxygène sur la bouche et le nez. Cheveux en pétard me fait un garrot sur le bras puis prend un coton et me désinfecte la peau. Cicatrice lui tend la seringue et sa taille me fait frémir. Je tourne la tête et ferme les yeux alors que cette dernière s'enfonce dans mon bras et je sens le liquide se répandre dans mon organisme.

« Le sujet, nom de code G02, de sexe masculin, a reçu la première dose du produit 'Twox' à 14h00. Nous allons surveiller ses constantes et administrerons la seconde dose dans une heure. »

Après avoir rétabli ma circulation sanguine, ils s'assoient tous les trois à leur ordinateur, tout en surveillant mes signes vitaux. Une heure après, je reçois ma seconde injection puis l'heure suivante la dernière. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il doit se passer mais pour l'instant je ne ressens aucun changement à part une légère fatigue. Ils semblent avoir fini leur petite discussion car Crâne d'œuf s'approche, me détache les jambes et m'enfile un boxer puis me libère aussi les poignets. C'est ma chance mais lorsque j'essaie de bouger, rien ne se passe. Mon corps n'a plus aucune force donc pour me sauver… Il m'assoit, me fait passer les bras dans une combinaison blanche et je remarque, un peu dans les vaps que les manches doivent être trop longues car je ne vois pas mes mains. Il croise mes bras autour de mon ventre et se place derrière moi. Tout à coup mon esprit a un sursaut de conscience… une camisole. J'essaie de me débattre mais chaque mouvement enclenche une sensation de marteau piqueur dans mon crâne et il n'a aucun mal à finir son travail. Cheveux en pétard approche un fauteuil roulant et quelques minutes après, je me retrouve couché à même le sol, dans une cellule capitonnée, toujours avec la camisole. Lorsque la porte se referme, je me roule en boule dans un coin de la pièce, alors qu'une douleur sourde est en train de naître dans l'ensemble de mon corps.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **

Ca commence fort je vous l'accorde ! (Mais c'est l'un des seuls lemons de cet fic, donc faut en profitez, lol) Les deux premiers chapitres sont plutôt introductifs : le pourquoi du comment de la suite…

Pourquoi 38 dans « Couples » ? Rien à voir avec l'Isère, c'est juste que je ne veux pas dévoiler tout de suite les relations entre nos chers G-boys... De plus, à l'époque où se déroule ce chapitre, rien n'est encore fait !  
Disons que ce chiffre s'applique à l'après-guerre et correspond à la somme de la parenthèse de leur relation. En sachant que je mets des x pour l'amour, des + pour l'amitié et que je suis les règles de parenthèses, à vous de découvrir ce que leur réserve l'avenir !

A vendredi  
Bye


	2. Liberté

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** 38 or 8 et 3 font 11, et 1 est un chiffre que j'aime bien

**Genre :** Histoire New-type. Relation Yaoi/mixte.

**Remarques : **Fiction en 12 chapitres pour le moment (mais elle n'est pas encore terminée)

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !)

* * *

**Reconversion**

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Je me réveille et encore une fois tout est silencieux. La lampe, mise en veille, m'indique qu'il doit faire nuit dehors mais ma cellule n'est jamais plongée complètement dans l'obscurité et je crois que je vais devenir fou à force de ne voir que du blanc. Ils m'apportent à manger deux fois par jour et si au début j'ai refusé de m'alimenter, je les laisse me nourrir aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas lutter à la fois contre la douleur et la faim alors autant remédier au second problème puisque je le peux. La douleur, quant à elle, est omniprésente depuis que je suis là, passant par des stades intenses où seule l'inconscience me soulage à des stades plus supportables où elle est comme atténuée. Mais je m'y suis habitué, elle est devenue une vieille amie et parfois je me surprends à me parler tout seul quand la fièvre l'accompagne. Peut-être suis-je déjà fou après tout... 

La lampe vient de s'éclairer et la porte s'ouvre, sûrement pour mon repas. Je reste prostré dans un coin de la pièce, la camisole m'empêchant de toute manière de bouger les bras. Crâne d'œuf m'observe de la porte et je le regarde, sans ciller. Il s'approche doucement et je tremble un peu. Il me soulève dans ses bras puis me pose dans le fauteuil roulant, direction le labo.

Ils m'ont de nouveau attaché, nu, à la table au centre de la pièce, et je ne me suis même pas débattu. Mes bras sont ankylosés et mon esprit est encore embrumé par toute cette douleur. Mes yeux sont fermés pour m'éviter de recevoir l'éclairage en pleine figure et aussi pour ne pas voir ce qui m'attend maintenant. La voix de Cheveux en pétard se fait entendre, monocorde.

« La première phase de l'expérience s'est déroulée en 30 jours et semble avoir parfaitement réussi. Les analyses génétiques montrent un changement de ses chromosomes sexuels dans son caryotype tandis que ses caractères sexuels primaires semblent, après examen physique, s'être modifiés. Des observations plus poussées vont être pratiquées pour déterminer si l'ensemble des caractères sexuels primaires et secondaires a subi une transformation complète et des analyses hormonales vont être également conduites. »

Cicatrice et Crâne d'œuf ont repris leur centimètre et recommencent à prendre mes mesures tandis que Cheveux en pétard rentre les données sur l'ordinateur au fur et à mesure. Il me font ensuite un nouveau prélèvement de sang puis Cicatrice me détache les jambes tandis que Crâne d'œuf est allé chercher deux pièces avec des sortes d'étriers en fer qu'il installe sur le bord de la table au niveau de mes fesses. Je ne comprends pas à quoi cela peut servir mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela va me plaire. Lorsqu'ils posent mes jambes dessus, je me cambre brutalement essayant de me libérer mais mon corps ne semble pas encore au maximum de ses capacités et les trois scientifiques me maîtrisent facilement avant de m'attacher solidement les chevilles aux étriers.

« Du calme » me dit Cicatrice en enfilant des gants stériles. « Si tu restes détendu, tu ne souffriras pas. » Je reste sceptique à cette remarque mais j'obéis. De toute manière, je ne peux pas m'échapper donc autant que je réduise la douleur ; maintenant qu'elle est partie, je ne veux pas la revoir tout de suite. Je sens qu'il entre ses doigts en moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire une grimace ; pas que ce soit vraiment douloureux mais cette sensation n'est pas très agréable. D'ailleurs, ça ne ressemble à rien que je connais… Cette pensée me m'est soudain mal à l'aise. Comment se fait-il que je ne reconnaisse pas ce contact à l'intérieur de mon corps ? J'ai déjà eu des rapports avec des hommes et si c'était un toucher rectal, je l'aurai discerné. Cicatrice affirme que tout est normal et je frissonne de nouveau.

« Que m'avez-vous fait ? » Ma voix est légèrement tremblante et je les regarde, déconcerté. Ils me fixent puis Cheveux en pétard se dirige vers le fond de la pièce de laquelle il revient avec un miroir. Mes jambes sont de nouveau attachées en position horizontale sur la table tandis que Crâne d'œuf approche de moi un appareil avec un petit écran. Ils placent le miroir au dessus de moi et l'image d'une jeune femme apparaît.

« G02, tu es à présent une magnifique jeune femme, félicitations » dit Cheveux en pétard, avec un petit sourire fier. Je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard de ce corps, de mon corps. Je le fixe, incrédule essayant vainement de retrouver l'homme que j'étais dans la femme que je suis devenue. Un gel froid est appliqué sur ma peau et je sursaute en me réveillant de l'état de choc où j'étais tombé. Crâne d'œuf fait glisser la sonde sur mon ventre, vérifiant l'intégrité de mes nouveaux organes génitaux.

« L'échographie est normale. » annonce-t-il aux autres scientifiques.

« Vous êtes complètement malades. » J'ai murmuré ses mots, plus pour moi que pour eux, mais ils se retournent brusquement en me regardant comme si c'était moi le cinglé. Leurs regards incompréhensifs fait monter en moi une rage sourde. « Oui, VOUS êtes des fous ! » Mon corps se tend brutalement alors que j'essaie de me défaire de mes bracelets. « Vous m'avez transformé en femme, j'ai souffert à en perdre la raison pendant des jours et vous êtes fiers de votre travail ? Vous me dégoûtez, vous n'êtes que des monstres et croyez moi je me ferai une joie de vous tuez pour soulagez le monde de votre présence. » Du sang commence à apparaître de mes poignets et de mes chevilles mais ça n'a pas d'importance, je continue à me débattre et j'ai l'impression que mes entraves se desserrent.

« Nous pourrions la placer dès à présent dans l'aquarium » suggère Cicatrice. Le coup d'œil que les deux autres scientifiques jettent à mes liens me conforte dans mon idée et je redouble d'effort jusqu'à ce qu'une aiguille rentre dans mon bras. Je fusille du regard Cheveux en pétard alors que mes muscles se décontractent lentement sans que je ne puisse y remédier.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je suis immobile, mon corps refusant de répondre aux ordres de mon esprit. Crâne d'œuf me détache tandis que les deux autres amènent une sorte de capsule ouverte dans le longueur, en position couchée. Ils me déposent dedans et m'attachent de nouveau mais cette fois avec des lanières en cuir. Lorsque mon corps retrouvera sa mobilité, j'arriverai plus facilement à les défaire et cette perspective me réconforte un peu. Pas longtemps malheureusement…

En vingt minutes, les sept tuyaux, insérés hermétiquement dans la paroi de verre, ont été introduits dans mon corps et je sens la capsule, à présent fermée, se remplir d'un liquide transparent. Je suis totalement immergée et je comprends mieux l'utilité des lentilles car ma vision est parfaite. Je repère les trois fous qui font les derniers contrôles sur les quatre appareils qui me maintiennent en vie à cet instant. L'un, ressemblant à un gros soufflet, m'envoie de l'oxygène ; un autre, pour l'alimentation, est relié à un tuyau implanté dans mon nombril ; le troisième assurant la récupération des déchets possède trois tuyaux rejoignant d'autres parties de mon corps… Je vous laisse deviner lesquelles… Enfin le dernier est relié aux deux aiguilles plantées dans mes bras, sûrement pour pouvoir m'injecter tous leurs traitements. Ils se retournent, me regardent avec une expression de satisfaction alors que je les fixe froidement puis sortent de la pièces. Mes yeux me piquent et je crois que toutes les choses qui me sont arrivées depuis que je suis ici, menacent de sortir sous forme de larmes. Je suis épuisée mentalement. J'aimerai tellement qu'ils viennent me chercher, je crois que je leur pardonnerais tout s'ils arrivaient maintenant… S'ils vous plaît, venez !...

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux pour m'apercevoir que je suis toujours dans mon aquarium comme ils le disent. Une douleur fulgurante me traverse le ventre comme un coup de poignard, sûrement l'origine de mon réveil et je me décide à lire sur les lèvres des trois chercheurs qui discutent devant moi pour comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive. 

« Elle est entrée dans son premier cycle menstruel, son taux hormonal est correct et sa muqueuse est normale. » Cicatrice et Cheveux en pétard hochent la tête à ces propos puis, s'apercevant de la modification de ma fréquence cardiaque, ce dernier pianote sur le clavier derrière lui. Un liquide jaune passe dans le fin tuyau et arrive jusqu'à mon bras. Je retourne dans un sommeil léger…

* * *

« La première phase de l'expérience est une réussite. G02 est devenue une femme à part entière. » 

« Oui. Et grâce à elle, nous allons pouvoir entamer la seconde partie de l'expérience. »

« J'ai hâte de commencer. Si nous réussissons à faire naître des enfants New-type possédant ces quatre capacités, nous pourrons alors étendre notre recherche sur cette espèce d'Homme. »

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine en comprenant le sens de ses paroles : moi en mère porteuse et les enfants que je porterais en cobayes ; cette constatation me répugne, mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour le moment. Plus le temps passe et plus mes chances de sortir d'ici se réduisent. Alors que je suis perdue dans mes pensées, Cicatrice est revenu et au vu des instruments médicaux qu'ils préparent, un nouveau tremblement agite légèrement mon corps. Le niveau de liquide de la capsule descend, signe qu'ils vont sans doute me libérer, du moins temporairement, mais les sangles sont solidement fixées et malgré tous mes efforts, je suis encore attachée quand ils me mettent en position couchée, les pieds de nouveau fixés dans les étriers.

« Ne sois pas si tendue, G02, nous avons seulement besoin de prélever tes ovules. »

Je regarde Cheveux en pétard et essaie de me détendre…, entravée comme je le suis, me débattre ne servirait à rien. Crâne d'œuf finit son prélèvement, réinstalle le tuyau et repose mes jambes sur la table. Je les fixe hargneusement et ils semblent choqués. Après avoir retrouvés leur esprit, ils se remettent au travail, derrière leur ordinateur ou leur microscope, alors qu'un sédatif m'est administré.

* * *

« Les fécondations _in vitro_ entre les ovocytes de G02 et les échantillons de spermatozoïdes disponibles des pilotes 01, 03, 04 et 05, fournis par Oz, ont parfaitement réussi. Chaque père a permis la formation de quatre embryons et ceux excédentaires seront gardés dans l'azote à moins 70° C dans l'attente de leur utilisation. Aujourd'hui 28 novembre AC 195, G02 va avoir son premier essai d'insémination artificielle. » 

Je crois que mes réveils sont de pire en pire. La voix de Cicatrice résonne dans mon esprit alors qu'il arrête son dictaphone. Les enfants qu'ils veulent créer auront pour père biologique les autres pilotes de gundam ! Je crois que si ma situation n'était pas si désespérée, j'en aurai presque ri. Quelle ironie ! Eux qui ont couché avec moi juste avant la mission, je suis sûre qu'ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils me mettraient enceinte. Je garde les yeux fermés sentant le picotement caractéristique, prémices à mes futures larmes. Je ne dois pas leur faire voir ma faiblesse. L'image de mes amis s'installe dans mon esprit. Moi qui espérais tellement qu'ils me viennent en aide, je crois qu'ils m'ont oublié. Cette prise de conscience me rend triste. 'Pauvre Duo, tu t'es encore fait avoir. Juste de la baise, rien d'autre. Tu t'attendais à quoi…' L'expérience est terminée et je suis de nouveau immergée dans ma prison aqueuse.

* * *

J'ai perdu le décompte du temps mais les inséminations précédentes ont toutes échouées. Chacune de mes règles est synonyme d'échec et je ne sais pas trop si je dois m'en réjouir ou non. Je doute qu'ils me laissent sortir de leur plein gré si je tombe enceinte de toute manière. Cependant, ce matin, les choses semblent avoir évolué : je les vois s'exciter à travers la vitre devant les ordinateurs tandis que Cicatrice tape frénétiquement sur son clavier. J'ai l'impression de voir Heero en mission et mon cœur se serre à cette pensée. Crâne d'œuf prend le dictaphone et me regarde avec des yeux brillants de joie. 

« 14 mars AC 196. Après trois essais infructueux, la seconde phase de l'expérience est enfin réussie. La stabilité du taux de progestérone dans les analyses de sang de G02 indique clairement que son corps accepte pour l'instant les quatre embryons qui ont été placés dans son utérus. Une grande attention va être portée dans les prochains mois car les fausses couches sont fréquentes dans les grossesses multiples. A ce jour, les observations via la caméra indiquent qu'ils sont tous les quatre bien fixés dans la muqueuse qui évolue parfaitement. Sa tension est … »

'14 mars… Ce n'est pas possible ! Six mois que je suis prisonnière dans ce labo pourri… et cinq mois que je vis dans cette capsule à respirer de l'air artificiel, alimentée par une machine…' En comprenant la situation je crois que mon ECG doit légèrement s'emballer car les scientifiques se retournent sur l'appareil puis vers moi d'un air interrogatif puis inquiet. La notion du temps qu'ils m'avaient sciemment caché depuis le début m'a fait l'effet d'un électrochoc et mon visage devenu pâle reflétait cet état.

Cependant, avant qu'ils ne m'endorment à nouveau, un tremblement secoue toute la pièce et une alarme stridente se met en route. Mes trois geôliers lèvent des yeux déconcertés vers le plafond sur laquelle une fissure s'agrandit.

Quelques secondes après, une partie de celui-ci s'écroule dans un nuage de poussière, détruisant la plupart des installations informatiques et Crâne d'œuf qui pousse un cri avant de mourir, écrasé sous un morceau de béton. Les deux scientifiques restant regardent leur compère mort, confus puis après avoir repris leur esprit, ils ouvrent le sas et sortent en courant. Le niveau de liquide dans la capsule diminue et je m'aperçois que le sommet de la paroi a été brisé. Plusieurs éclats de verre parsèment ma poitrine créant de petits filets de sang qui colorent le liquide. Ce dernier stagne à présent au niveau de ma taille, me laissant ainsi une plus grande amplitude de mouvements dans les bras. Je sais pas ce qui se passe mais c'est l'occasion de foutre le camp d'ici. Si j'arrive à récupérer un morceau de verre avec ma main droite, je pourrais sans difficulté couper mes sangles. Facile en théorie et en pratique… ce n'est qu'après une demi-heure d'acharnement que j'arrive à libérer mon bras droit et j'ai les doigts en sang. Mais bon, pas le temps de pleurer sur mon sort… Je libère rapidement mon autre main et tombe dans la partie inférieure de la capsule encore remplie de liquide. Je tranche les liens de mes chevilles et essaye de me redresser. Les deux premières tentatives sont des échecs cuisants. Cinq mois immobile et mes muscles, malgré l'entretien que les trois fous leur prodiguaient, ne semblent pas décidés à m'obéir. A la troisième je tiens debout et après quelques minutes, mon corps ne tremble plus et se stabilise.

'Bon, première chose à faire me débarrasser de ces tuyaux.' Ceux des bras sont enlevés rapidement puis je m'efforce de respirer calmement, remerciant Dieu de ne pas avoir fait tomber le plafond sur le respirateur. Après une profonde inspiration, j'expire tout en tirant sur le tuyau. La quinte de toux qui s'en suit me donne l'impression que mes bronches sont en feu mais je m'attaque sans en tenir compte au tube de mon nombril. Les trois autres le rejoignent à terre cinq minutes plus tard.

Je sors de ma capsule essayant de ne pas me couper sur les morceaux de verre du sol puis je me dirige vers le sas. Je pars à droite, dans le couloir, après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, et tombe quelques mètres après sur trois soldats morts, écrasés. Je me confectionne un ensemble de fringues, pantalon et veste ainsi que boots du 41, trop grandes de deux pointures maintenant, à partir des corps qui dépassent des blocs, récupèrent un gun et après l'avoir fourré dans la ceinture de mon pantalon, je continue mes recherches vers la sortie. Je traverse de nombreux couloirs tous vides exceptés quelques cadavres qui sont restés coincés sous les éboulements.

Une porte de laboratoire, blanche avec un sas, se retrouve à ma gauche et je me demande pendant quelques instants si mon sens de l'orientation ne m'a pas joué un tour. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'approche de la porte puis la déverrouille rapidement. Celle intérieure s'ouvre devant moi et j'avance prudemment, pistolet paré. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil au plafond et voyant que celui-ci est toujours intact, je fais courir mon regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce, tout en avançant. Je m'arrête brusquement, les yeux fixés sur quatre capsules. C'est un cauchemar, il n'y a pas d'autres explications.

Devant moi, disposés les uns à côté des autres, quatre aquarium me narguent de leur lumière bleue phosphorescente, et à l'intérieur… Quatre enfants m'observent apeurés. Je m'approche doucement, vérifiant encore une fois qu'il n'y a personne d'autre dans le labo puis les examine à mon tour. Ils ne doivent pas avoir plus de trois/quatre ans et sont reliés à différentes machines, identiques aux miennes, semble-t-il. J'aperçois un terminal d'ordinateur un peu à l'écart et après leur avoir adressé un sourire que je veux rassurant, je me dirige vers lui. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche, je trouve les fichiers sur les expériences qu'ils effectuaient. Je survole rapidement le dossier sur les gamins de cette salle et un sentiment de colère m'envahit. Pauvres enfants... Tout ce qui les intéressait était de faire des expériences sur les New-types… Peu importe que leur vie soit un enfer avec ses capacités… J'insère rapidement un CD dans l'ordinateur et récupère leurs données ainsi que les miennes puis une fois terminé, je me lance à la recherche des commandes de déverrouillages des aquariums et enclenche leur ouverture. Je fouille les armoires pendant que le niveau de liquide diminue dans les capsules et trouve des draps blancs, pliés avec soin.

'Des serviettes auraient été mieux mais bon, on va pas faire le difficile.' J'en attrape plusieurs puis m'approche de nouveau des enfants. J'appuie sur le bouton d'ouverture de la capsule de droite. A l'intérieur, un garçon châtain clair fixe ses yeux gris sur moi, effrayé.

« Je vais vous sortir de là, d'accord. N'aie pas peur. » Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait compris mes paroles mais je lui souris et doucement l'attrape sous les aisselles d'une seule main tandis que de l'autre je défait les sangles. Je l'enveloppe d'un drap puis retire les tuyaux qui le maintiennent encore relié à sa prison de verre. Rien qu'à voir son étonnement quand il inspire après le retrait du respirateur, je ne doute pas que c'est sa première fois.

'Putain de scientifiques d'Oz…' Il ne dit rien mais je sens son corps trembler. Je le garde quelques instants contre moi en lui caressant tendrement le dos puis lui montre les autres enfants avant de le déposer sur le sol, toujours emmitouflé. Il comprend ce que je veux dire et me regarde aider ses frères et sœurs, parce qu'ils le sont sans aucun doute au vue de leur ressemblance physique.

J'observe les quatre enfants devant moi, deux garçons et deux filles, tout en réfléchissant à notre fuite. Ils semblent plus rassurés maintenant et attendent assis en me regardant. 'Bon, de toute manière, on ne peut pas traîner trop longtemps dans le coin' J'enlève ma veste et me met à genou au milieu d'eux, mon flingue à portée au cas où on aurait un invité surprise. Ils ne sont pas très gros tous les quatre, moins de dix kilos chacun d'après moi et, après en avoir placé deux sur mon torse et deux dans mon dos, j'utilise les draps pour confectionner une sorte de harnais et les attache solidement à moi. Ils se sont repliés en position fœtus et se retrouvent maintenant à l'abri dans une sorte de cocon protecteur, réchauffés par la chaleur de mon corps.

Je me relève, vérifie que je ne suis pas trop gênée dans mes mouvements, au cas où je devrais éliminer quelques soldats, puis me dirige vers la porte, mon pistolet dans une main et un poignard dans l'autre. Objectif immédiat : trouver une issue sans trop se faire repérer pour ne pas risquer de blesser mes petits protégers. J'avance prudemment mais ce n'est qu'en approchant de la sortie que je repère des voix. D'après les bribes de conversation que je perçois, il semble que l'attaque soit due à une équipe spéciale de preventers, formée dans la recherche des derniers groupes Ozzies, mais mieux vaut être prudent, enfin prudente… Après avoir provoqué une petite diversion, je m'éclipse de la base et cours comme une dératée, essayant de mettre le maximum de distance entre eux et moi… Et nous….

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **

Je sais cette histoire prend une étrange tournure mais vous devez savoir qu'avec moi tout est possible, lol !  
A bientôt  
Bye


	3. Réunion

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** 38 or 8 et 3 font 11, et 1 est un chiffre que j'aime bien

**Genre :** Histoire New-type. Relation Yaoi/mixte.

**Remarques : **Fiction en 12 chapitres pour le moment (mais elle n'est pas encore terminée)

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !)

**Bon aujourd'hui mardi, c'est encore les vacances scolaires, je suis de bonne humeur, j'ai rajouté quelques lignes à cette histoire, c'est le carnaval ce soir, je veux savoir ce que vous pensez de la tournure que prend la fic…  
Est-ce que je dois vraiment avoir des raisons pour déroger à l'emploi du temps de mes updates et mettre le chapitre 3 aujourd'hui ???  
Non ? Nous sommes d'accord… lol**

* * *

**Reconversion**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

J'ai récupéré un grand manteau et je déambule maintenant dans les rues d'une petite ville, les enfants toujours emmitouflés sur moi. Dans une vitrine, une télévision est allumée, permettant aux passants de connaître la qualité des images et je vois l'annonce du journal télévisé. Je m'approche écoutant les actualités avec intérêt et mon cœur rate un battement en apercevant les images des cinq gundams détruisant avec rapidité une quelconque base. Mon regard ne peut se détacher du Deathscyte et de sa faux qui viennent de détruire plusieurs unités mobiles d'un seul coup. Voilà pourquoi personne n'a essayé de me sauver, ils m'ont remplacé…

Les quatre enfants bougent légèrement et je sors de ma torpeur. Je capte le regard appuyé de certains passants et reprends ma marche. Ce n'est pas le moment de se faire repérer et je dois les protéger… Même si les autres m'ont abandonné, je n'ai pas le droit d'être déprimée… J'essuie rapidement les quelques larmes qui coulent sur mes joues du revers de ma veste puis après avoir respiré profondément, je réfléchis à ma situation. Premièrement, faut que je trouve un endroit où nous cacher le temps que les Ozzies se calment. Bon, d'après les gens, les habitations et surtout le froid qui fait, on doit être quelque part en Russie, reste plus qu'à savoir dans quelle ville. Il me faut à peine dix minutes pour atteindre la sortie et le nom inscrit sur le panneau en fer me fait chaud au cœur. Je suis déjà passée près de cette ville et je sais qu'il y a une de nos anciennes planques à une demi-journée de marche. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel de cette fin de matinée : couvert mais les traces de ciel bleu m'assurent un maintien du temps. Avec un peu de chance, j'y arriverai sans me prendre de radée… Mais avant, faire quelques provisions pour pouvoir s'évanouir dans la nature tranquillement après.

J'ai repéré un supermarché à quelques rues d'ici et je m'y dirige d'un bon pas. Alors que je traverse une place remplie de personnes, je laisse mes doigts traînés de-ci, de-là et finalement lorsque je rentre dans le magasin, j'ai récupéré assez d'argent pour acheter ce que je veux. Le vigile me voit mais son regard ne s'arrête pas sur moi. Très bien, il n'a pas de soupçon. De toute manière, même en portant les enfants, les cinq mois que j'ai passés dans ma bulle m'ont fait perdre du poids et les enfants sont aussi maigrichons. Avec l'imper fermé, je passe juste pour une jeune fille bien en chair. Je pousse un caddie devant moi et achète deux grands sacs de sports, un pyjama et un ensemble de jogging bien chaud pour chacun des enfants et moi ainsi que des chaussettes, et des baskets à ma taille. Au rayon sous vêtements, je reste assez perplexe devant les soutiens-gorge et les petites culottes ; les dentelles et autres froufrous ne semblent pas très pratiques si on veut échapper à des soldats. Mon regard se pose sur le coin sport et je souris ; enfin un équipement bien plus fonctionnel. 'Heureusement qu'une de mes conversations avec Hilde avait dévié sur le sujet sous-vêtements féminins…' Bon, maintenant rayon enfants. Devant moi s'étendent poussette, landaus, baby cosy et autres accessoires et je pousse un petit soupir devant le choix qui s'offre à moi en arrivant aux couches. Etant donné qu'ils ne savent pas marcher, ni parler, je doute qu'ils soient propres et je prends donc plusieurs paquets au hasard correspondant à leur âge approximatif, des lingettes et quatre biberons. Un peu plus loin, je récupère shampoing et gel douche puis me dirige vers l'alimentaire. Je sors finalement du magasin avec, dans les mains, les deux sacs remplis et reprends discrètement la route vers la sortie de la ville.

* * *

J'arrive devant la planque après six bonnes heures de marche et la nuit est déjà tombée. Une fine pluie tombe à présent mais je reste quand même vigilante et fait le tour du petit chalet avant de pousser la porte. Les enfants n'ont pas bougé depuis que nous nous sommes enfuis et n'ont pas réclamé à manger, mais leur respiration régulière me rassure. Je pense qu'ils ont du recevoir une injection de sédatif peu de temps avant que je les trouve et, connaissant les chercheurs de cette base, il y a de forte chance pour que les doses administrées permettent de les maintenir tranquilles pendant une dizaine d'heures.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en entrant. L'image de mes compagnons s'est imposée dans mon esprit et je vois encore Wufei s'insurger en remarquant qu'il n'y avait qu'une pièce, Quatre essayer de relativiser la situation, Heero et Trowa impassibles et moi en train de rire devant la rougeur du chinois quand je lui ai dit qu'au moins, on se tiendrait chaud pour dormir…

Je reprends mes esprits alors que les enfants se mettent à bouger, signe de leur futur réveil, et me donne une claque mentalement. Je ne dois plus y penser, arrêter de me faire souffrir. Je m'approche de la cheminée et entreprends de faire une bonne flambée pour réchauffer la pièce ; elle est petite, ça ira vite, puis je me dirige ensuite vers la salle de bain. Une douce chaleur commence à se répartir dans le chalet et je défais les draps qui m'entourent, libérant les enfants. Ceux-ci sont effectivement réveillés et ils me regardent d'abord inquiets avant de se souvenir de moi et de m'observer interrogatifs. Je leur fais un petit sourire puis les assieds dans la baignoire et fais couler de l'eau. Nouvelle panique devant ce phénomène mais après quelques explications, ils se laissent faire. Après les avoir soigneusement lavé, je les sèche, soigne les marques des tuyaux sur leur peau blanche et, après mis être reprise à trois fois pour réussir à leur mettre une couche, je les habille avec les pyjamas que j'ai achetés ce matin. Leur air perplexe devant ces nouvelles sensations sur leur peau quand ils me regardent, me fait rire et un petit sourire éclaire leur visage. Je les serre tous les quatre dans mes bras avec tendresse puis je les porte jusqu'à l'unique matelas installé dans l'autre pièce. Ils s'y roulent en boule et je souris une nouvelle fois devant cette scène attendrissante.

Je me déshabille à mon tour, et me lave, d'abord hésitante, pudique face à mon nouveau corps, puis admettant véritablement ce que je sais depuis cinq mois, mes gestes deviennent plus sûrs et je finis rapidement avant de me changer et d'aller faire chauffer une bonne soupe. Je m'installe ensuite sur le lit puis m'appuie contre le mur et les attire vers moi. Quelques secondes après, deux têtes reposant sur chacune de mes épaules, ils tètent avec avidité leur biberon, surpris mais contents de cette nouvelle découverte. Une fois fini, je prends mon repas à mon tour, tout en les contemplant alors qu'ils découvrent leur peau et celle de leurs frères et soeurs avec curiosité.

« J'ai un cadeau pour vous » Ils me regardent avec attention déballer quatre petits oursons en peluche de couleurs différentes. Je leur les tends et après avoir hésité, chacun en prend un. Ils les examinent avec soin, touchant la douce texture de leur pelage puis ils me les tendent de nouveau. Je secoue la tête négativement et leur fait comprendre qu'ils peuvent les garder. Ils me sourient et se blottissent d'eux même contre moi. Je crois qu'à cet instant mon cœur, que je croyais cassé, se met de nouveau à battre et je les serre dans mes bras, me jurant de leur donner tout l'amour que je n'ai pas eu. Je m'allonge ensuite et je les sens se pelotonner contre moi alors que je les entoure de mes bras, après avoir soigneusement remonté les couvertures.

* * *

Je cours dans la nuit noire sous une pluie battante, je cours à en perdre haleine alors que mes quatre protégés s'agrippent à moi fermement malgré le lien qui les attache à mon corps. Ils savent marcher maintenant mais depuis ces deux derniers mois, nous passons plus de temps à nous enfuir en courant qu'à marcher tranquillement. Ils ont grandi, ont pris du poids et moi aussi, j'ai pris du poids. Mes quatre autres enfants se sont bien développés et pour mon cinquième mois de grossesse, j'aborde un joli ventre rebondi. Je pensais qu'avec la fin de la guerre nous pourrions vivre tranquille avec de nouvelles identités dans une belle maison mais je crois que sur ce coup-là, je me suis lourdement trompée. Question nouvelles identités, je m'en suis occupée rapidement et nous avons des papiers officiels me présentant comme Trixie Maxwell, mère de quatre enfants, deux garçons, Kyo et Mattis et deux filles, Leyla et Chulan. Cependant question tranquillité…

Deux mois après notre fuite de Oz, nous nous étions installés dans une petite maison que j'avais achetée, en Afrique aux portes du Sahara… 'Je crois que Quatre m'a converti à son cher désert…' Nous vivions tranquilles, attendant la fin de la guerre et les enfants apprenaient à vivre normalement, à parler, à marcher... et j'étais très fière de leur progrès. Quand la guerre se termina un mois après, je pensais que le bonheur était véritablement là, plus besoin de s'inquiéter d'Oz ou de leurs mobils qui parfois dévastaient des villages entiers ; les autres pilotes s'en étaient tous sortis vivants et j'en étais contente, pas que je leur pardonne mais quelque part, ils avaient mérité de savourer la liberté. Seulement, une semaine après l'accord de paix présidé par Réléna Peacecraft, des hommes armés firent irruption dans notre maison. Malgré mes trois mois de grossesse, j'avais continué à m'entraîner et je n'eus aucun mal à m'en débarrasser. Depuis nous étions de nouveau en cavale, ne restant que quelques jours à un endroit avant de partir. Nous nous sommes fait attaquer huit fois en moins de six semaines et même si je continue à les laisser en vie, par respect pour cette paix durement acquise, je m'assure que leurs blessures soient assez graves pour diminuer le nombre de nos poursuivants. Seulement, plus le temps passe, plus ma grossesse avance, plus mes enfants sont en danger. J'espérais qu'avec le temps, les Preventers arriveraient à débusquer tous ses renégats mais soit il y en a plus que je ne le pensais, soit les Preventers sont incompétents… Alors j'ai hésité… longtemps, puis après quelques recherches, je les ai retrouvé. C'est étrange mais leur choix ne m'a pas surprise. Je pense que j'aurai choisi la même voie, peut-être pas pour toute la vie mais au moins le temps de me retourner, de prendre mes marques dans un monde sans guerre… Ils étaient devenus Preventers au Royaume de Sank et habitaient dans une petite ville tranquille… Tous les quatre… Il n'y avait pas trace de mon remplaçant et je crois que ça me rassurait…, je n'y serais sûrement pas allée sinon...

Et là, je cours parce que, pour cette neuvième attaque, ils sont nombreux, trop nombreux et que ma blessure à l'épaule, souvenir de notre dernière rencontre, n'est pas guérie. Peut-être aussi parce que je sais que leur maison n'est pas loin… J'entends les voix de mes agresseurs qui s'éloignent alors que je me faufile dans les ombres mais je ne m'arrête pas ni pour reprendre mon souffle, ni pour essorer mes cheveux qui dégoulinent dans mon dos. Je fais plusieurs détours m'assurant qu'ils ont bien abandonné leur poursuite et me glisse discrètement dans le jardin appartenant à Mrs Yuy, Barton, Raberba Winner et Chang. Arrivée au palier, je sonne en jetant des regards inquiets alentour, scrutant les ténèbres entre l'éclairage des lampadaires. Leur maison est un peu à l'écart donc le risque est faible de se faire remarquer par les voisins, c'est déjà ça… Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, je croise deux turquoises, d'abord interrogatives puis qui s'agrandissent sous la stupéfaction en me reconnaissant. Je rentre avant qu'il ne dise quoique se soit et je referme la porte en m'appuyant dessus. Quatre est aussi blanc qu'un linge et me dévisage, muet, ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher de moi. J'entends du mouvement dans la pièce à côté. Logique. Quatre ne revient pas et il n'a pas répondu quand ils lui ont demandé qui était le visiteur… Mais là, je m'en fous. Je ferme les yeux et je m'efforce de reprendre une respiration plus calme, pour faire partir le point qui m'enserre le côté et pour réguler ma tension ; ce n'est pas bon quand on est enceinte, non ? Quand je relève la tête, trois autres visages me regardent sidérés comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme. Bon, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas dans mon meilleur état mais quand même…

« Duo… ? » Quatre semble s'être remis de ma présence mais sa voix tremble légèrement en prononçant mon prénom…, mon ancien prénom. Avant que je puisse lui répondre, la petite voix de Leyla se fait entendre à travers ma veste.

« Mummy, on peut sortir maintenant ? » Et là, je crois que s'ils n'avaient pas suivi l'entraînement de pilotes, ils se seraient tous les quatre évanouis.

« Attends deux minutes encore mon cœur, faut que je règle quelque chose, ok ? » Je sens la caresse de son visage à travers mon tee-shirt quand elle hoche la tête, et je me tourne de nouveau vers mes anciens compagnons.

« J'aimerai que vous protégiez mes enfants New-types des renégats d'Oz. » Ma voix reste neutre malgré l'importance de cette demande. Ils me regardent encore une fois puis la voix d'Heero rompt le silence.

« Dans le salon. »

« Je vais chercher des serviettes » ajoute Quatre en commençant à grimper les escaliers.

« Au moins cinq » Il m'observe, hoche la tête et finit son ascension rapidement. Heero, Trowa et Wufei entrent dans le salon et je les suis, essayant de ne pas faire trop de dégâts avec mes vêtements mouillés. Ils s'asseyent tous les trois sur le canapé et je sens leur regard sur moi alors que je m'approche de la cheminée et que je m'agenouille.

« Mummy ? » Cette fois, c'est Kyo qui s'impatiente.

« C'est bon, les enfants je vais vous détacher. Nous sommes en sécurité. » Je commence par enlever mon imper trempé et le pose un peu à l'écart. Une dizaine de serviettes apparaisse à côté de moi et je remercie Quatre avant de le voir s'asseoir à son tour à côté d'Heero. Alors que j'enlève mon pull, je me demande mentalement combien de chocs peut recevoir un ex-pilote de gundam mais je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir. Mon pull rejoint l'imper suivi du gilet part balle, souvenir d'un de nos ennemis, et je commence à démailloter mes quatre petits démons qui commencent à en avoir marre. Quelques minutes après, ils sont tous les quatre en survêtement humide, debout devant la cheminée, leur peluche dans la main. Je leur enlève leur sweet et leur pantalon et les recouvre d'une serviette en les frottant un peu pour les réchauffer avant de les faire asseoir. Je récupère une autre serviette et me sèche doucement les cheveux, sans trop tirer sur mon épaule, avant de les enrouler dedans puis m'approche moi aussi de la cheminée dans l'espoir de faire un peu sécher le tee-shirt humide que je porte.

« C'est qui les monsieurs là-bas ? » me demande Mattis en chuchotant. Je souris à cette question.

« Pfff » répond Kyo à ma place, en secouant la tête « ce sont ceux de la photo »

« Ceux que Mummy dit qu'ils peuvent se transformer en dragon ? » interroge Chulan. Et là, je ne souris plus vraiment parce que la conversation est en train de partir en live. D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi je leur ai montré cette photo… Est-ce possible que même après ce qu'ils ont fait, une partie de moi n'arrive pas à oublier notre amitié ?…

Kyo hoche la tête, un air sérieux sur le visage.

« Mummy, ils vont pas nous faire de mal, hein ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas Leyla, ce n'est… »

« Mummy est la plus forte de toute manière » s'exclame Kyo avant de me sauter dans les bras. Les autres le suivent et je les serre doucement contre moi.

« Je vous protègerais, toujours » Ils me font chacun un bisou sur la joue et me regardent, un magnifique sourire sur leur visage et je leur souris à mon tour, avec tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour eux.

« Hm, est-ce qu'on aurait le droit à une explication ? » Je me retourne ayant oublié pendant quelques instants leur présence et je crois qu'ils reçoivent de plein fouet leur troisième choc de la soirée… Je crois que je vais attendre un peu pour leur dire qui est le père, enfin les pères… Si je leur dis un jour…

« Pourquoi … » la voix de Quatre reste en suspens, hésitante à poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

« Je suis enceinte » Je crois qu'ils avaient besoin de se l'entendre confirmer mais l'information semble difficile à digérer, à voir leur tête.

« Tu es devenue… une femme » Je hoche la tête alors qu'Heero me regarde déconcerté. 'Tiens je n'avais pas pensé à ce facteur aussi. Je me suis habituée à ma condition féminine depuis le temps mais c'est vrai que pour eux ce doit aussi les… euh…déstabiliser. A la réflexion, le terme ne doit pas être assez fort parce qu'ils me dévisagent depuis plusieurs minutes sans bouger, ni parler, avec un air de se dire je suis dans une autre dimension ou je vais me réveiller… au choix.'

« Pourquoi ils bougent plus ? » me demande Mattis d'un air curieux. Sa voix semble les réveiller et leurs visages se tournent vers les enfants avant de revenir vers moi.

« Et comment ça se fait que… » Wufei fait un arc de cercle avec sa main au niveau de son ventre. Je ne peux empêcher un petit sourire de paraître sur mes lèvres. Il a du mal à l'admettre rien qu'à voir.

« Ben, c'est pasqu'elle à des bébés dans le ventre ! » Chulan le regarde, exaspérée devant ce manque d'évidence. Wufei la fixe totalement hébété et je me retiens de rire devant sa tête. Je vois les autres pilotes sourirent eux aussi à cette remarque tandis que Trowa lui tapote gentiment le dos.

« Et eux, qui est-ce ? » continue Heero.

« Ah oui, désolée. Je vous présente mes enfants Kyo, Mattis, Leyla et Chulan » A chaque prénom, je montre l'enfant qui lui correspond bien qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup tous les quatre. Mes anciens compagnons les regardent plus attentivement puis me dévisagent à mon tour, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils veulent que j'ajoute et Wufei pousse un petit soupir.

« Maxwell, tu pourrais nous présenter nous aussi ! » Je le contemple, étonnée puis un large sourire se dessine sur mon visage. 'Evidemment, j'ai oublié à quel point Wufei peut être à cheval sur les bonnes manières.'

« On vous connaît déjà » me devance Kyo. Les quatre enfants se placent en ligne, chacun ayant en face de lui un des pilotes.

« Heero Yuy. Tu es né sur L1 et tu es japonais. Tu as les yeux bleus et les cheveux tout embroussaillés et tu adores ton ordinateur portable et… tu parles pas beaucoup. » Mattis hoche la tête aux paroles de son frère puis continue en regardant Trowa.

« Tu es Trowa Barton. Tu es né sur L3 et tu es français. Tu as les yeux verts mais on n'en voit qu'un pasque tu as les cheveux trop longs devant. Tu parles pas beaucoup aussi et tu joues de la flûte. » Heero et Trowa ont levé les yeux vers moi mais je fais semblant de rien en écoutant Leyla qui parle de Quatre. 'Quelle idée j'ai eu de les leur décrire comme ça !...'

« Ton nom est Quatre Raberba… Euh…ah oui Winner. Tu es né sur L4 et tu aimes bien le désert. Tu as les cheveux jaunes comme le soleil et les yeux bleus comme la mer. Tu sais parler l'arabe et tu joues du violon. » Elle fait un grand sourire à Quatre qui le lui rend puis elle regarde Chulan qui semble concentrée sur ce qu'elle va dire.

« Tu t'appelles Chang Wufei. » Elle s'arrête puis elle sourit, fière de ne pas s'être trompée. Devant le regard interrogatif de Wufei, elle ajoute comme si elle racontait un secret « Mum elle a dit que dans ton clan, il faut dire le nom en premier quand on rencontre quelqu'un pasque ça montre le… » Elle se tourne vers moi en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Je lui souffle le mot et elle me fait un grand sourire. « … pasque ça montre le respect qu'on a pour elle. Euh… Sinon tu as une petite couette et tu sais te servir d'un sabre comme les pirates et tu habitais sur L5. »

« On s'est pas trompé hein Mum » me demande Mattis et quatre paires d'yeux me fixent, contents d'eux.

« Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompés » Je les serre dans mes bras tendrement avant de les faire rasseoir au chaud vers la cheminée. 'Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je leur en avais tant dit…'

Un petit frisson me traverse malgré la chaleur de celle-ci et tandis que je remets la serviette un peu plus chaudement sur mes épaules, la douleur de ma blessure me fait grimacer. Bien que j'aie essayé de rendre ça discret, il semble que mes ex-compagnons l'aient remarqué et après une rapide concertation du regard, Quatre se lève en souriant et se rapproche de nous.

« Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'aller prendre un bain, les enfants pendant qu'on vous prépare quelque chose à manger ? » Ils me regardent tous les quatre, attendant mon avis.

« Quatre a raison, ça vous réchauffera »

« Tu viens avec nous ? » Quatre petits visages incertains sont tournés vers moi après la question de Leyla.

« Bien sûr, mes petits anges » Je leur fais un grand sourire et me relève serrant les lèvres devant le nouvel élancement de mon épaule. La douce chaleur de la pièce nous a réchauffé mais elle a aussi réveillé la douleur de ma blessure semble-t-il. Trowa se dirige vers la cuisine tandis que Quatre nous précède dans les escaliers.

« Tenez-vous à la rampe, les enfants » Ceux-ci obéissent et grimpent doucement alors que Wufei derrière eux suit leur progression attentivement, veillant à ce qu'ils ne tombent pas. Je les observe du bas des escaliers avant de me décider à mon tour de monter. Mon corps commence à fatiguer, je le sens mais je dois encore fait des efforts, ce n'est pas leur rôle de s'en occuper. Alors que j'entame la première marche, Heero passe un bras sous mon épaule valide se tenant de l'autre à la rampe et me soutient pour monter. Je le regarde surprise mais son visage reste concentré sur ce qu'il fait et je me rends compte qu'inconsciemment j'ai fait reposer une bonne partie de mon poids sur lui. Je rétablis les choses en m'excusant d'une petite voix et il me guide jusqu'à l'étage.

* * *

Arrivée à la salle de bain, je retrouve les enfants entre les mains de Quatre et Wufei qui finissent de les déshabiller alors qu'une baignoire remplie de mousse les attend.

« Ce n'est pas à vous de le faire »

« Ne t'en fais, nous allons les surveiller. Par contre, nous avons une autre salle de bain et je crois qu'un bain te ferait du bien aussi » Quatre me lance un sourire chaleureux et Wufei acquiesce.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Mummy, Kyo et moi, on va protéger nos sœurs. » intervient Mattis très sérieux alors que Kyo hoche la tête.

« Eh, on a pas besoin d'être protégée » dit Chulan en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ben, si vous êtes des filles » ajoute Kyo en haussant les épaules.

« Et alors, Mummy aussi elle est une fille et elle est plus forte que les garçons » lance Leyla, elle aussi en colère.

« Oui, mais c'est différent »

« Et pourq… »

« Vous êtes sûrs que vous allez vous débrouiller ? » Wufei et Quatre regardent à présent les enfants, toujours en train de se chamailler pour savoir qui étaient les plus forts, se demandant visiblement comment les quatre anges de toute à l'heure se sont subitement transformés en démons. Ils hochent la tête malgré tout et Heero me traîne presque dans la seconde salle de bain. Alors que l'eau coule, il sort une trousse de soin et me montre un tabouret sur lequel je m'assois, épuisée et inquiète.

« Fais-moi voir ta blessure à l'épaule » puis voyant mon visage inquiet, il rajoute « je vais faire attention » Je lui fais un sourire contrit.

« Je m'inquiète pour les enfants » Heero hausse un sourcil.

« Ils ne risquent rien, tu sais. »

« Quatre et Wufei n'ont pas l'habitude et même s'ils sont calmes en général, ils peuvent parfois être de véritables démons. »

« Tu parles des enfants ou de Wufei et Quatre ? »

« Baka » Mon sourire s'agrandit et Heero sourit aussi, un petit sourire mais un sourire quand même, et je crois que ce simple geste suffit à me détendre. J'enlève mon tee-shirt et hésite un peu mais il me tend une serviette avant de défaire l'agrafe de mon soutien gorge. Alors que je la place autour de ma poitrine, il s'assoit derrière moi et je sers les doigts sur la serviette alors qu'il défait le bandage souillé qui entoure mon épaule. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre et Trowa rentre, jette un œil sur Heero puis sur ma blessure et sur mon visage avant de s'asseoir en face de moi et de desserrer mes doigts qui commencent à blanchir à force d'être crispés.

« Je suppose qu'on a pas d'anti-douleur pour femme enceinte ? » Heero doit lui faire signe que non et il commence à examiner ma blessure délicatement.

« T'es passé par l'autre salle de bain ? » Trowa sourit un peu en hochant la tête.

« Et ? » je m'attends au pire, rien qu'à voir les émeraudes qui pétillent en se rappelant ce qu'elles ont vu.

« Les enfants sont toujours dans la baignoire… mais il y a du avoir un raz de marée. Y a autant d'eau dans la baignoire que dans la salle de bain. »

« Et Quatre et Wufei ? » Là, son sourire s'agrandit imperceptiblement.

« Avant que je vienne vous rejoindre, ils étaient tous les deux cachés derrière une serviette. » Je soupire.

« Faut que j'y aille ! »

« T'as blessure s'est rouverte et infectée. Alors tu restes là. »

« Heero… ! »

« Il a raison. Et puis ils se sont battus contre Oz, ils vont s'en sortir avec quatre enfants. » Je le regarde sceptique, puis hoche la tête, résignée.

« Tu t'es pris une balle ? »

« Y a 6 jours. J'ai entendu la détonation mais c'était trop tard. Quand j'ai senti mon épaule se faire toucher, je crois que j'ai été rassurée qu'il n'ait pas tiré dans le dos. Même avec le gilet pare balle, Kyo ou Leyla auraient été blessé par la force de l'impact. »

« Et la balle ? » me demande Heero en sortant une petite aiguille avec du fil d'un emballage stérile. Je frémis en la voyant mais Trowa me détourne les yeux.

« Je l'ai enlevé…, c'était du 38 mm…, typique des armes d'Oz... » Une phrase, trois points de suture. Heero n'a pas perdu la main et m'entoure l'épaule d'une bande.

« Prends ton bain. Je te referai le bandage après. »

« Merci » Je les regarde sortir avant de finir de me déshabiller et de me plonger dans l'eau chaude. 'Hmmm ! C'est délicieux.'

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **

_« Ceux que Mummy dit qu'ils peuvent se transformer en dragon ? » _Petit clin d'oeil à la fic précédente, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher…

Je vous accorde que les mecs sont légèrement, très légèrement OOC… Mais finalement la guerre est finie, ne ? Alors on va dire qu'ils ont un peu changé…lol

Pourquoi Trixie ?  
D'après un livre sur les prénoms, Trixie vient de Béatrice. Voici un autoportrait : « Je n'ai nulle vocation au farniente, ni à l'indolence. Je le dis tout net : je suis de celles qui agissent et ne supportent pas les rôles de subalternes. J'ai cette fierté toute moderne de prétendre à l'indépendance, et je m'accomplis dans le travail, y compris celui que les conventions sociales réservent ordinairement aux hommes. Je tiens d'ailleurs pour fallacieuse leur prétendue supériorité sur le plan de l'action comme de l'endurance. Mon charme ne saurait me distraire : j'entreprends de construire moi-même ma vie et je souris de me découvrir ma plus sûr protectrice. Il paraît même que je suis de nature à inquiéter le mâle moyen, mais qu'il se rassure, le pauvre : je ne lui veux décidemment rien de particulier. Mon orgueil, c'est à la découverte de soi que je le consacre, à la connaissance par l'action bien conduite, et personne ne saurait m'en tenir rigueur. »

Pour ma part, je trouve que c'est un prénom qui correspond pas mal à un Duo féminisé…  
A bientôt  
Bye


	4. Explication

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** 38 or 8 et 3 font 11, et 1 est un chiffre que j'aime bien

**Genre :** Histoire New-type. Relation Yaoi/mixte.

**Remarques : **Fiction en 12 chapitres pour le moment (mais elle n'est pas encore terminée)

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !)

* * *

**Reconversion**

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Je me réveille alors qu'un bruit indéterminé arrive jusqu'à mes oreilles. Décidée à en trouver l'origine sans pour autant me faire repérer si la source est ennemie, je concentre mon attention sur lui quelques instants avant de froncer les sourcils. Des gazouillis… des gazouillis d'oiseaux… Alors que les souvenirs de la journée d'hier se remettent en place dans mon esprit, je me redresse brusquement pour me retrouver non pas dans une baignoire mais dans un lit. Je touche les draps encore hébétée puis soulève les couvertures rapidement avec un mauvais pressentiment… Un tee-shirt long et un boxer… Evidemment ce sont des mecs, fallait pas que je m'attende à porter une chemise de nuit en soie non plus… Je souris en imaginant mes anciens coéquipiers habillés de cette façon. Puis mon sourire se fige. Ils m'ont vu nue, bon… c'est gênant mais pendant mes 6 mois de détention, c'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup été habillée non plus… Mais où sont les enfants ?... et là, je sens mon cœur s'accélérer rapidement. Je repousse les couvertures et sors du lit puis sans prendre le temps d'enfiler un vêtement, je descends dans le salon à leur recherche. Lorsque que j'arrive dans la pièce, je vois mes quatre anges assis sagement dans le canapé, leur nounours dans la main, tandis qu'un inconnu leur parle doucement, visiblement pour les calmer tandis qu'il s'approche de Kyo avec un petit appareil. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme en question se retrouve plaqué contre un mur, l'épaule déboîtée pendant que mes doigts se resserrent de plus en plus sur sa gorge, ses pieds battants désespérément l'air. 

« Qui.êtes.vous ? » Ma voix est aussi froide qu'une lame et je sais que mes yeux se sont assombris, signe inévitable que je suis en colère. Avant que l'homme n'essaye de dire un mot, j'entends une conversation qui se rapproche puis qui stoppe brutalement.

« DUO ! Lâche-le, c'est un ami. » Deux turquoises me fixent maintenant et je relâche mon étreinte. L'homme tombe au pied du mur et se met à tousser alors qu'il tente de retrouver sa respiration, aidé par Sally.

« Qu'est-ce qui… » Je me retourne sans un mot le visage fermé, dévisage les trois autres pilotes qui sont bloqués vers la porte, Wufei la bouche ouverte sur sa question, et regarde mes enfants. Je leur adresse un grand sourire.

« Mummy, tu vas mieux ? » J'embrasse tendrement Leyla qui vient de poser la question et fais de même avec ses trois frères et sœur avant de leur répondre, rassurante.

« Tout va bien. J'étais juste un peu fatiguée mais maintenant je suis en pleine forme. »

« Aïeeee, je confirme » je me retourne vers l'homme toujours au sol en le fusillant du regard. « Je crois que votre amie ne m'aime pas » rajoute-t-il à l'adresse des autres avec un sourire douloureux à cause de son épaule, en détournant son regard du mien.

« Qui est-ce ? » Sally soupire puis me regarde.

« Axel Verel. Il est médecin, un excellent médecin. Il s'est, en quelque sorte, spécialisé dans les New-Types… et accessoirement c'est mon petit copain »

« Comment ça accessoirement ! » se rebelle le dit petit copain.

« Parce que je me demande comment je peux sortir avec un gamin pareil ! » dit-elle en se retournant vers lui avec de gros yeux.

« Eh ! » Il fit une moue boudeuse avant de serrer les lèvres sous la douleur de son épaule.

« Ton épaule est déboîtée. Faudrait la remettre en place, Axel »

« On pourrait attendre d'être à l'hôpital… avec un peu de morphine, ne » Il pose des yeux implorants sur Sally et celle-ci secoue la tête, résignée.

« Qu'est ce que vous étiez en train de faire à mes enfants ? » Je le fixe d'un air suspect.

« Je voulais juste récupérer un peu de leur sang pour savoir quel est leur niveau en tant que New-types. » Je le vois baisser les yeux, d'un air coupable.

« Et vous ne pouviez pas attendre que je sois là ? » Je m'approche de lui sans un regard pour Sally qui semble inquiète puis m'agenouille avant de le fixer sévèrement.

« Je pense que si, mais j'étais heureux de rencontrer ces fameux New-types que Oz recherche. Vous savez que vos enfants doivent avoir de grandes capacités. » Me demande-t-il avec un sourire enthousiasmé, ses yeux brillant de la même lueur que les trois scientifiques d'Oz.

Je souris doucement malgré la colère que je sens sourdre en moi depuis la fin de sa phrase et je le sens se détendre un peu puis, avant qu'il ne comprenne, je remboîte son épaule correctement dans un léger craquement. La douleur fulgurante de ce geste le fait crier et, alors qu'il s'est un peu affaissé sur lui-même, je lui relève le menton d'un doigt pour capter de nouveau son regard.

« Si vous essayez de nouveau de jouer au scientifique fou avec mes enfants pendant que je ne suis pas là, je vous jure que médecin ou pas, petit ami de Sally ou pas, je vous le ferais chèrement regretter, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? » Il frissonne en entendant le son de ma voix et hoche la tête rapidement.

« Bien » Je me relève et un sourire apparaît de nouveau sur mes lèvres alors que je me retourne vers le reste de l'assemblée.

« Vous avez déjeuné, mes chéris ? » Ils me font non de la tête et je contemple alors les trois visages près de la porte, interrogative.

« Il faut être à jeun pour le prélèvement de sang mais le déjeuner est prêt. » Impassible, je dévisage Quatre qui s'est interposé entre moi et les autres pilotes pour répondre à ma question. Les turquoises soutiennent mon regard inquisiteur sans ciller.

« Trixie… Ils vont bientôt avoir quatre ans et les pouvoirs de New-types se développent entre quatre et sept ans. Il est important de connaître leur niveau dès à présent pour pouvoir y faire face correctement à ce moment-là. »

Quatre n'a toujours pas détourné les yeux et il me fixe maintenant attendant ma réponse. 'Il n'a pas changé semble-t-il. Toujours lui qui essaye d'arrondir les angles, je vois qu'il a la diplomatie dans le sang… D'ailleurs faudra que je pense à lui demander pourquoi il n'est pas à la tête de l'entreprise familiale au lieu d'être Preventers… Peut-être le manque d'adrénaline… Quoique je me demande si une réunion avec pleins de politiciens hypocrites n'est pas aussi stressante qu'une mission des Preventers… En tout cas, il n'a pas perdu son air faussement angélique et il sait toujours aussi bien s'en servir rien qu'à voir la petite bouille adorable qu'il me fait… Hop, hop, hop, ne te laisse pas avoir ma fille.' Je soupire de mécontentement.

« Arrête de faire cette tête d'ange, je sais que tu n'en est pas un. » Quatre sourit malicieusement à cette remarque. 'Tiens qu'est ce que je vous disais, c'est un démon déguisé en ange.' Je me passe une main sur le visage, fatiguée.

« Bon, reprenons depuis le début » annonce-je en m'asseyant. « Que vous a dit votre supérieur au sujet de la protection sur mes enfants que j'ai demandé ? » Ils se sont tous assis en face de moi et j'attends leur réponse, attentive.

« C'est ok » dit Heero. « Plusieurs interrogatoires confirment que les renégats sont à la recherche de quatre enfants et d'après les descriptions faites, il s'agit en effet des tiens. Cependant, on ne sait toujours pas dans quel but. » Je hoche la tête gravement. « Nous avons été assignés tous les quatre à ta protection ainsi qu'à celle des enfants et c'est pourquoi Sally et Axel sont là. Pour vérifier, entre autre, que vous êtes tous les cinq en bonne santé après votre cavale de trois mois. »

Je m'appuis sur le dossier du fauteuil pour réfléchir à la situation calmement mais à peine deux secondes après, je sens un tiraillement sur mon tee-shirt. Je sors de mes pensées et regarde Chulan.

« J'ai faim, Mum. »

« Et nous aussi. » dit Kyo alors que les deux autres hochent vigoureusement la tête. 'Pas le temps pour la réflexion.'

« Ca consiste en quoi votre prélèvement ? » Sally s'approche.

« C'est juste une petite piqûre sur le doigt et ils pourront aller manger. » Axel me montre l'appareil et je hoche la tête avant de me mettre à genou devant le canapé au même niveau que les enfants, tandis qu'ils me regardent concentrés sur ce que je vais leur dire.

« Le médecin » je montre Axel aux enfants « va vous prendre un peu de sang de votre doigt avec cet appareil. Ca va piquer un petit peu, d'accord ? »

« Et on aura droit à un bonbon comme il nous a promis ? » me demande Leyla avec espoir. Je me retourne vers Axel et le fusille une nouvelle fois du regard. Celui-ci rentre la tête dans les épaules, un air fautif sur le visage.

« S'il vous l'a promis, il vous en donnera un mais vous le mangerez après le petit déjeuner. » Ils hochent tous les quatre la tête avec un grand sourire puis je me relève et laisse la place au médecin. Celui-ci récupère les échantillons et Sally leur offre un bonbon après avoir placé sur leur doigt un pansement avec un petit chat dessus.

« Vous avez été très courageux tous les quatre » Je leur fais un bisou pour les féliciter et les rassurer. Ils n'ont rien dit mais j'ai vu la légère souffrance sur leur visage au moment de la piqûre. Après avoir reçu quatre sourires en échange, on se dirige tous les cinq vers la cuisine tandis que nos hôtes nous suivent en s'amusant de nos regards affamés.

* * *

Je viens de leur expliquer rapidement ce qu'il s'est passé lors de ma mission, en résumant mon emprisonnement, la découverte des enfants et ce que je sais des personnes qui essayaient de les capturer, leur tactique, leur arme, leur nombre, ce qui pourrait être important pour leur mission de protection. Ils m'ont laissé parler, notant les informations de mon rapport, posant quelques questions supplémentaires. Je leur ai exposé mes hypothèses, ils m'ont fait part des leur et j'ai eu l'impression de revenir en arrière au temps de nos missions communes où chacun exposait son point de vue. Mais aussi vite que ces souvenirs refirent surface, d'autres réapparurent : cette nuit…, cette mission…, la perte de mon identité…, de mon gundam…, de ma vie… Je reçus de plein fouet tous les sentiments de colère, de jalousie, de tristesse, d'amertume que j'avais enfouis en moi durant cette dernière année. 

« Alors… Comment allez-vous depuis mon… départ. » Je les dévisage impassible, assise sur le canapé du salon tandis que ma question semble résonner dans le silence de la pièce. Sally m'a prêté un débardeur et un pantacourt, vêtements très agréables à porter en cette chaude après-midi de juillet. Les enfants font la sieste à l'étage et j'ai besoin de savoir… Savoir pourquoi ils m'ont abandonné, savoir pourquoi ils m'ont remplacé… Mon visage ne dévoile rien du cataclysme d'émotions qui vient de se produire en moi mais j'ai le sentiment qu'ils s'en sont rendus compte. A moins que ce ne soit leur propre culpabilité qui les fasse se crisper de cette façon…

« Nous t'avons cherché… tu sais... » Commença Quatre hésitant. Ses turquoises me dévisagent, cherchant sur mon visage un signe quelconque d'émotions. « Pendant des semaines nous avons fouillé les données informatiques d'Oz à la recherche d'une trace qui pourrait nous aider à te retrouver. »

« Nous sommes allés dans de nombreuses bases mais les jours s'écoulaient et nous n'avions rien… Aucune nouvelle… » Continua Trowa, à voix basse.

« Nous avons été incapables de te retrouver. » avoue Wufei, les points serrés.

« Alors vous m'avez remplacé… » Ils me regardent, surpris que je connaisse une telle information et je ne peux empêcher ma colère de transparaître dans la suite de ma phrase. « Ne faites pas cette tête… Quand je suis arrivée à me sortir de là, je suis tombée sur un magasin de télévision et sur l'une d'elle, en gros plan, j'ai vu MON Deathscyte en train de détruire des mobils d'Oz. » Je me lève prestement et les fusille du regard tandis qu'ils gardent les yeux baissés et cette culpabilité fait monter ma colère d'un autre cran. J'ai envie de leur faire mal, qu'ils souffrent autant que moi qui ai tout perdu de mon ancienne vie. « Laissez moi deviner ! Vous vous êtes dit : on a fait tout ce qu'on a pu pour le retrouver alors on va le remplacer… Après tout, on l'avait déjà baisé alors autant aller voir ailleurs …! Il était mignon au moins le nouveau ! » En tant que mec, j'ai reçu pas mal de coups : de poing, de pied mais c'est la première fois que je me reçois une gifle. Bon, une gifle de la part d'Heero, ça vaut bien un coup de poing normal, je vous l'accorde mais c'est quand même une première.

« Ne recommence jamais ça, Yuy ! » La menace dans ma voix est très compréhensible et le regard que je lui lance est là en renfort s'il n'a pas saisi le danger. « Je suis peut-être devenue une femme mais je t'assure que je n'ai rien perdu de mes capacités. » Il me regarde, impassible.

« Alors arrête de dire des conneries. » Je rigole avant de répondre, ironique.

« Ah, parce que se faire prendre par quatre mecs en rut, c'est pas de la baise… Parce que se faire piquer la seule chose qu'on n'ait jamais eu pendant que des tarés s'amusent à jouer avec son ADN, c'est pas important… » Je crispe les doigts sur le dossier du fauteuil, les yeux baissés alors que d'une voix plus faible, mon désespoir continue à sourdre sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. « Vous croyez quoi, que ça me plaît, à moi, de ne plus savoir qui je suis, de me demander ce que je vais devenir… » Je sens une main sur mon bras qui me retourne et quatre corps se collent doucement contre le mien.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du te frapper. » Murmure Heero dans mon oreille en caressant ma joue rougie.

« Que tu sois un homme ou une femme ne change rien pour nous… » La voix douce de Trowa a toujours eu un effet apaisant sur moi, comme s'il pouvait en une simple phrase, ôter tous les tourments de mon esprit.

« Tu restes le cinquième membre de notre famille… Celui qui nous réunit… » Une douce chaleur envahit mon corps, détendant chacun de mes muscles aussi sûrement qu'une séance de massage.

« Et pour cette nuit, ce n'était pas que du sexe, sinon il ne se serait rien passé… » Je relève subitement la tête, mon air déconcerté parlant pour moi et ils m'asseyent sur le canapé avant de s'installer à mes côtés. Quatre, devant moi, semble chercher les mots qu'il va dire et ce fait inédit concentre toute mon attention.

« Nous sommes New-types… tous les quatre et c'est pour cela que nous voulions que les enfants passent le test… Nous savons ce que c'est de posséder des pouvoirs difficiles à gérer… » Je les sens tendus, comme si cet aveu apparaissait capital dans l'histoire mais, ne sachant pas pourquoi ils réagissent ainsi, je ne dis rien, attendant la suite de l'histoire.

« En fait, deux semaines avant cette nuit, nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous étions tous les quatre attirés par toi. Au début, nous pensions que c'était juste une passade, due au fait que tu ne sois pas particulièrement pudique et que nous te voyions parfois dans des tenues, hm…, pas très… correctes. On a bien été obligé de se rendre compte que nos sentiments étaient plus forts que ça et, pour tout te dire, quand on s'est aperçu que nous étions tous dans le même cas, eh bien, ça a été difficile à gérer… Entre nous et vis-à-vis de toi… » J'ouvre la bouche…, la referme et fais signe à Quatre de poursuivre.

« Ce qui est arrivé est en partie de ma faute… Je suis empathe et par conséquent, je peux capter les sentiments des gens autour de moi. Enfin de certaines personnes… »

« Tu peux savoir ce que je ressens, là à l'instant ? » 'Alors là bravo, parce que même moi, je ne sais pas quoi penser ou ressentir de cet aveu…' Il dénie de la tête.

« Pas avec toi… » Je l'observe, sceptique. « Il semble que tu sois, en quelque sorte immunisée contre les pouvoirs des New-types, ce qui fait qu'aucun de nous ne peux utiliser ses pouvoirs sur toi. » Je hoche la tête.

« Pour me protéger de cet afflux d'émotions, je peux mettre en place des barrières psychiques. Heero, Trowa et Wufei le peuvent aussi mais la découverte mutuelle de nos sentiments pour toi nous laissa… déboussolés. Nos barrières faiblirent pendant les deux semaines suivantes tandis que nos sentiments devenaient plus forts. Je n'arrivais plus à gérer ce que je ressentais : ce qui venait de moi, ce qui venait d'eux et ce qui venait de toi. Mes barrières cédèrent, renvoyant toute cette mosaïque sur celles fragilisées d'Heero, Trowa et Wufei. Ils arrivèrent à retenir leur propre pouvoir mais ils ne purent pas lutter contre mon empathie et ce que nous ressentions pour toi prit le pas sur notre conscience et notre raison... Nous avons couché avec toi cette nuit là parce que seul notre cœur et notre instinct nous dirigeaient… » Que répondre à ça… ? Je viens d'apprendre que les quatre personnes qui m'étaient... qui me sont les plus chères, celles que je considére comme mes frères, ont couché avec moi par amour, il y a presque un an… Est-ce qu'ils attendent quelque chose de ma part… ? Est-ce que le fait que je sois devenue une femme a changé leurs sentiments… ? Trowa m'a dit que ma sexualité ne changeait rien pour eux mais ça n'incluait peut-être pas cette partie… ?

« Je crois… qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit, alors… »

« Tu n'as pas à nous donner une réponse, Trixie… C'est nous qui te devions une explication et même si elle te paraît insolite, c'est la vérité. » Trowa et sa sérénité… Je me demande si c'est lié à son pouvoir… D'ailleurs, je ne connais pas leur pouvoir à eux…

« En ce qui concerne Deathscyte, ce sont les mads qui lui ont trouvé un autre pilote… Incapable d'exécuter un travail correctement, fallait toujours être derrière lui… » La mine excédée de Wufei et le soupir exaspéré des trois autres pilotes à ce souvenir me font sourire. Je plains mon remplaçant… Si même Quatre, le plus tolérant d'entre nous, était agacé par ses prestations autant dire que d'une, il ne devait effectivement pas être très doué et de deux, ils n'ont pas du l'aider beaucoup à s'intégrer au groupe.

« Et en plus, il n'était même pas mignon… » Je bloque un instant sur cette phrase et relève le visage vers Heero, qui affiche une petite moue dépitée tandis que mes améthyste croisent deux prunelles cobalt amusées. J'éclate de rire alors que les autres pilotes le regardent sidérés. Mon fou rire dure plusieurs minutes avant que je n'arrive, à bout de souffle, à reprendre une respiration normale, hoquetant encore une ou deux fois et le sourire qui apparaît sur les visages de mes compagnons finit complètement à me réchauffer le cœur.

* * *

Voilà bientôt dix jours que nous sommes arrivés… J'ai donné les CD contenant les données des expériences pratiquées sur nous à Sally et il semble qu'il n'y aura pas plus de conséquences sur notre santé que celles déjà visibles actuellement ce qui est rassurant… Et pas de nouvelle attaque d'Oz n'ont plus. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, loin de là… Les trois quarts des renégats furent arrêtés en une semaine… Bien sûr, on est un peu confiné dans la maison jusqu'à ce qu'ils obtiennent plus d'informations et arrêtent les derniers hommes mais on arrive à se débrouiller tous les cinq et en plus il y a un dojo pour me défouler pendant que les enfants font la sieste. Je crois que mes compagnons n'ont pas vraiment apprécié que je démolisse ainsi le sac de frappe en étant enceinte de cinq mois mais faut bien que je canalise mon énergie, bien que depuis quelques jours, les enfants qui se développent en moi aient décidé de me l'a vampiriser. Sally et Axel m'ont dit que ça arrivait avec les enfants New-types mais que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter et manger équilibré. Enfin de toute manière, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix car mes gardes du corps ont décidé d'être aussi diététiciens et m'ont supprimé toutes les soit disant mauvaises choses pour ma santé… 'Tout ce que j'aime quoi !... Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée de venir là… Et encore heureusement que je ne leur aie pas dit qu'ils étaient les pères. Là c'est sûr ils m'attachaient sur le lit.' Je souris à cette pensée alors que je sirote une tisane confortablement installée dans un fauteuil du salon… 'Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient prêts à devenir pères, pas que moi je le sois mieux à être mère mais moi je n'ai pas eu le choix alors qu'eux l'ont. Pourtant, ils ont l'air de bien aimer mes petits démons de quatre ans, non ?...' Je soupire de lassitude. 'Impossible de faire un choix pour le moment.' 

J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer alors qu'Heero et Wufei reviennent du quartier général. Je les entends discuter un instant avec Trowa et Quatre qui font la vaisselle dans la cuisine et quelques minutes après, je les vois arriver tous les quatre et vu leur tête, je sens que la suite ne va pas me plaire. Ils s'asseyent en face de moi et me tendent quatre dossiers sans rien dire. Je les regarde surprise et fronce les sourcils en voyant les titres des dossiers. Ce sont ceux de Kyo, Mattis, Leyla et Chulan… J'ouvre le premier et après l'avoir parcouru rapidement, je trouve la ligne qui m'intéresse : niveau New-type : 92 pourcents. Un léger frisson me parcourt l'échine mais je prends le dossier suivant et m'efforce de me contrôler. Le même chiffre s'impose à mon regard : 92 pourcents. Le troisième et le quatrième sont identiques et je les referme d'un coup sec avant de les poser rapidement sur la table. J'ai l'impression qu'ils me brûlent les doigts. Je ferme les yeux me forçant à respirer doucement alors que mon esprit se rappelle parfaitement la conversation que nous avions eue plutôt à ce sujet.

_Flash Back_

_« Trixie, il faut que tu comprennes que contrôler nos pouvoirs est difficile et nous avons du, pendant de nombreuses années, faire des exercices que ce soit de concentration ou de maîtrise. »_

_« Où veux-tu en venir Quatre ? »_

_« Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que nous, nous avons eu la… chance de ne pas atteindre le niveau limite même si nous le frôlons. » répond Wufei._

_« Quelle est la limite ? »_

_« 90 pourcents » déclare Heero « Si les enfants ont un niveau supérieur à la limite, ils doivent entrer dans un établissement spécialisé où ils pourront suivre une scolarité normale tout en apprenant à maîtriser leur dons. »_

_« Parce qu'aller dans une école spécialisée avec des personnes qui observeront chacun de tes gestes, c'est une scolarité normale pour toi ? » Je me lève furieuse en fusillant Heero du regard mais celui-ci reste imperturbable._

_« Il y aura d'autres enfants comme eux, ils ne seront pas tous seuls. » ajoute Trowa. Mes yeux améthyste étincellent._

_« Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! Quelle est la proportion d'enfants ayant des capacités supérieures à la limite ? » Quatre soupire._

_« 2 pourcents et ils n'arrivent le plus souvent pas au terme de leur développement »_

_« Alors qui seront les autres enfants, vous pouvez me le dire ? »_

_« Certains parents, n'acceptant pas que leurs enfants soient New-types les mettent en pension dans cette école. Et puis, il y a aussi les enfants qui viennent apprendre les bases pour maîtriser leur pouvoir… Nous y sommes allés tous les quatre et même si nous n'y sommes pas restés très longtemps, nous en gardons un bon souvenir… »_

_« Vous vous connaissiez d'avant l'opération météore ? » Cette révélation me choque plus que le reste je croie, mais Quatre dénie de la tête. _

_« Nous nous en sommes rendus compte en discutant d'une école possible pour les enfants, mais nous n'y avons pas séjourné à la même période, semble-t-il. » répond-t-il d'un air songeur._

_« Bien sûr, ils n'auront pas les mêmes exercices que les autres, ni les mêmes observateurs au niveau de leur capacité mais en ce qui concerne leur scolarité ou encore les récréations, ils seront sûrement ensemble. » remarque Wufei._

_« Je ne me contenterai pas d'un sûrement, sachez-le » Je pars dans ma chambre sans un mot de plus, laissant les quatre garçons pensifs quant à la suite des événements._

_Fin du Flash Back_

« Rien qu'à voir votre tête, vous y avez jeté un œil, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'ouvre les yeux et ils hochent la tête sans rien dire. Je commence à remonter mes genoux pour les appliquer contre ma poitrine comme j'aime le faire quand je tente de me rassurer mais mon ventre assez proéminent me gêne maintenant et je les tends de nouveau, résignée.

« Donnez-moi le dossier que vous avez préparé sur cet établissement que j'y jette un coup d'œil. Attention, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'ils iront, je veux juste me faire une idée. » Heero me tend un dossier tandis qu'ils sourient tous les quatre devant la moue que je fais à la vue de son épaisseur. Je leur tire la langue et part dans ma chambre pour lire dans le calme ses informations sur l'hypothétique école de mes enfants.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **

Voilà un petit chapitre supplémentaire… Quelques explications, et les premiers choix parentaux qui se profilent avec l'école…  
A plus  
Bye


	5. Révélation

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** (4x1)+(3x5)+2 pour l'instant

**Genre :** Histoire New-type. Relation Yaoi/mixte.

**Remarques : **Fiction en 12 chapitres pour le moment (mais elle n'est pas encore terminée)

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !)

* * *

**Reconversion**

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Depuis deux jours, nous sommes libres, libres de se promener tranquillement sans craindre de nous faire attaquer ou autre. Mes ex-coéquipiers ont fait du bon boulot et je leur en remercie, même si nous n'avons pas su pourquoi ils s'en prenaient à nous. Nous ne le serons s'en doute jamais mais il est temps d'oublier ces mésaventures. J'ai décidé aujourd'hui de visiter l'école Hikari, c'est un joli nom et c'est la seule école spécialisée pour New-types dans la région. Elle a un dossier irréprochable et n'est pas très loin du QG des Preventers, ni de la maison. Le colonel Une m'a proposé de devenir la secrétaire particulière des lieutenants-colonels Yuy, Barton, Chang et Winner étant donné que la dernière a été renvoyée pour faute professionnelle. La pauvre… Elle mélangeait les dossiers, n'était pas très douée en informatique et surtout n'avait aucune autorité sur les lieutenants-colonels. Autant dire qu'elle a du se faire rembarrer un bon nombre de fois. J'hésite un peu… Je verrai pas pourquoi je serais moins gradée qu'eux étant donné qu'on a eu un entraînement similaire… mais elle m'a fait comprendre que c'était temporaire, juste le temps de ma grossesse et qu'après je pourrai avoir un poste plus proche de mes compétences. Je lui ai dit que je lui confirmerai dans deux jours, avant qu'ils ne partent en mission. Avant, je dois visiter l'école et surtout leur annoncer leur paternité. Ils m'ont proposé de vivre avec eux, tous les cinq et bientôt tous les neufs mais si c'est le cas, je veux qu'ils sachent la vérité. S'ils sont prêts à adopter des enfants, ils doivent être prêts à devenir père, non ? 

Nous entrons dans un hall clair où quatre personnes semblent nous attendre.

« Salut, les garçons. Comment allez-vous depuis tout ce temps ? Vous auriez pu revenir nous voir avant. » Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux courts châtains clair s'approche avec un grand sourire. Il s'arrête devant mes anciens compagnons, les contemple quelques instants avant de prendre Heero dans ses bras, puis de faire la même chose avec les trois autres ; Il est assez carré mais ses quatre anciens élèves ont eux aussi bien grandi et l'étreinte est assez costaude.

« Peter a raison, vous auriez pu venir nous voir » ajoute un autre homme brun, un peu plus fin de carrure. Bien que plus calme que son ami, l'accolade est tout aussi chaleureuse et ses yeux gris reflètent sa joie de les revoir. La seule femme du groupe, ses cheveux blonds regroupés en une queue de cheval, s'approche avant de leur fait la bise avec un charmant sourire et enfin le dernier protagoniste, un homme plus âgé, ses cheveux grisonnants un peu ébouriffés et des yeux bleus pétillants, leur serre la main. Une fois les retrouvailles finies, ils se retournent et observent un instant les enfants qui, légèrement inquiets se sont réfugiés derrière moi, avant de me dévisager, interdits.

« J'ai… Une tâche sur le front ? » Demande-je en réponse à leur regard surpris. Mes anciens compagnons sourient légèrement et nos quatre hôtes sortent de leur transe.

« Nous sommes désolés de notre manque de savoir-vivre et non, vous n'avez pas de tâche sur le front, mademoiselle Maxwell. Je suis le directeur de cet établissement Mr Landyn » me répond le vieil homme en me serrant la main.

« Pour tout vous dire... » continue Peter avec un grand sourire charmeur « votre beauté m'a laissé sans voix. Je me présente Peter Glen, un des observateurs de l'école » Et il me fait un baise-main. Je suis à deux doigts d'éclater de rire devant ce numéro de dragueur mais le froncement de sourcils des garçons me fait changer d'avis. J'ai l'impression que mes chers compagnons n'apprécient pas que je me fasse draguer. Jalousie ? A creuser…

« Vos flatteries ne vous aideront pas à gagner ma confiance, vous savez ? » lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

« Je suis Danny Harvey, observateur aussi . En fait, ce qui nous a surpris, Peter et moi, c'est que vous n'êtes pas New-type et chose plus surprenant encore, vous ne semblez pas affecté par nos capacités. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? » demande-je curieuse de sa réponse. Il me fait un petit sourire.

« Eh bien… Entre New-types, nous pouvons nous reconnaître donc il ne fait aucun doute que vous ne l'êtes pas. Quand à votre capacité de ne pas y être affecté, le seul fait que vous soyez proches d'Heero, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei en est la preuve. » Je le regarde, légèrement déconcertée. « Ils ont toujours eu du mal à garder leur pouvoir en eux du fait de leur niveau. Par conséquent, il faut qu'ils puissent lâcher leur barrière de temps en temps. S'il n'y a que des New-types et bien il suffit que les autres se protègent mais quand il y a des personnes normales, c'est impossible sans leur faire du mal. S'ils vous connaissent depuis longtemps et si vous vivez avec eux, c'est qu'ils peuvent libérer leur pouvoir sans craindre de vous faire du mal, vous comprenez. » Je hoche la tête pensivement.

« Savez-vous… Pourquoi ? » Danny et Peter dénient de la tête.

« Une seule personne avait, à notre connaissance, une telle… immunité mais elle est morte il y a pas mal d'années… Et personne n'a jamais su pourquoi elle n'était pas affectée par les capacités New-types… » Ils semblent légèrement contrariés par leur ignorance mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour moi…. Juste de la… curiosité plutôt. La jeune femme se présente alors à moi.

« Je m'appelle Christie Farol et je serai leur institutrice s'ils viennent dans cette école. Je ne suis pas New-type mais ce petit appareil m'empêche de recevoir les flux psychiques ou physiques que certains élèves peuvent émettre sans le vouloir. Nous vous en avions préparé un pour la visite mais il semble que vous n'en ayez pas besoin » me dit-elle souriante.

« Je suis Trixie Maxwell et voici mes enfants, Kyo, Mattis, Leyla et Chulan. Les enfants, dites bonjour s'il vous plaît. » Mes quatre anges se placent devant moi et s'inclinent timidement. Danny se met à leur hauteur puis leur fait un petit sourire.

« Eh bien dit donc, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup tous les quatre » dit-il en les observant soigneusement. « Vous pouvez m'appelez Danny et je suis empathe comme Quatre, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? » Ils hochent la tête.

« Vous pouvez savoir si on est heureux ou triste en lisant dans notre cœur. » répond Leyla.

« C'est tout à fait ça » annonce Danny, souriant un peu plus. « Peter lui est hydrokinésiste. »

« Vous faites se déplacer l'eau comme Heero ? » demande Kyo en levant ses yeux gris dans ceux de Peter.

« Oui, comme Heero. » répond-t-il souriant aussi.

« Bien puisque tout le monde s'est présenté, nous allons vous faire visiter l'établissement. » déclare le directeur.

Une cinquantaine d'enfant vivent constamment dans cet établissement. Pour la plupart, leur niveau ne nécessite pas une mise en établissement spécialisé mais les familles y voient un bon moyen de se débarrasser de ce qu'elles considèrent comme une tare. Seuls deux autres enfants plus âgés sont présent par 'obligation' et ces derniers sont assez associables semble-t-il. Nos quatre hôtes nous conduisent à travers l'établissement, nous faisant visiter les trois classes réservées à l'apprentissage scolaire se déroulant le matin, les salles de repos pour la sieste d'une heure et demi en début d'après-midi et les autres salles pour les exercices consacrés à leur pouvoir New-type dès 14 h 30, ces dernières différant suivant le niveau de l'élève et bien sur celui de son don. On nous amène ensuite au réfectoire et à l'internat même si ce dernier ne nous concerne pas. Il est hors de question que mes quatre petits bouts ne rentrent que le week-end ! D'ailleurs, si j'accepte la proposition du colonel Une, mes horaires ont été aménagés pour que je puisse aller les chercher en fin d'après-midi. Les enfants semblent apprécier la visite, posant parfois des questions aux observateurs ou à l'institutrice, souriant aux autres enfants. Pour ma part, je trouve le cadre de cette école agréable, avec beaucoup d'arbres et de fleurs, des salles claires et colorées et des enseignants plutôt sympathiques et sincères. Les deux observateurs qui leur ont été attribués connaissent mes compagnons et ces derniers semblent avoir confiance en eux ce qui est aussi, en soi, un grand critère de sélection.

* * *

Assise sur le canapé du salon après avoir couché les enfants, j'attends mes camarades qui sont allés faire le bisou pour la nuit à mes quatre petits démons. Le soir de notre arrivée, ils leur en avaient fait un, pour compenser celui que je ne pouvais pas leur faire puisque je m'étais endormie dans la baignoire. Depuis ils n'y coupaient plus et chaque soir, ils devait tous les quatre faire le tour des lits pour un bisou. Je crois que même si au début, ils avaient été déconcertés par ce rituel, ils l'appréciaient beaucoup maintenant et ne l'oubliaient jamais. Je les vois descendre silencieusement les marches et ils viennent s'asseoir sur les fauteuils près du feu. Un silence apaisant s'installe entre nous et chacun l'apprécie à sa façon pendant quelques minutes. 

« Les enfants sont très contents de cette école… » Commence-je en regardant les flammes dansées dans l'âtre. « Mattis m'a même demandé quand est-ce qu'ils pourraient y aller. »

« Et toi qu'en penses-tu ? » me demande Quatre en me dévisageant.

« Je suis … rassurée qu'ils l'aiment… Et même si la perspective de les placer dans un établissement spécialisé ne m'enchantait pas, je ne veux pas que leur pouvoir soit synonyme de souffrance pour eux… S'ils arrivent à les maîtriser grâce aux conseils qu'il leur sera dispensé dans cette école, alors je pense que c'est le mieux. » Cette décision les détend imperceptiblement et ils me lancent des regards rassurés et… reconnaissants. Ils ont du beaucoup souffrir de leur don avant de les maîtriser, je pense et les petits sourires qui se dessinent sur leur visage me font plaisir. Un nouveau silence s'installe et je réfléchis au meilleur moyen de lancer le véritable sujet de cette soirée.

« As-tu réfléchis à notre proposition de t'installer ici avec les enfants ? » Trowa m'observe et je sens que cette question leur tient aussi beaucoup à cœur.

« Je… C'est de cela que je voulais vous parler. » Ma voix est un peu hésitante et leur corps s'est de nouveau crispé. « Avant que je vous donne une réponse, il faut que je vous dise la vérité au sujet de ma grossesse. » Une chose est sûre, j'ai maintenant toute leur attention. « Les… scientifiques qui m'ont fait ça ont utilisé mes ovocytes et ils les ont fécondé avec des spermatozoïdes de quatre pères différents issu d'échantillons fournis par Oz… »

« Même si leur père appartenaient à Oz, ces enfants n'ont pas à en subir les conséquences. Cela n'a pas d'importance pour nous. » Me répond Quatre avec tendresse. Je les regarde, interdite alors que les trois autres hochent la tête pour montrer leur accord avec Quatre. 'Ils n'ont pas du tout compris où je voulais en venir. Bon d'un côté, je n'ai peut-être pas été très claire non plus…'

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, leur pères n'appartenaient pas à Oz… En fait, ils ont utilisé les spermatozoïdes qu'Oz avait prélevés sur les pilotes de gundam 01, 03, 04 et 05. » Pour le coup, ils restent tous les quatre muets, la bouche légèrement ouverte devant la révélation que je viens de leur faire.

« Ce sont vos enfants que je porte… et les miens. » J'insiste mais je crois que c'est nécessaire au vu de leur absence totale de réaction. Ils me fixent sans rien dire et je sens mon cœur se serrer. 'Peut-être que je me suis trompée, peut-être qu'ils ne veulent pas être réellement pères.'

« Je n'aurai pas du vous le dire. Je… » Je me lève, un peu paniquée.

« Nous partirons d'ici dans quelques jours le temps que je trouve un endroit où nous loger, je… » Ils s'approchent tous les quatre de moi avant de me prendre dans leurs bras tous ensemble ; je sens leur odeur, leur chaleur et mon cœur se calme immédiatement. Quelques minutes après, ils s'écartent de moi et leurs yeux parfois si impassibles semblent à ce moment déborder de joie, de plaisir, de tendresse …

« Reste… » Me dit Heero.

« Restez tous les neufs » poursuit Trowa.

« Nous voulons être les pères des enfants que tu portes. » continue Wufei.

« Et même de ceux qui dorment là-haut s'ils le veulent et que tu es d'accord. » conclut Quatre. Ils me dévisagent tous les quatre. Je leur souris et hoche la tête doucement alors que des larmes commencent à couler le long de mes joues. Ils me prennent de nouveau dans leurs bras et je sens que mon cœur s'allège d'un grand poids. Non seulement ils acceptent de devenir les pères de nos enfants mais ils me demandent d'être aussi ceux de mes quatre autres enfants. Nous allons pouvoir former une famille, une grande famille…

* * *

Leur dernière mission commence demain. Dernière parce qu'ils ont décidé de ne plus faire de terrain depuis qu'ils se sont engagés vis-à-vis de moi et des enfants. Une a accepté qu'ils se reconvertissent, Heero et Wufei devenant formateurs, tandis que Quatre et Trowa ont en charge la gestion des missions. Je suis…heureuse ! Je ne leur aurais jamais demandé d'arrêter pour nous même si je ne peux m'empêcher d'angoisser à l'idée qu'ils puissent leur arriver quelque chose demain ; Pas maintenant, pas alors qu'ils vont devenir pères et que nous nous sommes retrouvés… Je crois qu'ils s'aperçoivent de ma tension parce que Heero et Wufei, dans les bras de leur amant respectif entremêlent leurs doigts aux miens dans un geste de réconfort. Je leur fais un petit sourire rassurant avant de faire une petite grimace. 

« Qui a-t-il ? » demande Wufei, perplexe. Je pose leur paume sur mon ventre, avant de faire la même chose avec celle de Trowa et Quatre. Un petit silence s'installe puis je vois leurs yeux s'écarquiller de surprise alors que leur progéniture joue à Street Fighter dans mon ventre. Ils me sourient fièrement puis s'installent confortablement à mes côtés, leurs mains toujours sur mon ventre. Je pose mes mains à leur côté et soupire de contentement, tandis que je sens les quatre petits êtres que je porte vivre en moi.

* * *

Ils sont partis depuis une semaine et nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles alors qu'ils devaient revenir hier. Les enfants sont entrés dans leur nouvelle école ce matin et je suis allée les chercher à 16h30 pour la sortie. Quand ils m'ont vu, ils se sont précipités dans mes bras et je les ai embrassé avec amour. Cette journée m'avait paru interminable sans leur présence et l'air heureux qu'ils abordent après cette première journée me fait oublier l'inquiétude que je ressens devant l'absence de mes amis. Peter et Danny s'approchent et nous discutons quelques instants sur cette journée de rentrée avant de retourner à la maison. Les observateurs sont très contents d'eux et alors que je leur donne leurs bisous de la nuit avant qu'ils ne dorment, je les félicite et les rassure sur le retour des garçons. Ils me font un grand sourire et s'endorment rapidement. Je me couche fatiguée après cette journée mais le sommeil tarde à venir et ce n'est que deux heures après que je m'endors la tête emplie de souvenirs angoissants.

* * *

Après la présentation des lieux de la veille, je me repère facilement dans l'imposant QG des Preventers et me dirige sans hésitation vers l'aile réservée aux lieutenants-colonels et donc à mon bureau. Alors que j'approche, j'entends la voix furieuse de Sally et la retrouve en grande conversation avec le colonel Une. 

« Trixie, je suis heureuse de te voir. Ils sont rentrés. » Son air souriant me rassure un peu mais je préfère avoir confirmation.

« En un seul morceau ? »

« Presque… Ils sont arrivés hier tard dans la soirée mais dans un sale état. Heero a reçu deux balles, une à l'épaule droite et l'autre à la jambe gauche ; Trowa a un traumatisme crânien et deux côtes fêlées, Quatre s'est choppé une bronchite aiguë et son empathie lui donne des maux de tête et Wufei a une luxation de l'épaule gauche et trois côtes cassées. Sans compter qu'ils ont tous les quatre une forte fièvre et un caractère de cochon. »

« Ils sont dans quel hôpital ? » Je suis rassurée, leurs blessures ne sont pas trop graves et après quelques jours de repos, ils seront de nouveau sur pied.

« Ces messieurs ont décidés d'un commun accord avec eux-mêmes qu'il n'était pas utile qu'ils restent à l'hôpital. Ils sont sortis ce matin, sans mon consentement, avec de la fièvre, parce qu'ils devaient remettre de l'ordre dans leurs dossiers et qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de se reposer. » Je la regarde incrédule avant de me tourner vers le colonel Une.

« Vous avez acceptez qu'ils reviennent travailler dans leur état. » Mon ton est froid mais elle secoue la tête.

« Ils ne m'ont pas demandé mon avis non plus. » déclare-t-elle « et je n'ai pas plus d'autorité que Sally quand ils se mettent en mode mi-âne, mi-huître. » Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. « On va voir s'ils ne vont pas se reposer. Sally prépare moi un sédatif. » Elle hoche la tête et part me préparer ce qu'il faut. « Colonel Une savez-vous où sont leurs seconds ? »

« Dans la salle d'entraînement, je pense. » me dit-elle en souriant. Je sors à mon tour et je la vois légèrement frissonner en reconnaissant mon sourire Shinigami des jours de combat.

Les quatre seconds me regardent un peu inquiets quant à leur présence, surtout quand Sally pose sur mon bureau quatre pistolets médicaux avec leur capsule de sédatifs. J'en prends un, le passe dans ma ceinture au niveau des reins et examine les quatre portes devant moi, avant de me diriger vers celle de Quatre. Mieux vaut commencer par lui, pas qu'il soit le plus faible, loin de là, mais son empathie lui permet de savoir si l'une des personnes auxquelles il est proche à un problème. Si je mets HS l'un des autres lieutenants-colonels avant lui, il le saura. Je frappe à la porte et il me dit d'entrer ce que je fais avant de la refermer doucement derrière moi.

« Trixie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » me demande-t-il étonné avant de se rappeler mon boulot « Ah oui, tu es la nouvelle secrétaire, j'avais oublié » me dit-il avec un petit sourire fatigué. Je le vois se masser les tempes douloureusement et je m'approche de lui calmement avant de lui masser doucement les épaules.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté à l'hôpital, Quatre ? Sally m'a dit que trois-quatre jours de repos vous aurait fait du bien et en voyant ta tête, je suis d'accord avec elle. » Il soupire de contentement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste de la fatigue, je dormirais ce soir. » Il me fait un nouveau petit sourire fatigué puis reprend les feuilles de papier devant lui. Je récupère silencieusement le pistolet somnifère de ma ceinture et l'approche de son cou.

Deux secondes après, il s'effondre sur sa chaise, endormi. 'Désolé Quatre, c'est pour ton bien. Reste trois.' Je sors du bureau, fais un petit sourire aux quatre seconds qui me regardent inquiets et change de pistolet avant de frapper à la porte de Trowa. A présent l'ordre importe peu mais il vaut mieux garder Heero pour la fin. Si je dois me battre, autant que les autres ne puissent pas s'en apercevoir.

« Bonjour, Trowa. »

« Bonjour, Trixie. Nous sommes désolés de rentrer si tard » me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Ce n'est pas grave. J'étais inquiète mais maintenant ça va… Par contre, tu n'as pas l'air d'être en forme, tu aurais du rester à l'hôpital… »

« Je n'ai presque rien eu. Mes blessures ne sont pas très graves, ne te fais pas de souci. »

« Laisse-moi te refaire ton pansement, il est entrain de se défaire. » Il hoche la tête avant de cacher une petite grimace de douleur.

« Tu sais, je suis d'accord avec Sally » avoue-je tandis qu'il s'endort sous l'effet du sédatif. J'allonge son siège comme avec Quatre et sors, refermant la porte derrière moi. Alors que je range le troisième pistolet dans la ceinture de ma jupe, Wufei sort de son bureau et il contemple interdit les seconds qui ne savent plus vraiment où se mettre avant de me regarder. Je lui souris avant de m'avancer vers lui.

« Je suis désolée, je vous ai emprunté vos seconds pour m'aider un peu dans toute la paperasse. Ils n'avaient rien à faire et je me suis dit que ça ne vous dérangerait pas. » Wufei acquiesce, se satisfaisant de cette excuse et comprenant mieux la réaction de leur homme. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas sensés aidé la secrétaire de leur lieutenant-colonel.

« Est-ce que je peux te parler dans ton bureau s'il te plait ? » Je l'entraîne doucement vers sa porte mais il s'arrête soudainement. Pourvu qu'il ne veuille pas voir Quatre ou Trowa.

« Tant que ça ne gêne pas votre travail, vous pouvez aider Mlle Maxwell. » Les seconds hochent la tête sans rien dire alors que Wufei rentre dans son bureau.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Trixie ? » Il pose son dossier sur son bureau et se retourne vers moi en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

« Je passais voir si tu allais bien toi aussi. Sally m'a dit que tu avais des côtes cassées. Il aurait été plus prudent que tu restes à l'hôpital, tu sais ? » Il soupire à ma remarque.

« J'avais encore du boulot, surtout à cause de notre dernière secrétaire à vrai dire ; et les nouvelles recrues arrivent dans cinq jours. Tous les dossiers doivent être en ordre d'ici là. »

'Va falloir jouer serré'

« Et ton épaule ? » Je m'avance et lui prends son bras droit comme pour vérifier son épaule.

« C'est la gauche que je me suis luxé. » me dit-il.

« Je suis désolée » Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je dis ça mais une seconde après, il se retrouve le ventre sur le bureau, le bras droit tordu dans le dos et le sédatif dans les veines. 'OK, plus qu'un maintenant'. Je récupère la quatrième dose et les seconds me regardent mi-inquiets, mi-respectueux. Je leur fait un sourire rassurant et me dirige vers le dernier bureau, la verseuse de la cafetière à la main... Règle importante lors d'un combat : savoir utiliser la ruse face à un ennemi coriace. Heero Yuy n'accepterait jamais qu'on entre dans son bureau pour demander seulement des nouvelles sur sa santé.

« Entrez »

'Evidemment… nous sommes au bureau donc Heero est en mode soldat…, pfff…lui qui peut être si doux quand il s'occupe des enfants.' Il me scrute et je lui fais un sourire… Professionnel.

« Est-ce que vous voulez du café, lieutenant-colonel Yuy ? » Il hoche la tête et je me rapproche de lui, cherchant sa tasse du regard. Il me la tend et continue de lire ses documents sans rien dire. Je le sers puis repousse doucement sa chaise pour qu'il me regarde.

« Heero, si je te demande de retourner à l'hôpital, tu le fais ? » Il me fixe, sans rien dire, jugeant si je suis sérieuse ou pas.

« Non » et il me repousse doucement pour se remettre devant son bureau. 'Court, net, précis… En un mot : Heero.' Je soupire et d'un geste naturel, je fais tomber la bouteille d'eau minérale posée sur sa table, bouchon fermé bien sûr. Alors que je me penche pour la ramasser, mettant une main sur mon ventre en signe d'extrême difficulté de ma part, je vois qu'Heero me jette un œil, soupire, recule sa chaise et se penche pour ramasser la bouteille me laissant assez de marge pour utiliser le pistolet sur sa nuque.

Je soupire de soulagement alors qu'il s'endort et le redresse correctement sur sa chaise. Mission accomplie. Trixie gagne par 4 sets à 0. J'appelle les seconds qui attendent vers mon bureau et quelques minutes après, on sort discrètement du QG en emmenant nos précieux fardeaux jusqu'à l'hôpital où Sally nous attend.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **

Je commence mon stage à Barcelonnette lundi et je ne sais pas si je vais facilement avoir accès à Internet. (Je l'espère, parce que sinon le sevrage va être dur lol) Je ferais de mon mieux pour updater la suite vendredi prochain mais je ne peux rien vous promettre, désolée… (Même chose pour les réponses aux reviews)

A bientôt  
Bye


	6. Compréhension

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** (4x1)+(3x5)+2 pour l'instant

**Genre :** Histoire New-type. Relation Yaoi/mixte.

**Remarques : **Fiction en 12 chapitres pour le moment (mais elle n'est pas encore terminée)

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !)

* * *

**Reconversion**

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Quatre jours qu'ils sont à l'hôpital, quatre jours qu'ils me maudissent d'après Sally mais ça ne me gène pas du tout. Les seconds sont un peu nerveux mais je leur ai dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que je prendrai tout sur moi. Après tout, ils n'ont rien fait de mal, juste transporté leur chef qui ne se sentait pas bien…

Une fois à l'hôpital, Sally nous attendait et après les avoir déposés sur un lit, je leur ai dit qu'ils pouvaient partir… Et ils se sont empressés de m'obéir, pas du tout désireux de les voir se réveiller. Je les ai déshabillé avant de leur remettre l'uniforme des patients de l'hôpital c'est-à-dire chemise blanche et verte arrivant jusqu'aux genoux et s'attachant derrière. Je leur ai quand même laissé leur boxer et lorsque Sally est arrivée pour vérifier leurs blessures et les mettre sous perfusion, ils étaient tous les quatre solidement attachés au lit au niveau des poignets et des chevilles.

J'ai même pris la précaution de leur enfiler des sortes de moufles, empêchant tous mouvements de préhension… Ce sont des ex-terroristes quand même, un stylo et hop ! Ils joueraient les Houddini que les médecins n'auraient rien vu. Si, si j'y arrive en moins de quinze secondes alors même s'ils n'ont pas autant d'expérience que moi en matière d'évasion, je doute qu'ils seraient restés attachés cinq jours… Enfin, toujours est-il que j'ai bien travaillé durant ce laps de temps et j'en suis fière. Tout est prêt pour leur rentrée de demain et il est l'heure d'aller chercher mes petits anges. Let's go…

* * *

« Mum, c'est quand qu'ils reviennent Heero, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei ? » me demande Kyo alors que, assise sur le canapé du salon, je leur lis une histoire.

« Ils rentrent demain. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont bien. Sally les garde juste par précaution. »

« Tu leur montreras notre dessin ? » questionne Chulan avec espoir. Je hoche la tête en faisant un petit sourire.

« Si vous voulez, je ferais des photocopies pour chacun d'eux et ils pourront les accrocher dans leur bureau. Je suis sûr que ça leur fera plaisir pour leur retour de l'hôpital. » Ils acquiescent, visiblement heureux, mais alors que je m'apprête à continuer la lecture, une nouvelle question fuse.

« Mummy, pourquoi le papa et la maman de Yahnis et Lukas ils sont partis ? » dit Mattis.

« Ils les aiment plus ? C'est pasqu'ils ont des pouvoirs qui les rendent différents ? » Continue Leyla. Je les observe quelques instants alors qu'ils attendent ma réponse avec inquiétude.

« Certaines personnes ont peur des gens différents qu'ils possèdent des pouvoirs comme vous ou qu'ils soient de couleur différente ou encore qu'ils soient handicapés… Elles ont peur parce qu'elles ne les comprennent pas et la plupart du temps ces personnes différentes sont rejetées même si elles n'ont rien fait de mal… » Ils froncent les sourcils réfléchissant à ce que je viens de dire.

« Mais tu sais ils sont malheureux tous les deux de ne pas avoir de parents… » Dit Chulan tristement.

« Ils ne sont pas les seuls au centre. D'autres enfants n'ont pas de parents. »

« Oui, mais les autres enfants y rentrent dans leur famille des fois et y disent que c'est pasqu'ils parlent à personne qu'ils sont tous seuls et que leur parents ils sont partis. » répond Kyo.

« Ils sont muettes. » ajoute Leyla gravement. Je les dévisage attentivement.

« On dit muets, Leyla, mais ils ne sont pas muets, vous savez. »

« Ben alors pourquoi ils ne parlent pas ? » demande Leyla.

« Peut-être parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'amis, ou pas envie ou peut-être qu'ils ont simplement peur. Est-ce que vous avez essayé d'aller leur parler ? » Ils baissent un peu les yeux et dénient de la tête. « Vous devriez essayer de leur parler et peut-être de vous en faire des amis… C'est bien d'être toujours ensemble, avec ses frères et sœurs, mais c'est aussi important d'avoir des amis, surtout quand on est triste. Et puis vous avez aussi des grands pouvoirs comme eux, alors vous pourriez peut-être travailler ensemble parfois » Ils acquiescent doucement et je leur ébouriffe les cheveux avec tendresse. Ils relèvent la tête et me sourient, heureux d'avoir résolu leur dilemme.

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses qui vous ennuient ? » Ils se regardent quelques instants les uns les autres, hésitant visiblement à poser une autre question, puis Mattis reprend la parole.

« Pourquoi deux garçons ils s'embrassent des fois ?» 'Alors là, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette question… Même si nous vivons avec deux couples homosexuels, ils font en général attention de ne pas s'embrasser devant les enfants.'

« Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? » Je les observe curieusement. 'Quel est le couple qui s'est fait prendre en flag ?'

« L'autre fois, on était couché et puis on avait un peu soif alors on est sorti et en passant devant les escaliers, on a vu Quatre et Heero s'embrasser dans le salon… Mais ce sont deux garçons alors pourquoi y font ça ? » Demande Chulan.

« Ils font comme un papa et une maman ? C'est pour ça qu'ils dorment dans la même chambre ? » Ajoute Leyla intriguée.

« Est-ce qu'ils peuvent avoir des bébés aussi ? » finit Mattis. 'Qu'est-ce que je regrette qu'ils ne soient pas là tous les quatre. Leur tête aurait sûrement valu le coup d'œil.' Je souris, les imaginant parfaitement avant de secouer légèrement la tête. Se concentrer sur le problème immédiat : comment expliquer l'homosexualité à des enfants de quatre ans ?

« Vous savez parfois des personnes peuvent s'entendre très bien : elles aiment être ensemble, rire ensemble, se détendre ensemble, partager les moments tristes aussi ensemble… Et puis un jour, elles se rendent compte que quand elles ne sont pas ensemble, elles sont très malheureuses alors elles décident de s'installer dans la même maison… Parfois, elles deviennent alors encore plus proches, s'appréciant de plus en plus jusqu'à s'aimer. » Ils m'observent avec attention alors que je marque une petite pause. « Le plus souvent, c'est une femme et un homme qui se mettent ensemble et ils peuvent alors faire des enfants et ils deviennent un papa et une maman… Et puis parfois ce sont deux hommes ou deux femmes qui s'aiment alors ils peuvent aussi décider de vivre ensemble. Cependant, ils ne pourront pas avoir d'enfants parce qu'il faut un papa et une maman pour que ce soit possible. »

« Les deux dames qui se tenaient par la main l'autre fois elles s'aimaient ? »

« Oui, sûrement. »

« Et pourquoi les gens ils les regardaient bizarrement ? » continue Kyo.

« Parce qu'ils sont différents. Beaucoup de gens pensent que seuls un homme et une femme peuvent s'aimer alors ils ne les comprennent pas. » Je soupire doucement à ce triste constat.

« C'est pour ça que Quatre et Heero et Wufei et Trowa, ils ne se tiennent pas par la main quand ils sortent ensemble. Pour pas que les gens les regardent avec ces yeux ? » 'Je crois que niveau discrétion, on a eu tout faux. Comment ces petits démons ont-ils pu savoir que Wufei et Trowa étaient aussi ensemble ?'

« Oui en partie… Et puis ils ne voulaient pas que ça vous dérange. »

« Ca ne nous dérange pas » m'assure Chulan.

« S'ils s'aiment beaucoup et bien ils peuvent se faire des bisous et se tenir la main devant nous, Mum. » dit Kyo avec entrain. Je leur souris avant de les prendre dans mes bras avec tendresse.

« Vous êtes des amours tous les quatre… Je leur ferais la commission, ok ? » Ils hochent la tête sur mon épaule puis je les libère et après nous être réinstallés confortablement sur le canapé, je termine l'histoire.

* * *

Le grand jour est arrivé et je crois que si leurs yeux pouvaient tuer, je serai exécutée sur place. Je les dévisage avec mes yeux les plus innocents et un charmant sourire aux lèvres tandis que quatre paires de mains sont posées sur mon bureau, leur propriétaire respectif étant entrain de fulminer sur place. Je me lève, leurs regards furieux me suivent, et j'attrape quatre planches électroniques.

« Bien, je suis heureuse de vous voir reposés et en pleine forme. Je vous ai préparé votre emploi du temps de la journée sur cette planche. Les mises à jour que je fais s'inscriront en rouge et une alerte sonore vous en avertira. » Je leur les distribue et ils la prennent sans rien dire. « J'ai réorganisé vos dossiers respectifs après les avoir triés et ils sont dans l'armoire en fer de vos bureaux. J'ai reformaté les ordinateurs fixes, ceux que vous n'utilisiez pas malgré leur meilleur capacité que vos portables car ils n'étaient pas programmés correctement et que vous n'aviez pas le temps de le faire. J'ai aussi reconfiguré le réseau intranet de nos cinq bureaux pour faciliter nos interactions. » Ils me regardent sidérés alors que je viens de tout leur expliquer en une traite. Rien qu'à voir, ils ne se rappelaient plus que je pouvais dire tant de mots en si peu de temps. Mon record d'apnée est de trois minutes quinze top chrono… Je leur souris et leur tend une photocopie d'un dessin nous représentant tous les neuf avec quatre petits enfants dans mon ventre.

« Les enfants ont dessiné ça à l'école, ils m'ont dit qu'ils auraient bien voulu vous le donner et je leur ai dit que je ferai des photocopies pour que nous en ayons tous les cinq un exemplaire. » Ils les prennent et sourient en se reconnaissant.

« Bon maintenant au boulot, lieutenants-colonels. Il ne faut pas que vous preniez du retard pour votre rentrée. » Ils me fusillent du regard alors que je souris malicieusement. « Je vous apporte votre café dans un quart d'heure. » et ils referment la porte de leur bureau sans rien ajouter.

* * *

« Vous avez fini de manger ? » Les enfants hochent la tête, une fine pellicule de lait autour de la bouche et tirent sur leurs serviettes pour détacher la pince qui la maintient autour de leur cou. Je récupère un gant de toilette et les débarbouille sommairement, avant de les envoyer à la salle de bain.

« Je vais venir t'aider, on ira plus vite pour les laver. » dit Quatre, en me suivant dans le couloir.

« Est-ce que tout est prêt ? »

« Heero et Wufei s'occupent de la voiture, et Trowa va finir de préparer le repas de midi. Le temps qu'on habille les enfants et on pourra partir… Est-ce que tu te sens en forme ? » J'acquiesce en souriant devant l'inquiétude qui transparaît un peu dans sa voix, malgré ses efforts pour ne pas être trop… papa poule envers moi.

La toilette est terminée en une demi-heure et, après avoir vérifié qu'il ne reste pas une fenêtre d'ouverte, je ferme la porte pendant que les garçons attachent les enfants dans leur rehausseur. Trowa et Heero prennent le volant des deux voitures tandis que Quatre et Wufei s'asseyent chacun sur un des sièges passagers. Après un petit signe à Chulan et Mattis qui sont dans l'autre voiture, je m'assois derrière Heero, en faisant un petit sourire à Kyo et Leyla qui sont assis à mes côtés.

« Tu iras avec Wufei et Trowa pour revenir. » Je hoche la tête à la question de Kyo même si cela sonne plus comme une affirmation que comme une question. En fait, c'est devenu une sorte de rituel. Comme nous sommes nombreux et qu'on doit prendre deux voitures, je fais un trajet dans un véhicule et le retour dans le second, et au moins il n'y a pas de jaloux.

Le voyage dure deux petites heures et les petits posent pas mal de question, curieux de savoir où nous allons depuis que nous leur avons dit que c'était une surprise… Mais à présent la route longe la mer et ils regardent émerveillés l'étendue bleue miroitante en cette fin de matinée.

Les enfants portent des seaux et pelles qu'on avait achetés pour l'occasion et attendent, leur chapeau sur la tête, devant l'entrée de la plage, visiblement perplexes.

« Vous pouvez marcher dessus, les enfants, c'est du sable… » Ils me regardent assez intrigués puis avancent de quelques mètres, avant de s'arrêter de nouveau. Les garçons les ont devancé pour trouver une place entre les vacanciers où installer les affaires et je m'approche d'eux alors qu'ils sont toujours immobiles.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demande-je en les dévisageant attentivement.

« Le sable… Il rentre dans nos chaussures. » Dit Chulan contrariée.

« Et ça pique ! » ajoute Leyla. Kyo et Mattis ne disent rien mais à voir leur expression, ils semblent penser la même chose.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Vous n'avez qu'à les enlever ! » Je les aide à les défaire et les observe bouger leurs doigts de pied en souriant. Le sable n'est pas encore très chaud à cette heure-ci.

« Vous venez ? » crie Quatre devant les serviettes. Les enfants ont les yeux brillant de plaisir en sentant les grains de sable glisser entre leurs orteils puis ils me sourient avant de courir vers nos serviettes.

Trowa et Wufei les ont déshabillé, leur laissant seulement leur tee-shirt et leur maillot de bain, puis Quatre et Heero ont étalé la crème solaire et remis les chapeaux et maintenant ils sont tous au bord de l'eau. Enfin, les adultes sont dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux et encouragent les enfants, restés sur le sable et qui contemplent pensivement ce nouveau phénomène. Je me change rapidement, me retrouvant dans un maillot de bain deux pièces en triangle à motifs dégradés rouge et orange… dont l'attache derrière le cou vient de se défaire… 'Arrrgh ! Je les envie moi avec leur boxer de plage tout simple mais pour lesquels tu n'as pas à te battre pendant des heures !' Alors que je me demande carrément si je ne vais pas y aller seins nus, après tout d'autres femmes le font, je sens soudain des doigts frais repousser mes mains et mes cheveux qui s'entremêlaient en plus dedans avant de l'attacher comme il faut. Je souris de reconnaissance à Trowa qui m'a sauvé de ce terrible combat puis applique la crème solaire sur mon ventre arrondis. 'Déjà que j'ai l'impression de ressembler à une baudruche, manquerait plus qu'il devienne tout rouge…' Les enfants n'ont toujours pas les pieds dans l'eau quand je m'avance vers eux.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre, vous savez ! C'est comme une grande baignoire… » Ils me dévisagent un peu… sceptiques puis font quelques pas dans l'eau. Leur visage exprime clairement qu'ils n'iront pas plus loin que jusqu'aux chevilles.

« C'est pas grave si vous voulez pas allez dans l'eau. J'aime pas trop ça moi n'ont plus… » Surprise, je regarde Wufei qui s'est rapproché et qui sourit légèrement, comme pour les rassurer. Les enfants hochent la tête et semblent s'être un peu détendus à cet aveu.

J'observe quelques instants mon ami, ses cheveux d'ébène détachés courant librement sur ses épaules, son torse musclé, un peu halé, ses fesses fermes, un peu rebondies, ses cuisses… Tout cela est terriblement… Sec… Je reporte mon attention sur les enfants avant de leur lancer un clin d'œil discret. Je me retourne vivement vers Wufei avant de lui crocheter les jambes tout en poussant rapidement sur son torse. Déséquilibré et ne s'attendant pas à ça, on assiste à un magnifique plouf en arrière de ce dernier. Les enfants rient de bon cœur et moi aussi par la même occasion. Les garçons à quelques pas sourient aussi et lorsque Wufei se relève, mon rire s'est transformé en un sourire de dix kilomètre de long, fier et un peu canaille peut-être. 'Faut dire qu'un Wufei effet mouillé, c'est waouh !...'

« Maxwell… » 'Oh, oh… Leçon de survie numéro un : lorsque vous ne pouvez pas faire face à une menace courez !' Et le grondement de Wufei est menaçant… Je prends mes jambes à mon cou, bientôt poursuivie par un chinois des plus sexys. Avant tout sortir de l'eau… Je cours sur le bord, les pieds caressés par les vagues pendant quelques instants avant de remonter sur la plage en me faufilant entre les bronzeurs, puis je repars vers notre emplacement, Wufei toujours derrière moi. 'Va falloir que je me dépêche de trouver une solution parce que lui, il a pas une bouée de secours au niveau du ventre qui le freine...' Je passe vers les enfants une nouvelle fois puis alors que je repars pour une longueur de plage, je me retrouve à quatre pattes et chose plus étonnante encore je flotte sur les deux-trois centimètres d'eau au dessous de moi. Je sens deux bras puissants me soulever assez facilement malgré mes kilos supplémentaires et me retrouve plongée dans deux onyx qui arborent une lueur que je n'aime pas beaucoup. Il s'avance dans l'eau, moi encore dans ses bras alors que mes efforts pour me délivrer n'ont aucun effet. Les enfants sourient, les adultes aussi…

« Heero, t'avait pas le droit de tricher ! » M'exclame-je soudain à son adresse alors que la seule explication possible à ma chute sourit en me voyant passer. Son sourire s'élargit imperceptiblement alors que je lui rouspète dessus et puis… Plus de bras sous moi… Je me retrouve immergée dans un bain froid et salé alors que Wufei vient de me lâcher dans l'eau. Bien sûr comme j'étais en train de grommeler à l'encontre de Yuy, je me retrouve debout en train de tousser. Je les entends rire sur la plage tandis que je repousse les quelques mèches rebelles qui me retombent sur le visage et finalement non seulement les enfants rient au éclat mais Heero, Quatre et Trowa rient aussi tandis que Wufei me regardent à quelques pas de moi avec un sourire vainqueur. Je lui tire la langue avant de rire moi aussi…

Le repas se passe rapidement puis on décide de faire une petite sieste à l'abri des parasols, bercés par le murmure des vagues et du vent et le cri des mouettes.

Je me réveille doucement tandis que le bourdonnement incessant et paisible de la plage me parvient, apaisant inconsciemment mon instinct de soldat. Je respire profondément, écoutant distraitement les quelques bribes de conversations qui me parviennent et me décale légèrement en entendant la voix de Kyo. Placés de chaque côté d'un immense château, Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei façonnent des murs, érigent des tours, construisent des chemins, creusent des douves dans le sable, tandis que les enfants, armés de leur seau, font des allers-retours successifs jusqu'à la mer, mouillants chacun un tas de sable à côté des bâtisseurs. Vision oh combien captivante alors que la sueur perle sur le corps de ces derniers tandis que leur regard reste concentré sur leur ouvrage, inconscients de la foule qui s'est amassée autour d'eux pour admirer leur construction, inconscients de mon regard qui les observe eux, sculptures envoûtantes, et non l'édifice. Je récupère l'appareil photo dans le sac, avant de me lever et de continuer mon boulot de paparazzi de ce matin, capturant la scène familiale qui s'offre à mon objectif. Après quelques minutes, ils se relèvent souplement, avant de s'écarter un peu pour permettre aux enfants d'être aux premières loges en repoussant en même temps quelques spectateurs envahissants. Je m'approche à mon tour pour contempler de plus près l'édifice, qui me semble étrangement familier. Je fais le tour, les yeux fixés dessus, avant de rajouter deux petits coquillages blancs dans la cour.

« Pourquoi tu mets des coquillages, Mum ? » demande Mattis.

« Dans un grand château comme ça, je suis sûre qu'il doit y avoir des chiens pour le garder, non ? » Les enfants d'abord intrigués, hochent la tête, d'accord avec mon idée.

J'observe les maîtres d'ouvrage avec circonspection, avant de murmurer à leur seule attention.

« Je trouve que ça ressemble étrangement au château de notre dernière mission ensemble… Vous savez celui où je me suis fais courser par deux rottweilers que le propriétaire venait d'acquérir en début d'après-midi, après notre inspection des lieux en matinée… » Rien qu'à voir leurs yeux brillants, ils s'en rappellent tous les quatre très bien alors que si je m'en souviens bien ça ne les avait pas du tout fait rire sur le coup… Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

« Si on allait se baigner, maintenant ? » propose Quatre en enlevant un peu de sable de ses genoux. Les enfants ne semblent toujours pas très rassurés ; même s'ils mettent maintenant les pieds dans l'eau, de là à se mouiller entièrement…

« Et si on y allait ensemble, ce serait peut-être plus facile ? » continue-t-il, avec un grand sourire. Il s'approche de Leyla avant de lui tendre les bras et je la vois hésiter quelques secondes avant d'accepter l'invitation. Devant la réussite de l'approche, Heero, Trowa et Wufei font de même et je les regarde avec étonnement se diriger vers la mer. Juste avant d'entrer dans l'eau, ils se retournent tous les quatre, les enfants dans les bras et me jettent un regard interrogatif. Je souris, pose l'appareil photo et les rejoins rapidement. Malgré une entrée difficile, la baignade fut plaisante et des plus animées. Une fois leur première appréhension partie les enfants s'en sont donnés à cœur joie, même s'ils ont préférés rester prudemment dans les bras des garçons.

Il est près de vingt heures lorsqu'on arrive à la maison et j'emmène directement les enfants à l'étage pour les débarrasser plus soigneusement du sel et du sable. Une demi-heure plus tard, une douce odeur commence à nous titiller les papilles et nous descendons rapidement pour dîner. Les enfants, encore excités par la journée plage et, revigorés par la sieste durant le retour en voiture, n'arrêtent pas de parler. Alors que la fin du repas approche, la lumière de la salle à manger s'éteint et nous voyons arriver quatre gâteaux portés par Trowa et Heero. Quatre bougies brillent sur chacun d'eux et une fois devant eux, les enfants me regardent sans comprendre.

« Nous avons fait quelques recherches et aujourd'hui, le 14 août, est le jour de votre anniversaire, le jour où vous êtes nés. Quand c'est l'anniversaire de quelqu'un, on lui fait un gâteau avec des bougies à souffler pendant que les autres chantent et après on lui offre un cadeau… » Mon explication les ravie et ils regardent tous les quatre leur gâteau avec un immense plaisir. Heero et Trowa s'asseyent à leur place à côté de leur amant et je les vois sourire devant le visage illuminé de nos petits protégés.

« Vous pouvez souffler les bougies maintenant » remarque Wufei qui tient l'appareil photo, alors que les enfants restent immobiles devant leur gâteau.

« Et la chanson ? » demande Chulan avec curiosité. Après un petit instant de flottement, huit visages se tournent vers moi interrogatifs. 'Evidemment, aucun d'eux ne connaît la chanson… Après tout, c'est grâce aux fêtes d'anniversaire de l'orphelinat que je la connais' Je commence à chanter et alors que je finis sur un dernier ''joyeux anniversaire'', je m'aperçois que leur interrogation s'est clairement transformée en surprise pour certains, en admiration pour d'autres.

« Allez, soufflez maintenant ! » ajoute-je un peu gênée par leur regard.

Quelques minutes après, ils ouvrent leurs cadeaux découvrant avec un certain émerveillement ce qui se cache sous les papiers dorés.

Je m'assois, enfin plutôt je me vautre, dans le canapé du salon tandis que mes compagnons s'asseyent à côté de moi à leur place habituelle. Les enfants, qui ont étrenné tous leurs nouveaux jouets après dîner, viennent enfin de se coucher et un silence reposant s'est établi dans la maison. Nous apprécions tous les cinq ce moment précieux, presque intime où la fraîcheur de la nuit enlace la chaleur du jour tandis que la sérénité de cette soirée d'été est naturellement bercée par les bruits de la faune nocturne nous parvenant des fenêtres ouvertes.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **

Je suis dans ma voiture sur la place principale de Barcelonnette où un WIFI libre d'accès par la mairie est à disposition… Qu'est ce qui faut pas faire pour updater dans les temps, lol ! Bref, sixième chapitre dans les bacs !

Bye (j'essaierai de revenir dimanche pour pouvoir répondre aux reviews… S'il y en a... :D)

PS : Petite rectification de date dans le chapitre 3, pas vraiment importante pour l'histoire mais disons que pour que ça concorde mieux au niveau temporel, j'ai fais passer leur cavale de deux mois à six semaines.


	7. Préoccupation

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** (4x1)+(3x5)+2 pour l'instant

**Genre :** Histoire New-type. Relation Yaoi/mixte.

**Remarques : **Fiction en 12 chapitres pour le moment (mais elle n'est pas encore terminée)

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !)

* * *

**Reconversion**

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

'3h moins dix'. Je contemple assise derrière mon bureau les quatre portes des lieutenants-colonels en me demandant ce qu'ils vont décider de faire. J'ai inscris sur leur emploi du temps mon rendez-vous de 15h chez Sally pour l'échographie du sixième mois, les laissant libres de venir ou non… Et depuis dix minutes, j'espère que les portes s'ouvrent. C'est idiot mais je crois que depuis un mois je me suis réhabituée à leur présence et leur semaine d'absence m'a fait réfléchir sur notre relation… Particulière. Il est 3h moins cinq et je me lève, un peu déçue. Après tout, ils doivent être très occupés, non ? Je récupère mes affaires et me dirige vers le cabinet médical des Preventers.

« Bonjour, Trixie » Elle m'observe pendant que je m'assois sur la table d'auscultation. « Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ? »

« Si, si ça va, ne t'en fais pas. » Je lui fais un petit sourire et sous sa demande, j'enlève ma veste militaire et ma chemise. Elle s'approche de moi et me prends ma tension alors que je fixe silencieusement le plafond.

« Ta tension est bien. Tu suis le régime que je t'ai donné ? »

« Hm… Pas le choix de toute manière…, ils ont décidé de s'autonommer diététiciens. » Grommelle-je. Elle sourit devant mon air boudeur et approche un tube de gel de mon ventre… avant d'arrêter son geste en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle tire un peu le rideau, me cachant au visiteur puis l'autorise à entrer.

« Il y a eu un accident ? » demande-t-elle rapidement.

« Non, nous aimerions assister à l'échographie de Trixie. » répond Quatre. Sally ne répond pas tout de suite et je souris sur la table d'auscultation. Ils sont venus, enfin au moins deux d'entre eux, d'après ce qu'a dit Quatre.

« Pourquoi y assisteriez-vous ? Et je ne suis pas sûre que Trixie soit d'accord. »

« C'est moi qui leur ai proposé » Je passe la tête par le rideau et Sally me contemple interrogative. « Ils ont le droit d'être là… » Ils sont venus tous les quatre et ils me regardent étrangement comme s'ils étaient inquiets de la suite de ce que je vais dire. 'Est-ce qu'ils ne veulent pas que je lui dise qu'ils sont les pères ? Non, j'espère que ce n'est pas ça. Etre père, c'est un état de tous les jours, pas seulement à la maison ou quand il n'y a personne…' « Ce sont les pères de mes enfants. » Ils sursautent légèrement sous l'appellation… Ils n'ont pas encore l'habitude, je crois… Quatre me fait un grand sourire, Wufei, Trowa et Heero sont plus discrets mais je les connais bien et je sais qu'ils sont aussi très contents de leur nouveau statut et de son officialisation. 'Quels idiots ! Lorsque j'accepte quelque chose, je ne reviens pas dessus, surtout sur un sujet si important. Comment ont-ils pu penser une seule seconde que je changerais d'avis au sujet de leur paternité ?'

« Vous avez décidé de les adopter ? » leur demande-t-elle, surprise.

« Non. Ce sont génétiquement nos enfants. » Déclare Wufei, très fier. Sally semble légèrement en état de choc. Elle nous regarde successivement puis son regard finit sur moi, attendant une explication.

« Ceux qui m'ont mise enceinte ont utilisé leurs spermatozoïdes, récupérés chez Oz, et leur ont fait féconder mes ovocytes. » Elle reste bloquée sur moi quelques secondes, assimilant les informations puis attrape le combiné du téléphone.

« Axel, c'est Sally. Rejoins-moi dans une vingtaine de minutes dans le cabinet, s'il te plaît. Merci. » Elle raccroche. « Je veux juste une petite confirmation mais on verra cela après. Bon, ok, vous pouvez rester. Mettez-vous de ce côté pour pouvoir voir l'écran de contrôle. »

Quatre et Heero s'asseyent tandis que Trowa et Wufei s'appuient contre le mur pendant qu'elle applique le gel sur mon ventre. Trente secondes plus tard, nous observons dubitatifs nos enfants sur le petit écran noir et blanc. Sally nous montre les détails et voir leurs petites mains et pieds me fait me ravir une fois de plus. J'ai déjà entendu les informations il y a un mois pour la première échographie que Sally m'a faite après notre mise sous protection, alors j'observe mes compagnons et un doux sentiment me pénètre. Plus de masque d'impassibilité sur leur visage… Leurs yeux pétillants de joie sont fixés sur l'écran et ils suivent avec attention les explications de Sally… Tendresse… Peut-être même plus… Mais ai-je le droit de vouloir plus… Ils sont tous les quatre en couple maintenant… Mon esprit vagabonde vers cette nuit que nous avons passée ensemble… Ils étaient amoureux de moi à cette époque, mais le sont-ils encore ?…' Je referme immédiatement la boîte à souvenir de ma mémoire.

« …xie, Trixie ! » Je soupire puis dévisage Sally intriguée.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » me demande-t-elle. Je hoche la tête et souris.

« J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. »

« Je disais que ta grossesse se déroule bien, les enfants se développent correctement et leur rythme cardiaque est satisfaisant. Rhabille-toi pendant qu'on t'attend dans mon bureau d'accord ? » Je lui fait signe que oui et ils disparaissent tous les cinq derrière le rideau.

* * *

« Ce sont vos enfants ?... Génétiquement ? » Axel nous regarde tour à tour puis devant nos visages assurés, se passe la main dans les cheveux, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de nous fixer gravement.

« Est-ce que… vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela implique ? » Avant que nous puissions répondre, il se met à marcher de long en large dans la pièce. « Les grossesses d'enfant New-type nécessitent des précautions, surtout à partir du sixième mois où le pouvoir commence à se créer. L'enfant utilise alors l'énergie de sa mère pour poursuivre son développement physique et en parallèle celui psychique de son pouvoir. Dans le cas d'enfant unique et si son niveau risque d'être supérieur à 75 pourcents, la mère doit prendre des vitamines une fois par jour pour ne pas être fatiguée par la grossesse… » Il s'arrête nous contemple de nouveau puis continue « Seulement là, non seulement tu attends quatre enfants mais leurs pères sont des New-types de niveau 90 ce qui implique que vos enfants seront au moins d'un niveau 85 voir plus. » Il soupire devant ce constat

« Les enfants sont en parfaite santé et Trixie ne se sent pas fatiguée. » annonce Sally en dévisageant son fiancé. Celui-ci reste immobile quelques instants, les sourcils froncés, semblant réfléchir au problème puis hoche la tête en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Bien ça veut dire que nous avons un peu de temps devant nous. » Son visage sérieux se retourne vers nous. « Sally et moi allons essayer de créer un sérum pour que tu ne passes pas tes quatre derniers mois couchée sur un lit ou pire, que tu n'arrives pas à mener à terme ta grossesse. Cependant, dès que tu ressens la moindre trace de fatigue, tu reviens ici pour qu'on te prescrive un traitement, au moins de fond si nous n'avons pas fini. » Je hoche la tête obéissante. Même si Axel n'utilise pas toujours les meilleures méthodes, c'est un très bon spécialiste en New-types et je sais qu'il fera son maximum pour que ma grossesse se passe bien… Mais quelque chose me perturbe dans ce qu'il vient de dire et alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir je me décide à poser mon problème.

« Je suis à mon sixième mois, il ne me reste donc plus que trois mois de grossesse et non quatre. » Il se retourne vers moi avec un petit sourire encourageant.

« Lorsque les enfants sont New-types, il faut rajouter un mois à la période de gestation normale, du au fait du double développement que l'enfant poursuit. » Je le vois sortir et mes yeux tombent sur mon ventre que je trouve déjà assez imposant. S'il faut encore attendre quatre mois avant de pouvoir accoucher, je risque de ressembler à une baleine à la fin de ma grossesse.

« Ne t'en fais pas » me dit Sally souriante en suivant mon regard « je suis sûre que tu ne verras pas le temps passé… Et puis c'est un moment merveilleux pour une mère, non ? » Je souris devant son visage confiant puis acquiesce. Elle a raison, être enceinte est vraiment un moment de pur bonheur.

* * *

Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis ma dernière visite chez le médecin et je ressens ce qu'ils ont appelé un état de fatigue constant. Depuis hier, je suis devenue une vraie loque, impossible de faire mon petit entraînement quotidien, footing et exercices de combat, le déjeuner, je n'en parle même pas, je suis restée allongée une bonne partie de la journée et je me traîne actuellement jusqu'au cabinet médical dans l'espoir qu'ils aient terminé leur produit miracle. Je sens quatre présences derrière moi et Trowa et Heero passent leur bras sous mes épaules pour me soutenir dans ma périlleuse démarche tandis que Quatre et Wufei nous devancent vers Sally. Celle-ci en compagnie d'Axel me sourit gentiment et son visage confiant me laisse espérer une bonne nouvelle.

« Installez-la sur la table d'auscultation. Je vais lui prendre sa tension pendant qu'Axel vous explique le traitement que nous voulons mettre en place pour les quatre mois à venir. »

« Bien pour résumer la situation, les femmes enceintes de New-type sont confrontées à deux problèmes majeurs qui étant donné les conditions présentes seront beaucoup plus marqués durant cette grossesse : une fatigue intense la journée couplée à des troubles du sommeil la nuit. » Sally reposa le tensiomètre écoutant la suite de l'explication. « Pour éviter ces effets, nous avons préparé une solution qui t'apportera les vitamines nécessaires durant six heures. Tu devras donc renouveler la dose en milieu de journée. Quand l'effet du traitement de jour prend fin, tu dois aller te coucher et prendre un relaxant pour faciliter ton assoupissement. Une fois endormie, la fatigue fera le reste et tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème pour le reste de la nuit. »

Je hoche la tête, heureuse qu'ils aient trouvé une solution et Axel tend la feuille de prescription à Quatre et part chercher les échantillons. Je vois Quatre légèrement déconcerté regarder Sally qui hausse les épaules d'un air désolé puis la feuille change de main… Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurai peut-être souri en voyant les changements de mimique qui s'opéraient sur le visage de mes compagnons au passage de l'ordonnance mais quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas apprécier ce que je vais lire. Avant que la feuille n'arrive jusqu'à moi, Axel revient et tend la glaciaire à Quatre, visiblement heureux d'avoir trouvé une solution à mon problème. Heero déchiffre rapidement le papier, et je le vois jeter un coup d'œil aux autres avant que d'un commun accord, il plie la feuille et la mette dans sa poche intérieure.

« Le mieux est de débuter le traitement ce soir vers 19h30. C'est tôt mais tu pourras au moins être sur pied à 7h30 demain matin. » Axel me sourit et m'aide à me relever alors que chaque fibre de mon corps crie fatigue.

« Je veux voir cette lettre » ordonne-je assez faiblement à mes compagnons une fois dehors. Ceux-ci secouent la tête catégoriquement et insensibles à mon regard qui les fusille, ils m'entraînent fermement jusqu'à la voiture.

« Je n'ai pas fini mes heures de travail… Il est hors de question de rentrer maintenant. » Je m'écarte de la voiture dans un accès de force et les dévisage hors de moi.

« Sally t'a mis en congé jusqu'à demain, Trixie. » m'indique Trowa.

« Par conséquent, tu peux rentrer avec Heero et Wufei et te reposer jusqu'à ce soir. » renchérit Quatre, en souriant. Je les dévisage toujours furieuse.

« Je veux voir cette lettre, immédiatement. Elle me concerne directement et vous n'avez pas le droit de me cacher des informations. »

« Si tu te tiens tranquille jusqu'à ce soir, on te la laisse lire. » Je regarde Heero plusieurs secondes et entre résignée dans la voiture.

« Je déteste le chantage et vous avez intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison parce que sinon, quand je serais moins fatiguée, pères de mes enfants ou pas, vous le sentirez passer, je peux vous l'assurez. »

Inconsciemment, je suis retournée en mode combat et il ne fait aucun doute en percevant la lueur dans leur prunelle que les quatre anciens pilotes comprennent parfaitement que cette promesse n'est pas vaine.

* * *

Assise dans le canapé au milieu des enfants, je tente de leur expliquer que je devrais dorénavant me coucher avant qu'ils n'aient dîné et ils me regardent tous les quatre attentivement.

« Danny nous a expliqué que les enfants qui ont des pouvoirs peuvent fatiguer leur maman quand ils sont entrain de grandir dans leur ventre, c'est pour ça que tu dois plus dormir ? » me demande Leyla avec sérieux. Je lui souris et hoche la tête.

« C'est tout à fait ça. Pour qu'ils puissent grandir comme il faut, je dois leur prêter de mon énergie mais comme ils sont quatre eh bien je dois me reposer plus longtemps pour être en forme la journée et pouvoir m'occuper de mes autres enfants. » Je leur caresse tendrement les cheveux et ils me sourient.

« Si tu te couches avant, ça veut dire que c'est nous qui allons te donner le bisou pour la nuit alors » me dit Mattis, assez content.

« Oui, si Mum se couche en première alors c'est nous qui devons lui faire le bisou quand elle sera dans ses couvertures » affirme Kyo.

« D'accord, mais il faudra être gentils avec Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Heero. » Ils acquiescent docilement.

« Et on fera pas de bruit pour pas te réveiller » ajoute Chulan déterminée. Je souris avant de les prendre tous les quatre dans mes bras et de les serrer tendrement contre moi.

« Vous savez que je vous aime tous les quatre, mes petits anges. » murmure-je en les couvrant de bisous. Ils éclatent de rire en essayant de s'échapper à mon emprise et quelques minutes plus tard, les joues toutes rouges, ils rejoignent Quatre à la cuisine qui a annoncé le repas. Je les regarde partir en trottant et soupire de lassitude.

« Je vais t'aider à monter » Heero me soutient jusqu'à la salle de bain où un bain chaud a été préparé et je m'y glisse avec gratitude. Un quart d'heure après, je m'écroule sur mon lit plus que je m'y couche et Heero remonte les couvertures juste au moment où quatre têtes châtain apparaissent sur le seuil de la porte pour me souhaiter bonne nuit. Une fois le rituel du bisou finit, les enfants retournent en bas et Heero ferme doucement la porte. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit, et me tend la feuille tandis que ses yeux cobalt m'observent calmement. Je relis trois fois les lignes avant de relever des yeux angoissés vers Heero, mon corps tremblant légèrement. Celui-ci s'attendait visiblement à ma réaction et il me prend doucement dans ses bras, en me caressant le dos dans un geste de réconfort et je m'y blottis un peu plus confortablement.

« Nous savons que tu n'aimes pas les piqûres mais il n'y a pas d'autre choix, ne… Et puis le soir tu n'en auras pas… »

« Tu crois que c'est mieux les suppositoires ? » murmure-je d'une petite voix enfantine. Heero me redresse un peu et me dévisage avec calme.

« Tout va bien se passer d'accord… » Je hoche la tête doucement et il m'aide à me rallonger entre les couvertures. Mon corps est lourd de fatigue et refuse tous mouvements mais mon esprit est en ébullition. Mes pensées virevoltent dans ma tête et je ne sens même pas lorsque Heero se rassoit sur le lit. Sa caresse sur ma joue me ramène à la réalité et il me tend le suppositoire. Je lève mon bras mollement et ce simple geste semble me coûter autant d'énergie qu'un marathon de 20km. Avant d'avoir pu réussir à atteindre sa main, je le vois repousser les couvertures avant de me tourner sur le côté gauche.

« Heero… Je peux me débrouiller… » Souffle-je en essayant de me redresser sans succès. Je sens sa main droite repousser tendrement une mèche folle de mon front.

« Ton corps est à bout, Trixie alors détends-toi et laisse-moi faire. » me dit-il doucement. Cinq minutes plus tard, bien au chaud sous ma couette, je sens mes pensées se ralentirent et laisse le sommeil réparateur renouveler mes forces.

* * *

7 mois et onze jours… J'ai encore grossi et je me demande sincèrement si je vais m'arrêter. Nous avons décidé de passer la journée dans un parc d'attraction et les enfants s'en donnent à cœur joie. Ils enchaînent les manèges, passant du carrousel au petit train tandis que nous les attendons sur les sièges prévus à cet effet.

En début d'après-midi, les enfants et moi arrivons à persuader mes compagnons de monter dans le super grand huit et quelques autres manèges adultes et les enfants assis sur le banc à mes côtés les regardent impressionnés faire des looping et des marches arrières. Ils ressortent comme si de rien était alors qu'autour d'eux les autres visiteurs sont tous pâles mais bon quand on a été pilotes de gundam, ce n'est pas ce genre de distraction qui provoque des poussées d'adrénaline. Je les envie… Je veux moi aussi monter dans le super grand huit… ! Quatre semble lire dans mes pensées à moins que je n'arrive vraiment pas à cacher ce pincement de jalousie.

« Trixie, ne fait pas cette tête, on y retournera quand tu ne seras plus enceinte, promis. » Je lui fais une petite moue.

« En plus, ça n'apporte pas beaucoup de sensation » ajoute Trowa. Je vois deux personnes qui le regardent avec les yeux exorbitées, se demandant réellement si elles ont bien été dans le même manège qu'eux et alors que je les suis du regard pour voir si elles vont atteindre ou non les toilettes, mon regard croise un autre stand aux vives couleurs.

« Vous allez devoir vous faire pardonner » déclare-je avec un grand sourire gourmand. Ils m'observent, repèrent le marchand de glace et comprennent immédiatement ce que je veux. Sentant leur légère indécision, j'opte pour le mode 'je suis un ange super mignon et super sage' avec un sourire à faire pâlir n'importe quel être céleste et ils poussent un profond soupir. 'Yeeeeeeeeees ! Ils ont encore craqué.' Quelques secondes après, nous sommes tous les neuf avec nos glaces et nous les dégustons assis sur la pelouse sous un chêne centenaire.

« Mum ? »

« Qu'y a t'il, Mattis ? »

« Les enfants que tu as dans ton ventre… » Je hoche la tête lui faisant gentiment signe de continuer. Ce n'est pas facile pour eux et j'ai l'impression que depuis plusieurs jours quelque chose les travaille. Quatre la sentit et Danny me la aussi confirmé… C'est entre autre pour cela que nous avons décidé de faire cette journée au parc et je crois que je vais enfin savoir ce qui ne va pas.

« Ca va être nos frères ? » Quatre têtes châtain m'observent attentivement.

« Oui, ce sera vos petits frères et vos petites sœurs. »

« Et toi, tu vas être leur maman ? » continue Chulan sérieusement.

« Oui, mais je suis aussi votre maman, ça ne changera rien, vous resterez quant même mes enfants et je vous aimerai toujours autant. » Ils hochent la tête pensivement. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous en parlons et je sais qu'ils ont compris que mon cœur est assez grand pour les aimer tous les neuf, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il y a autre chose et en les voyant dévisager mes anciens compagnons, je commence à entrevoir peut-être le problème. Ils se retournent vers moi.

« Heero, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei, ils vont être chacun le papa d'un de nos frères ? Comme l'a dit Sally l'autre fois ? » Interroge Leyla, hésitante. Je jette un œil aux futurs papas qui écoutent attentivement avant d'acquiescer.

« Ce sont leurs pères, en effet. »

« Comme on a pas de maman, tu as dit que tu serais notre maman, alors si les enfants dans ton ventre sont nos frères et que leur papa c'est eux, est-ce qu'à nous aussi ce sont nos papas ? » Kyo a dit ça d'une seule traite, d'une petite voix mais leurs regards gris me dévisagent maintenant avec anxiété attendant une réponse de tout évidence capitale pour eux.

'Que faire ? Nous n'en avons pas rediscuté depuis que je leur ai révélé qu'ils allaient être pères et pour tout dire je n'y ai plus vraiment songé. Pourtant s'ils acceptaient de devenir aussi leur père, mes enfants auraient tous, deux parents pour les élever…, enfin cinq. Cependant, même s'ils deviennent leurs pères, ils resteront seulement des amis pour moi… ; je resterai seule puisqu'ils sont en couple…'Je me mets une claque mentale. 'Comment puis-je penser de telles choses ? Le bonheur de ses enfants est le plus important pour une mère, non ?' Je soupire. 'Il serait tellement simple que la mère et la femme ne soit pas en conflit, si seulement… Trixie, arrête de te faire des films, il faut d'abord savoir si eux n'ont pas changé d'avis…' Je lève les yeux vers les quatre garçons assis derrière eux qui semblent assez préoccupés par cette question et je les regarde interrogative, leur demandant muettement ce qu'ils veulent décider. Un silence s'installe, les enfants attendant ma réponse tandis que j'attends la leur. Ce n'est pas très juste de ma part de les mettre dans cette situation mais s'ils ont un doute, je sais qu'ils me le feront comprendre et que nous repousserons la conversation à un autre jour. Quatre hoche la tête le premier, un grand sourire sur le visage. Les trois autres acquiescent eux aussi et ils semblent contents que je leur offre la possibilité de faire aussi parti de la vie de mes autres enfants.

« Je pense que oui… Mais il faudrait que vous leur demandiez à eux. » Ils semblent réfléchir à ma réponse puis ils se lèvent, s'approchent des garçons et se placent en face d'eux en ligne.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien être mon papa ? » demandent-ils d'une même voix à chacun de leur vis-à-vis.

Je suis surprise. Je m'attendais à une demande générale, sans qu'il y ait de choix bien défini quant à savoir qui serait le père de qui mais en voyant leur place, je comprends mieux. Chacun des enfants avaient une préférence pour l'un des quatre hommes qui vivaient avec nous et cette préférence était réciproque même s'ils aimaient aussi les six autres personnes… Et les paires s'étaient reconstituées pour cette importante décision. Je les vois tous les quatre sourires puis accepter leurs offres. Quatre visages enfantins s'illuminent alors tandis que leur appréhension disparaît et qu'ils se retrouvent serrés avec amour entre des bras solides et protecteurs. Perchés dans les bras de leur nouveau père, mes quatre anges me regardent les yeux brillants de fierté tandis que je leur souris avec tendresse. Je dépose un petit bisou sur leur joue rougie, croisant en se faisant les yeux chaleureux de leur père et alors qu'un agréable frisson me parcourt, je prends la tête du groupe, annonçant avec enthousiasme la suite du programme d'attractions.

* * *

'Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font… ?' Il est 19H25 et voilà deux heures qu'ils sont partis tous les huit faire les courses au supermarché le plus proche, laissant leur téléphone portable à la maison. 'Bon y avait pas mal de chose à acheter et un vendredi soir, il y a un monde fou aux caisses mais même avec les enfants, ce sont les quatre personnes les plus organisées que je connaisse et il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils ont du se répartir les tâches s'occupant chacun d'un enfant… Donc où sont-ils ???'. L'horloge du salon sonne sept heures trente et je regarde la pendule comme pour m'assurer que j'ai bien entendu. 'Shit, il va falloir que j'aille me coucher…' J'hésite un instant et décide d'attendre un petit quart d'heure…

'Ils ne sont toujours pas là' Je sens la fatigue alourdir mon corps et après avoir laissé un message sur la table leur demandant de me réveiller à leur retour, je monte me coucher. Le traitement de Sally est toujours aussi efficace et je m'endors immédiatement.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas joué les sadiques… Reste à savoir si c'est seulement avec les lectrices(-teurs) ou si c'est aussi avec les G-boys et co. !!! lol  
A la semaine prochaine  
Bye


	8. Récupération

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** (4x1)+(3x5)+2 pour l'instant

**Genre :** Histoire New-type. Relation Yaoi/mixte.

**Remarques : **Fiction en 12 chapitres pour le moment (mais elle n'est pas encore terminée)

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !)

* * *

**Reconversion**

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Je m'étire paresseusement et regarde le réveil afficher 7h25… C'est incroyable comme le corps humain s'habitue facilement à un horaire. Depuis un mois et demi que je suis un traitement vitaminé, mon corps s'est habitué et s'éveille cinq minutes avant l'injection que je dois prendre. 

Bon, on est samedi alors une fois la piqûre faite, je reste couchée, appréciant ces quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires… Je regarde une nouvelle fois le réveil et je fronce les sourcils. 7h29… Quelque chose ne va pas. D'habitude, l'un des quatre se présente pour me faire l'injection et ils sont d'une ponctualité sans faille alors où sont-ils ? Cette phrase résonne dans ma tête alors que la soirée d'hier me revient à l'esprit. Ne me dites pas que ? Je m'assois doucement, passe un coton d'alcool sur le haut de ma cuisse et légèrement tremblante, je m'injecte la solution.

Je prends quelques secondes pour inspirer profondément puis je me dirige vers la chambre des enfants. Leur lit n'est pas défait et personne dans la pièce… Je fais la même découverte dans celles de mes compagnons et une boule d'angoisse commence à se former en moi. 'Ils ne sont pas rentrés ?' Je descends rapidement les escaliers, manquant de glisser sur la dernière marche mais malgré ma grossesse, j'ai gardé toutes mes anciennes facultés et n'ai aucun mal à retrouver mon équilibre. J'ouvre la porte de la cuisine dans l'espoir de les trouver attablés, discutant joyeusement mais là encore personne. Je passe de pièce en pièce alors que mon angoisse augmente encore d'un cran devant le silence de la maison.

Je décroche rapidement le téléphone et appelle l'école des enfants puis devant la réponse négative que j'obtiens de la part de Peter, le QG des Preventers. Alors qu'on vérifie leur présence, je relève le visage et observe mon pâle reflet dans le miroir devant moi. Je peux lire dans mes yeux toute la peur que je ressens, tandis que les souvenirs des corps inertes de Solo et de sa bande se figent dans mon esprit et je prie pour que le capitaine, au téléphone, m'annonce une bonne nouvelle.

Ils ne sont pas là-bas… Je raccroche après avoir annoncé que j'arrivais puis attrape les clés de la moto d'Heero, son casque et sors de la maison. Après avoir mis cinq minutes de moins qu'à l'accoutumée, j'arrive dans la cour du QG des Preventers dans un dérapage contrôlé, saute littéralement de la moto et, devant le regard médusé des soldats, entre en courant à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je croise Sally et Axel au passage tandis que je continue ma course jusqu'au bureau du colonel Une où j'entre avant qu'elle m'y autorise. Les deux médecins arrivent quelques secondes après moi, à bout de souffle, après m'avoir suivi dans un dédale impressionnant de couloirs.

« Comment… fais-tu… pour courir si vite… alors que tu es enceinte de huit mois ? » me demande Axel à bout de souffle.

« Ils ont disparus ! » annonce-je gravement à Lady Une, les points serrés sur son bureau. Cette dernière me dévisage, d'abord étonnée puis préoccupée.

« Asseyez-vous et expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. » Restant debout, je lui expose ce que je sais, pas grand-chose donc et elle hoche la tête avant d'appuyer sur l'interphone.

« Mya, demandez aux seconds des lieutenants-colonels Yuy, Barton, Chang et Winner de venir dans mon bureau. » Puis elle me regarde, autoritaire.

« Trixie, nous allons faire des recherches mais en attendant vous devriez… »

« N'y pensez même pas. Je veux y participer et si vous m'excluez de l'enquête, je la mènerai moi-même… » Ces yeux noisette me fixent quelques instants puis elle soupire de résignation.

« Ok, mais je veux que vous restiez avec les lieutenants Po et Verel, compris ? » Je hoche la tête avant de sortir du bureau en compagnie des deux médecins.

* * *

Trois jours et aucune nouvelle de ma famille… Je passe mes journées derrière l'ordinateur dans l'espoir de retrouver leur trace et une équipe de Preventers a été chargée de l'affaire. D'après le colonel Une ce sont les meilleurs après mes compagnons mais lorsque l'un d'eux m'a demandé s'il n'était pas possible que les lieutenants-colonels soient tout simplement partis en amenant les enfants, eh bien meilleurs ou pas, il s'est reçu mon poing dans la figure ce qui l'a proprement sonné. Je suis partie sans un mot, laissant à Sally le soin de le soigner et je suis allée me défouler sur le sac de frappe de la salle d'entraînement. Depuis, ils m'évitent mais ça n'a pas d'importance pourvu qu'ils fassent correctement leur boulot… Je contemple l'assiette d'haricots devant moi et la repousse, toute faim envolée. 

« Trixie, il faut que tu manges. Ecoute, les enfants sont avec Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei… Ils ne risquent rien avec eux alors pendant qu'ils veillent sur vos enfants, tu dois protéger les quatre autres. Ils ont besoin de nourriture et toi aussi. En plus, si on trouve une information, il faudra que tu sois en forme, tu ne crois pas ? »

Je la dévisage et acquiesce doucement. 'Elle a raison, si je veux pouvoir les aider, il faut que je sois en forme.' Alors que je finis mon assiette, un soldat arrive en courant et nous annonce qu'ils les ont peut-être retrouvé. Mon coeur fait un bond dans ma poitrine et cinq minutes plus tard, je me retrouve en face du colonel Une et du groupe de Preventers.

« D'après ce que nous avons pu recueillir comme témoignages, il semblerait qu'ils se soient fait enlever à l'intérieur même du supermarché quand ils se sont séparés pour faire leur course. Quatre minuscules fléchettes ont été retrouvées avec des traces de somnifères concentrés dessus. Une fois les lieutenants-colonels endormis, les ravisseurs n'ont pas eu de mal à récupérer les enfants. Nous avons donné les caméras de surveillance à des experts informatiques qui les ont épluchées avec soin et malgré la prudence dont les kidnappeurs ont fait preuve, nos hommes ont réussi, à partir d'un écusson sur une manche de veste à déterminer l'origine de cet enlèvement. Il semblerait que ce soit des rebelles appartenant à l'ancien corpuscule Oz… Deux hypothèses s'offraient alors à nous : soit ils ne voulaient que les enfants et dans ce cas là nous aurions du retrouver le corps des lieutenants-colonels, soit ils les ont tous les huit kidnappés ce qui semble l'hypothèse la plus probable. Partant de ces faits, nous avons déterminé une zone d'action d'une centaine de kilomètres dans laquelle 64 bâtiments appartenant anciennement à Oz ont été recensés. En utilisant les satellites de surveillance sur chaque bâtiment il y a trois jours, nous avons réussi à les retrouver. Voici les coordonnées. »

Le colonel Une jeta un œil puis me le tendit avant de donner des ordres pour que trois équipes de quatre hommes se tiennent prêtes à intervenir.

« Je suppose que vous venez ? » me demande-t-elle simplement. Je hoche la tête gravement.

« Colonel, je ne suis pas sûr qu'une femme presqu'au terme de sa grossesse ait sa place sur le terrain. » Je fusille du regard le soldat et le colonel Une secoue la tête en soupirant.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous mais je doute que vous arriviez à l'empêcher de nous accompagner. » Le quatre hommes observent incrédules leur colonel puis me dévisage perplexes tandis que je hausse les épaules d'un air indifférent.

* * *

Après avoir saboté le système de sécurité, je les vois se déplacer silencieusement dans la nuit, se réfugiant dans les ombres à l'abri des regards. Alors qu'ils entrent dans le bâtiment, je reste à l'abri, attendant des nouvelles des équipes. J'ai promis que j'attendrai sagement donc je n'interviens pas et reste au côté de Sally, Axel, Peter et Danny qui ont décidés de venir au cas où il y aurait un problème avec leur capacité New-type. 

On entend des coups de feu de l'intérieur et je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler d'inquiétude. L'alarme est mise en marche quelques secondes après et certains renégats tentent de s'enfuir mais ils sont tous récupérés par des Preventers qui les attendaient de pieds fermes. D'autres bruits de tirs nous proviennent et 8 minutes après, la radio crépite alors que la voix du chef de l'équipe #1 assure que sa zone est maîtrisée. L'équipe #3 nous annonce que sa position est à présent sûre mais aucune nouvelle de l'équipe #2. Les minutes passent avant que la radio n'émette de nouveau.

« Nous avons sécurisé notre zone mais d'étranges machines sont disposées dans ce hangar. »

Je jette un œil au colonel qui me fait un signe de tête et je me dirige furtivement vers l'intérieur des bâtiments. Je traverse en courant de nombreux couloirs, suivi par mes quatre gardiens et alors que j'entre dans une immense pièce, j'entends le cri d'un des hommes d'intervention. Je repère immédiatement le problème : une demi-douzaine de renégats viennent d'apparaître de mon côté, me plaçant directement entre les deux camps. Je me retrouve au centre de la zone de tirs et il ne fait aucun doute que les rebelles veulent se servir de moi comme bouclier humain pour empêcher les Preventers de tirer.

Avant qu'ils ne soient assez proches, je cours jusqu'à un empilement de lourdes caisses, évitant les balles qui sifflent à mes oreilles et j'entends les Ozzies jurer. Ils ont perdu un précieux atout dans ma fuite, sans compter qu'ils vont me le payer chèrement. Je me glisse entre les caisses et après quelques contorsions rendues difficiles par mon état, j'arrive à me poster derrière eux. Les quatre Preventers sont déjà affaiblis par leur attaque et je doute qu'ils puissent tenir encore longtemps à ce rythme. J'assomme violemment le premier homme avant de faire un balayage au second et de le finir proprement.

Les quatre autres continuent à canarder leur adversaire mais le cri de leur collègue les fait se retourner. Je sors vivement ma lame, tranche le tendon d'un genou, entaille un torse, transperce un abdomen et luxe une épaule en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Ma danse n'a duré que quelques secondes mais les six hommes sont à terre, blessés tandis que l'équipe #2 reste immobile, impressionnée par ce qu'elle vient de voir. Les deux autres équipes et le colonel Une arrive sur ces entrefaites et elle s'approche de moi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Maxwell, est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes entourée de six corps et que vos habits sont tâchés de sang …? Je croyais que vous ne deviez pas intervenir …? Ils vont me tuer, vous le savez ça …? »

« Suis désolée mais vos hommes allaient se faire descendre et… »

Ma voix s'éteint alors que mes yeux viennent de se poser sur quatre armures mobiles, alignées avec soin au centre du hangar. De nombreux câbles en sortent reliés à diverses machines et les souvenirs de ma détention se superposent à cette scène. Je contourne le colonel et m'approche rapidement de l'unité de contrôle. Mes doigts volent sur le clavier alors que je cherche à déterminer leur utilisation et leur fonctionnement et soudain je m'arrête, tétanisée par les lignes qui défilent sous mes yeux.

L'organisation d'Oz voulait se rétablir et pour cela elle a besoin de New-types, de mes enfants... Elle comptait se servir d'eux et de leur capacité dans une nouvelle arme que ses chercheurs ont mise au point, une armure moitié humaine, moitié informatisée ; la première partie avec Kyo, Mattis, Leyla et Chulan pour fournir l'énergie et apporter leur pouvoir à l'armure et la seconde partie, un ordinateur dernière génération qui amènerait la connaissance des combats et la stratégie. Cependant leur plan a changé en réussissant à capturer également les ex-pilotes de gundam… Ils se retrouvaient maintenant avec huit New-types, parmi les plus puissants alors pourquoi se contenter de peu de pouvoirs quand on peut en avoir beaucoup...

La bêtise humaine est sans limite et l'avidité des hommes l'est également alors ils ont décidé d'utiliser les membres de ma famille comme de simples batteries… Reprenant mes esprits, j'ouvre un fichier intitulé protocole et survole le texte espérant apprendre à quelle phase de l'expérience ils en sont et surtout comment faire pour l'arrêter sans provoquer de dommages sur ceux que j'aime.

* * *

Sans tenir compte des remarques de Sally et des autres, j'attrape le filin afin de monter jusqu'à la passerelle permettant d'atteindre les capsules des gundams. D'après les données que j'ai lues, les chercheurs auraient réussi à provoquer le réveil des pouvoirs New-types des enfants et un binôme enfant/adulte a été constitué pour chaque mobil. 

Alors que je suis tractée par le câble, je passe mentalement en revue qu'elles pourraient être les conséquences pour chaque paire possible. Arrivée sur la plate-forme, j'ouvre manuellement le sas du premier gundam et retient mon souffle, l'estomac noué par ce que je vais découvrir. Une cascade d'eau se déverse à mes pieds alors que la porte commence à s'ouvrir. À droite de l'ouverture, quatre sangles vides pendent et je contemple, surprise, le petit corps translucide de Kyo qui se dessine devant moi. Ce dernier me saute dans les bras et je constate avec soulagement que malgré sa consistance aqueuse, il garde, pour l'instant, une certaine unité. Mon chemisier est trempé mais je suis tellement heureuse de le voir en vie que ça n'a pas d'importance et il rit lorsque, voulant lui faire un bisou, je me retrouve le visage mouillé.

« Otoosan ne va pas bien, Mum ! » me dit-il inquiet en me montrant un point derrière moi avec son doigt.

Heero se tient au centre d'une bulle emplie d'eau, ses genoux repliés sur sa poitrine tandis que de nombreux tuyaux partent de son corps. Il me regarde dans une semi conscience et laisse un maigre sourire s'échapper de son visage fatigué. Je me retourne pour déposer Kyo sur la passerelle mais Sally qui était montée à ma suite, le prend et après m'avoir lancé un petit sourire se dirige vers le filin pour le ramener en bas. Rassurée, je me place devant Heero et avance ma main vers la bulle d'eau. Celle-ci bouillonne à mon contact mais l'eau reste froide et ma main se pose doucement sur la joue de mon compagnon.

Heero ferme les yeux et semble se détendre grâce à ce petit geste tandis que la bulle commence à se rétrécir avant de disparaître complètement. Il vacille légèrement devant l'absence d'eau qui le portait et je le rattrape de justesse. Il s'appuie lourdement sur moi et je passe un bras sous son épaule pour le libérer et l'aider à sortir de l'armure. Cette fois c'est Axel qui vient le récupérer et je lui fais un petit signe de reconnaissance. Aucun accès n'a été mis en place pour passer d'un gundam à l'autre ; une fois les New-types installés dans les armures, les chercheurs ne pensaient pas avoir à les retirer…

J'escalade avec souplesse le mobil, aidée par la force de l'habitude et me retrouve rapidement de l'autre côté malgré mon ventre rebondi. Je jette un œil en bas et voit Danny discuter avec Kyo tandis qu'Axel, un stéthoscope à la main, récupère la civière où est allongée Heero qui descend le long du câble…

J'aperçois Sally et Peter qui montent à ma hauteur grâce à l'hydrokinésie de ce dernier et je me force à calmer ma respiration alors que j'enclenche la poignée d'ouverture de la seconde armure. A peine s'ouvre-t-elle qu'une boule de poil se jette sur moi, crocs en avant. Je lui bloque la gueule avant qu'il réussisse à atteindre ma carotide, croisant deux yeux gris sauvages.

« Mattis… ? » Le louveteau dans mes bras semble surpris puis pousse un petit jappement content avant de me lécher le visage. Je caresse tendrement sa soyeuse fourrure chocolat et après avoir déposé un bisou sur son museau, je me retourne pour le confier, comme Kyo, au médecin. Ils sont tous les deux à genoux, Sally dans les bras de Peter alors qu'une bulle les entoure entièrement, l'air à l'intérieur leur permettant de respirer normalement.

« Trowa ne contrôle plus sa télépathie. Les ondes qu'il émet ont failli nous rendre fou quand tu as ouvert la porte. » Répond Peter devant mon air déconcerté. Sally tend les bras pour récupérer Mattis et je le lui confis avant de retrouver Trowa, dans la même position qu'Heero. Il me dévisage complètement hagard alors que je défais ses liens avec l'armure et me tombe à son tour dans les bras tandis que je sens de fines larmes coulées dans mon cou.

« Mattis… sentais plus son esprit… Suis désolé… Fou… à cause de moi… je… l'ai tué… » Son corps tremble dans mes bras alors que ses sanglots augmentent.

« Chtt… Tout va bien Trowa… Mattis va bien… Il a utilisé son pouvoir… Il n'est pas fou, d'accord… »

Je le sens se calmer alors que mes paroles atteignent son esprit embrouillé. Il hoche la tête contre mon épaule puis son corps s'affaisse alors qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience. Je le sors de l'armure et Peter, libéré de sa bulle l'attrape et le place sur son dos. Il redescend ensuite, porté par une nappe d'eau, avec son précieux fardeau.

J'observe leur descente quelques secondes puis je grimpe sur l'armure pour atteindre sa consoeur située à sa gauche. Il reste encore quatre membres de ma famille à libérer, pas le temps de rêvasser. J'ouvre le sas devant moi, priant pour que la chance ne m'ait pas quitté… Une lumière brillante provient d'une étrange bulle dans laquelle Leyla est assise, assez pâle mais alors que je m'approche pour tenter de l'aider, j'aperçois sur la surface de la bulle des sortes de petits éclairs et je retire précipitamment ma main. Electricité… La bulle semble être formée d'ondes électriques et il ne fait aucun doute que le moindre frôlement de ce champs doit entraîner au mieux un hérissement des poils au pire une électrocution… Mieux vaut soigner l'origine de cette situation avant de tenter quelque chose et je me tourne en direction de Quatre.

L'avantage, c'est que chaque armure a semble-t-il été construite sur le même modèle donc l'adulte du binôme était sûrement en face de Leyla. Je le retrouve allongé au sol sur le côté, ses mains serrées fortement sur ses tempes, dans un espoir inutile d'arrêter les ondes empathiques qui entrent et sortent de son corps. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et doucement le prend dans mes bras. Sa respiration se calme progressivement et ses mains relâchent sa tête tandis que les flux psychiques sont stoppés. Je repousse doucement de mes doigts ses mèches blondes collées contre son front par sa transpiration, tentant de lui faire passer par cette simple caresse tout le réconfort que je peux.

Quelques secondes après, il se retrouve porté par Axel et après avoir attiré l'attention de Leyla, Danny et moi parvenons à lui faire dissoudre sa barrière électrique. Je la soulève et l'embrasse sur la joue avec amour. Elle me fait un petit sourire fatigué avant de s'endormir, la tête sur mon épaule. Je regarde Danny inquiète.

« Ne t'en fais pas, elle est juste épuisée. Quatre est un empathe puissant, elle a du utiliser pas mal d'énergie pour pouvoir se protéger avec efficacité. »

Je hoche la tête en lui confiant l'enfant et escalade la paroi jusqu'au dernier mobil. 'Bon, il reste Wufei et Chulan donc le don de pyrokinésie…' J'attrape la poignée mais retire rapidement ma main sous la brûlure. Cette découverte ne me rassure pas du tout et j'enlève ma veste pour me protéger avant de l'ouvrir. L'air à l'intérieur est d'une tiédeur étouffante mais respirable et je constate avec soulagement qu'ils semblent tous les deux en vie.

Alors que je m'avance vers Chulan, trois boules de feu me frôlent avant de disparaître grâce à la télékinésie de l'enfant. S'occuper d'abord de Wufei… Je me tourne vers lui et doucement lui pose ma paume sur sa joue. La différence de température est étonnante et il ouvre brusquement les yeux devant ce contact frais. Je lui souris et commence à le détacher alors que sa chaleur corporelle se stabilise. Après l'avoir débranché, je le confie à Sally qui, passant une main sous ses épaules, attend que Peter vienne l'aider.

Je retourne rapidement à l'intérieur pour délivrer mon dernier petit ange et la serre avec force dans mes bras pour la rassurer. Elle me rend mon étreinte et après avoir déposer un petit bisou sur ses cheveux tressés, je la confie à Peter qui les redescend jusqu'en bas. Il me lance un sourire désolé en me voyant réfléchir au meilleur endroit par où descendre au vu de mon immunité aux New-types mais il ne me faut pas plus de 30 secondes pour les rejoindre en bas. Ils sont tous les huit hors de danger et j'ai l'impression qu'un énorme poids vient de m'être retiré des épaules. Le nœud de mon estomac a presque disparu mais alors que je commence à suivre les brancards, je me sens attraper par le bras. Je me retourne et un froncement de sourcils répond à mon air interrogateur.

« Viens t'asseoir un moment, le temps que je vérifie ta tension et que tu reprennes un peu des couleurs. Ils vont tous très bien et Axel les accompagne à l'hôpital pour leur faire passer un bilan complet, donc prends cinq minutes pour souffler, ok ? » Je hoche la tête et m'assois docilement. C'est vrai que je suis épuisée… Pas que je ne sois pas habituée mais de mauvais souvenirs de mon passé ont réapparu ces trois derniers jours et le manque de sommeil et le stress accumulé ont eu raison de mon corps, fragilisé par ma grossesse… Je m'allonge sur la demande de Sally et ferme les yeux… Juste quelques minutes…

* * *

Je me réveille le lendemain dans un lit d'hôpital et après le moment de panique passé devant cette pièce blanche, me rappelant les trois fous du labo, je m'assois et respire profondément. Sally entre à ce moment-là et me sourit. 

« Tu a l'air d'aller mieux. » Je la dévisage incompréhensive. « Tu t'es juste endormie hier alors on a préféré te garder cette nuit. »

« Comment vont-ils ? » Je ne peux empêcher ma voix de vibrer devant mon appréhension.

« Ils vont bien, tous les huit mais ils sont assez fatigués. Il va leur falloir deux, trois jours pour se remettre. » Je lui souris en imaginant parfaitement leur réaction à cette nouvelle.

« Est-ce que je peux aller les voir ? » Le médecin hoche la tête.

« Je prends ta tension et je t'accompagne. On les a mis dans la même pièce du fait de leur capacité. Les enfants ne les maîtrisent pas bien donc ils sont mieux auprès de leur pères, accessoirement New-types aussi, qu'à l'étage pédiatrique. » Je lui fait signe que je comprends et dix minutes après, je me retrouve dans leur chambre où plusieurs infirmières semblent assez en colère.

« Mummy ! » s'écrient mes quatre anges en chœur quand ils me voient entrer. Je m'approche du lit où ils se sont tous les quatre réunis et les embrasse chacun à leur tour en les serrant dans mes bras.

« Je suis tellement contente que vous alliez bien. » Je les observe avec soin comme pour m'assurer moi-même que je ne rêve pas. Je fronce un peu les sourcils « J'espère que ce n'est pas vous qui embêtez ces gentilles infirmières, n'est-ce pas ? » Ils dénient de la tête et Mattis ajoute, perplexe.

« C'est bà, papa, otoosan et baba qui mettent en colère les dames. » Je les dévisage déconcertée avant de me retourner vers les infirmières qui hochent la tête puis vers les quatre coupables qui évitent soigneusement mon regard.

« Nous, on était très sage » continue Leyla.

« Et on a rien dit quand elles ont pris notre température » assure Chulan.

« Et ni quand elles nous ont dit de boire le médicament pas bon. » Kyo fait une grimace pour appuyer ses dires.

« Je suis très fière de vous. » Je leur caresse les cheveux avec tendresse avant de leur faire quelques chatouilles. « Vous êtes mes petits anges turbulents. » Leurs joues rougies par leur éclat de rire rehaussent le gris pétillant de leur iris et cette magnifique vision me réchauffe le cœur.

'Merci là-haut de ne pas me les avoir repris…' Je les prends tous les quatre dans mes bras et nous restons ainsi dans cette bulle de bonheur, savourant cet instant apaisant.

« Pourquoi ils veulent pas prendre les médicaments, Mum ? Ils ont pas envie d'aller mieux ? » Je regarde quelques secondes Chulan, puis les trois autres frimousses qui attendent, attentives.

« Bien sûr que si. Mais leurs médicaments sont plus concentrés parce qu'ils sont plus grands donc quand ils vont les prendre, ils auront sûrement envie de faire une grosse sieste. Alors, ils m'attendaient pour que je leur donne un petit bisou avant, comme vous. » Je me lève et dépose un baiser sur le front de chacun de mes compagnons avant de revenir m'asseoir près des enfants.

Les infirmières, sautant sur l'occasion, leur tendent à nouveau les comprimés et je me retiens d'éclater de rire en les voyant me dévisager d'abord rayonnants puis, avisant les cachets, leurs regards déconcertés passent rapidement de moi aux enfants qui les surveillent jusqu'aux infirmières qui leur lancent un sourire victorieux. Résignés, ils avalent docilement les cachets et un quart d'heure après, je quitte, rassurée, une chambre endormie.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **

« bà, papa, otoosan et baba » Normalement, ces termes veulent dire papa, en mandarin, français, japonais et arabe mais bon je ne suis pas très sûre, donc si quelqu'un en sait plus, qu'il n'hésite pas à me le dire…

A plus  
Bye


	9. Divulgation

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** (4x1)+(3x5)+2 pour l'instant

**Genre :** Histoire New-type. Relation Yaoi/mixte.

**Remarques : **Fiction en 14 chapitres pour le moment (Je m'y attelle ne vous en faites pas )

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !)

* * *

**Reconversion**

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

'Comment ai-je pu penser qu'être enceinte était une chose merveilleuse ?' Il me reste encore un mois avant d'accoucher et j'ai l'impression d'avoir triplé de volume durant ces dernières semaines. Non seulement, je ne vois plus mes pieds mais je suis obligée de dormir sur le dos si je ne veux pas jouer au culbuto et en plus, je dois passer en moyenne la moitié de ma journée dans les toilettes. Je ne peux plus rien porter, ni rester debout trop longtemps sans qu'ils me rappellent à l'ordre et je suis actuellement consignée au fauteuil du salon duquel il m'est impossible dans ressortir toute seule. Je suis complètement dominée par les autres membres de la maison et je déteste cette situation. Conclusion : je suis super tendue. Mon seul plaisir était de m'entraîner pendant qu'ils n'étaient pas là, et maintenant c'est fini, je ne peux même plus me défouler sur le sac de frappe… 

_Flash Back_

_Heero est parti faire des courses en ville ; Quatre, dans son bureau, étudie les comptes de la Winner Corp, qu'il surveille en parallèle de son boulot de Preventers et je me dirige sans bruit vers le dojo ; mes deux gardes étant occupés, la voix est libre…Il est 15 heures, j'ai donc une bonne heure devant moi… Je crochète la porte et la referme soigneusement, comme d'habitude. Ils ont décidé de la verrouiller pour ne pas me tenter après mon septième mois mais ce qu'ils n'ont pas compris, c'est que pour une voleuse comme moi, une porte fermée est plus un stimulus qu'une interdiction. Je contemple un instant le sac de frappe, version grande taille, qui pend à la lourde chaîne et souris… Enfin… Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas ressenti une telle excitation ? Je commence par un petit échauffement avant d'enchaîner les coups. Une petite demi-heure vient de s'écouler et perdue dans mon combat contre cet ennemi imaginaire, je n'entends pas la porte s'ouvrir._

_L'important quand on est enceinte de huit mois et demi et qu'on s'entraîne au combat est d'ajuster son centre de gravité pour garder un parfait d'équilibre. Ainsi, coups de pieds circulaires, retournés et autres restent un jeu d'enfant. Le sac est aussi grand que moi mais personne ne me résiste, même les plus baraqués des Ozzies ont parfois eu du mal avec moi. Mon point fort l'esquive, habilité apprise et améliorée dans les rues de L2 du temps de mon enfance. Autant vous dire que pour ne pas se faire chopper les mains pleines de bouffe volée, on apprend très vite… Nouvel enchaînement, pieds, poings et pour finir un latéral bien placé dans les côtes de mon adversaire avant de me retrouver face à l'entrée du dojo._

_En temps de guerre, j'étais déjà arrivée à en mettre en colère un, voire deux en même temps, mais les quatre, jamais… Trowa est assez calme comme mec et Quatre aussi donc en général, c'était Wufei ou Heero qui craquait. Et là, ils étaient tous les quatre devant la porte, interdits, tandis que je me retrouvais devant eux, immobile et surprise, en brassière et pantalon de jogging, mon ventre soutenu par une large bande dont je l'avais entouré, de fines particules de sueur perlant sur ma peau… Rectification, ils sont six : Sally et Axel sont là aussi… Maintenant question : que se passe-t-il quand on frappe dans un sac aussi grand que vous, assez puissamment pour que celui-ci ait été dévié de sa station verticale originelle pour une position plus inclinée ? YEEEES, il revient dans sa première position par des mouvements d'oscillation et même avec mes kilos en plus, je doute de pouvoir rester impassible devant le choc. Seulement, tellement surprise, voire effrayée par la présence de mes spectateurs, je me rappelle du sac et de sa vengeance qu'au moment où une lueur d'inquiétude passe dans leurs prunelles furieuses. Je me retourne pour faire face et là, ben pas le choix vu la vitesse où il arrive. Petit salto arrière… Attention seconde question : combien de pression peuvent supporter les articulations des bras d'une femme ? Quinze secondes après, je suis de nouveau sur pied, en pleine forme… Aïïïe…, avec juste une petite douleur au poignet droit… Vous imaginez la suite... Je me suis pris la plus belle engueulée de ma vie…_

_Fin du Flash Back_

Je soupire en regardant le bandage à mon poignet. Une tendinite, trois semaines sans trop forcer sur le poignet… pfff… J'EN EST MARRE !!! Je les vois redescendre de l'étage où ils viennent de coucher les enfants pour la sieste et je fusille Trowa du regard alors qu'il s'approche avec le flacon vitaminé. Quatre apparaît avec un plateau de petits gâteaux secs et le thé tandis que Wufei et Heero s'installent dans le canapé en face de moi.

« Tu as froid ? Tes mains sont gelées. » Trowa m'observe, une main posée sur la mienne, attendant visiblement ma réponse. Je le dévisage déconcertée, avant de frissonner. C'est vrai qu'il fait pas chaud. Bon, on est début décembre donc c'est un peu normal mais perdue dans mes souvenirs, je n'avais pas ressentie cette morsure caractéristique du froid.

« Je… réfléchissais… et comme je suis prisonnière de ce fauteuil, mon corps, immobile, c'est refroidi sans que je ne m'en rende compte… »

J'insiste particulièrement sur les mots prisonnière et immobile et croise les bras sur ma poitrine pour tenter de regagner un peu de chaleur. Ils soupirent tous les quatre ; Wufei attise la cheminée et Heero m'enroule dans le plaid qui reposait sur le canapé. Trowa dénude un peu mon épaule avant de nettoyer ma peau et de faire l'injection. Et là, c'est moi qui soupire… Je ferme les yeux quelques instants et quand je les rouvre, Quatre me place un mug de chocolat chaud dans les mains. Le thé, ce n'est pas bien pour les femmes enceintes paraît-il, ça excite... et d'après eux , je le suis déjà bien assez. Je contemple pensivement la fumée qui ondule au dessus de la tasse avant de boire lentement de petites gorgées. Un silence reposant s'est installé et chacun semble l'apprécier comme il se doit. Alors que je replace, frissonnante, la couverture sur mes épaules, je les vois se concerter brièvement avant de se lever. Trowa ramasse les mugs vides et rien que le fait de savoir que je vais encore passer un après-midi à m'ennuyer me fait déprimer ferme.

« Tu veux que je t'aide pour te lever » me demande Heero. Je le regarde, surprise.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rejoindre la chambre. » me répond-t-il. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Il est hors de question que je fasse la sieste. » m'exclame-je, déterminée. Ils me dévisagent tous les quatre, étonnés.

« Ce n'est pas pour une sieste mais pour que nous puissions te réchauffer » me dit Quatre.

« Et que tu puisses te détendre aussi. » continue Wufei. Je les regarde les uns après les autres pas très sûre de comprendre ce qu'ils veulent dire par là. 'C'est vrai qu'ils vont devenir les pères de mes enfants mais… Je ne pensais pas qu'ils voudraient… Enfin, ce n'est pas que ça me déplaise, hein, au contraire même, mais vu le ventre que j'ai, ça va pas être très pratique…'

« Vous êtes certains que ce soit une bonne idée ? » demande-je, hésitante. Ils m'observent, perplexes, puis hochent la tête.

« Ca te fera le plus grand bien » me dis Quatre avec un grand sourire, en me prenant par la main.

« Eh puis tu en as besoin » soutient Trowa. 'Eh ho, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je… enfin bref mais de là à en avoir besoin…' Je m'arrête en bas de l'escalier, stoppant Wufei et Quatre qui, me tenant la main, suivaient Heero et Trowa.

« Vous savez, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Il vaut mieux attendre que… enfin que je sois plus mince… Parce que là avec mon ventre, ça va pas être très facile pour moi… Alors…hm…si vous pouviez patienter encore un ou deux mois, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde, vous ne croyez pas ? » Je les dévisage, légèrement inquiète ; je ne voudrais pas qu'ils le prennent mal…

Je croyais assez bien les connaître pour me vanter, sans fausse modestie, de pouvoir définir toutes les palettes d'émotion que chacun d'eux dispose. Mais je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. L'étonnement fut le premier sentiment que je vis apparaître suivi immédiatement après d'un éclat de compréhension dans les prunelles qui me fixent toujours. Et là, je vois un sourire naître sur leurs lèvres, sourire qui s'agrandit de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils éclatent de rire, en plein milieu de l'escalier qui mène aux chambres. Je les contemple, incrédule. 'Mais ils se foutent de moi, ma parole.' Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine en les fusillant du regard. Il leur faut quelques minutes pour se reprendre et j'attends, furieuse, l'explication de cette soudaine hilarité. C'est un sujet sérieux tout de même…

« En fait, nous pensions à un bain chaud et un bon massage mais il semble que tu avais d'autres projets… » Dit Quatre les yeux brillants.

Je les dévisage la bouche ouverte, stupéfaite, alors que mon esprit intègre la signification de cette annonce et surtout l'implication de MES propos. Mes joues prennent une magnifique couleur rouge et je baisse les yeux, gênée par mon aveu inconsidéré. Je les sens s'approcher de moi, doucement.

« Soyons francs, nous y avons pensé nous aussi mais nous n'étions pas sûrs que tu sois d'accord. » murmure Trowa avant de happer mes lèvres. Je le laisse faire, surprise, avant de l'accompagner dans ce ballet me rappelant son premier baiser. Quatre le remplace quelques instants après, suivi de Wufei puis de Heero. Nos salives se mélangent dans ma bouche et je soupire de contentement alors que, les yeux légèrement fermés, j'apprécie chacune de leurs saveurs.

« Maintenant que nous sommes assurés de tes sentiments, nous allons avoir beaucoup de mal à patienter deux mois… » Chuchote Heero.

« Mais on va faire des efforts » Continue Quatre.

« Après tout, notre récompense sera à la mesure de notre attente » conclut Wufei, dans un sourire malicieux.

Je les observe grimper les marches, interdite devant leur comportement pour le moins inhabituel, mais une fois en haut, il se retournent attendant ma montée. Ils semblent heureux et détendus, comme si un problème qui les tourmentait depuis longtemps venait de s'envoler.

« Vous êtes sûrs que vous êtes bien les mêmes personnes que je connaissais ? » demande-je perplexe. Ils hochent la tête, troublés.

« C'est juste que nous avions cru t'avoir perdu, physiquement et sentimentalement… » Avoue Quatre. « Nous sommes justes heureux… Que tu sois en vie et que tu ais encore des sentiments pour nous… Malgré ce que nous t'avons fait… » Je monte doucement les escaliers en me tenant à la rampe et je secoue la tête en soupirant avant de les enlacer doucement dans la limite de surface laissée disponible par mon ventre.

« Baka… Bien sûr que je vous en ai voulu, je croyais que vous m'aviez oublié… Mais je sais maintenant que ce n'est pas le cas donc arrêtons de nous prendre la tête sur le passé et vivons notre vie en profitant de cette liberté que nous avons chèrement gagnée, ok ? » Ils hochent la tête contre mes épaules avant de se détacher de moi.

« Allons faire notre petite séance relaxation dans la chambre » propose Trowa et je suis mes quatre compagnons jusqu'à la chambre la plus éloignée de celle des enfants.

* * *

Qui a-t-il de plus réchauffant et relaxant qu'un bon bain chaud avec du bain moussant à la pèche… Définitivement rien, à part peut-être ce que j'avais envisagé de prime abord mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite… Je ferme les yeux et soupire de bien-être. 

« Trixie… » Je rouvre un œil noir sur l'importun qui ose me déranger alors que je commence juste à me détendre.

« Ne fais pas cette tête et sors de là avant que tu ne fondes. » dit Wufei autoritaire. 'Ah, il veut jouer à ça…' Je lui fais une petite moue et secoue la tête.

« Veux pas » Il hausse un sourcil devant mon ton gamin et je manque d'éclater de rire. « De toute manière, tu pourras pas m'en sortir tout seul. » Je lui tire la langue et il soupire excédé avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Je souris en me réinstallant confortablement dans mon bain mais à peine ferme-je les yeux que la porte se rouvre. Ils rentrent tous les quatre et je dévisage Wufei, dont les onyx brillent de malice.

« J'espère que tu ne pensais pas t'en tirer ainsi… Je suis juste aller chercher des renforts. » Je bloque un instant sur son petit sourire vainqueur puis affiche mon air angélique version 2.

« Ca ne fait pas longtemps que j'y suis… Et puis vous n'allez pas vous attaquer à une faible femme sans défense… La mère de vos enfants en plus… » Je papillonne des cils avec un sourire à faire fondre la neige au sommet du Mont Elbrouz.

« Ca fait vingt minutes que tu es là-dedans ; il doit être en train de refroidir. » me répond Trowa, tranquillement.

« Et tu es loin d'être une femme sans défense. » ajoute Heero. 'Rien qu'à voir ça ne devait pas être assez haut, j'aurai peut-être du viser l'Everest.' Mécontente, je croise les bras sur ma poitrine en regardant Trowa déplier une grande serviette.

« Ok, mais je suis quand même la mère de vos enfants… Ca compte, non ? » Heero et Wufei se placent de chaque côté de la baignoire puis glissant leur bras sous mon épaule, ils me redressent en position debout. Trowa m'enveloppe dans la serviette tandis que Quatre décroche la grosse pince de mes cheveux qui retenait ma tresse au sommet de mon crâne.

« C'est pour ça qu'il fallait que tu sortes. On ne veut pas que tu prennes froid maintenant que tu t'es réchauffée. Et puis on a une surprise… » Je regarde Quatre, curieuse, mais il n'ajoute rien et je les laisse m'entraîner dans la pièce voisine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Je reste interdite devant une sorte de matelas rempli d'eau.

« Tu nous as dit que tu en avais marre de ne plus pouvoir te mettre sur le ventre alors on a fabriqué ce lit d'eau. » Je les observe étonnée avant de reporter mon attention sur cette étrange chose.

« Je vais verser si je monte la dessus, non ?… »

« On va t'aider. »

Cinq minutes après, je suis allongée sur le ventre, les yeux fermés, alors que le matelas s'est adapté à ma morphologie. 'C'est… merveilleux… Hmmm… Rectification, MAINTENANT c'est merveilleux…' Je sens leurs doigts glisser sur ma peau dans un doux massage et la tension que j'ai accumulée depuis ces derniers temps semble tout simplement disparaître. L'odeur d'huile d'amande douce m'enveloppe totalement et je me sens dérivée tout doucement vers le sommeil.

* * *

« Trixie, pose ça tout de suite et va t'asseoir ! » A peine ai-je le temps de répondre qu'Hilde attrape le plateau que je tiens et me dévisage exaspérée. 

« Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Ce plateau n'est pas lourd, je peux bien l'amener à la cuisine. Je veux vous aider à préparer l'anniversaire de Réléna, moi aussi.»

« Tu ne discutes pas et nous sommes assez nombreux pour mettre la table et récupérer les plats que le traiteur amène… Repose-toi… » Elle part vers la cuisine, me laissant en plan au milieu du couloir. Je soupire. Nous sommes arrivés hier soir dans le petit chalet à la montagne que Réléna a loué pour son anniversaire et je ne peux pas aider sous prétexte que je suis enceinte… En plus, je ne suis même pas fatiguée ! 'Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais aller voir les enfants.' Je me dirige vers le salon et les retrouve tous les quatre devant un énorme sapin, qu'ils décorent avec Heero, Wufei et Sally.

« Ce sapin est magnifique, les enfants. » avoue-je sincèrement.

« Oui, et on a pas encore mis toutes les boules. » dit Mattis, content.

« Tu nous aides, Mum ? » me demande Leyla. Je hoche la tête en souriant.

« C'est pour ça que je suis venue… » J'attrape une boule et continue pour les adultes présents. « Le premier qui me dit encore une fois d'aller me reposer, je l'accroche dans le sapin… » Je pends un petit Père Noël à la branche vide en face de moi, avant de leur jeter un coup d'œil. Ils laissent échapper un petit soupire résigné.

« Que sur les branches à ta hauteur, ok ? » J'acquiesce avec un grand sourire à l'exigence d'Heero, et nous finissons tous les six de décorer notre arbre de Noël.

* * *

« Mummy, Mummy, réveille-toi, vite… » J'ouvre brutalement les yeux pour me retrouver devant quatre petites frimousses excitées. 

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe les enfants ? » demande-je, confuse, en m'asseyant sur le lit.

« Il a neigé cette nuit ! » Déclare Chulan avec plaisir.

« Y en a plein partout… » Continue Leyla.

« Papa a dit que c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait tant et otousan, baba et bà aussi… » Dit Kyo pour appuyer l'importance de la chose.

« Même taties n'en avaient jamais vu autant. » conclut Mattis, les yeux pétillants. 'Il semble que tout le monde soit levé alors…' Je regarde le réveil qui affiche 9 heures du matin et observent de nouveau les enfants qui s'impatientent.

« Je descends dans 10 minutes, d'accord… » Ils hochent la tête, me font un bisou sur la joue et repartent en courant. Ce sont de vraies piles électriques ces quatre-là. Pourtant avec tout ce qu'ils ont fait hier durant la fête en l'honneur de Réléna, je pensais qu'ils seraient un peu plus calmes aujourd'hui… Je me dirige vers la salle de bain d'un pas lourd et m'observe quelques instants dans la glace, d'abord de profil pour voir l'étendu des 'dégâts' puis je contemple pensivement les traits un peu tirés de mon visage. 'Une nuit de sommeil complète sans me réveiller en plein milieu… Le rêve…' Je souris devant mon reflet alors qu'un coup de pied indigné me parvient de l'intérieur du ventre, puis je me glisse dans la douche. Dix minutes plus tard, je redescends et me dirigent vers la salle à manger où des voix me parviennent.

« Bonjour, tout le monde. » Les personnes présentent me répondent et j'ai le droit à mes quatre baisers du matin de la part de mes quatre futurs-ex amants.

« Vous ne devriez pas faire cela devant les enfants ! » commente Iria, la sœur de Quatre et amie de Réléna. On la regarde légèrement gênés d'être réprimandés pour nous être embrassés et nous observons troublés les autres personnes attablées autour de la table. D'autres le pensent aussi rien qu'à voir…

« Pourquoi ils ont pas le droit de s'embrasser, tata Iria ? » demande Kyo.

« Tu sais, ils s'aiment alors ils peuvent le faire. » affirme Chulan.

« Et pis c'est pas pasqu'ils sont différents qu'il faut les empêcher d'être ensemble. » continue Leyla. Je vois Mattis acquiescer lui aussi à ces paroles alors qu'il mâche sa tartine de confiture. Ils la fixent tous les quatre attendant visiblement une explication, et Iria les dévisage, déconcertée. Les adultes autour de la table se regardent puis nous jettent un coup d'oeil avant de revenir aux quatre petits anges qui finissent leur petit-déjeuner.

« Vous avez peut-être raison les enfants… Je manque un peu de tolérance sûrement » avoue Iria alors que chacun continue son repas.

« C'est quoi la tolérance ? » Interroge Mattis qui vient de finir sa tartine. Nouveau trouble de la tablée devant cette question pertinente.

« On dit qu'une personne fait preuve de tolérance ou est tolérante quand elle accepte que d'autres personnes soient différentes d'elle : qu'elles pensent des choses différentes, qu'elles fassent des choses différentes… » Ils me regardent pensivement puis hochent la tête en signe de compréhension.

Un petit silence s'installe avant que Kyo reprenne la parole.

« Mum, on pourra aller dehors après ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je vais vous apprendre à faire des bonhommes de neige et on fera une bataille de boules de neige… Mais avant vous devez finir votre petit déjeuner ! » Je souris en les voyant boire leur bol de chocolat avec avidité.

« Trixie ! » '10 secondes… Je me demandais combien de temps ils allaient mettre pour objecter.' Je les dévisage avec des yeux innocents.

« Qui a-t-il, mes mamours ? » Danny et Hilde s'étouffent avec leur pain en entendant le surnom et j'essaye du mieux que je peux de m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ma sortie neige est en jeu…

« Il est hors de question que tu ailles jouer dans la neige dans ton état. » annonce clairement Wufei et mes trois autres compagnons hochent la tête.

« Je leur avais promis de leur montrer… En plus, c'est leur première neige, ça va être un moment extraordinaire pour eux et j'aimerai beaucoup être là… » Attention, mode ange version 3 activé. Ils m'observent puis se concertent du regard.

« Tu pourrais les observer de l'intérieur » propose Heero.

« Ce ne sera pas pareil et puis je resterai pas longtemps et je serai sage… » Ils hésitent. C'est le moment de sortir mon atout principal. « Et puis vous avez qu'à venir avec nous, au moins vous pourrez nous surveiller et je suis sûre que les enfants seront contents… Et moi aussi… » Je penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, les suppliant du regard.

« Mum a raison. Ce sera plus marrant si on y va tous… » Affirme Mattis alors que quatre paires d'yeux gris les fixent, eux aussi, avec espoir. Ils se concertent une nouvelle fois : Trowa abandonne, Wufei le suit, Heero et Quatre sont, comme je m'en doutais les plus longs à se décider, pesant le pour et le contre. Finalement, c'est Heero qui passe la main le premier et Quatre, après m'avoir jeté un nouveau coup d'œil, soupire.

« Ok » dit-il « mais pas plus d'une demi-heure et tu rentres tout de suite quand le temps est écoulé » me dit-il avec fermeté. Je leur fais un grand sourire.

« Of course ! Allez les enfants, allons nous préparer. » Nous montons tous les cinq à l'étage avec excitation pour enfiler des vêtements plus chauds.

* * *

Après avoir construit cinq bonhommes de neige et mené une bataille mémorable de boules de neige, nous rentrons tous nous réchauffer à l'intérieur. Je regarde quelques instants le paysage immaculé autour de nous et inspire profondément. C'est tellement agréable… Le seul inconvénient tient au fait que les routes sont elles aussi enneigées. Conclusion : Nous sommes tous coincés dans le chalet car il est impossible de dégager une voie de circulation. Après un dernier regard sur la beauté de la Nature qui nous entoure, je rentre dans la maison. Les enfants ont déjà été dévêtus par les bons soins de leurs pères respectifs et ils sont maintenant installés dans le salon où Hilde, Sally, Réléna et Iria leur expliquent les règles d'un jeu. Axel, Danny, Peter et Ivan, le petit ami de Réléna, jouent aux cartes sur la table à côté tandis que mes compagnons, après avoir vérifié que j'allais bien, s'asseyent sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Heero s'installe dans les bras de Quatre et Wufei dans ceux de Trowa, avant d'ouvrir chacun leur livre du moment. Je contemple cette scène en souriant puis me décide à monter me changer. 

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **

J'aime bien ce chapitre. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire le passage 'réchauffage' lol  
Je pense que je peux enfin dire maintenant la signification du chiffre 38…  
((4x1)+(3x5))x2

Sinon, je ne sais pas si la question de Tsuki-no-Shinigami m'a boosté mais ça a été une semaine très productive. Je pensais qu'avec la fin de la fic j'arriverai à 12 chapitres. Finalement, j'ai fini le quatorzième et elle n'est toujours pas terminée :D En tout cas, j'ai déjà les idées, faut juste l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques parce que même si les futurs chapitres sont écrits, il m'arrive souvent de les modifier un peu suivant les reviews.

A vendredi prochain  
Bye

PS : La seconde histoire de G-boy au citron vient tout de suite après si j'ai encore de la batterie ou sinon demain voire dimanche.


	10. Accouchement

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** ((4x1)+(3x5))x2

**Genre :** Histoire New-type. Relation Yaoi/mixte.

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !)

**Remarque importante : **Fiction en 16 chapitres pour le moment et je suis franchement embêtée... J'avais prévu deux parties, l'une avant l'accouchement et l'autre qui retrace la vie après (avec le retour de quelques persos de la première partie) seulement beaucoup d'entre vous souhaiteraient que Duo-femme redevienne Duo-homme... Et pour tout vous dire ce n'était pas prévu dans le scénario... Devant la demande je me suis dit qu'une suite avec le retour définitif de Duo-homme pourrait être possible et j'ai même commencé à l'écrire mais ma grande interrogation est : **Est-ce que l'histoire vous intéresse suffisamment pour tenir jusqu'au chapitre 17 avant de retrouver Duo-homme ?...**

* * *

**Reconversion**

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Je me réveille brusquement et, contemple quelques instants le plafond de la chambre en essayant de remettre mes idées en place. Comprenant qu'une fois de plus je ne pourrai dormir une nuit complète, je soupire et tourne doucement la tête vers le réveil. 'Est-ce que j'ai battu mon record ? 4 heures 06… Je m'améliore, semble-t-il… Sally m'a bien eu avec ses 'ça t'aidera à dormir!' ; ça marche plus du tout son traitement...' Ah... Une violente douleur vient de fuser dans mon bas ventre… Je respire lentement essayant de me détendre… Ce n'est rien, sûrement une contraction passagère. A peine ai-je le temps de me rassurer qu'une seconde décharge me traverse, m'obligeant à serrer les dents pour ne pas crier. Merde… Ce n'est pas possible… C'est trop tôt… Je regarde une nouvelle fois l'heure. 4h10. On est le 11… Je compte rapidement le temps restant. Trois semaines… Nouvelle douleur… J'halète doucement. Pas le choix je crois. Il faut que je me lève et que je prévienne quelqu'un.

Je me tourne sur le côté et me relève tant bien que mal malgré la douleur qui réapparaît de temps en temps et me dirige vers la chambre la plus proche. Je frappe et cinq secondes plus tard, Quatre, encore endormi, se retrouve devant moi. Je grimace un peu en sentant un nouveau spasme.

« Je… suis désolée mais je crois que j'ai des contractions. » Les turquoises de Quatre s'écarquillent légèrement alors qu'il assimile l'information et Heero, qui écoutait du lit, apparaît derrière lui.

« Quatre, tu vas prévenir Sally ? Je vais la ramener dans sa chambre. » Quatre acquiesce et je le vois partir rapidement vers la chambre des médecins. Heero me soutient par les épaules et me ramène dans mon lit. Il repousse complètement les couvertures vers le pied du lit puis s'assoit à mes côtés. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sally et Axel entrent à leur tour. Après avoir demandé à Heero d'attendre dehors en compagnie des autres ex-pilotes, Axel prend ma tension pendant que Sally enfile des gants stériles et m'installe pour pouvoir m'examiner. Elle rabaisse ensuite mes jambes et les recouvre du drap.

« Ce sont bien des contractions et oui, tu vas accoucher aujourd'hui. » annonce Sally à la question muette qui se lit sur mon visage.

« Ils ne peuvent pas venir maintenant… Ils ont trois semaines d'avance… »

« Ne soit pas inquiète. Ce n'est pas rare que les enfants issus de grossesse multiples naissent avant. » Répond Axel, pour me rassurer. Je les dévisage l'un après l'autre puis serre les lèvres devant une autre contraction avant de fermer les yeux quelques instants.

« Les routes sont toujours bloquées ? » demande-je soudain, inquiète de la réponse et surtout de ses conséquences. Axel observe Sally, se lève, ouvre légèrement les volets puis revient vers le lit avec un air contrarié.

« Il s'est remis à neiger. J'ai peur que les routes ne soient pas praticables avant un bon moment. »

« Ne me dites pas que je vais accoucher ici… » Ma voix gronde sans que je m'en aperçoive vraiment et Axel, pas très à l'aise, observe Sally qui se dirige vers la porte. Elle discute avec les garçons qui attendent dehors avant de les faire entrer.

« Trixie, calme toi et arrête de nous fusiller du regard. » demande Heero en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

« Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Accoucher. Ici. » Ils me dévisagent, impassibles et alors que j'allais leur expliquer ma façon de penser, une contraction me fait crisper les doigts sur les draps. Je sens une agréable sensation de fraîcheur sur mon front et regarde, surprise, la couche d'eau qui s'est formée dans la main d'Heero.

« Ecoute. On ne peut rien y faire. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de neige et essayer d'atteindre l'hôpital serait bien plus dangereux que d'accoucher ici… » La voix de Trowa est apaisante et une douce chaleur étaye ses dires alors qu'un sentiment de quiétude me parcourt. Je reste sans rien dire, appréciant cette douce sensation.

« Depuis quand vos pouvoirs marchent-ils sur moi… ? » Ma question les fait sourire.

« Disons que quand tu es affaiblie, tu deviens beaucoup plus réceptive à nos dons. » répond Wufei, réjoui. Je fais une petite moue.

« Vous trichez… »

« Ce n'est pas de la triche… C'est de la stratégie. » Dit Quatre avec un sourire malicieux. Je claque ma langue sur mon palais en guise de réprobation, puis soupire.

« Vous vous occuperez des enfants aujourd'hui ? » Je les vois denier de la tête.

« On va les confier aux autres membres de la maisonnée. Nous, on va rester avec toi. » Promet Heero. 'Ils vont rester avec moi…' Cette nouvelle me réconforte et l'appréhension que je sentais naître en moi à cause de l'accouchement disparaît subitement. Je hoche la tête.

« Il faudrait quand même que vous leur expliquiez, d'accord ? » Demande-je soucieuse. Ils acquiescent et je me détends un peu malgré les contractions aléatoires qui me traversent.

* * *

8 heures… 8 heures que les contractions ont commencé et ils ne semblent toujours pas décidés à sortir. Mes compagnons attendent, installés à mes côtés tandis que Sally et Axel se relaient pour surveiller mon état. Sally vient de m'examiner une nouvelle fois et je la regarde, partagée entre l'appréhension et l'espoir. Elle secoue la tête négativement.

« Vous n'allez peut-être pas me croire mais là, j'aimerai vraiment être dans un hôpital avec un anesthésiste pour me faire une péridurale… » Heero essuie la petite couche de sueur de mon front alors que cette remarque les fait sourire.

« Tu as déjà vu la taille de l'aiguille lors d'une péridurale » me questionne Sally, amusée. Je la regarde en biais et écarquille les yeux en voyant la taille qu'elle représente avec ses doigts.

« Tu plaisantes ? » dis-je effarée. Elle me fait signe que non.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas si douloureux finalement… » Ils éclatent de rire et la tension de la pièce diminue un peu. Je m'autorise un petit sourire entre deux contractions et assume le baka qui me parvient entre deux rires.

* * *

En tant qu'ex-pilote, j'ai eu une formation pour résister à la douleur et Oz ne s'est pas privé de me torturer les fois où j'ai été fait prisonnier mais je vous assure que 10 heures d'accouchement, c'est l'une des pires séances à laquelle j'ai été soumise… Pas aussi douloureux que le mois de détention dans ce labo pourri alors que mon caryotype se modifiait mais je pense que si on le ramenait à 10 heures, ils rentreraient tous deux en compétition pour la première place. 'JE VEUX UNE PERIDURALE, qu'importe la taille de l'aiguille… Ahh… Se concentrer sur sa respiration… Voilà…Ahh… merde… C'est pas possible, elles se rapprochent de plus en plus…'

« Tu ne vas pas tarder à accoucher maintenant ; tes contractions sont de plus en plus proches. »

« Merci Sal… Je l'avais remarqué figure-toi. » Ma réponse est un peu acerbe mais je m'en fou. Tant pis pour les susceptibles, moi ça fait plus de 10 heures que je souffre…

Heero et Wufei me tiennent la main chacun d'un coté, tandis que Quatre et Trowa ont posé une main rassurante sur mes épaules.

« Bien, à la prochaine contraction, tu pousses, ok » Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre et me concentre sur ma respiration… 'Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu rire à chaque fois que Sally me demandait de faire le chien pendant mes séances de préparation à l'accouchement mais là, à cet instant, je me rends compte que finalement c'est très utile…' Une nouvelle contraction s'annonce et après avoir bloqué ma respiration, je pousse comme elle me l'a demandée, en m'aidant un peu avec les mains d'Heero et de Wufei. J'entends Sally murmurer quelque chose et voit Axel placer ses mains sur mon ventre. Sally me regarde, rassurante.

« Tu es trop musclée. Les bébés sont gênés pour sortir. Axel va accompagner ta prochaine poussée en appuyant un peu sur ton ventre… C'est sans danger pour eux, ne t'inquiète pas… » Je hoche la tête pas vraiment rassurée mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de rouspéter de toute manière.

« A la prochaine, pousse au maximum » Heero et Wufei attrape plus fermement mes poignets et mes doigts enserrent les leur tandis qu'ils se penchent un peu en arrière pour faire contre poids à mon mouvement. Elle arrive et je pousse ; mon torse se soulève du lit alors que je serre les dents contre la douleur qui me traverse, puis je retombe mollement sur les draps en haletant.

« C'est bien, Trixie. Je vois ses cheveux, continue… » 'Continue, facile à dire, ça !' Alors que je pousse une nouvelle fois, je sens une légère déchirure se produire au niveau du passage et je ferme un peu les yeux sous cette nouvelle douleur.

« Trixie, encore une fois, allez ! La tête est sortie, il est bientôt là. » J'obéis en sentant une nouvelle contraction mais alors que je me rallonge pour la quatrième fois un hurlement strident me fait sursauter.

« C'est un garçon… Hm, je pense que c'est celui de Wufei vu la couleur de ses cheveux. » Mes yeux se portent sur le père alors qu'il semble en état de choc en regardant l'enfant. Sally lui tend un ciseau et après m'avoir lâché la main, il tend la sienne, tremblante, vers l'instrument. C'est la première fois que je le vois perdre le contrôle de son corps… Il coupe ensuite le cordon, sa main redevenue ferme, et j'essaye de reprendre une respiration normale alors que mes autres compagnons me soutiennent tendrement.

« Voici votre premier garçon… » Axel porte dans ses bras une petite forme emmaillotée dans une couverture et il me la pose délicatement sur le ventre. Je crois que je n'avais pas encore vraiment réalisée avant de le voir mais alors que j'approche mon doigt du petit poing serré, je sens une larme glisser sur ma joue. Je n'avais plus pleuré depuis la mort de Solo, depuis si longtemps que je pensais ne plus savoir comment faire mais là en voyant ce petit être auquel je venais de donner la vie, elle s'échappa avec fierté… Les contractions reviennent et la petite grimace que je ne peux réprimer les en avertit. Le médecin récupère l'enfant et Wufei m'embrasse avec amour avant de reprendre sa place à mes côtés, les yeux brillants de reconnaissance.

« Bon… Tu fais la même chose pour les autres et tout ira bien, ok ? » Je hoche la tête puis attend la contraction suivante. Cinq minutes après, un nouveau cri retentit dans la chambre alors que je m'affaisse une nouvelle fois sur le lit.

« C'est une petite fille, cette fois-ci… avec de petits yeux bridés… Heero, à toi l'honneur. » Elle lui tend le ciseau et finalement Wufei n'est pas le seul semble-t-il à être ému.

Quelques instants après, Axel me la présente et une nouvelle larme trouve son chemin sur ma joue. La troisième naissance voit apparaître le fils de Quatre et ma troisième larme et une dizaine de minutes après naît notre dernière fille. Alors qu'une quatrième larme coule sur mon visage devant la petite frimousse qui me fait face, j'apprécie le baiser de Trowa qui comme mes trois autres compagnons me remercie avec amour. Axel récupère l'enfant et je soupire de satisfaction en sentant mon corps baigné dans une douce torpeur. 'Plus de douleur…' Mes yeux papillonnent et alors que je les ferme, je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi une lueur d'inquiétude transparaît dans leur regard.

* * *

« Sa tension est un peu faible mais le pire est passé. Cependant, il va falloir qu'elle garde l'intraveineuse et quand elle se réveillera, on lui donnera des comprimés pour soigner son anémie. » Explique Sally.

« Vous pouvez être fiers de ce que vous avez fait… » Ajoute Axel. 'Mes compagnons ne répondent pas… Je me demande de quoi ils parlent… C'est eux qui sont félicités de ce que J'AI fait… Eh ! Je me suis juste endormie et après une telle épreuve, je pense que j'en avais le droit !... Non mais ils vont m'entendre ! Et la prochaine fois, ils auront qu'à se mettre à ma place…'

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et soupire ; j'ai l'impression que mon corps pèse des tonnes, mais avant que je puisse me redresser, deux mains m'en empêchent.

« Reste allongée. Tu dois conserver tes forces après ce qu'il s'est passé. » J'observe Quatre, déconcertée. 'Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Ce n'est pas parce que je viens d'accoucher que je suis en sucre non plus !'

« Qu'est-ce que… » Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches avant de continuer « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Quatre ? Ok, j'étais fatiguée mais maintenant que je me suis reposée, ça va. Pas besoin d'être si angoissé. » Je me cale confortablement contre les coussins en position demi assise et dévisage, perplexe, les six personnes de la pièce. 'Y a pas que Quatre rien qu'à voir qui a perdu la tête. Pourquoi ils me regardent tous avec cet air de merlan frit ?'

« Euh… Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? » Je secoue la tête, sans comprendre. « C'est pas vrai… C'est moi qui souffre pendant une dizaine d'heures et c'est eux qui sont les plus perturbés… »

« On a failli te perdre. » Alors là, c'est moi qui doit avoir une drôle de tête en regardant Heero puis les trois autres ex-pilotes.

« Tu as fait une hémorragie… Ca arrive assez souvent lors de grossesses de New-types mais tu en avais de multiples au niveau de l'utérus et tu as perdu beaucoup de sang en très peu de temps. Pour tout te dire, Axel et moi n'arrivions pas à les arrêter et tu serais sûrement morte s'ils n'avaient pas réagis. » J'observe Sally, surprise, avant de me tourner vers mes compagnons.

« Heero a créé une bulle d'eau à l'intérieur de toi ce qui lui a permis de trouver rapidement d'où provenait les pertes de sang et Wufei les a cautérisées pendant que Quatre et moi surveillions ton psychisme tout en te maintenant endormie. » 'Ce que j'aime avec Trowa, c'est qu'il sait rendre des histoires qui semblent complètement insensées tout à fait crédibles, en très peu de mots.' Je les dévisage une nouvelle fois alors que mon esprit intègre ces informations et me frotte un peu les yeux. Je sens une main glisser dans mon dos alors que les coussins sont enlevés et je me retrouve allongée. Je fronce un peu les sourcils mais avant que je puisse faire une remarque, Heero m'embrasse avec ferveur.

« Repose-toi… » Dit-il en souriant.

« Et… Les enfants ? » Mon cœur bat la chamade.

« Ils vont bien, ne t'en fais pas. » me répondit Trowa.

« Tous les huit. » ajoute Wufei

« On va s'en occuper pendant que tu te rétablis. Et nous ne serons pas seuls. Personne n'a encore pu sortir du chalet à cause de l'enneigement. » Quatre, Trowa et Wufei m'embrassent à leur tour et après m'avoir bordé tendrement, ils sortent de la pièce suivi des médecins.

* * *

Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis la naissance des quadruplés et je suis très fière d'avoir retrouvé mon poids originel. En fait pas tout à fait, j'ai deux, trois kilos de plus mais ils m'ont interdit d'en perdre plus. Avec beaucoup de tact...

_Flash Back_

_« Trixie ! » Je regarde Wufei, perplexe. Il me montre mon assiette vide d'un air exaspéré. _

_« Mange une autre crêpe. » explique Heero devant mon air complètement perdu._

_« Avec du chocolat fondu dessus » continue Quatre. Je rougis. 'Comment ont-ils pu savoir que j'en avais envie d'une autre… De toute manière, interdiction de céder à ça, il faut que je perde mes kilos en trop dus à la grossesse' Je secoue la tête._

_« Je… n'ai plus faim, merci. » Ils soupirent, exaspérés. Trowa prend mon assiette et y dépose deux autres crêpes sur lesquelles Quatre étale le chocolat et il la replace devant moi. _

_« C'est suffisant » réplique Heero à mon air déconcerté._

_« Tu as assez perdu de poids et tu es mieux comme ça avec un peu de peau sur les os. » affirme Trowa._

_« On a pas besoin d'un chat écorché à la maison. » ajoute Wufei. Alors que Quatre allait ajouter quelque chose, je l'arrête d'une main._

_« C'est bon, j'ai compris… Pas besoin de continuer… » Ce dernier sourit._

_« Bà, c'est quoi un chat écroché ? » demande Leyla, la bouche couverte de chocolat. _

_« Ecorché. C'est un chat qui ne mange pas beaucoup et qui est tout maigre. » Répond Wufei._

_« Mais Mum, c'est pas un chat ! » affirme Mattis._

_« Peut-être… Elle ronronne pourtant quand on la caresse. » Murmure Heero de façon à ce que les enfants ne l'entendent pas. Mes joues prennent une magnifique teinte carmine alors que je le fusille du regard. Mes trois autres compagnons sourient à cette remarque, acquiescant imperceptiblement._

_« C'est une expression, Mattis. Ca ne veut pas dire que Trixie est un chat ; seulement qu'elle va être aussi maigre, si elle ne mange pas plus. » Les enfants se retournent vers moi, d'un œil critique avant d'hocher de la tête._

_« Tu es très belle comme ça, Mum » affirme Kyo._

_« Et on veut pas que tu deviennes comme un chat tout maigre. » conclut Chulan._

_« D'accord, d'accord… Si vous vous y mettez à huit contre une, je ne peux que capituler. Je vais essayer de rester comme ça, ok ? » Ils hochent tous la tête et je mords avec plaisir dans ma crêpe fourrée._

_Fin du Flash Back_

La voiture qui se gare devant la maison me sort de mes pensées et je m'essuie les mains au torchon avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Le reste de la vaisselle attendra bien un peu…

« Bonjour ! » Nos visiteurs me saluent avec plaisir et je les fais entrer pour qu'ils puissent se réchauffer à l'intérieur. Le mois de février reste froid dans la région…

« Est-ce qu'ils sont prêts ? » Alors que je hoche la tête, quatre mini tornades descendent rapidement de l'étage, suivies, plus doucement par leur père respectif sui porte leur bagage.

« Alors les enfants, prêts à partir sur les pistes ? » interroge Peter avec un grand sourire.

« Yeees ! »

« Vous n'avez rien oublié ? » demande Hilde.

« Non, ils ont tout. » répond Heero.

« N'oubliez pas de bien les couvrir ! » ajoute Trowa.

« Et de leur passer de la crème. » continue Quatre.

« Et il faut leur lire une histoire avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. » poursuit Wufei.

Le sourire de nos quatre invités s'élargit.

« Ne vous en faites pas, nous ferons bien attention à vos enfants. » assure Danny, amusé.

« Et nous vous les ramènerons en un seul morceau. » promit Iria.

« Vous avez intérêt ! » Je les dévisage mi-riante, mi-sérieuse avant de m'agenouiller devant les enfants et de vérifier leur tenue.

« Vous serez sages, hein ? » Ils acquiescent et malgré moi, je sens une petite boule au fond de mon ventre devant leur visage d'ange. Après tout, c'est la première fois que nous serons séparés si longtemps. Je les serre très fort dans mes bras en les embrassant sur la joue puis je les regarde dire au revoir à leurs pères. 'Je ne dois pas leur faire voir mon inquiétude… ; Ils sont si contents de cette semaine à la neige.' Ils me regardent un peu tristes et après les avoir accompagné jusqu'à la voiture, je les serre de nouveau contre moi avec amour.

« Vous allez voir, je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous amuser… Et vous nous appellerez le soir d'accord ? » Dis-je pour les rassurer. Ils hochent la tête avec conviction et leurs yeux brillent, mi-tristes, mi-contents. La portière se referme et quelques instants après, la voiture quitte la cour en direction des pistes de neige. Je leur fais signe jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent, et, les bras serrés contre ma poitrine pour me protéger de l'air frais, je reste immobile, les yeux perdus sur la route à présent déserte. Une couverture tombe sur mes épaules et je sursaute légèrement alors que je me réveille de ma transe.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont entre de bonnes mains. » dit Trowa en m'enserrant tendrement dans ses bras, son torse contre mon dos.

« Ils ne risquent rien, mais toi tu vas prendre froid si tu restes ici… » Dit Quatre à mes côtés, d'un ton protecteur. Je me détourne du paysage, un peu rassurée et aperçois Heero et Wufei sur le pas de la porte qui après un sourire confiant et discret, me précèdent dans la maison.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **

Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard, je suis rentrée chez moi ce WE et donc j'étais dans le train hier soir... : D

N'oubliez pas de lire la remarque importante du début, s'il vous plaît... Merci

Pour l'accouchement, je ne parle pas d'expérience donc si les mamans qui lisent cette fic trouvent que ça ne se passe pas du tout comme ça, n'hésitez pas à me le dire…

Sinon, le prochain chapitre devrait normalement contenir un p'tit lemon (de 3 pages et demi...) mais il sera bien annoncé (celles ou ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire pourront passer facilement au paragraphe suivant)

A vendredi prochain  
Bye


	11. Appariement

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** ((4x1)+(3x5))x2

**Genre :** Histoire New-type. Relation Yaoi/mixte.

**Remarques : **Fiction en... euh... 17 chapitres et demi je crois pour le moment

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !)

**Un ENORME merci à Noan parce que je n'arrivais plus à uploader mes documents (d'où mon retard pour updater le chap 11)... C'est grâce à ses conseils que vous l'avez enfin en ligne!!! MERCI !**

Attention : NC-17 donc prenez vos responsabilités !

Chapitre avec LEMON

* * *

**Reconversion**

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Les enfants sont partis depuis quatre jours mais l'appel que nous recevons tous les soirs me réconforte. Ils nous racontent leur journée avec excitation et nous suivons tous les quatre leur récit avec plaisir, installés sur le fauteuil, le téléphone sur haut-parleur. Hier, Rélena et Sally se sont proposées pour s'occuper de nos autres enfants pendant toute la journée d'aujourd'hui et une fois encore, je regarde complètement perdue ma progéniture disparaître sur la route dégagée. Mes yeux se portent vers le petit parc, un peu plus loin, appréciant la beauté de ce site sous la neige puis après quelques secondes à rester rêveuse, je rentre. Les garçons, après avoir assisté au départ des enfants, sont retournés à l'intérieur et je les retrouve dans le salon qui m'attendent. Je m'assois à leur côté et accepte sans vraiment m'en rendre compte la tasse de chocolat chaud que Quatre me tend.

« C'est étrange comme la maison peut-être silencieuse quand les enfants ne sont pas là… » Soupire-je.

« Eh… Nous sommes là nous. On ne compte pas ? » Me demande Quatre, d'un air vexé. Je souris.

« Bien sûr que si vous êtes très importants pour moi mais eux ils sont sans défense… »

« Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de ton sort » assure Trowa. Je relève la tête de mon chocolat et le dévisage, perplexe. 'Houlà, je crois qu'en effet, j'ai un autre sujet à penser dans l'immédiat.' Quatre paires d'yeux posés sur moi me dévisagent avec gourmandise.

« Si j'avais un autre sujet de préoccupation, peut-être que je serai moins angoissée. Auriez vous des propositions à me faire, messieurs ? » Demande-je avec une innocence feinte. Une lueur malicieuse glisse dans leur regard alors qu'ils s'approchent de moi, tels des félins devant leur proie.

« Nous avons plusieurs idées en effet » dit Heero.

« Et en plus, nous en aurons sûrement pour toute la journée » assure Wufei. Avant que je puisse ajouter quelque chose, ma bouche se retrouve occupée par une langue habile, qui après une exploration en règle laisse place successivement à trois de ses consoeurs, me laissant essoufflée mais affamée.

* * *

ATTENTION LEMON – Passez au paragraphe suivant si ça ne vous intéresse pas

* * *

Allongée sur le lit, je regarde avec curiosité mes quatre amants se déshabiller avant de s'approcher avec lenteur, seulement vêtus de leurs boxers. Ils grimpent sur le lit, Heero et Quatre attaquant sur la droite tandis que Wufei et Trowa, après avoir contournés l'obstacle, s'avancent sur la gauche. Les premiers déboutonnent ma chemise qui s'envole rapidement dans la pièce suivie bientôt par mon soutien-gorge tandis que les seconds s'occupent de mon pantalon et de ma culotte. Je me retrouve en quelques minutes grâce à leurs mains expertes complètement nue et je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre une légère teinte carmine alors que leurs regards examinent avec soin chacune de mes courbes. Ma respiration s'est un peu accélérée, pas suffisamment pour être perceptible par des individus normaux mais je sais qu'eux l'ont remarqué et une lueur de satisfaction gagne leurs prunelles alors que d'une main aventureuse chacun se met en devoir de toucher ma peau frémissante. Je ne dis rien, essayant de garder le contrôle de mon corps alors qu'une multitude de frissons naît sous les quatre mains qui me parcourent, m'explorent avec tendresse. Ils touchent, taquinent, excitent chaque centimètre de ma peau tandis que mes doigts se crispent et se décrispent successivement sur les draps… Je vois Quatre et Trowa s'écarter un peu et s'appuyer chacun contre l'une des colonnes au pied du lit baldaquin tandis qu'Heero, après avoir capturé mes lèvres, fait glisser sa langue doucement dans mon cou, puis sur mon sternum, évitant mes seins sensibilisés par les caresses précédentes. Il glisse jusqu'à mon nombril, y laisse un peu de salive alors qu'il l'envahit quelques secondes, puis descend encore avant de s'arrêter brutalement. Je rouvre les yeux me rendant seulement compte à cet instant que je les avais fermé et alors que je vais pour lui exprimer ma frustration, une nouvelle langue part à l'exploration de ma bouche. Mes lèvres suivent la danse universelle de leur consoeur et c'est à bout de souffle que je donne ma reddition à Wufei. Celui-ci sourit mi-moqueur, mi-tendre.

« Perdu » me glisse t-il à l'oreille avant de me mordiller le lobe avec délectation. Je ne peux que le fusiller du regard alors que son sourire s'élargit et qu'il joint sa langue aux caresses de ses mains sur mes tétons. Ma respiration s'accélère encore quand je perçois une caresse humide sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse droite qui s'étend ensuite sur celle de gauche avant de se recentrer avec précision. Je me cambre légèrement en sentant la langue d'Heero suçoter mon clitoris pour s'aventurer ensuite entre mes lèvres humides. Wufei poursuit lui aussi son œuvre et je ne sais plus vraiment où je suis alors que je découvre ses nouvelles sensations si uniques du corps féminin. Alors que je lutte pour ne pas me laisser emporter tout de suite par la vague de plaisir, Heero remonte au niveau de mes seins et rejoint Wufei dans sa douce torture, chacun s'en occupant d'un. Deux de leurs doigts glissent avec douceur sur ma peau jusqu'à l'intérieur de mes genoux qu'ils caressent avant de remonter toujours plus hauts, me laissant échapper des soupirs de plaisirs. Alors qu'ils me mordillent doucement la peau sensible située sous les seins, ils introduisent ensemble leur index en moi, découvrant avec curiosité cet antre de chaleur. Leurs doigts se lient et se délient à l'intérieur de moi frottant sur mes chairs sensibles avant de se faire rejoindre chacun par un de leur confrère. Ils entrent, sortent, dansent, virevoltent avec passion et vivacité et je ne peux empêcher de me faire emporter par leur représentation, mouillant complètement les acteurs lors de ma jouissance dans un petit gémissement. Alors que je reprends mes esprits, je remarque, étonnée, que les deux initiateurs ont maintenant été remplacés et Quatre et Trowa ont pris leur place. Ils reprennent les caresses où elles s'étaient arrêtées mais stoppent avant de me faire de nouveau partir.

« Ca va ? » me demande Quatre avec tendresse. Je l'observe un instant, comprenant qu'il recherche une autorisation pour aller plus loin et lui fait un petit sourire assuré. Il m'embrasse goulûment alors que Trowa glisse en moi avec douceur. J'halète un peu plus devant mon manque d'air du à Quatre et au frottement électrisant de Trowa en moi, et au premier mouvement de sa part, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir quand il touche juste, dès l'entrée. Il me fait un petit sourire malicieux et poursuit son action, écartant un peu plus mes cuisses pour gagner en profondeur. Je me sens partir de plus en plus sous ses coups de rein puissants qui me soulèvent de quelques centimètres à chaque fois et c'est mon cri qui ponctue notre jouissance réciproque. Il se retire, laissant ensuite place à Quatre qui, avec une efficacité toute aussi redoutable, me procure mon troisième orgasme de la journée alors que son sperme gicle en moi. Heero et Wufei, retrouvant alors leur place, peuvent enfin être récompensés par le magnifique préambule qu'ils m'ont donné et ils me conduisent chacun à leur tour et sans aucune difficulté vers mes deux orgasmes suivant. Alors que je plane sur mon petit nuage, je sens Heero se retirer de moi puis leur corps s'installer à mes côtés. Les yeux fermés, je soupire de bien-être, profitant pleinement de cette satisfaction aussi bien physique que sentimentale.

* * *

Ma peau frissonne sous leurs mains alors que mon esprit s'échappe doucement du sommeil. Je souris, les yeux toujours fermés en sentant leurs caresses s'accentuer sur des zones plus sensibles de mon corps et j'ouvre finalement mes améthystes quand une douce odeur caresse mes narines.

« Tu n'as pas une petite faim, Trixie ? » me demande Trowa en approchant de ma bouche deux de ses doigts couverts de chocolat fondu. Je donne un petit coup de langue avant de les sucer avec sensualité. Il sourit et attend qu'ils soient parfaitement propres pour laisser la place à ceux de Wufei couverts de confiture de fraise. Autant dire que mon déjeuner fut des plus appétissants et très sucré mais mes quatre amants très affamés eux aussi, mangèrent avec gourmandise à même mon corps si bien qu'une fois le repas fini nous avions tous les cinq envie de prendre un dessert encore plus… savoureux.

A genoux entre Heero et Wufei, je fonds littéralement sous leurs baisers et leurs caresses qui, de plus en plus précises, descendent de plus en plus bas, allumant des coulées de lave brûlante sur mon corps. Alors que la langue d'Heero arrive à son but et commence à lécher avec ardeur mes lèvres palpitantes, je sens celle de Wufei caresser mon anus avant que, dans un bel ensemble, ils décident d'approfondir leur recherche. Je me cambre légèrement devant ces langues curieuses et ne peux m'empêcher d'haleter tandis que de petits gémissements entrecoupent ma respiration. Leur langue remonte jusqu'à mon cou où, chacun d'un côté, ils s'amusent à mordiller et à suçoter la peau sensible tandis que leur index s'insère en moi. Je me tends surprise par cette double intrusion mais en quelques caresses supplémentaires mon corps se décontracte de lui-même et ce n'est que lorsque leur quatrième doigt rejoint ses compagnons que la douleur se réveille de nouveau. Je vois, entre deux frissons de plaisir, Quatre et Trowa s'approcher de mes deux bourreaux et ceux-ci frémissent en sentant un anneau glisser sur leur membre tendu alors que leur amant respectif murmure quelques mots à leur oreille. Je sens Heero et Wufei se serrer un peu plus contre moi avant de me pénétrer dans une belle synchronisation. La main de Quatre et celle de Trowa capturent mes doigts qui se crispent sous la douleur due à la pression des deux sexes en moi et ce n'est qu'une fois entièrement entrés qu'Heero et Wufei s'arrêtent. Ma respiration est saccadée et j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'habituer à cette sensation mais les caresses de mes compagnons aidant, je sens la douleur refluée doucement. Alors que je m'apprête à leur faire signe qu'ils peuvent bouger, leur sexe me pénètre encore plus profondément et je sens Heero et Wufei se crisper eux aussi. Quatre et Trowa les caressent avec tendresse et je me rends compte alors que ces derniers nous ont rejoins dans notre échange, en pénétrant à leur tour leur amant. J'embrasse doucement Heero puis Wufei et je vois qu'eux aussi sont prêts. Je fais un petit sourire à Quatre pour qu'il ouvre la danse et après un regard à Trowa, ils ne se font pas prier. Je sens Heero et Wufei aller et venir en moi, tantôt ensemble tantôt en alternance mais chacun de leur coup de rein capte avec précision mon point sensible avant de s'enfoncer encore plus quand leur amant frappe leur prostate. Ces derniers donnent la cadence, s'amusant à accélérer puis à ralentir, nous laissant tous les trois complètement frustrés mais malgré nos yeux qui les fusillent, ils continuent impassibles leur douce torture. Après un temps infini, ils se mettent soudain à accélérer tandis que leurs coups deviennent plus brutaux et nous partons tous les cinq dans un cri rauque. Une fois revenue sur terre, je rouvre les yeux, surprise, en sentant le corps de mes amants trembler contre moi.

« J'adore te sentir tendu de frustration » chuchote Trowa à l'oreille de Wufei.

« Il va falloir être patient mon cœur. » murmure Quatre à celle d'Heero avec un sourire sadique. Ce dernier semble cependant avoir l'habitude car il penche sa tête avec obéissance laissant plus de place à la bouche de Quatre qui le mordille. Leur sexe est toujours dur en moi quand ils reprennent leurs mouvements dans mon corps de nouveau excité par les caresses auxquelles j'ai assisté. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps dura ce petit jeu mais mes orgasmes se succédèrent devant leur ardeur infatigable.

* * *

Allongée à plat ventre sur Heero, j'essaye tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration moins rapide mais Wufei me tourne la tête vers lui avant de happer mes lèvres. Je le suis avec plaisir avant d'être capturée dès la fin du baiser par celles de Trowa qui finissent d'aspirer mes dernières réserves d'oxygène. Je sens les mains d'Heero puis celles de Quatre se posées sur mes fesses puis sur mes cuisses qu'elles remontent jusqu'à leur taille et alors qu'ils les gardent fermement en place, les pénétrations de Wufei en moi, accentués par celles de Trowa en lui, reprennent avec plus de force. Les frottements augmentent à chaque entrée mais, avec eux, la stimulation s'accroît aussi me faisant oublier toute douleur. C'est bestial mais terriblement bon et Wufei et moi jouissons ensemble dans un cri rauque. Trowa continue quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de se libérer lui aussi, me provoquant, par ses ondes de choc, un autre orgasme. Mon corps complètement alangui par ses vagues de plaisirs répétitifs se laisse déplacer et je me retrouve soudain sur le dos, au dessus de Wufei, lui-même sur Trowa tandis que Heero m'embrasse goulûment suivi dès que ma bouche est libre par Quatre. Les mains de Wufei et de Trowa m'écartent les cuisses avec douceur tout en les caressant avec tendresse et après qu'ils se soient, à leur tour, tous deux débarrassés de leur anneau, Heero poussé par Quatre recommencent leurs allers et venues en moi. Chaque mouvement est rapide, profond limite brutal alors que mon corps, toujours bloqué par la présence de Wufei, ne peut se cambrer sous les assauts. La brûlure dans mes chairs, légère tout à l'heure, commence à s'intensifier de plus en plus mais la douleur est supplantée par le plaisir toujours plus grand qui me traverse alors que mon point G se retrouve enfoncé à chaque entrée. Je jouis une nouvelle fois et ne peut m'empêcher de crier quand la semence d'Heero se déverse enfin en moi. Alors que celui-ci s'affaisse sur mon corps, son sexe ramolli continue à stimuler mon intimité à chaque coup de rein de Quatre en lui et alors que la semence de ce dernier s'échappe en Heero, j'orgasme une dernière fois.

Complètement épuisée, je m'endors entre eux immédiatement, sans me rendre compte que je les retiens encore dans mon corps.

* * *

Euh… FIN DU LEMON, douche froide conseillée : D

* * *

Des pleurs… Des pleurs ! Je me réveille en sursaut alors que l'information intègre mon cerveau endormi mais déjà quatre corps se lèvent du lit.

« On va aller leur donner leur biberon, rendors-toi. »

La voix est douce, assurée et elle suffit à me faire me recoucher mais je reste les yeux ouverts sur l'obscurité relative de la chambre au vu des rayons de lune qui l'éclairent, perdue dans mes pensées. 'Une chose est sûre ; notre partie de jambe en l'air d'hier m'a épuisé, à tel point que je ne me suis même pas réveillée pour accueillir mes derniers nés… Et là, ben je culpabilise. Comment une mère digne de ce nom peut-elle en oublier ses enfants ? Je me redresse vivement bien décidée à aller dorloter mes petits bouts pour me faire pardonner mais la douleur qui traverse mon corps me fait grimacer. Ok… Petit rappel à moi-même : éviter de coucher avec quatre mecs super entraînés pendant toute une journée même si on fait des pauses et qu'ils arrivent à me faire grimper au septième ciel en un temps record… Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'asseoir aujourd'hui.' Je me remets doucement sur le dos, essayant de bouger le moins possible avant de soupirer, résignée. Ils reviennent un quart d'heure plus tard et je sens le matelas s'affaisser sous leur poids. Heero et Wufei se blottissent contre moi tandis que Trowa et Quatre les entourent de leurs bras de l'autre côté. Et moi, ben je ne bouge toujours pas, même si ce serait plus agréable pour mes deux plus proches compagnons, si je me tournais sur un côté. Du coup, ils hésitent, se tournent, se retournent, n'arrivant pas vraiment à se rallonger correctement.

« Arrêtez-vous ! » demande-je assez fermement.

Chaque mouvement du matelas entraîne de douloureuses répercussions sur mon corps courbaturé et c'est… intenable. Wufei et Heero me regardent perplexes et tandis qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles, je me retourne doucement sur le côté, essayant de bouger le moins possible la partie inférieure de mon corps.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demande finalement Quatre en m'observant par-dessus l'épaule d'Heero.

« Si, si, tout va bien. » dis-je d'une voix un peu trop tendue. « Seulement, je tiens à vous avertir que l'expérience d'hier ne se renouvellera plus. » Ma déclaration semble jeter un froid dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi ? » interroge Heero, d'une voix mi-timide, mi-perplexe. « Ca ne t'a pas plus ? » Ils attendent tous les quatre ma réponse, tendus. Je suis enfin arrivée à me retourner et je me retrouve face à mon interlocuteur alors qu'un soupir de contentement s'échappe de mes lèvres. J'ai enfin réussi…, sans trop souffrir. Je capte les prunelles inquiètes devant moi et me rappelle la question tant redoutée de mes camarades.

« Bien sûr que si ! Comment aurais-je pu ne pas prendre plaisir à ce qu'on a fait » déclare-je d'une voix douce. Ils se détendent devant mon aveu mais Trowa qui caresse ma hanche doucement, veut comprendre.

« Pourquoi alors ? » reprend-t-il impatient. Je soupire.

« Parce que j'en oublie de récupérer mes enfants ! Parce que… parce que je suis courbaturée de partout, en particulier au niveau de muscles qui n'ont pas vraiment l'habitude d'être stimulés de la sorte et que je ne vais peut-être pas pouvoir me lever et encore moins m'asseoir de toute la journée… » Je m'enfonce le visage dans le coussin, pas du tout désireuse de voir la tête de mes amants, surtout que mes joues doivent avoir pris une belle couleur carmine au vu de mes révélations. Je sens de petites vibrations sur le matelas et sort la tête de l'oreiller, curieuse. Heero et Quatre se sont recouverts le visage du drap et intriguée, je tire dessus. Leur corps est secoué de petits spasmes tandis que de petites larmes coulent le long de leurs joues rougies 'Ils pleurent ?' Alors que je m'apprête à m'excuser, ils lèvent tous deux des yeux brillants de leur rire contenu vers moi 'Non mais c'est pas vrai, ils se foutent de moi en plus.' J'en reste sans voix quelques instants avant de tourner la tête vers Wufei et Trowa et je sens la colère naître en moi en les voyant eux aussi en train de rire. Furieuse, je me redresse difficilement et me prépare à sortir du lit quand deux mains me tirent de nouveau sur le matelas avant de me sentir enlacer par deux corps réconfortants.

« Ne fais pas la tête. » murmure Heero, contre mon oreille.

« Nous sommes désolés. » chuchote Wufei de l'autre côté. Je sens la main de Trowa et celle de Quatre caresser ma taille et ma hanche par-dessus le corps de leur amant et soupire, excédée de me sentir si faible face à de tels comportements.

* * *

Ils sont enfin de retour et je les écoute nous raconter les détails de leur sortie alors que je leur prépare leur goûter. Akane, Héléa, Esteban et Shaozu tètent goulûment leur biberon dans les bras de leur père qui tout en les surveillant, suivent eux aussi l'histoire des plus grands. Nous sommes de nouveau tous réunis et je me sens… rassurée. C'est idiot, je sais qu'ils étaient entre de bonnes mains mais de les voir dans la cuisine, en train de rire me réchauffe le cœur. Je verse le chocolat chaud dans leur tasse et me sers un café, ainsi qu'à mes compagnons avant de couper le gâteau.

« Dis, Mum, c'est quoi ce coussin ? » me demande Chulan, curieuse. J'observe à mon tour le coussin rouge en forme de cœur qui est posé sur une chaise, fusille mes amants du regard et ceux-ci sourient… bêtement.

« Je me suis fait mal aux fesses, il y a quelques jours. Je ne pouvais plus m'asseoir alors vos pères m'ont acheté un coussin pour se faire pardonner. »

« C'est eux qui t'ont fait mal ? » demande Kyo. 'Pourquoi est-ce que je ne réfléchis pas avant de parler… ?'

« J'aurai juste du être plus prudente en montant les escaliers derrière eux ce jour-là » 'Ce n'est pas un mensonge après tout, j'aurai vraiment du réfléchir aux conséquences physiques de ce qui allait se passer en haut des escaliers, dans la chambre…'

« Tu es tombée ? » interroge Mattis. Je l'observe et leur fait un sourire rassurant en voyant leur visage soucieux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me sens en pleine forme maintenant, ok ? » Ils me scrutent quelques instants avant de hocher la tête de nouveaux souriants.

* * *

Les enfants ont repris l'école depuis cinq jours et je les regarde à travers la fenêtre du salon, jouer dans la neige. Les bébés sont sur leur transat, leur père les garde d'un oeil en lisant un livre sur le canapé et je reste assise sur le montant de la fenêtre, à réfléchir à ces derniers jours. 'Quelque chose me gêne… Et le pire c'est que l'explication est sûrement devant mes yeux et je n'arrive pas à la saisir. Pourtant, il ne s'est rien passé d'anormal depuis la rentrée… Wufei et Heero m'ont dit que Lukas et Yahnis sont toujours aussi heureux qu'ils viennent trois après-midi par semaines les aider à contrôler leur pouvoir et je crois que mes deux compagnons le sont aussi. Après tout ils sont les mieux placés pour les soutenir puisqu'ils ont le même don…'

Les enfants semblent en avoir terminé avec leur bonhomme de neige et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en les voyant placer des cailloux sur la boule du haut pour imiter un visage.

'C'est peut-être l'histoire du bain qui me perturbe… Est-ce moi qui ne veux pas les voir grandir trop vite ?'

_Flash-Back_

_« Mummy, on est grand maintenant ! » Je les dévisage, un peu perdue devant la réaction de Mattis._

_« On peut se déshabiller tous seuls ! » ajoute Leyla_

_« Et se laver tous seuls aussi ! » continue Chulan_

_« Mais… Et vos cheveux les filles ? » _

_« On peut les aider » déclare Kyo._

_Je les regarde toujours interloquée devant leur décision. Moi qui adore laver les longs cheveux de Chulan et Leyla… Et puis, ils sont encore petits et depuis qu'on s'est échappé d'Oz, ils ont toujours adoré que je les materne durant leur bain…_

_« Vous voulez que ce soit vos papas qui viennent vous aider ? » Ils secouent négativement la tête._

_« Non, on veut le faire tout seul ! » affirme Chulan, tandis qu'ils me regardent avec de petits yeux déterminés et suppliants._

_« Ok, mais si vous voulez de l'aide vous m'appelez d'accord ? » Ils me sourient rassurés et je sors de la salle de bain un petit pincement au cœur. _

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Mes petits démons ont entamé une bataille de boule de neige et je les observe jouer quelques instants avant de froncer les sourcils, sans quitter l'échange des yeux.

« Vous pouvez venir voir quelques instants ? » Je sens mes compagnons se lever du canapé et s'approcher intrigués par ma demande.

« Vous n'avez pas l'impression que quelque chose cloche ? » demande-je en leur montrant d'un signe de tête les enfants jouant dans la neige. Ils les regardent à leur tour, avant d'acquiescer.

« Kyo se protège le bras… » Évalue Heero

« Et Chulan évite de s'appuyer sur sa jambe droite… » Remarque Wufei. Je hoche la tête, en fronçant un peu les sourcils puis me dirige vers la porte.

« Il est temps de rentrer les enfants. Venez goûter ! »

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Désolée pour mon retard mais ce n'était pas ma faute Noan, merci encore!

Je remercie une fois de plus toutes les personnes (en particulier les anonymes que je n'ai pas pu remercier par un mail) qui ont laissé un message et répondu à ma question, j'ai beaucoup apprécié

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il y aura sûrement un autre lemon quand Duo-homme sera de retour! Et oui, je suis pour la parité des sexes lol

A vendredi (j'hésite à le dire maintenant : D)  
Bye


	12. Rapprochement

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** ((4x1)+(3x5))x2

**Genre :** Histoire New-type. Relation Yaoi/mixte.

**Remarques : **Fiction en 18 chapitres pour le moment (Je m'y attelle ne vous en faites pas )

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !)

* * *

**Reconversion**

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

Je referme la porte derrière eux tandis que les garçons les aident à enlever leur manteau et leurs bottes. Ils attrapent les serviettes posées vers la cheminée et commencent à essuyer leurs cheveux mouillés. Alors qu'ils commencent à les aider à enlever leurs pulls humides, qui n'ont pas résisté à la neige malgré le manteau, les enfants semblent réaliser ce qu'il se passe et s'écartent un peu des bras protecteurs de leur père. 

« Nous savons que Kyo et Chulan sont blessés au bras et à la jambe » annonce Heero alors qu'ils baissent les yeux, un peu gênés. Ils restent finalement immobiles alors que mes compagnons leur enlèvent leur pull et leurs pantalons moites eux aussi. Deux énormes bleus apparaissent sur les corps de Kyo et Chulan mais Mattis et Leyla n'ont aucune marque.

Je m'accroupis devant eux et les dévisage gravement. « Nous n'allons pas vous gronder, d'accord… mais nous voulons une explication… » Les enfants se dévisagent quelques secondes puis Chulan me regarde, ses yeux gris légèrement humides.

« Ils n'ont pas fait exprès, tu sais, Mum… »

« Ils se sont excusés après » rajoute Kyo. Je les observe sans comprendre avant de jeter un œil à leur père. Ils semblent aussi perdus que moi. Quatre s'approche et se met à leur hauteur avec un sourire rassurant.

« Est-ce que ce sont des élèves du centre qui ont fait ça ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes battus ? »

« Tu sais baba, c'est pasqu'ils étaient tristes… » Quatre dévisage sa fille d'un air interrogatif mais c'est Mattis qui continue.

« On leur a raconté ce qu'on avait fait pendant les vacances et en plein milieu, ils se sont levés et ont dis qu'ils… » Mattis a l'air gêné puis, après m'avoir lancé un regard en biais, il continue plus doucement « … s'en foutaient… ». Je fais une petite grimace sous le dernier mot « … et Chulan et Kyo ont voulu les rattraper pour leur demander pourquoi ils étaient fâchés mais ils ont dis qu'ils les détestaient et ils les ont repoussé… Et…Et… » Une petite lueur de panique passe dans ses yeux.

« Et on s'est tapé contre le bureau… Et ça nous a fait mal alors on a un petit peu pleuré… » Continue Kyo.

« Mais Mattis s'est transformé pour leur faire peur et ils sont partis… Et puis Leyla nous a consolé et après ça allait mieux. » Finit Chulan d'une petite voix.

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès de me transformer papa. Je voulais juste défendre Chulan et Kyo ! » Mattis baisse les yeux et semble sur le point de pleurer mais Trowa rejoint Quatre vers les enfants et le prend dans ses bras tendrement avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« On ne veut pas que vous utilisiez vos dons en dehors des cours parce que vous ne les maîtrisez pas bien et que vous pourriez blesser les autres, mais tu n'as pas fait exprès et c'était pour aider tes frères et soeurs… » Le petit garçon hoche la tête timidement.

« Alors ce n'est pas grave. » Mattis me regarde, puis sourit, rassuré que son père et moi ne lui en voulions pas. Wufei et Heero nous ont rejoins sur le tapis et ont eux aussi pris Chulan et Kyo dans leurs bras. Je contemple cette scène câline avec plaisir.

« Nous aimerions quand même savoir qui a fait ça ? » remarque-je doucement, même si j'ai quelques doutes. Les quadruplés me dévisagent, puis s'observent encore un peu hésitants.

« Yahnis et Lukas » chuchote Kyo en se blottissant dans les bras d'Heero. La conversation se termine là et ils montent ensemble à l'étage pour soigner Kyo et Chulan et mettre des habits secs à nos enfants.

* * *

« Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? » Allongée sur le lit entre mes amants je contemple le plafond pensivement. 

« Nous leur parlerons demain » déclare Heero. Je me retourne sur le ventre et le regarde en me maintenant sur les coudes, un peu soucieuse devant son ton assez froid.

« Ce sont des enfants et même s'ils n'auraient pas du réagir ainsi, ne soyez pas trop durs avec eux quand même. » Heero hausse un sourcil étonné.

« On va juste leur donner un avertissement, ne t'inquiète pas… Mais s'ils recommencent nous ne viendrons plus les aider. » Soupira Wufei. Je les dévisage l'un après l'autre alors qu'ils ont fermés les yeux puis jette un regard interrogatif à Trowa et Quatre, qui semblent aussi perplexes que moi devant leur légère mélancolie.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demande-je doucement en me redressant encore un peu.

Quat' et Tro' font de même et nous observons nos deux asiatiques qui, gardant leurs paupières closes, s'assoupissent de plus en plus. Ils rouvrent les yeux brusquement et secouent la tête.

« Rien. Juste fatigué. » Me répond Heero en se mettant sur le côté.

Nouveau coup d'œil à leur amant respectif qui hausse leurs épaules, impuissants. Ces derniers se couchent en cuillère derrière eux tandis que je m'allonge au centre. Wu' et 'Ro s'installent tout contre moi tandis que quatre mains se posent avec possessivité sur mon corps. Nous ne disons rien mais personne ne s'endort malgré la fatigue de la semaine… Nous sommes comme… en attente, chacun écoutant la respiration régulière des autres.

« J'aurai aimé qu'ils s'entendent bien tous les quatre. » finit par murmurer Wufei tandis qu'Heero approuve lui aussi de la tête. « Mais il semble que ce ne soit pas le cas… » Un petit silence accompagne cette parole à peine murmurée.

« Je pense qu'ils sont jaloux… » Dit Quatre, le menton appuyé sur l'épaule d'Heero. Ce dernier tourne légèrement la tête pour lui faire face, un air consterné sur le visage.

« Jaloux ? » Nous regardons tous les quatre notre empathe, sans bouger de nos positions respectives, attendant qu'il développe un peu sa pensée.

« Depuis la fin des vacances de Noël, ils ont du s'habituer à votre présence à leur côté et même s'ils ont eu du mal à vous faire confiance, vous leur avez apportez une attention particulière qu'ils n'avaient pas jusqu'à présent, peut-être même qu'ils vous considèrent un peu comme des pères. Avec les vacances de février, ils ont été seuls et ils ont du se sentir trahi… Comme vous êtes les pères de Chulan et Kyo, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'ils s'en sont pris à eux… »

Je pose le dos de ma main sur mes yeux tandis que l'explication me parait des plus probables.

« Nous avons une part de responsabilité dans cet incident. » dis-je d'une voix faible. Je me redresse brusquement et les observe gravement.

« Bon sang, ils n'ont même pas sept ans ! Ils n'ont jamais connu rien d'autres de leurs parents que du mépris et nous on les abandonne pendant deux semaines… »

Je tremble légèrement me repliant un peu sur moi-même. 'Pour avoir vécu seul quand j'étais gosse, j'imagine ce qu'ils ont du ressentir… On est tellement fragile à cet âge… même si on essaye de faire les durs !' Deux bras m'encerclent puis m'allongent de force dans le lit et je me retrouve contre le torse musclé de Wufei, tandis que Trowa rabat la couette sur nous cinq.

« On va se faire pardonner » dit Wufei son menton dans le creux de ma clavicule.

« Et les adopter ? » demande Trowa d'une voix calme, en se reposant à moitié sur son amant. Heero qui s'était de nouveau approché de moi, semble mitigé.

« Ce n'est pas pour cela que vous vouliez que Chulan et Kyo s'entendent bien avec eux ? » continue Quatre en caressant la peau fine du torse de son partenaire.

« Nous avons déjà deux enfants… Je ne suis pas sûr d'être déjà un bon père pour eux alors en prendre un autre à charge… »

« Aucun de nous n'a vraiment eu de figure paternelle ou maternelle alors on ne peut pas vraiment se servir d'exemple concret mais je pense que nous nous en sortons pas trop mal jusqu'à présent… Je pense qu'à l'âge de Kyo, Mattis, Leyla et Chulan, j'aurai aimé avoir des parents même s'ils n'étaient pas parfaits, pourvu qu'ils m'aiment… » Je pose mes mains sur celles de mes compagnons, les caressant tendrement. « Je suis prête en en aimer deux de plus… »

Trowa et Quatre ont toujours voulu une grande famille, Heero et Wufei le savent ; Maintenant qu'il connaisse ma position, c'est à eux de décider mais je sais qu'ils veulent encore y réfléchir. Sans compter que nous devrons aussi demander leur avis à nos enfants et aux deux principaux intéressés. Nos corps se détendent imperceptiblement alors que la discussion est terminée et nous nous endormons l'esprit soulagé.

* * *

D'après ce que nous ont raconté Heero et Wufei, Yahnis et Lukas s'en voulaient vraiment de leur geste, tellement que Danny et Peter commençaient à se poser des questions sur leur soudain mutisme mais maintenant tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Nous avons discuté un peu d'une possible adoption des jumeaux et il ne semble pas y avoir de problème si ce n'est de savoir si nos enfants et les deux intéressés en seraient contents. 

Nous avons donc décidé de passer plus de temps tous ensemble pour voir ce que ça donne et aujourd'hui, deux semaines après l'incident, ils viennent passer leur premier week-end avec nous. Les enfants sont ravis et depuis le début de la semaine, ils n'arrêtent pas de nous bombarder de questions pour savoir dans quelle chambre ils vont dormir, à quels jeux ils vont jouer… Bref, je me doute que ce week-end ne va pas être de tout repos. Des pleurs se font entendre de l'étage et alors que je monte voir les quadru', une voiture arrive dans la cour. Je m'approche de la fenêtre de la chambre et soupire de soulagement en voyant Quatre et Trowa entrer. J'étais justement en train de me demander comment j'allais faire pour le goûter sans deux bras supplémentaires. Ils apparaissent quelques instants après sur le pas de la porte et je les observe interrogative.

« On arrivait pas à se débarrasser du maire qui a décidé juste aujourd'hui de faire une visite surprise de nos locaux » répond Trowa en prenant Héléa dans ses bras. Quatre prend son fils avant de poursuivre, légèrement agacé.

« Bien sûr le colonel Une l'a accueilli avec un grand sourire même si elle n'était pas du tout ravie, et nous a fait comprendre qu'on devait prendre soin de notre invité si on ne voulait pas que les crédits municipaux alloués aux Preventers baissent, que de toute manière, elle, elle ne le voulait pas alors on avait intérêt à ne pas faire de vague… »

« C'est bon, vous êtes pile à l'heure » Ils acquiescent en caressant doucement la joue de leur enfant.

Alors qu'on finit tout juste de donner leur quatre heures aux quadru', la voiture d'Heero se gare devant la maison, et quelques secondes après la porte s'ouvre avec vivacité.

« Mum, on est arrivé et ils sont avec nous… » Annonce Leyla avec un grand sourire. Je finis d'attacher Akane sur son transat avant de me tourner vers eux.

« Bonjour, mes chéris ! » Ils me font un bisous les uns après les autres tandis que je m'agenouille à leur hauteur. Yahnis et Lukas me regardent bizarrement, restant sans bouger à l'entrée du salon. Je me relève et m'approche d'eux avec un sourire rassurant. 'Ca ne doit pas être facile pour eux…, et puis ils ne me connaissent pas, enfin seulement de vue quand je vais chercher les grands à l'école.'

« Je m'appelle Trixie, je suis la maman des enfants de cette famille. » Leurs yeux s'agrandissent imperceptiblement alors que j'approche ma main pour leur caresser les cheveux en signe de bienvenu. Ils la repoussent vivement avant de se cacher derrière Wufei et Heero qui viennent d'entrer.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande Wufei au garçon accroché à son pantalon. Ce dernier me fusille du regard sans rien dire tandis que son frère près de Heero fait la même chose. 'Oooook ! J'ai pas l'air de leur revenir rien qu'à voir…'

« Vous savez, j'ai bien déjeuné à midi donc je ne vais pas vous manger, ni quoique ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Par contre, même si vous ne me parlez plus après, j'aimerai que vous soyez polis et que vous me dîtes au moins votre prénom… Je ne sais pas qui est Yahnis et qui est Lukas… »

Ils se regardent quelques instants avant de se placer aux côtés des deux adultes et de se présenter. Quatre et Trowa se manifestent à leur tour avant de nommer aussi les quadru' qui observent la scène d'un regard curieux. Les jumeaux jettent un œil aux bébés et sourient aux deux adultes avant de suivre Leyla et Chulan qui les entraînent pour le goûter, à la suite de leurs frères. Je fixe quelques instants la porte de la cuisine avec une certaine incompréhension, incompréhension qui est toujours là quand je me tourne vers mes amants.

« Vous m'expliquez pourquoi Trowa et Quatre n'ont pas eu le droit à la scène de l'animal traqué ? » Ma question s'adresse plus particulièrement à Heero et Wufei qui ont été les plus en contact avec eux mais ceux-ci semblent aussi perplexes que moi.

« Quatre ? » 'Peut-être que notre empathe en chef a capté quelque chose…' Lui aussi a les yeux perdus sur la porte et lorsqu'il se retourne vers moi je lis dans ses prunelles que quelque chose l'intrigue.

« J'ai senti… de la colère et… de la peur »

« De la peur ? » L'intervention de Trowa m'enlève les mots de la bouche. Je soupire doucement.

« De toute manière, on peut rien y faire pour l'instant. Je reste avec les quadru', je veux pas les… effrayer d'avantage. L'un de vous peut aller s'occuper du goûter ? » Quatre acquiesce et Trowa le suit tandis que Heero et Wufei viennent dire bonjour à leurs petits derniers.

« Ca ne va sûrement pas durer » dit Heero, agenouillé devant le transat d'Akane, en levant les yeux vers moi. Wufei m'observe lui aussi et hoche la tête, convaincu lui aussi de ces paroles. 'Je n'en suis pas si sûre mais bon…'

Je leur fais un petit sourire pour les rassurer et les remercier, sourire qui s'élargit en voyant Shaozu qui, ayant perdu sa sucette, fronce un sourcil de contrariété de la même manière que son père à cet instant.

* * *

'Le samedi s'est plutôt bien passé… Bon, ok, ils ne m'ont pas décroché un mot, pas un sourire, rien ! Aucun autre membre de la maisonnée ne bénéficie d'un tel traitement… Et je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire ! Quand je leur pose une question ils me répondent mais le strict minimum et je crois que c'est surtout pour faire plaisir à Heero et Wufei.' 

Je ferme le sac à dos d'un geste énervé avant de le poser vers la porte d'entrée et de monter à l'étage me changer. On a laissé les quadru' chez Hilde et Danny pour la journée… 'J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'ils sont ensemble. Bon, Danny fait assez jeune… Et puis, IL est jeune… A 32 ans, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait être son père… Ok, s'il l'avait eu à 15 ans, ça pourrait être son père, mais bon… Pourquoi je me prends la tête avec ça, s'ils sont heureux, c'est l'essentiel !' Mes pas m'ont mené devant l'armoire et je contemple d'un oeil critique les diverses possibilités vestimentaires qui s'offrent à moi avant de me déshabiller d'un geste machinal. 'Lors de la semaine aux skis, ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble, j'en suis sûre… Me demande quand est-ce qu'ils ont conclu…'

J'enfile mon pull col roulé vert en laine, cadeau de Trowa pour Noël. Ils se sont amusés à m'acheter un pull chacun assorti à la couleur de leurs yeux… En plus d'un magnifique pendentif en or blanc représentant un ange aux yeux améthyste. Et quoiqu'il en soit, leurs pulls sont admirablement chauds et doux, je les adore… Ma tresse, un peu moins… Surtout le col roulé. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour la refaire correctement et une dizaine de minutes après, je les rejoins tous les dix en bas de l'escalier. Maintenant, direction le cirque Bloom.

* * *

« Bonjour, Catherine » 

« Bonjour tout le monde » nous répond-elle en souriant « Mais qui sont ces jeunes garçons ? » demande-t-elle après avoir embrassé les quadruplés.

« Voici Yahnis et Lukas, des amis des quadruplés qui sont venus passer le week-end avec nous. Yahnis, Lukas, voici Catherine ma sœur. » Continue Trowa. Les jumeaux saluent la jeune femme d'un petit bonjour mais sans plus. Au moins ça me rassure, ce n'est pas qu'avec moi qu'ils ne sont pas très coopératifs… 'Reste à comprendre pourquoi les femmes semblent les contrarier.'

« Venez les enfants, on va aller chercher nos places sous le chapiteau. » annonce Quatre. Notre petit groupe le suit tandis que Trowa reste discuter quelques minutes avec sa sœur et d'autres membres du cirque.

Les enfants sont émerveillés et je dois avouer que moi aussi. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à un tel spectacle, L2 n'étant pas du genre festive mais c'est très impressionnant, surtout les animaux. Ils arrivent à leur faire faire des prouesses inimaginables… Il y a eu les trapézistes, les jongleurs, les clowns aussi…

Bien sûr Trowa n'a pas pu résister et il a été embauché pour la représentation. Autant vous dire que lorsqu'il s'est placé devant la cible pour le lancer de couteaux, aucun des enfants n'était rassuré. Je suis heureuse qu'ils ne sachent pas que leur mère est aussi capable de jouer aux poignards volants, version non censurée. Deux heures après nous sortons du chapiteau et on a le droit à une visite guidée des coulisses.

Alors qu'on a fait le tour des cages, on se retrouve sur une petite aire à l'écart où les artistes doivent s'échauffer au vu des divers objets qui sont restés au sol. J'aperçois plusieurs planches avec des cylindres de tailles différentes et je me renvoie enfant dans les rues quand on utilisait tuyaux et couvercles de poubelles pour jouer aux équilibristes.

J'en empile trois de chaque, faisant alterner cylindres et planches, puis je me hisse sur les bras doucement, assurant en même temps mon équilibre. Une fois relativement stable, je remonte les fesses puis les jambes me retrouvant dans la position du poirier alors que les trois planches oscillent redoutablement sur les cylindres. 'J'ai pas perdu la main semble-t-il ! Est-ce que j'y arrive encore sur une main ?' Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait ou presque. Je recentre ma main droite avant de lever la gauche, mon attention complètement focalisée sur le roulis des planches. Autant éviter de tomber… Je reste quelques secondes en position avant de reposer mes mains côte à côte. J'écarte ensuite les jambes en grand écart latéral puis je les rapproche devant moi toujours parallèlement au sol. Doucement, mes cuisses s'approchent de ma poitrine jusqu'à ce que mes pieds puissent prendre place sur la planche près de mes mains. Une fois fait, je stabilise à nouveau les mouvements des objets avant de me redresser en douceur et je souris, fière d'être encore capable de jouer aux équilibristes. Des applaudissements me font lever les yeux et je vois ma petite famille ainsi que d'autres personnes inconnues, du cirque probablement, applaudir. Les enfants semblent impressionnés et mes compagnons, un peu aussi, bien qu'ils connaissent mon passé de pilote. Remarque c'est dans la rue et pas avec G que j'ai appris ce tour… Toujours en équilibre, je salue mon public puis exécute un petit salto avant pour descendre.

« T'es super forte, Mummy ! »

« Encore plus forte que le monsieur qui faisait l'équilibriste tout à l'heure » déclare Mattis à la suite de son frère, tandis que les filles hochent la tête.

« Je suis contente que vous ayez apprécié, mais je pensais que vous étiez partis voir les chiens acrobates ? »

« C'était… C'était sûrement mieux que les chiens acrobates » dit Yahnis, d'une petite voix. Je lui fais un grand sourire en remerciement. 'Je viens de gagner des points rien qu'à voir…'

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **

'En plus d'un magnifique pendentif en or blanc représentant un ange aux yeux améthyste.' A titre d'info, Catirella a fait un petit OS très sympa intitulé 'un ange aux yeux améthyste'... Cat' j'espère que ça te dérange pas que je te fasse de la pub : )

Je sens que certains se disent : c'est qui déjà Yahnis et Lukas ? Il me semble qu'elle en avait déjà parlé avant mais je ne sais plus quand ? Alors au lieu de vous prendre la tête à faire tous les chapitres précédents ou à vous creuser les méninges, il y a eu effectivement une petite allusion à ces deux-là au chapitre 6 pour ceux que ça intéresse.

Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais je trouvais que c'était mieux de couper maintenant qu'après le prochain paragraphe donc voilà ! Le prochain sera plus long pour me faire pardonner : D

A la prochaine  
Bye


	13. Allaitement

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** ((4x1)+(3x5))x2

**Genre :** Histoire New-type. Relation Yaoi/mixte.

**Remarques : **Fiction en 18 chapitres pour le moment

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !)

* * *

**Reconversion**

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

Nous sommes rentrés rapidement après mon petit tour et Quatre s'est mis au fourneau pour nous faire des gaufres au goûter et fêter avec quelques jours de retard, l'anniversaire des jumeaux. Les enfants jouent tranquillement dans le salon et moi je lis, installée en tailleur sur le fauteuil. Bientôt une douce odeur vient nous chatouiller les narines et je jette un coup d'œil vers la porte de la cuisine restée entrouverte. Doucement, je pose mon livre, glisse hors du fauteuil avant de passer à quatre pattes derrière le canapé, direction la source de ce parfum délicieux. J'arrive à la fin du canapé et évalue la zone découverte jusqu'à la porte d'un œil expert avant d'observer discrètement les enfants. Ils sont toujours concentrés sur leur jeu, parfait ! J'avance, toujours à quatre pattes mais alors que j'arrive vers la porte celle-ci se referme brusquement. 

« Baba a dit personne dans la cuisine avant qu'il ne le dise » Je me retourne pour voir mes enfants me regarder avec sévérité. 'Sont bien comme leur père eux !'

« J'allais juste vérifier si Quatre n'avait pas besoin d'aide »

« A quatre pattes ? » interroge Lukas, d'un air critique. Je m'allonge dos au sol en soupirant.

« Ok, c'est vrai, je voulais aller manger une gaufre. Ca sent tellement bon que ça me donne l'eau à la bouche. » Seul le silence me répond et je me redresse légèrement surprise. Ils me regardent avec un petit sourire malicieux avant de courir vers moi.

« A l'attaque ! » crie Leyla. Je me relève rapidement, évitant de justesse de me les recevoir tous les quatre sur le ventre. Je place la table entre moi et mes adversaires et les regarde en souriant. Yahnis et Lukas nous observent sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passe, mais Kyo vient à leur aide.

« Vous savez ce que otousan nous a dit… » Commence-t-il.

« N'oubliez pas votre mission ? » Demande Yahnis pas sûr de ce à quoi il faisait référence. Kyo hoche la tête.

« Notre mission, c'est d'empêcher Mum d'atteindre la cuisine pasque quand y a des gaufres ou des crêpes, elle embête toujours le cuisinier pour en avoir à l'avance. »

« Eh ! C'est pas vrai ! » Kyo me dévisage en haussant un sourcil critique façon Heero.

« Pas toujours ! » dis-je pour me justifier, avec un grand sourire. Alors qu'ils m'encerclent, je glisse sur la table pour passer de l'autre côté mais je n'avais pas prévu que les jumeaux acceptent de jouer le jeu si rapidement. Ils m'attrapent les mains chacun d'un côté mais alors que je me libère après quelques contorsions, les quadruplés les aident et je me retrouve à nouveau par terre, Chulan et Leyla assise sur mes bras, Kyo et Mattis sur mes jambes.

« Je me rends, vous avez gagné »

« Tu ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, pirate ! » annonce Mattis, avec un sourire.

« Punition ! » crient les cinq autres membres de l'équipage. 'Pourquoi est-ce que je leur ai lu les aventures de Barbe-jaune le pirate hier soir…' Je n'ai pas le temps de ne promettre de ne plus le faire que quatorze mains se mettent à s'activer sur mon corps me chatouillant avec enthousiasme. 'Et en plus ces petits démons sont très doués en chatouillis…' Quand cinq minutes après, Quatre vient nous annoncer que c'est prêt, je suis en pleine supplication pour faire arrêter la punition, les joues rouges et la respiration haletante à force de rire. Le pire, c'est que les adultes qui sont descendus ne prennent nullement pitié de moi et me regardent me faire mettre à mort sans bouger, en souriant… Je dois finalement mon salut à Quatre, qui leur rappelle que les gaufres vont refroidir. Ils me libèrent de leur poids et partent vers la cuisine tandis que, fermant les yeux, j'essaye de récupérer mon souffle et un semblant de dignité allongée sur le carrelage du salon.

« Elle est en vie » dit Trowa près de moi alors que ses doigts se sont posés sur ma carotide. J'ouvre les yeux et fronce les sourcils en entendant la légère moquerie de sa voix. Il m'aide à me relever avant de me faire pivoter vers lui et de m'embrasser avec passion. Je réponds à son baiser avant de me retrouver dans les bras de mes autres amants qui m'embrassent aussi goulûment. 'Mm, j'adore quand ils font ça...' C'est les jambes un peu vacillantes que je parviens devant la porte de la cuisine où j'entre après avoir repris contenance.

* * *

Il est l'heure pour les enfants de se coucher et je dépose un petit bisou sur leur front avant de me tourner vers les jumeaux, hésitante. Ils ont voulu dormir tous les six dans la même chambre alors nous avons rajouté des futons mais hier et avant-hier, ils ont refusé de recevoir un calin de ma part, alors… J'hésite. Ils me regardent étrangement et je tente un nouvel essai. Je m'agenouille vers eux puis leur dit 'bonne nuit' avant de m'approcher pour leur donner un bisou. Ils se laissent faire puis alors que je me recule, ils m'attrapent par la manche et m'embrassent chacun sur une joue. 

« Tu n'as pas peur qu'on te touche ? » chuchote Lukas. Je lui fais signe que non.

« Tu ne nous trouves pas aussi méchant que notre maman alors ? » Demande Yahnis d'une petite voix. Je leur caresse la joue avec un petit sourire affectueux.

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous possédez un don que vous êtes méchants… Votre maman ne devait pas comprendre que vous êtes aussi normaux que les autres enfants… Vous êtes juste différents mais pas méchants... D'accord ? » Ils hochent la tête, rassurés.

« Est-ce que vos cadeau vous ont plu ? »

« C'est la première fois que... qu'on le fait pour de vrai. » avoue Yahnis. Ils me sourient tous les deux, les yeux encore brillants d'émotion. Je caresse tendrement leur front avant de me relever et de sortir doucement de la pièce.

Une fois dans notre chambre, je raconte à mes compagnons ce qu'il vient de se passer et ils hochent la tête, rassurés de comprendre le pourquoi de la réaction des jumeaux. Je me dirige ensuite vers la salle adjacente pour me préparer pour la nuit.

« Tu devrais peut-être te réorienter dans le cirque » remarque Heero, alors que je me brosse les cheveux devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Je les vois par la porte entrebâillée, allongés sur le lit en me regardant faire, tranquillement.

« Tu sais faire des acrobaties » dit Quatre

« Jouer avec des poignards » continue Trowa

« Et même faire le clown… » Déclare Wufei « Je te verrai bien avec des grosses chaussures et un nez rouge » Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il doit imaginer la scène.

« Et avec un gros nœud pap' aussi » Quatre, la tête sur le torse d'Heero part lui aussi dans le délire de Wufei et ils sont bientôt tous contaminés, m'imaginant dans les accoutrements les plus loufoques possibles.

Je sors de la salle de bain et leur fait face, ma brosse dans la main et les mains sur les hanches.

« Je ne trouve pas ça super drôle, vous savez ! » remarque-je en fronçant les sourcils. Heero se redresse légèrement, repoussant Quatre et m'attrape la main avant de m'attirer avec eux sur le lit.

« Ne fais pas la tête, Trixie, c'est seulement pour plaisanter. » dit-il. Je boude pour la forme, espérant par la même qu'ils vont vouloir se faire pardonner. Je sens deux lèvres se coller délicatement aux miennes puis une langue s'infiltrer dans ma bouche et souris intérieurement. Lorsque l'un d'eux lançait la machine, les autres suivaient…  
Mm… La soirée démarre sous les meilleurs auspices.

* * *

Nous sommes fin mai et rien ne change vraiment... Je sors de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une serviette de bain et m'essuie les cheveux avec une plus petite. Je regarde le minuscule peigne que j'ai dans la main puis pousse un profond soupire de résignation avant de le passer dans mes cheveux. Ahhh ! C'est dans des moments comme ça que je voudrais avoir les cheveux courts... Ou alors ne pas avoir oublié de marquer après-shampoing dans la liste des courses ! 

« Viens ici qu'on t'aide ! » Je relève la tête pour croiser les regards de mes quatre amants assez amusés semble-t-il, qui sont allongés sur le lit, une main soutenant leur tête.

« Riez pas ! C'est très douloureux surtout avec un mini peigne ! »

« Tu peux te les faire couper si ça t'énerve tant… » Je dévisage Wufei encore plus énervée puis souris avant de m'approcher de lui, sensuelle. J'avance à quatre pattes sur le lit, l'obligeant à s'allonger puis alors que j'approche mes lèvres des siennes, je me relève brusquement et lui mets un coup de peigne sur le nez.

« Vous êtes les premiers à jouer avec alors pas de commentaires ! » Trowa embrasse son amant laissé un peu frustré par la situation et je m'assois dos à Heero, qui a fait la proposition. Il me prend le peigne puis séparant les mèches de mes cheveux commencent à me les démêler avec soin.

Depuis quelques secondes, la respiration de Heero s'est accélérée dans mon cou et un léger frisson me parcourt alors qu'il continue quand même sa tâche. Je me retourne légèrement et vois les mains de Quatre jouer avec le corps du japonais, caressant son torse, remontant vers ses tétons, descendant plus bas. 'Ok, je comprends mieux pourquoi Heero a du mal… Surtout que Quatre derrière son auréole cache deux cornes et une queue fourchue…' Je secoue doucement la tête pour évacuer la chaleur sur mes joues. Pourquoi mon imagination est si fertile… Surtout que les gémissements de Wufei plus loin ne m'aident pas non plus… Non, je ne craquerai pas… Ils méritent leur punition, et même s'ils peuvent se satisfaire ensemble, je sais qu'ils restent généralement frustrés quand je ne participe pas… Cependant je tiens toujours mes promesses même celles que je me fais à moi-même.

_Flash-Back_

_Nous sommes assis tous les cinq sur le canapé du salon, appréciant le calme de ce début de soirée. Les enfants sont enfin couchés ; les plus petits se sont endormis assez vite mais les grands étaient tellement excités par la venue de Yahnis et Lukas le lendemain matin qu'on a du les gronder et les menacer d'être privé d'histoire le soir pendant une semaine pour arriver à nous faire obéir. Je me doute que Danny qui s'occupe du dortoir au centre ce soir a du avoir le même problème avec les deux garçons… _

_Le film est commencé depuis déjà vingt minutes quand un flash spécial apparaît à l'écran. Depuis que le candidat aux élections, Zack Thirtin, a déclaré que les New-types pouvaient représenter une menace pour les gens soit disant normaux et qu'il était indispensable de les identifier et les regrouper dans des endroits spéciaux, de nombreuses critiques ont bien sûr eu lieu mais une partie de la population aussi bien terrestre que coloniale soutient ses propos. Ainsi depuis trois mois, des attentats, de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus violents ont lieu, opposant les Néo, regroupant des New-types d'un côté et les Ald, non New-types de l'autre. _

_Le journaliste apparaît à l'écran puis quelques secondes après une vidéo en live est lancée sur laquelle deux groupes armés se battent violemment, chaque partie étant des mieux équipées. Même si de prime abord, les Néo semblent avoir un avantage à posséder un don supplémentaire l'utilisation à long terme de leur pouvoir est impossible puisque cela nécessite de puiser dans leur propre énergie. Les Ald l'ont compris rapidement et ont amélioré leur défense sachant pertinemment que même si l'attaque est vive, le temps joue en leur faveur. Voyant cela les Néo se sont équipés d'armes supplémentaires, les Ald ont fait de même en réponse et chaque bataille est synonyme de plus de violence et de plus de morts… Les Preventers, neutres, ont de plus en plus de mal à contenir et stopper ces combats tandis que leurs équipements deviennent quant à eux de plus en plus obsolètes face à cette course à l'armement. Je vois mes compagnons se redresser et se tendre un peu dans le canapé._

_« Vous n'êtes plus sur le terrain maintenant… Vous n'avez pas à intervenir dans de tels combats. » Ma voix est ferme parce que je sais très bien ce qu'ils ressentent. Même si mon corps a changé, je ressens moi aussi l'appel de la bataille devant ces images mais je sais également que nous ne sommes plus seuls et que notre vie est importante pour les êtres innocents qui dorment à l'étage au dessus. _

_« Trixie… » Je ne bouge pas, restant les yeux fixés sur les images que présente le journaliste sans vraiment les voir._

_« Nous sommes contre la façon de penser et de faire des Néo et des Ald mais nous pouvons aider ceux qui représentent la loi … » Continue Quatre, d'une voix assez calme. _

_« Ce n'est plus notre bataille, nous avons déjà donné de nos personnes durant la dernière. » _

_« Les Preventers n'ont pas autant de moyens en armes, ni autant de connaissances sur les New-types que les Ald et les Néo. » Remarque Trowa, en observant le groupe de Preventers battre en retraite. _

_« Et le nombre de blessés augmente dans leur rang à chaque altercation. » continue Wufei. _

_Le téléphone sonne et je vois Heero se lever pour répondre. 'Pourquoi est-ce je suis presque sûre de savoir qui est son interlocuteur ?' Je me lève à mon tour du canapé et me dirige vers la porte._

_« Je suis contre… Et je vais me coucher dans MA chambre... Bonsoir au colonel Une ! »_

_Alors que je suis allongée, j'entends quelques froissements dans la chambre d'à côté et cinq minutes plus tard, la porte de la maison se referme derrière eux._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Ils sont revenus il y a une dizaine de jours, après une mission d'une semaine à rechercher et à arrêter les principaux dirigeants des deux partis. Et depuis ils tentent par tous les moyens de me faire revenir sur ma décision de faire chambre à part encore plus longtemps. Heero a fini de me démêler les cheveux et je me lève exaspérée devant son incapacité à rester concentré face à Quatre. Je vais me faire ma tresse toute seule et partir d'ici avant qu'ils n'arrivent à me faire craquer. Je jette un œil aux corps allongés dans le lit et ne peux m'empêcher de rougir devant la scène plus qu'érotique qui se déroule devant moi. Je sors rapidement de la pièce et ferme soigneusement la porte faisant taire les gémissements rauques que Wufei et Heero laissent échapper devant l'ardeur de leur amant.

* * *

Je regarde les chiffres lumineux et soupire de contentement en voyant qu'il me reste encore une grosse demi-heure avant que les enfants se réveillent. 'Hmm ! Vais pouvoir profiter de la douce chaleur de la couette et de celle de mes compagnons, surtout si je les aide à se réveiller. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire canaille d'étirer mes lèvres à cette idée. La journée s'annonce merveilleusement bien…Ah non ! On est vendredi aujourd'hui. Je sens ma bonne humeur disparaître subitement ; Sally m'a demandé de passer pour ma visite médicale. Je plisse un peu le nez. Je déteste ça… Remarque si je débranche le téléphone, peut-être que personne n'y pensera !' Je souris malicieusement à cette pensée. 

« Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ? » me demande Wufei avec suspicion, les yeux encore ensommeillés.

« Y a pas de raison particulière. » J'aborde mon visage d'ange version 3, il avait eu un franc succès la dernière fois, et je vois Heero et Wufei me dévisager d'un air mitigé tandis que derrière eux Trowa et Quatre m'observent aussi, appuyant leur tête sur leur paume. Je ferme les yeux, espérant qu'ils passent à autre chose sans plus se poser de question.

« Trixie… » Je regarde le plus innocemment possible Quatre qui fronce un peu les sourcils, avant de me lever prestement du lit.

« Je vous assure que tout va bien ! Je vais prendre une douche ! » Je sens leurs regards intrigués sur moi et m'éclipse rapidement. 'Va falloir que je sois prudente…'

15h30. Plus qu'une demi-heure avant ma visite médicale et si je ne veux pas la louper je devrais partir maintenant… SI je ne veux pas la louper ! Mais comme je compte bien y échapper… Je me dirige discrètement vers la chambre de mes derniers nés pensant m'asseoir dans le fauteuil à bascule en attendant leur réveil mais alors que j'avance dans le couloir menant aux chambres, Trowa apparaît discrètement devant moi, me bloquant le passage. 'Reste à savoir si c'est voulu ou pas…'

« Tro', on est plus en guerre tu sais tu peux faire un peu de bruit quand tu marches dans la maison, ce serait mieux pour mon petit cœur. » Il lève un sourcil surpris puis fait un petit sourire.

« Tu n'as pas eu peur et pour la réussite de la manœuvre je me devais d'être silencieux… » 'Ca, c'est pas bon pour moi…' Je recule discrètement mais stoppe en entendant un petit claquement de langue. Je me retourne sous les yeux amusés de Trowa pour me retrouver dans ceux moins contents de Quatre.

« Heu… Vous n'êtes pas au boulot tous les deux ? » J'ai l'impression soudaine d'être une enfant pris en faute… 'Sûrement à cause du froncement de sourcils de Quat''.

« On a notre après-midi de libre aujourd'hui, pour, je te rappelle, surveiller les quadruplés et récupérer les grands à l'école pendant que tu vas à ta visite médicale… » Trowa s'est rapproché de moi pour me confier cela à l'oreille d'une voix n'admettant aucune remarque. Que voulez-vous faire quand vous êtes prisonnière entre la détermination et la colère ? Dans d'autre circonstance j'aurai peut-être proposé la plaisanterie mais pas quand vous n'avez aucune issue de secours.

« Il te faut une vingtaine de minutes pour aller jusqu'au QG. On te laisse une demi-heure avant d'appeler le bureau de Sally. Si tu n'y es pas, ça va barder pour ton matricule et pas seulement qu'avec nous deux… » Je fais une petite grimace devant la menace à peine voilée. 'Veux pas me retrouver devant mes quatre amants en colère moi. Pour l'avoir déjà essayé en jouant avec un sac de frappe, je suis pas prête de recommencer…' Quatre s'est décalé pour me laisser passer et je soupire en redescendant les escaliers.

* * *

Je caresse doucement les quelques cheveux blond, presque blancs d'Esteban, qui tête goulûment mon sein en me regardant avec de grands yeux. 'En tout cas, s'il y a bien une chose que je ne regrette pas dans toute cette histoire c'est le plaisir de pouvoir allaiter ; j'adore ce petit moment de tendresse avec les quadru'.C'est vrai que la première fois surprend un peu mais lorsque j'y repense c'est surtout le premier biberon avec leur père qui me revient à l'esprit.' 

_Flash-Back_

_Quelques heures après mon accouchement, une voix douce me tire de mon sommeil et le visage de Sally apparaît un peu flou au dessus de moi. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de lui lancer un regard interrogatif et ensommeillé._

_« Tes derniers sont affamés ! » Me dit elle avec un grand sourire. Mon incompréhension doit se lire sur mon visage parce qu'elle rajoute, en m'aidant à me redresser. « Tu ne vas pas avoir assez de lait pour les nourrir entièrement au sein mais un petit peu chacun ce serait déjà bien. » Je crois que mon regard 'Sal' je suis perdue là' n'a toujours pas changé quand je croise de nouveau ses yeux. « L'allaitement maternel leur apportera des anticorps… Bon lequel est le plus affamé ? » Continue-t-elle en se tournant vers sa droite. Je suis son regard et retrouve mes quatre compagnons assis sur une chaise, tenant dans leurs bras leurs derniers nés. Enfin, je dirai plutôt qu'ils les tiennent du bout des doigts parce que visiblement ils semblent assez mal à l'aise. Faut dire que le petit être qu'ils portent semble tellement minuscule et fragile… et leurs mains, comme les miennes n'ont malheureusement pas l'habitude de ce genre d'activité. Construire des bombes, tenir des armes, pianoter sur un ordi, chacun de nous peut le faire les yeux fermés mais tenir dans ses mains un être sans défense, qui plus est une partie de nous est… angoissant et demande beaucoup plus de concentration, je m'en aperçois quand Esteban se retrouve contre moi. Je suis les consignes de Sally mais mon fils se débrouille très bien pour trouver lui-même le téton nourricier. La première succion est… déstabilisante mais bientôt une douce quiétude m'envahit devant les sensations nouvelles qui naissent en moi. Je contemple plus attentivement l'enfant, observant l'ourlet parfait de sa petite oreille, son petit nez qui caresse mon sein, son petit poing qu'il tient serré comme s'il cherchait à s'agripper à un voile imaginaire… _

_« Je pense que c'est suffisant, Trixie. » Je le détache à regret, et le médecin le rend à son père avant de m'amener mon second fils. Je regarde Quatre quelques instants, qui tente tant bien que mal de calmer son fils pas encore repu. Sally s'approche d'eux, met l'enfant dans une position plus confortable et donne le biberon à Quatre. Ce dernier hoche la tête devant l'explication, vérifie que la tétine est à un et l'approche délicatement de la petite bouche, bouche qui ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir avant de téter goulûment. Je reporte mon attention sur Shaozu._

_Héléa et Akane le suivent ensuite et je change de sein à chaque fois suivant le conseil de Sally… Et bien sûr, je les observe avec soin de la même manière que leur frère. Je ne peux empêcher une certaine fierté de m'étreindre devant ces parfaits petits bouts de chou… Ils sont tellement mignons tous les quatre. Alors que j'ai fini de les allaiter, je me cale dans mes couvertures et contemple avec un sourire tendre mes compagnons qui eux n'ont pas terminé avec les biberons. Malgré l'anxiété du début, c'est la première fois que je les sens si calmes et le sourire ravi qui est né sur leurs lèvres m'effleure le cœur en une douce caresse._

_Fin du Flash-Back _

« Je suis désolée, mon garçon mais c'est au tour de tes frères et sœur maintenant. » Je le détache doucement et le vois commencer à foncer les sourcils, signe qu'il n'est pas très content. Il me rappelle son père quand il fait ça et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je le tends à Sonia qui lui présente la tétine du biberon avant qu'il ne se mette à pleurer. Il rechigne quelques instants puis se remet à téter tandis que je m'occupe de Shaozu. Les filles dans leur transat ne disent rien, se contentant de regarder curieusement autour d'elles en tenant leur doudou. Shaozu, comme son frère, ressemble à son père respectif et possède des cheveux noirs et fins.

« Mum ? Sonia ? » La porte vient de s'ouvrir sur les six aînés qui reviennent de l'école en compagnie de leur père.

« Nous sommes là. » Quelques secondes après, ils pointent le bout de leur nez par l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon.

« Bonjour ! L'école s'est bien passée ? » Demande-je en souriant. Ils hochent la tête vigoureusement, leurs joues encore rougies par le froid du dehors.

« On a fait des dessins et j'arrive à soulever une pomme sans les mains. » dit Chulan toute excitée.

« C'est bien, ça ! » Ils viennent me faire un bisou sur la joue en prenant garde de ne pas faire de mal à Shaozu, à moitié caché par le voile qui recouvre ma poitrine.

« Bonjour Sonia »

« Bonjour » répond-elle avec un grand sourire. Sonia est arrivée début avril et elle s'est tout de suite adaptée à la vie un peu particulière de la maison. Mes compagnons devaient reprendre leur travail à plein temps et il m'était impossible de m'occuper de tout toute seule, surtout avec les quadru'. Etre seule au moment des tétées, c'est tout simplement impossible à gérer, à moins de les laisser pleurer et je m'y refuse… Mais il n'empêche je n'ai que deux mains donc une aide devenait indispensable. C'est étrange mais, avec ses vingt deux ans, et même si elle restait timide au début, elle joue maintenant un peu le rôle de la grande sœur avec nous, enfin surtout avec moi et nous nous entendons très bien toutes les deux. Les enfants partent faire quatre heures à la cuisine avec Heero et Quatre tandis que Sonia et moi finissons de nourrir les derniers. Héléa vient juste de finir quand le goûter se termine pour les grands et ils reviennent dans le salon, Yahnis et Lukas avec leur cartable pour pouvoir faire leurs devoirs.

« Mum ? » Je finis d'accrocher mon soutien gorge sous le voile avant de relever la tête vers Kyo. Ils me regardent tous les quatre… bizarrement.

« Qu'y a-t-il, mes chéris ? »

« C'est quoi qu'il boivent les quadru' ? » Je devine à leurs regards que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a dans le biberon qui les intéresse…

« Quand une maman a des bébés, il y a du lait qui se crée dans ses seins pour les nourrir. »

« Comme les vaches ? » questionne Leyla, intriguée. Heero et Quatre qui viennent de finir de ranger la cuisine arrivent sur ces entrefaites et se retiennent de rire devant mon air ahuri, tandis que Sonia sourit.

« Non ! Enfin si mais… C'est… différent ! »

« Pourquoi c'est différent ? » continue Mattis, intrigué. Je pousse un léger soupire. Et évidemment aucuns des autres adultes présents dans la pièce ne daignent intervenir pour m'aider…

« Et bien déjà, chez les vaches, c'est une mamelle avec quatre pis et puis ça n'a pas le même goût que le lait que vous buvez le matin. » Mon explication semble les convaincre puisqu'ils ne disent plus rien.

« Et ça a le goût de quoi alors ce qu'ils boivent les quadru' ? » 'Ok, j'ai parlé trop vite, ils réfléchissaient juste à la question suivante.' Je dévisage Chulan puis glisse mon regard sur ses frères et sœurs, ainsi que sur les jumeaux qui attendent la réponse, visiblement intrigués eux aussi. J'hésite quelques instants avant de décider qu'il y avait eu assez d'explications théoriques pour aujourd'hui.

« Allez chercher vos verres… tous les six » ajoute-je en voyant l'envie de nos deux aînés.

Je redéfais mon soutien gorge tandis que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur Trowa et Wufei.

« Que faites-vous avec vos verres tous les six ? » questionne Wufei, intrigué.

« Mum va nous donner de son lait mais c'est pas comme les vaches pasque elle a pas quatre pis, elle en a que deux. » explique Chulan. Quatre et Heero ne peuvent s'empêcher de rire cette fois-ci tandis que Trowa et Wufei qui viennent d'entrer nous regardent avec perplexité. Et moi, je les observe mi-dépitée, mi-résignée. Les enfants me tendent leur verre et je leur mets un fond de lait dans chacun. Je les regarde boire, curieux mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en voyant la grimace qu'ils font tous les six.

« C'est pas bon ! » remarque Lukas.

« Y manque le sucre » dit Yahnis à son tour.

« Mum, il faut que tu mettes plus de sucre dans ton lait » m'annonce Mattis

« C'est pour ça qu'ils pleurent tous le temps les bébés » finit Leyla avec sérieux. J'ouvre la bouche, la referme avant de faire une nouvelle tentative d'explication mais rien ne sort... Qu'est ce que vous voulez répondre à ça ! Ils me prennent pour une machine à café avec option lait sucré.

C'est Sonia qui finalement leur dévoile la vérité, leurs pères respectifs s'étant éclipsés à l'étage sûrement pour laisser éclater leur fou rire. Ils vont m'entendre eux ce soir !

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **

Chose promis, chose due ! Celui-ci est plus long, pour votre plus grand plaisir je l'espère : D  
Mes passages préférés : les gaufres, le flash-back sur les premiers biberons et ce dernier paragraphe... Oui, je sais ça fait beaucoup mais j'aime bien ce chapitre!

A vendredi ou samedi si je rentre chez moi le prochain WE  
Bye


	14. Avertissement

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** ((4x1)+(3x5))x2

**Genre :** Histoire New-type. Relation Yaoi/mixte.

**Remarques : **Fiction en une vingtaine de chapitre environ pour l'instant.

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !)

* * *

**Reconversion**

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

'Mais pourquoi Sally veut me revoir ? D'habitude, si tout va bien, elle ne nous rappelle pas.' Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'un début de migraine pointe sous mon crâne. 'Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas avec mes résultats sanguins…'

J'avance silencieusement dans le couloir du QG des Preventers, me dirigeant rapidement jusqu'au cabinet du médecin alors qu'une étrange angoisse m'enserre le ventre. J'arrive bientôt devant la porte et frappe après une petite hésitation.

« Bonjour, Trixie » J'observe suspicieusement Axel qui vient de m'ouvrir la porte avec un grand sourire. Il me laisse entrer puis sort à son tour me laissant seule avec Sally.

« Comment tu te sens ? » me demande-t-elle, en me faisant signe de m'asseoir. Je hausse les épaules puis pousse un petit soupire.

« Je suis assez occupée avec les enfants et c'est pas toujours de tout repos mais depuis que Sonia nous a rejoint, elle m'aide beaucoup et je suis bien moins fatiguée. » Elle jette un œil sur un papier.

« Est-ce que tu as eu des vertiges, des nausées ces temps-ci ? »

« Non, mais si tu me disais ce qu'il y a vraiment, Sal ? » Je me frotte les tempes doucement.

« Tu as mal à la tête ? » Je la dévisage quelques instants et soupire de nouveau avant d'acquiescer légèrement.

Elle marque quelque chose sur la feuille puis se lève, fouille dans un placard avant de me tendre un verre d'eau et un cachet. Je les prends docilement ; tout pour que le tambourinement dans mon crâne cesse. Elle se rassoit puis met les coudes sur le bureau avant de poser son menton sur ses mains. 'Pourquoi l'étrange sensation ne me quitte pas ?'

« J'ai reçu les résultats de ta prise de sang ce matin et… Tu es de nouveau enceinte. »

« Très drôle Sal' » dis-je avec un sourire forcé mais son impassibilité m'envoie de curieuses décharges dans la colonne.

« Tu plaisantes, hein ? » demande-je avec une voix un peu tremblante. Elle me fait un signe négatif de la tête et je me lève brusquement, renversant la chaise au passage.

« C'est impossible !... Je viens d'accoucher !… Je… Les quadru' n'ont que quatre mois et demi… »

« Trixie, tu devrais arrêter de faire les cents pas et t'asseoir » me dit-elle avec calme. Je m'approche du bureau et pose brutalement mes mains dessus, en fixant le médecin avec fureur.

« Arrête ! Je ne veux pas me calmer. Je ne veux pas m'asseoir. Je veux savoir comment je peux déjà être enceinte alors que je viens à peine de donner naissance à mes derniers ! » Sally détourne son regard et passe une main fatiguée sur son visage, avant de me faire face de nouveau.

« Je… ne pensais pas que tu aurais des relations sexuelles avec eux… » Elle s'arrête brusquement avant de me dévisager. « Tu as bien couché avec eux ? » J'acquiesce, et je sais que mes joues doivent s'être légèrement colorées au souvenir de notre première fois, enfin seconde mais première en tant que femme…

« Je n'ai même pas eu mes règles ! » dis-je complètement perdue. « Je croyais que mon cycle devait redevenir normal avant ! »

« En fait, après l'accouchement, il y a ce qu'on appelle le retour de couche, ça dure quelques mois après l'accouchement, en général le temps de l'allaitement mais contrairement aux idées reçues cette période n'est pas signe d'une absence d'ovulation, au contraire. Tes organes étant déjà préparés, le terrain est… euh… des plus fertiles. » Je me rassois brusquement, complètement abasourdie par l'information.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? On aurait fait plus attention ! » Je ne peux empêcher le reproche de percer dans ma voix.

« Je suis désolée… Comme je te l'ai dit je ne pensais pas que tu aurais des rapports sexuels si tôt et… Et les femmes le savent en général… Je n'ai plus pensé à ta situation quelque peu… exceptionnelle. » Je ferme les yeux et expire doucement. 'Maintenant je sais pourquoi j'avais une étrange sensation au creux du ventre… Et shit, je vais leur dire quoi moi ?… Et on va faire quoi ?... Je vais faire quoi ?...' J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse vivement.

« Et le père ? » 'Pourquoi ai-je l'impression en la regardant qu'il y a encore autre chose qu'elle ne m'a pas dit ?'

« En fait, il semble que tu sois propice aux grossesses multiples. Tu attends des jumeaux cette fois-ci. En ce qui concerne la paternité nous n'avons pas fini les examens, ni pour ce qui est de possibles gènes new-type… » 'Ok, tout va bien, on se calme, on inspire, on expire, voiiiiiilà…'

« … couché ?... » Sally me dévisage attendant visiblement une réponse.

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas écouté la question. »

« D'après ce que tu viens de dire tu as du avoir des rapports avec différentes personnes. Avec lesquels de tes compagnons as-tu couché ? » Je crois que la subite chaleur qui me monte aux joues doit répondre à sa question puisque je vois ses joues rosirent à leur tour et ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement puis elle écrit une ligne sur sa feuille.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » Je hoche la tête lentement, avant de me lever.

'C'est une très bonne question et je te remercie de l'avoir posé Sally ! Je n'en sais rien si ça va aller ! Je sais même pas si mes jambes vont bien vouloir me porter jusqu'à la sortie ! Mais là tout de suite il faut que je sorte… J'ai besoin de sortir de cet endroit qui m'étouffe… J'ai besoin de respirer l'air frais du dehors…' Je pose la main sur la clenche et reste impressionnée d'avoir réussi à atteindre la porte.

« Trixie… » Je me retourne vers le médecin, calmement. D'ailleurs je me demande comment je peux être aussi calme à l'extérieur alors qu'une tornade de sentiments se déroule en moi.

« Tu n'es qu'à deux mois et demi de grossesse… Tu peux encore te faire avorter si vous ne voulez pas les garder… » Elle me regarde fixement et je hoche la tête une nouvelle fois, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Merci, Sal' » Je ne sais pas si elle m'a entendu mais une fois dans le couloir, je m'appuis contre la porte et aspire une grande goulée d'air avant de repartir.

* * *

Je sors du QG, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte et mes pas m'emmènent dans un parc désert où je m'assois sur un banc en face d'une fontaine. Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine avant d'y poser mon menton dessus, les yeux perdus dans l'eau claire du bassin.

Voilà un an et demi que je suis devenue une femme : beaucoup de choses ont changé et depuis quelque temps une étrange amertume s'empare de moi… Sorte de nostalgie de mon ancienne vie, de mon ancien moi… Oui, c'était la guerre, oui on était soldat mais quelque part l'adrénaline me manque… J'ai toujours du me battre pour vivre, survivre et maintenant je suis devenue une parfaite femme au foyer et la mère de dix enfants … Et je crois que je suis entrain d'étouffer… Etouffer à cause de cette protection dont mes amants m'entourent inconsciemment due à cette fragilité apparente que le statut de femme confère, étouffer par l'angoisse qui s'empare de moi en me rappelant que toutes les personnes qui m'étaient proches ont disparu dans des circonstances tragiques. Et si quelque chose leur arrivait… Je me secoue mentalement ; Je ne devrais pas avoir de telles pensées négatives…

« Mlle Trixie Maxwell ? » Je relève la tête surprise d'entendre mon nom de la bouche d'un inconnu. Devant moi, un homme petit mais de forte carrure me fait un charmant sourire, mais les yeux sombres et froids qui me dévisagent le classent immédiatement dans la colonne dangereux.

« Je suis Rejian Grant, j'appartiens au groupe Néo » Il me tend la main mais je ne bouge pas, me contentant d'observer les quatre hommes qui l'accompagnent. 'Quand je dis qu'il faut que je garde un couteau sur moi… Ils vont m'entendre tous les quatre et leur excuse bidon comme quoi je suis en congé maternité, que je n'ai pas besoin d'arme à la maison, que je suis une maman maintenant… ils pourront se les garder !'

« Nous avons appris que vous étiez mère d'une famille nombreuse et je vous félicite d'être resté particulièrement belle malgré vos grossesses… » Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en entendant ses paroles mielleuses mais il ne semble pas percevoir l'ironie derrière celui-ci et continue son monologue, confiant.

« Nous avons déjà rencontré vos… partenaires et malgré mon argumentation, ils n'ont semble-t-il pas perçu l'importance de notre organisation dans l'amélioration de la vie de tous les New-types. » Mon sourire s'agrandit en entendant ses propos.

« Je suis étonnée que vos hommes soient en si bonne santé après leur refus, surtout si vous avez insisté »

« J'ai du changé d'équipe après leur rencontre pourtant assez brève. » soupira mon interlocuteur avec une moue contrariée.

« Des rumeurs circulent quant à votre probable responsabilité dans la mort de Zack Thirtin, vous savez ? » annonce-je innocemment, curieuse de voir sa réaction.

« Voyons mademoiselle, ne croyez pas à toutes ces méchantes calomnies, s'il vous plaît ! » Son sourire narquois ne me laisse aucun doute sur sa culpabilité dans cette affaire mais autant continuer le jeu de la naïveté.

« Et en quoi pourrai-je vous être utile ? » demande-je curieuse. « Si mes compagnons ont refusé de se joindre à vous je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous aider… Je ne suis pas leur mère, ils sont libres de faire ce qu'ils souhaitent. »

« Vous n'êtes pas leur mère en effet » Ses yeux me fixent calculateurs alors que ses hommes s'écartent ostensiblement les uns des autres essayant visiblement de me barrer toute retraite. « Mais nous avons appris que plusieurs New-types habitaient avec vous et je suis persuadé que vous joindre à nous ne pourrait qu'améliorer la santé de vos enfants et leur assurer une vie libre, ne pensez-vous pas ? » Je fais mine de réfléchir à ses propos tout en évaluant la situation. 'Cinq contre un, ce n'est pas impossible mais la priorité va être de voir s'ils sont armés. Manquerait plus que je me prenne une balle. Déjà qu'ils me surprotègent, je pourrais plus rien faire…'

« J'aimerai réfléchir à votre proposition. Puis-je vous recontacter ? » 'Après tout, peut-être que Mr Grant est quelqu'un de charmant et compréhensif ?'

« Je suis désolé Mlle Maxwell, mais nous voulons une réponse immédiate. Vous comprendrez que nous ne pouvons pas risquer de laisser en liberté une personne aussi importante que vous et qui ne serait pas entièrement en accord avec notre cause. » J'imite le sourire faux qui se dessine sur le visage de l'homme puis me lève doucement en m'étirant un peu.

« Je pense que vous me portez trop d'importance, Mr Grant. » Avant qu'il ne fasse un geste, j'envois un puissant uppercut dans l'estomac de son homme de main le plus proche avant de finir de l'assommer proprement avec un coup sur la nuque. Ces trois amis se précipitent vers moi et je sens leur pouvoir glisser sur moi sans pour autant me blesser. Ce phénomène les surprend au plus au point et je profite de leur stupeur pour me débarrasser des deux suivants. Le dernier se réveille au moment où je m'approche dangereusement de lui et sort une lame tandis que son patron a dégainé son arme. J'attrape le bras armé de mon adversaire, passe agilement sous lui avant de le lui tordre dans le dos, son couteau récupéré dans ma main droite maintenant sous sa gorge.

« Lâchez cette arme, Mr Grant où votre homme mourra. » J'ai pas vraiment l'intention de le tuer mais l'essentiel c'est que l'autre y croit et le sourire Shinigami que j'aborde étaye généralement bien mes propos.

Le chef me regarde, évalue la situation et, sans plus aucune hésitation, descend mon bouclier humain. Mon prisonnier tressaute sous l'impact, encore incrédule devant sa propre mort. Shit ! Je le sens perdre pied et je sais que dans quelques secondes j'aurai perdu mon rempart. Je repousse le corps agonisant l'envoyant sur son patron et cours derrière l'arbre le plus proche. Les balles sifflent sur le sol près de moi mais j'arrive à rejoindre un abri sans me faire toucher.

Un silence tendu emplit le parc alors que je réfléchis à ma situation. 'Bon ! Point positif, il essayait de me toucher aux jambes donc il veut me blesser et non me tuer… Point négatif, il a aucun problème à tuer ses coéquipiers donc ses ennemis… Et je n'ai qu'une lame pour me défendre contre un pistolet automatique.' Je soupire doucement 'Encore heureux que je sois en jean basket et pas en jupe et talons...'J'entends le bruit du chargeur sur ma droite tandis que j'avance, discrètement à quatre pattes, derrière une petite haie proche de ma cachette, tout en jetant des coups d'œil au dessus de moi. Des pas crissent sur le gravier de l'autre côté de la haie alors que l'homme se dirige vers mon ancien abri. De temps en temps, le canon argenté apparaît dans mon champ de vision tandis que son propriétaire balaye lentement les lieux avec son arme. J'attends quelques secondes qu'il avance encore un peu, les muscles tendus, alors que l'adrénaline se décharge en onde dans mon corps, augmentant légèrement les pulsations de mon cœur. Je bondis, passant avec rapidité de ma position accroupie à celle debout tout en sautant par-dessus la haie.

Le New-type est toujours dos à moi mais il vient de capter mon mouvement et se retourne brusquement… Mais trop tard. Je lui fauche les jambes, et alors qu'il perd l'équilibre, j'envois son pistolet par terre avec un coup de pied circulaire dans la main armée. Tandis que je m'approche de lui, je vois le pistolet bouger et revenir vers son propriétaire… Ses hommes n'étaient pas d'un niveau élevé et à part quelques attaques de base, ils ne pouvaient pas faire de grands dégâts… Seulement lui semble d'un niveau supérieur.

Avant qu'il ne récupère son arme, je m'avance vivement vers lui couteau à la main. Son regard fixé sur l'arme glisse vers moi au moment où je l'attaque et un bouclier télépathique apparaît parant la lame. J'enchaîne cependant les assauts l'empêchant au moins de se concentrer suffisamment pour récupérer son arme. Et puis il ne pourra pas utiliser son pouvoir éternellement... Je sens soudain quelque chose glisser contre ma chaussure et j'ai juste le temps de voir le tuyau d'arrosage se serrer sur ma cheville droite avant de me retrouver propulsée en l'air, tête en bas. Je donne un rapide coup de rein et rétablis à peu près ma position alors que le sol arrive à vitesse grand V. Mes pieds touchent les graviers et je glisse sur quelques mètres. Une douleur fuse de mon genou droit mais mon visage reste impassible. 'Shit ! Rien qu'à voir son lancer de Trixie a eu des conséquences'

Il n'est plus qu'à un mètre de son arme quand je m'élance sur lui. Il se retourne, les sourcils froncés et je feinte un coup de pied au niveau de son épaule droite. Automatiquement il se protège de son bouclier et je me permets un petit sourire quand mon poing percute son ventre. Il se plie en deux sous l'impact et j'en profite pour le déstabiliser et le faire tomber dos contre terre. Alors qu'il tente de reprendre son souffle, je m'assois sur son torse et serre les cuisses autour de son cou. Je lis clairement sa peur quand la pression augmente et qu'il essaye de se libérer de mon étau avec ses mains. Même si ma musculature c'est légèrement affinée, mes cuisses sont toujours fermes et sa tentative est ridicule. Je lui souris diaboliquement et je sais qu'il pense sa dernière heure arriver mais je me contente de le faire partir dans les vaps au lieu de lui briser la nuque. La guerre est finie ; Le tuer me rapporterai plus de problèmes que de félicitations...

Je prends mon portable et appelle les Preventers. Je leur explique la situation et, après m'avoir félicité pour la capture du dernier membre influent des Néo, ils emmènent Mr Grant au QG. Et moi, je rentre à la maison...

* * *

« Hello ! »

« Trixie, mais où tu étais ? Sally nous a dit que tu étais sortie depuis deux bonnes heures de chez elle et… Tu t'es battue ? » Quatre me dévisage étrangement comme si ses turquoises pouvaient deviner tout ce qui c'était passé et je passe devant lui avant de m'asseoir dans le fauteuil, tandis qu'ils s'asseyent tous les quatre en face de moi.

Les quadru' sont occupés dans leur transat et les grands doivent jouer à l'étage rien qu'à entendre le bruit qui me parvient. Je soupire de soulagement en me rendant compte que tout est normal ici.

« Trixie, réponds s'il te plaît ! » Je rouvre un œil ennuyé, sachant très bien que mon explication ne va pas leur plaire mais rien qu'à voir Quatre, il va exploser si je ne réponds pas… Sans compter les trois autres qui alertés par son ton, attendent eux aussi la raison de mon retard. 'Je commence par le fait que je sois enceinte ou par l'attaque du Néo…'

« Tu attends quoi ? » s'impatiente Wufei.

« Je réfléchis à l'annonce que je vais faire en premier… Voudrais pas que votre petit cœur s'emballe trop ! » Ils froncent les sourcils à mon ton insolent de gamin des rues. 'Mais franchement, là je m'en fous de leur état d'âme… Shit, j'ai failli me faire tuer et en plus… je suis enceinte !'

Accusant le contrecoup de la situation, je ne les entends pas se déplacer et quelques instants après, je sens une main douce mais ferme me prendre le menton. Je tombe dans des prunelles sombres où le cobalt a presque disparu, signe de son énervement. Je fronce les sourcils et repousse la main avec force.

« Lâche-moi… » Ma voix est froide, coupante tandis que d'une pirouette à l'envers je me retrouve debout derrière le dossier du canapé, mettant ainsi une protection entre eux et moi.

Ils m'observent, le visage fermé et j'ai l'impression de revenir quelques années auparavant quand la guerre était encore une de nos fidèles compagnes. Et ce constat me fait mal, encore plus que mon genou… Pourquoi aucun de nous n'a été capable de perdre ce masque de guerre ? Pourquoi ai-je aimé me battre avec cet homme, aimé sentir ce flot d'adrénaline, aimé entrevoir la mort à mes cotés ?... Est-ce que notre famille ne repose que sur une illusion ? Je sens mes jambes se dérober sous moi et je me retrouve au sol, tremblante tandis que mes amants m'entourent.

« Trixie, explique nous ce qu'il se passe. » demande Trowa avec calme.

« C'est rien, ce sont les hormones… » Avoue-je en tentant de reprendre une respiration plus tranquille.

« Les… hormones… » Reprend Wufei, désorienté. « Mais c'est seulement quand tu es enceinte, non ? » Je hoche la tête contre le torse de Trowa, devant moi. Un silence accueille cet aveu tandis que chacun intègre l'information.

« Comment… ? »

« Sally a oublié de m'informer qu'il fallait se protéger lors des rapports sexuels pendant au moins les trois mois suivant l'accouchement. » J'ai parlé d'une toute petite voix mais je sais qu'ils ont entendu la réponse.

« Qui est le père ? » continue Quatre. Je hausse les épaules, signifiant mon ignorance.

« Elle n'a pas encore eu le temps de le déterminer mais… Je… J'attends des jumeaux… Ou jumelles… » Ils ne disent rien mais je suis un peu calmée de cet aveu et poursuit l'histoire.

« En sortant de chez les Preventers, j'ai voulu prendre le temps d'encaisser l'information et j'ai rencontré Mr Grant… » Trowa me sépare un peu de son torse et me dévisage.

« Tu t'es battue contre lui ? »

« Hm. Mais ça va. Il est au QG maintenant. J'ai juste un peu mal au genou… » Ils n'ont pas l'air des plus rassurés malgré mes derniers mots et je sens les deux bras d'Heero me soulever avant de me poser délicatement sur le canapé. 'C'est vrai qu'il faisait parti de ceux qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à retrouver et arrêter, mais bon !' Quatre a disparu et Heero monte à sa suite à l'étage, probablement pour voir si les enfants vont bien et récolter des renseignements auprès du colonel Une.

« Enlève ton jean, s'il te plaît que je puisse voir ton genou. » Je m'exécute pendant que Wufei monte à son tour et que Trowa part me chercher à boire.

Ils se retrouvent tous deux devant la porte et Trowa me donne un verre d'eau pendant que Wufei s'assoit sur la table basse. Il pose ses mains sur mon genou droit et je grimace un peu. Il a enflé semble-t-il et malgré sa douceur, des piques de douleur se répandent le long de ma colonne vertébrale quand il m'examine. Il prend les glaçons que son amant a apportés et les pose sur mon genou.

« Est-ce que tu peux aller chercher une cuvette d'eau chaude, s'il te plaît… Avec une serviette » rajoute-t-il un peu plus fort alors que Trowa est déjà dans la cuisine. Il m'observe quelques instants mais je me contente de serrer les dents, sans rien dire.

L'alternance chaud/froid a permis à mon genou de désenfler, non sans douleur. Après un petit massage et un bandage serré, je me retrouve interdite de bouger jusqu'à nouvel ordre ; 'Je déteste quand ils me donnent des directives mais bon, d'un côté Wufei vient de me torturer pendant dix minutes donc ok, je reste sagement assise sur le canapé, la jambe coincée entre deux coussins.'

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **

Le retour d'un peu d'action... Quoique s'occuper de dix enfants demande sûrement autant de concentration, vous ne croyez pas : D

A la prochaine  
Bye


	15. Boulversement

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** ((4x1)+(3x5))x2

**Genre :** Histoire New-type. Relation Yaoi/mixte.

**Remarques : **Fiction en 20 chapitres

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !)

* * *

**Reconversion**

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

La porte s'ouvre avec vivacité et Sonia entre dans le salon, essoufflée et paniquée, ses cheveux auburn s'éparpillant autour de son visage fin. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillent en voyant le bandage autour de mon genou et elle me dévisage inquiète.

« Tout va bien, c'est juste un entorse. » Wufei me lance un regard noir, d'un air de dire que ce n'est pas 'JUSTE' une entorse, que ce n'est pas si bénin que ça, et je lui réponds par un petit sourire innocent.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir prévue que… » La voir ainsi craintive me rend furieuse. Tout ça à cause de ces hommes…

Elle travaillait pour la mafia... Enfin plutôt ils l'obligeaient à travailler pour eux... Bref ils se servaient de son don New-type de médium pour avoir toujours un temps d'avance sur les autres caïds de la région. Autant dire qu'ils étaient au sommet du marché noir, de la drogue et de la prostitution... Seulement les Preventers étaient sur le coup et finalement une équipe réussit à prendre contact avec elle. Elle devint une taupe pendant près de deux mois, risquant sa vie à chaque coup de téléphone. Une descente fut finalement organisée et les dirigeants du cartel furent arrêtés. L'équipe retrouva Sonia dans un sale état, recroquevillée dans une petite pièce ; Sa trahison avait été découverte et ils l'avaient tabassé la laissant heureusement en vie mais son temps était compté, à n'en pas douter.  
Heero et Wufei étaient tombés sur l'équipe à son retour, ils avaient discuté et avaient appris qu'une jeune femme New-type, blessée et en état de choc était maintenant sans domicile. C'est ainsi que je vis arriver en soirée mes compagnons qui entouraient une jeune femme tremblante, un peu plus vieille que moi. Ils m'expliquèrent la situation et une semaine après, quand elle fut de nouveau sur pied, elle intégra notre vie de famille...

« Tu sais bien que je suis immunisée, Sonia et même si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne peux pas tout prévoir, d'accord… » Elle hoche la tête mais la lueur de panique revient rapidement dans son regard marron.

« Ce n'était pas pour ça que je… enfin, j'ai eu une prémonition… Ils vont venir, ils veulent les New-types… » Quatre, qui est redescendu avec Heero, s'approche de la jeune fille et l'oblige à s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« Calme-toi et dis nous ce que tu as vu exactement. » demande-t-il. Elle inspire profondément essayant de calmer son angoisse et je lui serre la main, rassurante. Elle me fait un petit sourire avant de nous expliquer sa vision.

« Le jour commence à tomber... Une camionnette arrive mais seul un homme en descend... Il est bien habillé... Il va sonner à la porte... C'est l'un des jumeaux qui ouvre et il en profite... Il le prend en otage et nous oblige à sortir de la maison... Et... Et... y a une grande secousse après... Je crois que... c'est une maison qui... Les quadru' pleurent... On ne peut rien faire... » Sonia me serre la main avec force. Elle recommence à paniquer alors que le scénario d'un possible avenir défile de nouveau derrière ses paupières.

« Ca va aller... Maintenant que tu nous as prévenu, ce futur ne se réalisera pas, ne t'en fais pas. » Elle hoche timidement la tête à mon propos et je dévisage mes compagnons, interrogative.

« Est-ce que tu as quelque chose qui pourrait nous informer de la date ?... » Interroge Quatre « ... un détail, peut-être pas important de prime abord... »

Elle se concentre un peu, cherchant dans sa mémoire un souvenir qui pourrait l'aider puis après quelques secondes son visage s'éclaire, signe qu'une information lui est revenue en mémoire.

« C'est la pleine lune... Elle est présente au début de ma vision en arrière plan même si la nuit n'est pas complètement tombée. » Trowa se dirige vers la commode et en sort un petit calendrier qu'il parcourt avant de se retourner vers nous, le visage grave.

« C'est ce soir le dernier jour de pleine lune. » Nos regards se posent de concert vers la pendule qui affiche presque 21h. Ils nous restent trois petits quarts d'heure avant la nuit.

« Trixie, Sonia, vous vous occupez des enfants. Habillez les chaudement. Préparez aussi un casse croûte rapide et les bilerons. On va récupérez les affaires indispensables pour un déménagement de durée indéterminée. » Annonce Heero. Je hoche la tête et les précède rapidement vers l'étage tandis que Sonia part en cuisine. J'ai l'impression de revenir de nouveau quelques années avant lors de nos départs précipités de certaines planques.

Chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire et une grosse demi heure après, nous sortons de la maison, après que les garçons aient vérifié que la voix était libre. On fait monter les enfants dans les voitures avant de les attacher sur leur siège. Ils sont étrangement calmes malgré la tension qui vibre dans l'air mais je crois que l'explication que je leur ai donnée pendant que je les habillais leur a fait comprendre l'importance de la situation. Chacun est attaché et le moteur des voitures tourne. Je pose la dernière valise dans la voiture aux côtés des sièges des quadru'. La seconde voiture est déjà prête et je fais un petit signe à mes aînés, en attendant que Sonia arrive. Celle-ci apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte suivie par Trowa et Wufei. Elle s'arrête soudainement et repart dans la maison tandis que les garçons posent les sacs qu'ils portent et s'installent sur les sièges avant. Heero et Quatre démarrent sur un signe des ces derniers et je vois Sonia qui court enfin vers nous, sa main droite serrée sur un objet. C'est incroyable comme le temps passe vite quand chaque minute est précieuse. Alors qu'elle arrive à un mètre de moi, une détonation éclate dans l'air. Inconsciemment, je jette un œil rapide derrière moi pour capter l'origine du coup de feu mais alors que je me tourne vers Sonia pour lui dire de se dépêcher, je la vois hésiter... Ces yeux papillonnent un peu avant de se fixer sur moi... Elle avance d'un pas, titubante et je me rends compte soudain que sa main est posée sur son ventre et que sous elle, une auréole se dessine sur sa chemise blanche.

« Trixie ! » Le ton de Wufei me fait enfin réagir et j'attrape la jeune femme par le poignet avant de refermer la portière sur nous. La voiture démarre immédiatement. Quelques balles ricochent contre le châssis de la voiture mais notre paranoïa commune nous l'avait fait acheter pare-balle. On n'a peut-être pas eu tord finalement... Mes yeux se reportent sur le corps que je tiens dans les bras et Sonia m'observe, le visage un peu trop pâle à mon goût. Je relève son chemisier, regarde l'étendue des dégâts avant de poser ma main sur l'impact et d'appuyer pour faire un point de compression. Ses yeux se voilent sous la douleur avant de revenir sur moi.

« Ca va aller » dis-je doucement et elle me fait un petit sourire, rassurant. 'Pourquoi est-ce elle qui essaye de me rassurer, hein ?'

« Tu es... une femme très bien, Trixie... » Elle inspire lentement « ... Et une très bonne mère... N'en doute jamais » Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure mais je l'entends clairement, comme si quelqu'un avait coupé tous les bruits parasites autour de nous pour ne laisser que sa voix... Je hoche la tête calmement alors que j'ai envie de hurler. 'Ce n'est pas possible, elle va tenir le coup... Elle DOIT tenir le coup...'

« C'est à toi de... choisir... » Ses yeux se portent sur mon ventre avant de revenir se fixer à mes prunelles. « Quelque soit ton choix... fais ce que tu penses... être le mieux... » Elle respire difficilement, et alors que je vais lui supplier de garder ses forces, elle lève une main vacillante vers moi. Ses doigts s'écartent lentement et ma croix apparaît, oscillant au bout de sa chaîne en argent. Je fixe quelques instants l'objet avant de le prendre et de reporter mon attention sur Sonia. Celle-ci sourit, encore... Je lui enlève quelques mèches collées à son front.

« Tu n'y es pour rien... » Souffle Sonia alors que ma main tremble autour de ma croix.

« Ca va aller... » Je répète comme pour m'en convaincre à défaut de la convaincre elle.

« Je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontré... » Ces paupières se ferment de plus en plus souvent depuis quelques secondes et mes doigts serrent de plus en plus ce corps qui m'échappe inéluctablement.

« Prends soin de ta famille et de toi... Petite sœur... » Ses prunelles marrons s'ancrent de nouveau sur moi, lucides et apaisées avant de disparaître... éternellement.

* * *

Le paysage nocturne défile par la vitre arrière de la voiture mais mon regard reste fixe...

_« Je m'appelle Trixie » Je tends la main vers la jeune femme tremblante allongée dans notre chambre d'ami. Son visage porte les marques des coups qu'elle a reçus et elle est visiblement effrayée._

_« Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je t'ai juste apporté à manger... Et aussi de quoi soigner tes blessures. » Elle se calme un peu avant de tenter de se redresser. Je l'aide et place quelques coussins dans son dos. Elle me fait un maigre sourire de remerciement avant de commencer à manger le plateau que je lui ai préparé._

----------

_« Je veux savoir ce qui ne vas pas ! Tu es complètement dans la lune depuis trois jours » Sonia me regarde gênée. Je m'assois sur une des chaises de la cuisine et elle fait de même, après un instant d'hésitation._

_« Alors ? » insiste-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne._

_« Je crois... Je crois que je suis amoureuse ! » Je la regarde ébahie par cette révélation._

_« Mais c'est génial ! » M'écrie-je soudain. « Moi qui pensais que tu avais un ennui... » Je soupire de soulagement, avant de me rapprocher un peu plus d'elle._

_« Raconte à ta petite sœur chérie qui est l'heureux élu » Je lui lance un sourire malicieux et ses joues se colorent vivement._

_« Il travaille à la supérette, comme caissier et il est très gentil. Il m'a proposé de boire un verre un de ces jours après son boulot » Elle baisse la tête, les joues encore plus rouges et je dois avoir un sourire de 10 kilomètres de long tellement je suis heureuse. Je me lève brusquement et lui tends la main dans un geste d'invitation._

_« Il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose à faire ! » déclame-je en souriant. Elle me regarde perplexe. « Allez faire les courses pour voir si il est aussi beau et gentil que tu me le décris. Je vais pas te laisser avec n'importe qui non plus ; il faut qu'il te mérite ! » Elle met ses mains sur ses hanches et fronce un peu les sourcils._

_« C'est moi l'aînée, je te rappelle ! » dit-elle._

_« Ah bon ? » J'affiche un air des plus innocents et on éclate de rire. _

----------

_« Vous allez où ? » questionne Heero en nous voyant passer avec nos vestes._

_« Aujourd'hui, c'est la sortie de la bonne ! » Quatre visages apparaissent à l'encadrement du salon et ils nous regardent perplexes. Je leur fais un grand sourire, avant de leur faire un petit bisou à chacun et d'ouvrir la porte._

_« Vous gardez les enfants, my lovers ! » Je sors sur cette bonne parole qui est plus une affirmation qu'une demande. Sonia me rejoint quelques secondes après et je sais qu'elle a vendu la mèche._

_« Pourquoi leur as-tu dit où on allait ! » Une nuance de reproche perce dans ma voix « J'adore les faire mijoter ! » Je boude un peu et elle soupire devant mon enfantillage avant de me prendre par le bras. Je souris et on se dirige toutes les deux d'un bon pas jusqu'au cinéma du quartier, en plaisantant durant tout le chemin sur nos chéris respectifs._

----------

_« Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je ne suis pas là ce week-end ? » Les garçons dénient de la tête et elle me dévisage attendant visiblement ma réponse. Je l'amène un peu à l'écart et lui fais un grand sourire._

_« Vous allez enfin franchir le pas ? » Rien qu'à voir l'imitation tomate que son visage m'offre, je dois avoir mis dans le mille. Elle acquiesce doucement et je la prends dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue._

_« C'est super ! » Je la dévisage et elle rit devant ma mine réjouie. _

_« Et puis ne t'en fais pas ! Ce week-end, y a Yahnis et Lukas qui viennent donc de toute manière on va être occupé... Et je suis sûr que ton week-end découverte sera bien plus intéressant que le cirque ! » Je lui fais un clin d'œil avant de sautiller gaiement jusqu'au salon. _

_Elle goûte enfin au bonheur... _

« Trixie ! Trixie ! » Je sors de mes pensées et me rends compte que la voiture est arrêtée.

« Lâche-la, Trixie » Je regarde Trowa, un peu perdue. Il me caresse le front, calmement avant de se mettre à ma hauteur.

« Trixie, desserre les bras, s'il te plait » Sa voix est douce et je relâche mes muscles alors que je n'avais même pas conscience d'enserrer le corps inerte de mon amie contre ma poitrine.

Il la sort de la voiture, puis la donne à quelqu'un avant de revenir vers moi. J'entends le clic de la ceinture de sécurité qui se détache et quelques secondes après, je me retrouve dans ses bras. Je ne dis rien, me contentant de fermer les yeux et d'essayer de contenir les émotions qui tourbillonnent en moi.

* * *

Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis... l'assassinat de Sonia. Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment de ce qu'il s'est passé après. Je crois qu'ils m'ont lavé du sang séché qui collait à ma chemise et m'ont allongé sur un lit, mais tout ça reste flou...

Je regrette parfois notre vie d'avant, où nous étions tous les cinq à lutter pour un monde meilleur mais la vue du sang, le sang d'un proche m'a fait prendre conscience que je ne pourrais plus la supporter. Ce n'est pas le fait de risquer chaque jour ma vie, mais le fait que mes compagnons, mes amants risquaient la leur aussi...  
'Pourquoi en temps de paix la mort prend-elle encore prématurément des âmes innocentes ?...'

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je contemple une fois de plus le chemin et la forêt qui borde la maison. Nous sommes au milieu de la nuit et une pluie fine frappe les carreaux, traçant de mini torrents sur les vitres embuées. Mon esprit est vide, presque apaisé alors que le bruit continuel des gouttes dans le chéneau accompagne mon silence. 'Est-ce la fatigue ? Peut-être...' Depuis deux nuits mes propres fantômes reviennent me hanter, réveillant en moi une douleur lancinante. 'A quoi bon fermer les yeux quand mes démons se tapissent dans mon inconscient ?' J'arrive à les éloigner durant la journée, m'occupant des enfants, les réconfortant, essayant de les faire rire même si je suis en larme à l'intérieur, mais la nuit... J'entends un bruit derrière moi mais je ne me retourne pas. Je sais qu'ils sont descendus en voyant que je ne suis une fois encore pas dans notre lit. Je sais qu'ils veulent comprendre, m'aider peut-être mais je ne veux pas leur expliquer... Leur expliquer signifierait raconter une partie de mon passé, mon enfance, mes ténèbres et je m'y refuse...

« Trixie ? » Je ne bouge toujours pas. Le silence reprend sa place dans la pièce pour quelques secondes avant que je le romps moi-même.

« Je veux avorter » 'Ce n'est pas ça qu'ils voulaient entendre mais ça me préoccupe aussi alors autant en parler, non ?' Le silence encore, mais cette fois-ci un silence épais, troublé... Dérangeant.

« Nous aurions peut-être pu avoir notre mot à dire, tu ne crois pas ? » Quatre a parlé d'un ton calme mais l'irritation se perçoit dans sa phrase malgré tout... Peut-être l'incompréhension aussi...

« C'est pour ça que je vous le dis » Je me retourne, leur faisant face à présent. Ils se sont tous les quatre assis dans les fauteuils et semblent réfléchir à leur réponse. Après leur avoir laissé le temps de prendre position, je fixe Trowa, qui m'observe attentivement.

« Je te laisse libre de choisir » annonce-t-il finalement. Mon regard glisse sur Heero, assis à ses côtés.

« Je suis du même avis que Trowa. A toi de voir ce que tu préfères... » Ils s'appuient contre le dossier du fauteuil sans tenir compte des regards mécontent pour l'un et hésitant pour l'autre de leurs amants respectifs.

« Est-ce à cause... Du traitement que tu dois suivre que tu ne veux pas les garder ? » Me demande Wufei, perplexe. Je dénie de la tête.

« Non, ça n'a pas d'importance » déclare-je avec conviction. Il hoche la tête lentement comme pour intégrer cette nouvelle dans sa réflexion.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'en faisant ça tu commets un meurtre ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus tuer personne ? » Les yeux de Quatre brillent de colère alors que sa voix basse vibre dans l'air.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Quatre. Ce ne sont pour l'instant que des cellules, on est loin d'un bébé... » Je répond d'une voix froide, légèrement cynique et la tension de la pièce augmente d'un cran.

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté les jumeaux si tu ne voulais pas d'autres enfants ? » questionne Wufei, cherchant à comprendre mes motivations.

« Même s'ils sont encore jeunes, ils sont quand même un peu indépendants... » Son visage est un peu tendu et je sais qu'il est inquiet sur mes véritables sentiments pour eux. « Je ne regrette pas de les avoir adopté... » Il se détend, rassuré mais Quatre reprend, aussi froidement que moi précédemment.

« Je suis contre. Je refuse de cautionner cela. C'est contre mes convictions » Ces quelques mots suffisent à attiser ma colère, au-delà de ce que je pensais possible.

« Tes croyances ? » Il hoche la tête pour m'assurer que j'ai bien compris ses paroles et je ne peux m'empêcher d'élever un peu la voix. « Putain, Quatre réveille-toi ! » Je me redresse du bord de la fenêtre et le fixe avec intensité. « IL était où pendant la guerre ? IL était où quand on se faisait torturer ? IL était où quand on m'a transformé en femme ? » Je me rapproche et pose mes mains sur le dossier du fauteuil avant de continuer. « IL était où quand tu as détruit ta colonie ? Quand Sonia s'est fait descendre ? Tu veux me le dire, Quatre ? » Il ne répond pas, mais ses yeux parlent pour lui, exprimant toute sa peine et sa fureur. Les miens révèlent sûrement la même chose mêlée à une douleur nostalgique. « Je refuse qu'IL ait son mot à dire dans cette décision »

« Si tu avortes, tu auras leur sang sur les mains... » Dit-il avec ressentiment. Je me redresse et hausse les épaules en le dévisageant avec un sourire triste.

« Le sang sur le sang ne se voit pas » remarque-je avec lassitude et tristesse. 'Cette conversation ne sert à rien. Quatre restera sur ses positions et moi aussi ; c'est une voie sans issue. Ca ne fait que retourner le couteau dans la plaie, ma plaie, une plaie qui ne cicatrisera certainement jamais...' Je me dirige vers la sortie, prends une veste et ouvre la porte avant qu'ils ne réagissent et ne cherchent à me retenir.

« La conversation n'est pas finie ! Arrête de toujours fuir quand ça t'arrange, Duo ! » Crie Quatre, excédé. Je me retourne sur le seuil de la porte. Il est debout, les poings serrés de rage. Il me fusille du regard et je souris de nouveau tristement.

« Duo n'existe plus, Quatre ! » Et je sors rapidement de la maison, sans écouter leurs appels, me laissant engloutir par les ténèbres de la nuit qui rivalisent certainement avec celles de mon coeur...

* * *

Je marche rapidement sur le petit sentier devant moi. La lune m'éclaire un peu mais la pluie tombe toujours et je suis bientôt trempée. Ca n'a pas d'importance... Mon corps marche par automatisme, butant parfois sur des branches cassées sur le chemin mais avançant sans cesse. Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement depuis la dispute mais quelque part, j'en suis soulagée. Je veux oublier, oublier que j'ai perdu ma sœur, oublier qu'ils n'ont toujours pas compris que Duo ne reviendrait plus... 'C'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils ont accepté la situation aussi facilement. Pour eux, je suis toujours Duo, alors que pour moi... Comment puis-je encore me considérer ainsi alors que ma vie est totalement différente de ce que j'avais imaginé, espéré, rêvé... Je me voyais travailler avec Howard et les sweepers, monter un petit garage pépère. A la limite travailler parfois pour les Preventers, histoire de me maintenir en forme... Pourtant, j'aime la vie de famille que j'ai mais j'ai l'impression d'être un petit oiseau dans une cage dorée. Si seulement la porte de la cage était ouverte, la femme que je suis devenue pourrait s'envoler de temps en temps pour revenir sagement quand son devoir de mère l'appelle... Au lieu de ça, je reste à la maison la plupart du temps, observant de la fenêtre la vie qui file dehors, sans moi.' Je m'arrête soudain et hurle dans la nuit, à m'en casser les cordes vocales. Une seule fois, mais ça suffit à me libérer de la colère qui brûlait en moi.

Epuisée, je m'assois sur une souche morte en bordure de forêt. La pluie ne s'est pas arrêtée mais j'aime ce temps ; il permet de pleurer même quand on ne sait plus faire. C'est comme si... Comme si on pleurait, comme si le monde autour disparaissait, comme si notre cœur pouvait enfin laisser libre cours à sa souffrance, comme si une épaule réconfortante venait nous libérer de tout notre chagrin...

« Et bien ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, jeune demoiselle » Devant moi, une vielle femme se protégeant de la pluie avec un grand parapluie rouge m'examine, mais je ne réagis pas, me contentant de l'observer immobile. Elle s'approche et me relève, m'abritant par la même sous son parapluie, avant d'enlever les mèches mouillées qui tombent sur mon visage. Elle me fait un sourire réconfortant avant de m'entraîner vers une petite maison un peu plus loin.

* * *

Elle attise le feu qui commençait à s'éteindre dans la cheminée et rajoute quelques bûches. Je la regarde faire sans rien dire. Elle m'a prêté quelques affaires, m'a aidé à me sécher les cheveux et petit à petit, une douce chaleur revient dans mon corps glacé par cette pluie de mai. Elle met de l'eau chaude dans une petite bouilloire, sort deux tasses et nous sert avant de s'asseoir et de se tourner vers moi, son sourire me réconfortant plus sûrement que n'importe quel feu. Je bois un peu du thé qu'elle a préparé, laissant le liquide brûlant finir de réchauffer mon corps.

« Alors, si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu marches seule sous la pluie avant de pousser un cri à faire pâlir les loups en pleine nuit ? » Je baisse la tête un peu gênée d'avoir réveillé cette pauvre dame. Elle boit un peu de son thé, attendant ma réponse et je soupire doucement. 'Après tout, je pourrais peut-être lui parler de mon problème de... couples. Un avis extérieur pourrait sûrement m'aider à y voir plus clair.' Je lui explique mon choix et la réaction de mes compagnons, avant de me taire, attendant qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle en pense.

« Si tu as bien réfléchi à la question, ce que je crois que tu as fait... » Déclare-t-elle en me fixant de ses yeux gris « ... alors tu peux t'en séparer sans le regretter. L'important c'est de faire ce que tu penses être le mieux... » Conclut-elle. Cette dernière phrase résonne étrangement en moi, tandis que le visage pâle mais souriant de Sonia réapparaît devant moi. Je pose la tasse sur la table, mes mains tremblant légèrement alors qu'une nouvelle vague d'émotion naît en moi. Quelques instants après, je me retrouve contre la poitrine de mon hôte alors que celle-ci m'a prise dans ses bras. Elle me caresse doucement le dos et je me détends, me laissant guider par le battement apaisant de son cœur, alors que mes larmes se mettent à glisser sur mes joues. 'Moi qui pensais ne plus jamais y arriver...'

« Il n'y a pas que ça rien qu'à voir qui t'embête, mon chaton, mais tout s'arrange en son temps, ne t'en fais pas... » Ce n'est qu'un murmure mais mon cœur, de plus en plus fatigué par toutes mes peines, s'y raccroche comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je reste blottis contre elle, essayant de capter de cette douce chaleur assez de force pour affronter mon avenir. 'Est cela qu'un enfant ressent entre les bras de sa mère ? Un cocon protecteur assez fort pour nous insuffler le courage de vivre chaque jour ?' Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restées ainsi mais lorsqu'elle s'écarte, un léger frisson me parcourt. Elle me sourie encore et je le lui rends, timidement. Elle se lève, part dans une pièce adjacente avant de revenir avec une petite fiole. Elle la dépose devant moi et je la regarde interrogative.

« Je ne peux certainement pas résoudre tous tes problèmes mais si tu ne veux pas continuer cette grossesse, tu peux essayer d'avorter de manière plus... naturelle. » Je commence à enlever le bouchon, désireuse de voir ce que c'est mais elle retient mon geste avant de s'asseoir de nouveau à mes côtés.

« C'est de l'huile essentielle de rue. Tu fais infuser 5 gouttes dans de l'eau et tu en bois un bol, tous les matins. Attention, pas plus sinon tu deviendrais folle et peut-être même pire. Seulement 5 gouttes... » Répète-t-elle « ... Et il y aura beaucoup de chance pour que tu avortes sans avoir recours à une opération... » Elle me dévisage sérieusement avant d'ajouter. « Si tu les perds ainsi, ton amant ne pourra plus te le reprocher. Après à toi de voir si tu lui dis la vérité ou pas... » Je hoche la tête, comprenant ce que cela implique. Elle me prend la main avant d'ajouter, comme une confidence. « Sache cependant que les hommes ne sont pas toujours obligés de tout savoir... Certaines choses ne sont révélées qu'aux femmes, justement parce que ces messieurs ne comprendraient pas. » Je la dévisage et acquiesce une nouvelle fois, comprenant son message. Elle me sourit et serre ma main tendrement.

La pluie a cessé de tomber depuis une bonne heure quand je reprends le chemin de la maison, le cœur plus léger. Je ne connais même pas le prénom de cette femme, elle non plus d'ailleurs ne connaît pas le mien, mais elle m'a apporté beaucoup en seulement deux heures, bien plus qu'elle ne peut l'imaginer...

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **

Chacun est libre de ses convictions aussi bien au niveau de la religion que sur des questions comme l'avortement... Si certain(e)s ne sont pas d'accord avec ce qui est écrit, je rappelle que ce n'est qu'une fiction...

Sinon, cette fic aura finalement 20 chapitres :  
Du 1er au 2nd : Introduction  
Du 3ème au 9ème : Avant l'accouchement des Quadru'  
Du 10ème au 16ème : La vie après la naissance des Quadru'  
Du 17ème au 20ème : Le retour de Duo

**Un peu de phytologie : **

Le pouvoir de la rue est redoutable en ce domaine _(nda : dans le domaine de la fertilité)_, la plante agissant sur l'utérus. En petites doses, la rue est bonne pour le soulagement des dysménorrhées. A plus forte dose, la rue est abortive et son utilisation a donc été envisagée comme "pilule du lendemain". Gandhi _et al._ (1991) ont déterminé que les racines broyées, les parties aériennes et l'extrait à l'eau des parties aériennes ont des propriétés anti-conceptives qui ne sont pas attribuable à la rutine. Autrefois, la rue était utilisée comme anaphrodisiaque pour encourager à la chasteté.  
_Issu du page web intitulée « La culture de la rue » par Jean Duval_

A la prochaine (jeudi probablement car après je ne pourrais plus)  
Bye


	16. Dénouement

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** ((4x1)+(3x5))x2

**Genre :** Histoire New-type. Relation Yaoi/mixte.

**Remarques : **Fiction en 20 chapitres

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !)

* * *

**Reconversion**

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

L'aube approche, révélant un peu plus les arbres qui m'entourent. Un léger brouillard tamise la forêt, alors que l'eau de pluie s'évapore du sol devant les quelques degrés supplémentaires qui accompagnent le lever du soleil. Je ne me suis pas vraiment rendue compte cette nuit du chemin parcouru mais cela fait une grosse demi-heure que je marche quand une ombre suspecte m'attire l'œil. Je me cache derrière un arbre, essayant de distinguer plus nettement à travers les volutes de brume ce que cela pourrait être et fronce les sourcils en reconnaissant un homme, armé de surcroît. 'Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Ne me dites pas que...' Aucun doute, il porte l'uniforme des Ald. J'avance discrètement et le neutralise pour pouvoir rejoindre la maison. D'autres soldats tombent entre mes mains et je crois que j'ai fait le tour de l'unité quand j'arrive enfin en vue du bâtiment. Je reste tapie dans les arbres, essayant de voir ce qu'il en est.

Devant moi, Heero, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei sont à genoux sur le sol devant la maison, les mains derrière la tête. Rien qu'à voir, ils ont du se recevoir quelques coups parce qu'ils ne sont pas très en forme. Les enfants ne sont nulle part mais à l'évidence, ils doivent encore dormir à l'intérieur. Après tout il ne doit pas être loin de 6 heures du matin et tant qu'ils ne sont pas réveillés, ils peuvent porter toute leur attention sur leurs pères. Tout à coup, je vois le corps de mes compagnons trembler violement avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent sur le sol, parcourus de spasmes. Ca cesse quelques secondes après, mais ils restent recroquevillés dans l'herbe, sans bouger. 'Mais qu'est-ce que... ? Ca ressemble aux crises qu'ils font quand ils ont du mal à contrôler leur pouvoir...'

Je me déplace légèrement dans les fourrés pour voir ce qui a provoqué ça et mon coeur rate un battement. Cicatrice et Cheveux en pétard semblent être de retour, avec leur blouse blanche et leur petit air victorieux devant la réaction de mes compagnons. 'Ils auraient mieux fait de se faire écraser eux aussi' A leur côté, un garçon de notre âge environ, les cheveux très courts, visiblement blonds, tient un étrange objet dans la main, une sorte de télécommande, qui semble être la cause de la crise de mes amants. Je serre ma main sur l'arme que j'ai récupérée me demandant comment faire pour nous sortir de là, surtout si le garçon est bien mon ex-remplaçant comme je le suppose.

Alors que j'hésite, je vois Cicatrice lever le bras en direction de la maison. Une détonation assourdissante se fait entendre tandis qu'elle explose littéralement. Mes jambes refusent soudain de me porter plus longtemps et je m'affaisse sur le sol alors que je ne peux détourner les yeux de l'endroit dévasté. Notre maison. Et... Mes enfants. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement comme si une main l'avait pris dans sa paume et s'amusait à le compresser, jusqu'à le réduire en charpie. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, mes poumons refusant immanquablement l'air alors qu'une odeur de carbonisation me parvient de ma cachette. Mon esprit, pourtant devenu si apaisé après ma conversation nocturne, se vide de nouveau, me laissant amorphe dans l'herbe qui m'entoure... Soudain mon estomac est pris d'un violent spasme et une bile acre remonte dans ma gorge alors qu'inconsciemment j'essaye de me retenir de vomir... et puis, plus rien. Plus d'émotion, plus d'hésitation...

Je me relève presque mécaniquement et m'avance à découvert. Je capte du coin de l'œil le regard inquiet de mes compagnons qui me dévisagent mais ça n'a aucun intérêt à cet instant. Cheveux en pétard semble suivre leurs regards et il se retourne vers moi, mais n'a pas le temps de dire un mot. Une balle vient se loger entre ses deux yeux, s'insérant dans son cerveau de détraqué. Il s'écroule sans se départir de son air surpris. Ses deux partenaires me font face à leur tour : Cicatrice semble lui aussi surpris mais mon remplaçant lui reste impassible. Il tend son étrange télécommande en même temps que mon arme se pointe sur le dernier savant, croyant probablement que je suis moi aussi New-type. Cicatrice n'a pas le temps de lui faire remarquer son erreur qu'une balle lui traverse le ventre, au niveau du foie. Pour ce qu'il vient de faire, je compte bien le laisser se vider de son sang lentement... Je veux le voir agoniser devant moi... Voyant que son joujou est sans effet sur moi, Blondinet s'est rapproché d'Heero et le menace avec l'appareil. Mon bras armé, tendu vers lui stoppe son action mais je continue à le fixer, impassible.

« Lâche ton arme ! » Sa voix est froide mais ses yeux brillent d'une lueur légèrement folle.

« C'est toi ce fameux remplaçant ? » questionne-je sans faire le moindre geste pour lui obéir. Il me sourit, avant de se passer la langue sur les lèvres, avec plaisir. 'La folie de la guerre n'en a pas épargné certain rien qu'à voir...'

« J'ai beaucoup aimé piloter Deathscyte d'ailleurs » dit-il avec un sourire fou, se rappelant semble-t-il avec ravissement tous les morts qu'il a laissé derrière lui. 'Oui, j'ai regretté mon passé, je prenais plaisir à jouer avec la mort, ma mort mais je n'ai jamais pris aucun plaisir à tuer d'autres personnes. Lui si semble-t-il...'

Je jette mon arme et sors une lame. Il m'observe puis son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il lance la télécommande au loin. Il récupère un couteau à son tour et nous nous écartons un peu, avant de nous placer face à face. On s'élance l'un contre l'autre et le combat s'engage. Aucune de ses attaques ne me touchent cependant alors que ma lame a déjà tracé deux beaux sillons rouge vif sur son tee-shirt. Il s'énerve, et plus il s'énerve plus mes attaques sont efficaces. Il tente une autre technique mais j'évite une nouvelle fois le coup en faisant un saut de quelques centimètres en arrière. Un bon mètre nous sépare et une couche de sueur perle sur son front. Alors que je vais pour contre-attaquer et peut-être en finir, il sort une arme et tire. Mon bras gauche est touché mais je ne ressens rien.

Mon cœur et mon esprit sont enfermés dans une prison d'insensibilité et de haine et quelques secondes après, je fonds sur ma proie. Il est surpris je crois mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps pour plus. Mon genou rencontre brutalement son estomac, le faisant se plier en deux. Je le redresse et lui assène un direct du droit puis du gauche. Du sang gicle de sa bouche à chaque impact mais je m'en fous, je frappe encore, plus bas. Ses côtes se cassent sous l'impact de mon poing et un coup de pied l'envoie au sol. Je m'avance, me mets à genou au-dessus de lui et frappe. Le visage amoureux de Sonia danse devant mes yeux, puis celui des quadruplés rieurs, les quadru' qui gigotent dans leur transat en gazouillant quelques areuh, les jumeaux qui me regardent d'un air exaspéré devant mes clowneries...

Soudain, quelqu'un me tire en arrière et je me débats avec toute la rage qui m'habite. Mon bras se retrouve bloqué dans mon dos, je sens mon épaule devenir douloureuse sous la tension qu'on exerce sur lui, mais je continue quand même à me débattre.

« Trixie, du calme. Les enfants n'étaient pas dans la maison ! » Je m'arrête brusquement et écarquille les yeux. Je sens la pression sur mon épaule diminuer, et j'halète doucement tandis que mon esprit intègre l'information. Mon bras est complètement libéré et je me retrouve contre le torse musclé de Wufei. Ses deux bras me serrent maintenant gentiment mais fermement et je ne peux empêcher mon corps de trembler devant le contrecoup de ma fureur.

« Où sont-ils alors ? » demande-je timidement après quelques instants. Wufei soupire puis me retourne face à lui avant de me fixer de ses prunelles noires.

« Quand on a entendu les voitures, on les a réveillé et fait sortir discrètement par derrière, dans la forêt. On leur a dit de compter jusqu'à trois mille avant de s'arrêter et d'utiliser leur pouvoir pour se protéger. » Je le regarde inquiète.

« Nous n'avions pas le choix, Trixie. Et nous avons bien fait semble-t-il... » Remarque Heero derrière moi. Je me retourne et les dévisage quelques instants, évaluant par la même leur état.

« Quelle direction ? » Ma voix vibre un peu.

« Nord-est » ajoute Quatre « mais... » Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je suis déjà partie à la recherche des enfants.

* * *

'Trois mille... S'ils comptent un à chaque pas, ils ne doivent pas être à plus d'un kilomètre...'

Je cours à travers les bois, sans me soucier des branches qui me griffent au passage, ni de ma blessure au bras qui me lance à présent. Je commence à douter alors que je ne les trouve toujours pas puis soudain ils apparaissent devant moi. Ils ont allongés les quadru' les uns à côtés des autres puis se sont mis autour, chacun regardant dans une direction. Autour d'eux, une bulle presque invisible les entoure, puis elle change soudain de consistance se transformant en une sphère de feu alors qu'ils se relaient.

Je m'approche, ayant encore un peu de mal à accepter la réalité puis Leyla me voit. Elle se lève brutalement surprenant ses frères et sœurs et se jette dans mes bras, alors que je me suis agenouillée dans l'herbe, sans force. Quand ils se rendent compte qu'ils n'ont plus rien à craindre, ils me rejoignent tous, le visage baigné de larmes de soulagement et je les serre aussi fort que mes forces restantes me le permettent. J'ai eu tellement mal, tellement peur de les avoir perdus. Mes larmes glissent de nouveau sur mes joues, ayant semble-t-il depuis cette nuit retrouvées le chemin vers l'extérieur.

Quelques pas derrière nous se font entendre mais nous restons tous les sept blottis les uns contre les autres. Mes compagnons jettent un œil vers nous avant d'aller récupérer avec douceur les quadru' toujours dans l'herbe. Après quelques minutes on échange les rôles et je serre mes derniers nés dans mes bras tandis que les plus grands vont chercher encore un peu de réconfort dans ceux de leur père. On se décide finalement à retourner jusqu'aux voitures mais à peine j'essaye de me lever qu'une violente douleur me fait m'affaisser de nouveau. Je pose une main sur mon ventre, me pliant légèrement sous les élancements. Voyant que je n'arrive pas à me lever, Quatre et Heero s'approchent de moi.

« Partez devant. C'est juste un peu de fatigue » ajoute-je avec un petit sourire rassurant. Les enfants acquiescent, Trowa et Wufei, portant les quadru', me dévisagent quelques instants, voyant visiblement que quelque chose ne va pas mais ils suivent les enfants sans rien dire.

« Que se passe-t-il, Trixie ? » demande Heero en posant une main sur mon front. Elle est étrangement fraîche et il m'observe en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas ton bras, n'est-ce pas ? » remarque Quatre en s'accroupissant à côté de son amant. Je dénie doucement de la tête avant de me mordre la lèvre.

« Je crois... Que je suis en train... De les perdre » avoue-je entre deux spasmes de douleur. Mon visage est de nouveau inondé de larme devant cet aveu et je ferme les yeux pour tenter de les endiguer... Et puis pour ne pas voir leur regard. 'Quatre a raison, je fuis encore une fois mais j'ai peur de leur réaction... Et tellement mal aussi.' Ils m'allongent doucement avant d'ouvrir les boutons de mon jean's. La douleur diminue un peu et j'inspire lentement, avant de rouvrir les yeux. Seul Heero est à mes côtés.

« Où est Quatre ? » Je sens une légère panique m'envahir mais Heero me sourit calmement.

« Il cherche un endroit où il capte suffisamment pour appeler des secours. »

« Ca va maintenant » dis-je en essayant de me redresser mais Heero me rallonge avec fermeté. Quelques instants après, Quatre revient et se place derrière moi avant de poser ma tête sur ses genoux. Je l'observe inquiète et il me sourit de la même façon qu'Heero.

« Un hélicoptère va arriver, reste tranquille. » Il caresse mes cheveux, sans rien dire de plus. Alors que je vais refermer les yeux, il ajoute presque dans un murmure.

« Je ne t'en veux pas et je suis désolé que nous nous soyons disputés. » Je rouvre les yeux, plongeant une nouvelle fois dans les deux prunelles turquoise de mon amant.

« Moi aussi... je suis désolée » souffle-je. Il me sourit de nouveau, tandis que les doigts d'Heero se serrent un peu plus sur ma main dans un signe de réconfort. L'hélicoptère arrive assez rapidement je crois et alors qu'il redécolle vers l'hôpital, je perds finalement conscience.

* * *

Je papillonne doucement des paupières, un peu gênée par la lumière pourtant tamisée de la pièce.

« Tu te réveilles enfin... » Remarque une voix enjouée et je tourne lentement la tête vers la droite. Mes amants me sourient visiblement rassurés de mon réveil.

Alors que je tente de parler, je me rends compte qu'un masque à oxygène est placé sur ma bouche. Mon essai pour lever le bras gauche se solde par une vive douleur me rappelant ma blessure par balle. Le bras droit n'a pas plus de volonté surtout quand je sens une piqûre caractéristique dans ma veine. Je grimace un peu, essayant de lever une nouvelle fois le bras blessé pour m'enlever cette satané aiguille, mais Trowa passe de l'autre côté du lit et me prend la main, m'empêchant toute tentative de délivrance.

« Ne pense même pas à enlever l'intraveineuse » dit-il avec persuasion. Je soupire, provoquant une petite buée sur le masque.

« Qu'est-ce... Qui s'est passé ? » Demande-je plus pour avoir une certitude quant à ce que je suppose.

« La suite d'émotions que tu as enduré t'ont provoqué une fausse couche et tu as perdu pas mal de sang sans compter ta blessure à l'épaule et la fatigue... Ca fait cinq jours que tu dors » m'annonce-t-il. Je contemple le plafond, un peu perdue sur les sentiments que cette confirmation entraîne. Je ne les voulais pas ces enfants mais les perdre aussi brusquement me laisse un certain malaise au fond de moi.

« Il... Y a eu plusieurs procès... Pour déterminer ce qu'il s'est passé et les circonstances qui ont conduit à ça » Je dévisage Heero, sans comprendre. « Il y a deux cadavres et un homme dans le coma en assez mauvais état, je te rappelle » me dit-il avec un petit sourire. Je soupire et hoche la tête, lui signifiant que oui je me rappelle ce que j'ai fait.

« Quel a été le verdict ? » questionne-je, en fermant les paupières, ma voix vibrant légèrement.

« Vu que les victimes sont considérées comme criminelles, que tu étais enceinte donc plus sensible, que tu as cru que tes enfants avaient péris dans la destruction de la maison, que tes compagnons étaient salement amochés bref au vu de ces nombreuses circonstances atténuantes, sans compter que l'avocat a plaidé la folie passagère... » Je rouvre vivement les yeux devant cette remarque et les dévisage abasourdie tandis qu'ils haussent les épaules d'un air désolé.

« Je n'étais pas folle, juste anéantie, c'est différent ! » Ce n'était visiblement pas une bonne idée d'élever la voix parce que ma gorge me brûle à présent, et je ne peux m'empêcher de tousser. Quatre m'aide à boire un peu d'eau, avant de replacer l'oxygène.

« Tout ça pour dire que tu n'iras pas en prison mais que tu as l'obligation de voir un psychologue une fois par semaine, pendant un an » conclut Quatre, avec compassion.

« Et comment vont les enfants ? » Etant donné que je ne veux pas continuer sur ce sujet, autant passer à quelque chose de plus important à mes yeux.

« Ils vont bien » dit Wufei, avec un petit sourire. « Ils te font de gros bisous » Je souris moi aussi, heureuse de les savoir en vie avant de bailler sans vraiment pouvoir m'en empêcher. Mes amants se lèvent et m'embrassent chacun leur tour sur le front avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Repose-toi bien » me dit Quatre en sortant.

Wufei ne sort pas tout de suite Il a l'air indécis mais finalement il se rapproche de moi une nouvelle fois. Il s'assoit sur le matelas avant de me montrer une petite fiole, d'un air interrogateur. Je mets quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agit de LA fiole et je le fixe sans rien dire. Il soupire avant de me dévisager sérieusement.

« Je sais ce qu'il y a dans ce flacon... » Commence-t-il mais je lui coupe la parole.

« Je ne l'ai pas utilisé »

« Oui me tu l'aurais fait, n'est-ce pas ? » Ses onyx me scrutent, attendant une réponse et j'acquiesce timidement. Il se lève et la met dans ma trousse de toilette avant de se retourner vers moi.

« Sois prudente avec ça, d'accord ? » Je hoche la tête, un peu rassurée qu'il ne me reproche rien et lui fais un timide sourire. Il y répond avant de sortir et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Un petit soleil de printemps brille aujourd'hui tandis que, assise sur un banc dans la cour de l'école Hikari, j'attends que les enfants sortent. 'Et dire que les jumeaux sont rentrés au collège cette année ! Un collège normal. Je revoie encore le visage tendu de leur père le jour de la rentrée...' Je souris et caresse doucement mon ventre rebondi, heureuse de sentir ces deux petits êtres en moi. 'Même si j'ai mis du temps à l'admettre, mes amants n'avaient peut-être pas tort finalement : Duo n'a pas disparu ; il a juste changé de sexe... Un peu comme on change de religion. J'ai toujours les mêmes principes, j'agis et pense toujours de la même façon sauf sur les sujets spécifiques aux hommes ou aux femmes, évidemment. Je me suis juste en quelque sorte... reconvertie...' Je soupire de bien-être alors qu'une légère brise joue avec mes mèches.

Voilà bientôt quatre ans que le conflit Néo/Ald s'est terminé... Après ma sortie d'hôpital, je me suis pliée aux exigences du tribunal et je me suis fait suivre par un psychologue pendant deux ans : la première année par obligation, la seconde parce que j'en ressentais le besoin. Et pourtant si on m'avait dit ça quelques minutes avant mon premier rendez-vous, j'aurais sûrement bien ri.

_Flash-Back _

_Nous sommes le vendredi 21 juin et je marche vers le cabinet du __psychologue__... Enfin plutôt je me traîne vers cet endroit où je n'ai pas du tout envie d'aller. J'arrive devant un immeuble assez cossu, jette un dernier coup d'œil au dehors avant de sonner et d'entrer. La fraîcheur m'étreint immédiatement alors que je commence à grimper les escaliers, trouvant l'ascenseur un peu trop rapide. Il ne faut malheureusement pas très longtemps avant de me retrouver devant la porte en bois où une plaque dorée annonce le diplôme du praticien. 'Devoir m'enfermer dans ce bureau pendant une heure alors qu'un magnifique soleil illumine cette première journée d'été.' Je sonne et entre mais à peine ai-je mis un pied à l'intérieur qu'une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, non pas en tailleur mais en jean et débardeur, me fait signe de patienter alors que le téléphone sur l'épaule, elle note quelque chose sur son calepin. Moins d'une minute après, elle s'avance vers moi, souriante et me tends la main._

_« Bonjour je suis le Dr Lya Karl, __votre psychologue »__ Je lui serre la main perplexe._

_« Mlle Maxwell... Trixie » ajoute-je, même si elle devait déjà le savoir._

_« Est-ce que ça vous dérange si on sort faire une petite ballade dehors. Il fait un temps magnifique et je voudrais un peu en profiter après avoir passé toute la journée enfermée... » _

_« Non » dis-je assez impassible alors que cette proposition me comble. Rien que d'avoir fait quelques pas dans ce bureau et j'ai déjà l'impression d'étouffer._

_« Comme vous êtes mon dernier rendez-vous, je me suis changée... elle prend une petite veste légère au cas où et ses clés. « Si je reste en vêtement de travail, tout le monde me regarde et je déteste ça. » Ajoute-t-elle en refermant la porte du cabinet. Quand le soleil caresse mon visage, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire de contentement. _

_« On va au parc ? » demande-t-elle. J'acquiesce et nous nous y dirigeons rapidement. On apprécie la tranquillité du lieu à cette heure, on discute un peu, des enfants surtout mais sans qu'elle ne pose vraiment de questions... Juste une conversation banale en somme._

_Les rendez-vous suivant furent assez semblables. J'appris à la connaître un peu plus, ce qui au fil du temps se transforma en un germe de confiance, même si quelques questions apparaissaient à présent. Après tout j'étais quand même là pour ça, même si c'était moins désagréable que prévu. _

_Ce n'est qu'à la 42__ème__ séance que ma vie passée commença à être abordée alors que, inconsciemment j'avais marqué un temps d'arrêt devant une petite église, qui ressemblait fortement à celle de mes souvenirs. Lya me demanda si j'étais croyante. Je lui répondis que je l'avais été pendant une courte période de ma vie. Elle ne dit rien, me laissant la possibilité de continuer ou non à parler et après une hésitation, je lui racontais une bribe de mon enfance. 'Après tout, elle ne m'avait jamais forcer à parler, alors peut-être que...' Ce fut, je crois ce jour-là que ma thérapie commença réellement... _

_Fin Flash-Back_

Une cloche se fait entendre à l'intérieur du bâtiment et cinq minutes après mes huit enfants sortent en courant. Les quadru' ont maintenant 5 ans et je leur fais un gros câlin avant de faire de même avec leurs frères et sœurs aînés.

« Mum, on a bientôt 9 ans maintenant ! Tu peux nous faire juste un bisou... » Dit Kyo, sous l'œil amusé de Danny.

« Ok, ok, ce sera juste un bisou la prochaine fois » m'excuse-je d'un air faussement coupable, en souriant tendrement. On salue ensuite l'observateur avant de rentrer tous les neuf à la maison.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **

L'histoire pourrait s'arrêter là... A l'origine, elle devait s'arrêter là MAIS... beaucoup d'entre vous espéraient le retour de Duo-mec donc... Place au chapitre 17...  
Celles ou ceux qui préfèrent garder Trixie peuvent s'arrêter là d'ailleurs...

A la prochaine  
Bye


	17. Renaissance

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** ((4x1)+(3x5))x2

**Genre :** Histoire New-type. Relation Yaoi/mixte.

**Remarques : **Fiction en 20 chapitres

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !)

* * *

**Reconversion**

**Chapitre 17**

* * *

Je regarde le ciel bleu par la fenêtre de ma chambre d'hôpital en soupirant. 'Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire moi, passer mes journées ici alors que les triplées ont besoin de moi ! Sans compter qu'il fait super beau dehors et qu'on aurait pu faire une ballade en poussette.'

A 28 ans, je suis une femme comblée... Et très occupée ; c'est vrai que nous voulions beaucoup d'enfants mais avec mon « don » pour attendre des grossesses multiples, ça fait pas mal de monde à terme... D'ailleurs Sally et Axel pensent que cette capacité est à relier au fait que nos enfants se développent tous dans des poches séparées et chose assez étrange ont des pères différents. Je revois encore l'expression des deux médecins quand ils m'ont annoncé, cinq ans après la naissance des quadru', que j'attendais des jumeaux mais que l'un d'eux était le fils de Quatre et l'autre la fille de Trowa. Je souris à ce souvenir avant de soupirer de nouveau. Si seulement je n'étais pas si fatiguée depuis quelques temps... Sans compter les crises de fièvre et hier...

_Flash-Back_

_Je lève les yeux de mon magasine, vérifiant que les triplées sont toujours sagement assises en train de colorier. Je soupire de soulagement. Depuis une semaine, je me sens un peu patraque avec des chauds et froids désagréables, mais impossible de se reposer vraiment avec elles. D'une part parce que, à deux ans, mesdemoiselles ont décidé de ne dormir qu'une petite heure l'après-midi et d'autre part parce qu'elles font bêtises sur bêtises depuis qu'elles savent marcher. Il suffit de ne pas les surveiller pendant cinq minutes et je peux être certaine qu'elles en font une. La dernière fois, Heero a failli avoir une attaque quand il a retrouvé son portable avec des gommettes de toutes les couleurs sur son écran et chaque touche de son clavier. Evidemment il a élevé la voix mais de la même manière que Trowa et Wufei, il n'a aucune autorité sur leurs dernières. Il suffit qu'elles passent en mode larmoyant et hop ! On oublie l'ordinateur et la punition. Et une fois dans leurs bras, plus aucune larme bien évidemment... Et ça m'énerve prodigieusement ! Mais j'ai beau leur dire, ils n'y arrivent pas...pfff. Un mal de tête m'enserre le crâne depuis le réveil des minettes et ne pouvant plus le supporter, je me décide à aller chercher un comprimé. Après m'être assurée qu'elles étaient très occupées, je me dirige rapidement vers la cuisine. En moins d'une minute, je place un effervescent dans mon verre d'eau et retourne dans le salon... Vide. Et shit !_

_« Où êtes vous ? » Bien évidemment aucune réponse. 'Je le sens pas là...' Je parcours rapidement les pièces du bas et aperçois la porte de la buanderie ouverte. Je m'y précipite et les retrouve toutes les trois en train de jouer dans le linge propre et surtout repassé. Je crois que là, la coupe est pleine ! Je les gronde, leur montrant les dégâts qu'elles viennent de faire avant de les ramener au salon où j'ouvre d'un geste expert le parc. On a bien fait de ne pas le ranger celui-là... Je les place toutes les trois dedans._

_« Vous êtes punies ! Vous restez ici jusqu'à ce que je le décide et ça ne sert à rien de faire vos larmes de crocodiles ! » Je me rassois sur le fauteuil, pose une main lasse sur mon front étonnement chaud et avale le médicament. Les filles se mettent à pleurer, enfin plutôt à faire un caprice et c'est à ce moment-là que leurs pères décident de rentrer après être allés chercher les grands à l'école. Ils entrent dans le salon et me regardent sans comprendre pourquoi je ne réagis pas devant les cris des triplées. 'Je sens que mon mal de tête va empirer' soupire-je avec lassitude._

_« Elles sont punies. Elles se sont amusées dans la pile de linge repassée. »_

_« Elles n'ont sûrement pas fait exprès ! » remarque Wufei. 'Ben voyons'_

_« Vous n'allez pas recommencer tous les trois ! » je me lève rapidement du canapé, énervée. « Vous ne voyez pas que ce n'est qu'un caprice pour que vous les laissiez sortir ! » Je me sens légèrement vaciller et me retiens au dossier du fauteuil._

_« Si vous n'êtes pas plus sévères... » J'halète légèrement alors que des étoiles commencent à apparaître devant mes yeux._

_« ... Elles n'apprendront jamais les limites. » Mon ton furieux se fait de plus en plus faible alors que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à maintenir mon équilibre. Les points noirs devant mon champ de vision deviennent de plus en plus nombreux et je secoue doucement la tête pour essayer de me reprendre. Et finalement, je m'évanouis devant eux._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Et donc je me retrouve ici pour des analyses plus poussées. 'L'avantage c'est que ça me permet de décompresser un peu. Ils vont voir leurs pères ce que c'est que de leur courir tout le temps après... Surtout qu'elles courent vite pour leur âge...'

On toque à la porte et Sally et Axel entrent, un air soucieux sur le visage. Je me redresse un peu.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi faites-vous cette tête ? » Sally prend une chaise et la rapproche du lit tandis qu'Axel reste debout derrière elle, comme pour la soutenir dans ce qu'elle va dire.

« Nous avons analysé tes prises de sang... tu as un fort taux d'une molécule que nous ne connaissons pas. » Je la regarde incrédule.

« Et... C'est pas bien ? »

« Nous avons refais plusieurs fois les tests, avant de finalement nous décider à consulter le dossier de ton... emprisonnement il y a douze ans. » continue Axel. Mon estomac se serre à cette évocation et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir la suite.

« Il semblerait que cette molécule avait été le déclencheur de ta... transformation, la première fois... » Ajoute Sally, visiblement troublée.

« Ce qui... Veux dire ? » Continue-je, malgré un doute croissant quant à ce qu'elle allait me dire.

« C'est elle qui provoque ta fièvre et fatigue et... tu vas probablement redevenir un homme... » conclut Sally. Je me rallonge correctement dans le lit et ferme les yeux avant d'inspirer lentement.

« Ca va ? » 'Magnifiquement Sally, merci de t'en inquiéter !' Je fais taire mon cynisme et hoche la tête difficilement. Un petit silence s'installe, assez vite rompu par Axel.

« Il faut que l'on retourne travailler mais si tu as des questions auxquelles on peut essayer de répondre... » Je dénie de la tête, incapable d'articuler un mot. Ils se dirigent vers la porte et l'ouvrent mais je les interpelle vivement.

« Quand ? » Ils m'observent, réfléchissant visiblement à leur réponse.

« On t'en dira plus cette après-midi quand on aura les derniers résultats mais ils t'avaient injecté une dose bien plus élevée pour te faire muter. A la vitesse où la molécule augmente dans ton organisme, je dirais... moins de six mois. » Répond Sally. J'acquiesce une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre ma position initiale.

J'entends la porte se refermer doucement. 'Ok, tout va bien... Il m'a fallu plus de cinq ans pour accepter complètement mon statut de femme et maintenant, je vais sûrement redevenir un homme...' je serre les poings sur les draps blancs. 'Et qu'elle va être leur réaction ?... Et les enfants ?...' Mes yeux errent sur la fenêtre et le ciel qui m'apparaissait si bleu il y a dix minutes me paraît à présent des plus sombres. La boule d'angoisse qui s'est installée dans mon estomac, semble doubler de volume au fil des secondes. Mon regard glisse sur les murs blancs immaculés de la chambre. Par tout où il se pose, il n'y a que du blanc... Un blanc effrayant... Je repousse les couvertures et m'assois sur le lit, avant de me lever précautionneusement et de me diriger vers l'armoire pour récupérer des vêtements. Quelques instants après, je suis dehors, dans le parc de l'hôpital où j'inspire profondément, pour tenter de calmer mon stress. Je fais quelque pas et aperçois un banc un peu à l'écart. Je m'y dirige et m'y assois, l'esprit embrouillé.

* * *

Je sens un bras m'entourer les épaules et je tourne mollement la tête vers son propriétaire. Heero me dévisage puis me serre un peu plus contre lui. Je me blottis contre son torse et attrape le pan de sa chemise essayant de m'ancrer un peu plus dans la réalité. Il pose son menton sur mon crâne et sa main caresse mon dos avec tendresse. Je retrouve un peu d'apaisement ainsi, protégée entre ses bras.

« Quatre est resté à l'intérieur de l'hôpital... » Il chuchote et sa voix douce finit par me calmer.

« Nous avons vu Sally en arrivant... » Ma main se crispe sur son vêtement « Elle nous a raconté... Ce qui allait se produire. Quatre lui a un peu forcé la main en la voyant aussi troublée mais je crois qu'il a bien fait. » Je ne dis rien mais ne peux empêcher un frisson de me parcourir devant ce qui m'attends dans quelques mois. Il me soulève du banc et me fais asseoir sur ses genoux, face à lui avant de me prendre de nouveau dans ses bras.

« J'ai peur, Heero... Peur de souffrir comme j'ai souffert la première fois... Je ne pourrai pas... Le supporter... » Avoue-je en tremblant.

« On va trouver une solution... tous ensemble. Tu ne seras pas seule cette fois, d'accord ? » Je hoche la tête doucement, un peu rassurée.

« Et les enfants ? »... Et vous ?... » J'entoure sa taille de mes bras et me serre plus fort contre lui. « Et moi ?... » Souffle-je plus pour moi-même que pour Heero. Nous restons ainsi plusieurs minutes, avant qu'il ne se lève, avec moi dans les bras. Je l'observe sans comprendre et il me fait un petit sourire amusé.

« Quatre va s'inquiéter, surtout que tu n'as pas mangé à midi et qu'il commence à faire froid pour rester en tee-shirt dehors. » dit-il, un léger reproche dans la voix face à ma tenue. Je me presse contre lui sans rien dire, me rendant compte seulement maintenant que nous sommes déjà au milieu de l'après-midi et il me ramène dans ma chambre.

* * *

Quatre nous rejoint assez rapidement dans la chambre et une demi-heure après, ce sont Wufei et Trowa qui arrivent après avoir déposé les triplées chez Réléna. 'La pauvre...' ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser en l'apprenant... Sally et Axel arrivent finalement en dernier, portant un dossier assez épais sous le bras. Après avoir fermé la porte, ils récupèrent une chaise et s'asseyent face à nous.

« Je pense que chacun de vous est au courant de ce qui ce passe ? » Questionne Sally, en observant mes compagnons. Ceux-ci hochent la tête sans rien dire.

« Bien, nous avons découvert un peu plus de détails. La molécule a été baptisée « Twox » par les savants d'Oz. Elle a été crée artificiellement dans leur laboratoire. Cependant les injections que tu as eues et le mois de détention qui a suivi ont vu la création de cellules originales non prévues par le protocole... Elles ont un rôle étrange, comme des sortes de sabliers ...

« Des sabliers ? » répète Quatre, perplexe. Axel hoche la tête avant de poursuivre à la suite de Sally.

« Ces cellules artificielles ont, d'après ce que nous avons vu une durée de vie de douze ans environ... Ce qui est énorme pour une cellule... Nous ne devrions même pas l'appeler comme ça pour tout vous dire et... »

« Axel ! » Ce dernier dévisage sa femme sans comprendre puis s'excuse.

« Je m'éloigne du sujet... Quand elle meurt, la cellule sécrète la molécule 'twox', et nous pensons qu'elles se sont formées progressivement durant les deux premiers mois de ton emprisonnement... »

« Donc dans 60 jours... » Commence-je hésitante. Sally hoche la tête gravement.

« Dans 60 jours tu vas commencer à redevenir un homme. » Je me crispe inconsciemment mais Trowa, assis à côté de moi me serre la main rassurant.

« Avez-vous réfléchi à une solution pour atténuer ou supprimer la douleur de la transformation ? » demande ce dernier. Axel et Sally se jettent un coup d'œil avant que cette dernière reprenne la parole.

« Au vu de ce que... Trixie nous a décrit, il nous est impossible de parer à tous les symptômes... » Elle laisse passer un petit blanc avant de continuer « nous pensons que le mieux à faire est de la placer en coma artificiel... » Cette fois ce sont mes amants qui se tendent au mot coma.

« C'est la seule solution ? » demande Heero, pas très convaincu.

« La seule que nous ayons trouvé et qui nous garantira qu'elle ne souffre pas... » Un silence réfléchi accueille cet aveu.

« Bien sûr il y a toujours un risque mais autant que si elle se faisait opérer... » Rajoute Axel pour essayer de nous rassurer.

« Merci... Sally, Axel... Laissez-nous en discuter... S'il vous plaît. »

Les médecins hochent la tête à ma demande, visiblement navrés du peu de choix qui s'offrent à nous et je leur fais un petit sourire en remerciement avant qu'ils ne sortent.

* * *

Nous sommes début août et un mois s'est déjà écoulé depuis l'annonce de Sally. Après de longues discussions entre nous, chacun a plus ou moins admis ce qui allait arriver et surtout le moyen d'y arriver. C'est étrange mais je pensais que j'aurais du mal à accepter un second changement ; mais finalement je crois que la nouvelle passe plutôt bien. Peut-être parce que cette fois, je ne suis pas seule pour y faire face ou peut-être parce que j'ai un peu de temps pour m'y habituer, je ne sais pas... Ma seule angoisse réside dans la réaction des enfants. Après tout, leur mère va devenir, redevenir un homme... Sans compter que nous allons devoir parler de notre passé commun pour l'expliquer... Je sais que sur ce point je ne suis pas la seule à appréhender... Comment leur avouer que nous avons tué de nombreuses personnes, des soldats, quelques fois des civiles pour la paix ?...

Je suis assise dans le fauteuil, les genoux repliés sur ma poitrine, attendant que les enfants rentrent de l'école. On a décidé d'en parler d'abord aux plus grands, puis après aux jumeaux et triplées mais plus j'attends, plus mon esprit imagine de multiples scénarios, plus j'angoisse... Il y a des phases comme ça dans la vie où on a l'impression d'être en stress permanent. Ca a été comme ça durant la guerre, ça l'a été après la guerre pendant les premières années de ma féminité, et ça l'est encore depuis un mois... 'Le tout c'est de se contrôler, n'est-ce pas papi G ?...' La porte s'ouvre et les enfants s'avancent intrigués. Les quadruplés s'installent côte à côte sur le second canapé tandis que les quadru' s'asseyent sur le sol à leur pied. Nos aînés de 17 ans prennent une chaise et se placent à leur droite. Je dévisage perplexe Lya qui s'assoit sur leur gauche avant de jeter un regard interrogatif à mes compagnons.

« Il est temps qu'elle connaisse cette partie-là aussi, tu ne penses pas ? » Je fixe Trowa puis Lya qui m'observe avant d'entourer plus fortement mes jambes et hocher la tête, mon menton sur les genoux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande Leyla inquiète.

A 15 ans, les quadruplés sont devenus des ados assez calmes et toujours aussi soudés. Les quadru' aussi de ce point de vue mais ils ont un caractère plus... imprévisible ; et ils se laissent emporter plus facilement. Je me rappelle encore de expression de Danny et Peter l'année dernière quand ils nous ont annoncé qu'une partie du centre Hikari s'était tout simplement volatilisée, tout ça parce qu'un groupe d'élèves avait fait une remarque désobligeante, jaloux de les voir rentrer chez eux tous les soirs. Les élèves avaient eux aussi disparu d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'ils ont téléphoné, ils étaient à plus de 500 km du centre. Autant dire que leur dernière année n'est pas passée inaperçue...

Heero et Quatre s'asseyent à ma gauche, Trowa et Wufei de l'autre côté mais personne ne dit rien, chacun cherchant comment expliquer la situation. Heero et Wufei font tourner inconsciemment l'anneau en argent qu'ils portent au doigt, mon cadeau à chacun de mes partenaires pour notre première année ensemble. Après tout, ne pas se marier ne signifie pas que le symbole en perd son importance. La mienne est plus fine mais les motifs sont les mêmes avec gravée à l'intérieur, la même phrase transcrite dans nos langues respectives : 'Etoile d'éternité'.

Finalement, comme toujours dans les conversations difficiles, c'est Quatre qui prend la parole le premier.

« On vous a demandé de venir parce que nous avons une chose importante à vous révéler... Même plusieurs à vrai dire... Dans une autre circonstance, nous aurions probablement emporté notre secret avec nous mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont... » Il s'arrête, hésitant dans la façon de continuer.

« Je suppose que vous avez appris le déroulement de la dernière guerre à l'école ? » questionne Wufei.

« Et bien... Les dirigeants d'Oz ont voulu renforcer leur contrôle sur les colonies. Celles-ci ont refusé et elles ont envoyé cinq robots mobils pour lutter contre les unités terrestres. » Résume Kyo, perplexe quant à cette demande. Wufei hoche la tête gravement.

« Il se trouve que... » Commence Heero

« ... Nous sommes les cinq pilotes de gundam qui ont lutté pour les colonies. » Conclut Trowa. Un grand silence s'établit, chacun intégrant l'information. Moi, je ne dis rien, attendant la suite avec inquiétude.

« Vous... Ne dites pas ça pour plaisanter, n'est-ce pas ? » Demande Chulan. On dénie doucement de la tête.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » Remarque Lya en nous dévisageant sérieusement. « Les cinq pilotes étaient des hommes, enfin de jeunes garçons ! » Et là je me rends compte que mon corps est tendu à m'en faire mal.

« C'est compliqué... » Avoue-je après avoir inspiré profondément. Je les regarde attentivement. « Vous n'allez peut-être pas me croire mais jusqu'à mes seize ans, j'étais... Un garçon. » Je soupire devant leur visage incompréhensif avant de me lever et de faire quelques pas, me plaçant derrière le canapé toujours face à eux.

« Quelques mois avant la fin de la guerre, j'ai eu une mission solo de récupération de données. Je me suis fait prendre par Oz à cause de fausses indications. » Je ferme quelques instants les yeux avant de fixer de nouveau mon auditoire. « Quand tu te fais prendre et que tu es considéré comme un rebelle, soit on te tue, soit on essaye de te faire parler... Enfin normalement. Seulement cette fois-ci a été différente. J'ai été amené dans un laboratoire appartenant à Oz. Ils cherchaient à étudier la croissance des enfants New-types in-utero puis après leur naissance. Le seul problème c'est que la personne qu'il avait attrapée était un homme... Enfin, je croyais que ce serait un problème... Il semble que finalement ce n'en était pas un puisque ça leur permit de tester un nouveau produit sensé transformer les hommes en femmes... » Je m'arrête la gorge sèche devant mon appréhension. Chacun est plongé dans ses réflexions mais c'est finalement Mattis qui rompt le silence.

« Tu nous as dit... que tu nous avais adopté pendant la guerre alors... » Les quadruplés me regardent avec attention attendant une réponse et je les revois enfants avec ce même visage grave et concentré.

« Quand... Quand j'ai réussi à m'enfuir, j'étais enceinte de deux semaines des quadru'. C'étaient eux qui devaient servir de cobayes et ils ont été conçus avec les spermatozoïdes de Heero, Trowa, Wufei et Quatre... » Mon regard glissent rapidement sur mes compagnons avant de revenir aux enfants. « Alors que je cherchais la sortie, je suis tombée sur un second labo. C'est là que je vous ai découvert. Je vous ai libéré et amené avec moi... mais dès que j'ai senti votre cœur battre contre ma peau, je vous ai considéré comme mes enfants, vous savez... » Avoue-je très sérieusement en les dévisageant. Ils hochent la tête, en me faisant un petit sourire, signifiant par là qu'ils me croient... « Nous avons été poursuivis pendant plusieurs mois et finalement j'ai décidé d'aller chercher de l'aide auprès de mes anciens compagnons... » Je me tais essayant de deviner leurs pensées derrière les visages concentrés.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas essayé de retrouver Mum ? » Demande Lukas, incrédule, en dévisageant ses pères.

« Nous avons essayé pendant plusieurs semaines mais nos recherches se soldaient toutes par des échecs. » Avoua Heero en crispant les poings. Je serre doucement son épaule et il se détend inconsciemment.

« Quel est le problème pour que vous nous confiez un tel secret ? » Questionna Lya après quelques secondes « Après tout, vos identités ont été cachées à tous pour que vous puissiez vivre en paix, non ? » Quatre hoche la tête avant de répondre.

« En fait, depuis un peu plus d'un mois, Trixie est fatiguée... » A ces mots, les onze personnes assises acquiescent et je soupire devant ma récente incompétence à cacher mes troubles « ... parce que ses cellules se retransforment » Ils me dévisagent légèrement ébahis et je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter comme pour être sûre qu'ils ont compris « je redeviens un homme. » je crois qu'ils sont carrément en état de choc. Ils ne disent rien se contentant de me dévisager.

« Tu vas devenir un garçon comme nous » s'assure Esteban. J'acquiesce doucement

« On va pouvoir siffler les filles ensemble à présent » dis-je en plaisantant avec un faible sourire.

« Tu ne préféreras plus les garçons ? » interroge Héléa visiblement soucieuse.

« Si ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis toujours amoureuses de vos pères respectifs et nous resterons ensemble. »

« Donc tu siffleras les garçons avec nous ! » déclare Akane avec un immense sourire. Les aînés sourient à leur tour devant la remarque tandis que je les dévisage sans rien dire étonnée devant cette réaction. 'Est-ce que ça ne les gêne pas plus que ça ?...'

« Quand est-ce que tu redeviens un homme ? » demande Yahnis, curieux.

« Dans un mois, je vais devoir entrer à l'hôpital où Sally et Axel vont me placer en sommeil artificiel pendant trente jours. » explique-je, en évitant d'utiliser le mot coma.

« Donc le 1er octobre tu seras de nouveau un homme ? » raisonne Chulan. J'acquiesce lentement. Je vois que Shiryu se mord la lèvre s'interrogeant semble-t-il sur quelque chose et je lui demande timidement ce qu'il y a, encore inquiète de leur réaction.

« Comment on va t'appeler quand tu seras un garçon parce que si tu deviens notre cinquième papa, tu vas quand même rester un peu notre maman, non ? » Cette fois dix regards anxieux me dévisagent...

« Bien sûr que je resterais votre maman ! » Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis passée de l'autre côté et serre les quadru' dans mes bras avec tendresse. 'Ils n'ont que onze ans après tout, ils ne sont pas si grands que ça...' Je crois que c'est seulement quand je sens leurs mains m'entourer et le sourire rassurant de leurs frères et sœurs aînés que je me rends compte qu'ils acceptent la situation et m'aiment encore même maintenant qu'ils connaissent la vérité. J'ai l'impression qu'un poids s'échappe de ma poitrine, m'allégeant d'une charge que je n'avais pas imaginé si conséquente. Finalement rassurée sur leurs sentiments, je me relève doucement avant de reprendre ma place un sourire serein sur les lèvres.

Un petit silence s'installe, chacun appréciant les boissons que Quatre avait apportées pour nous soutenir dans notre confession.

« Vous avez des photos de vous quand vous étiez soldats ? » interroge Leyla curieuse.

Heero, Trowa et Wufei dénient de la tête mais je regarde avec surprise Quatre sortir de son portefeuille une photo racornie. Il l'a regarde un instant avant de la tendre lentement à sa fille. Seuls les pieds des gundams sont visibles mais on nous voit nettement tous les cinq en combinaison. Heero, accroché au filin de remontée, est déjà au milieu du genou du Wing ; Wufei et Trowa, encore au sol, sont en train de s'y agripper ; Quatre finit de fermer son vêtement et moi, je saute sur la jambe de métal, n'utilisant pas le filin pour monter dans mon Deathscyte. Je la rends à Quatre avec un sourire nostalgique.

« Ce n'était pas mon meilleur profil. » Dis-je en lui souriant. Quatre me sourit à son tour et replace sa précieuse photo dans son portefeuille.

« C'est Rashid qui l'a prise un jour où nous avions un combat ensemble. »

« Hilde aussi a prit quelques photos en cachette, Howard, les Sweepers... Bref on devait rester incognito mais beaucoup de monde voulait avoir notre joli minois avec eux, j'ai l'impression... »

« Elles sont où ses photos Duo ? » demande Wufei en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Je lui fais un grand sourire avant de hausser les épaules innocemment.

« En lieu sûr, ne vous en faites pas ! » Mes compagnons me dévisagent inquiets, probablement peu rassurés par le sourire Shinigami que j'aborde.

« Certaines sont des plus compromettantes je vous l'accorde. » ajoute-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

« Duo ! » gronde Heero à son tour. Je me relève vivement de ma place et mets un peu de distance entre nous. 'Les asiatiques sont très pudiques généralement et nos deux compères n'apprécient pas trop les photos de leur personne mais bon, ça serait dommage de les jeter hein !'

« Elles sont toutes en ma possession après de longs marchandages avec leurs propriétaires. » avoue-je en leur lançant un regard malicieux.

« Nous pourrons les voir. » demande Kyo en souriant devant le visage de son père. Je penche la tête sur le côté faisant mine de réfléchir puis souris de plus belle.

« Je ne peux vous refuser de vous montrer quelques photos très... euh... représentatives de vos pères... »

Mes compagnons soupirent devant cette remarque mais n'ont rien le temps de dire car la sonnette se fait entendre. Sûrement Réléna et Ivan qui viennent nous ramener les plus petits après leur heure de garderie exceptionnelle.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ???  
(Petit rappel : La transformation de Duo en femme a lieu durant le mois de septembre en AC 195...)

Duo revient réellement dans le chapitre suivant avec en prime un petit lemon, histoire de fêter dignement son retour !  
Comment ça tous les prétextes sont bons : D

A vendredi prochain  
Bye


	18. Jouissance

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** ((4x1)+(3x5))x2

**Genre :** Histoire New-type. Relation Yaoi/mixte.

**Remarques : **Fiction en 20 chapitres

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !)

Attention : NC-17 donc prenez vos responsabilités !

Chapitre avec LEMON

* * *

**Reconversion**

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

Après avoir remercié nos visiteurs, nous faisons installer nos derniers dans le fauteuil avant de leur expliquer que je vais bientôt redevenir un garçon sans trop rentrer dans les détails de notre passé. Les triplées, à deux ans, ne comprennent pas réellement, préférant aller jouer et je pense qu'elles s'en rendront peut-être mieux compte après... Kate et Saji, nos jumeaux de 6 ans, par contre, restent un peu perplexes devant cette nouvelle. Ils posent quelques questions, pas très sûrs d'eux mais finalement c'est Leyla qui semble-t-il les rassure complètement en leur assurant que rien ne changera à la maison : je reste quand même leur maman en même temps que je deviens leur cinquième papa. Ils me sourient rassurés et je leur caresse tendrement les cheveux, blonds pour Saji, châtains pour sa sœur... C'est un peu étonnant pour des jumeaux mais de toute manière, les trois enfants de Quatre sont tous blonds comme des blés. 

« Si tu deviens notre papa en restant un peu de notre maman alors on va t'appeler dadum maintenant. » dit Kate avec un grand sourire.

« Dadum ? » répète-je surprise. Elle hoche la tête avec vigueur.

« Daddy et un peu de Mum... Dadum ! » Explique-t-elle. Saji acquiesce lui aussi et je jette un œil à leurs frères et sœurs aînés qui après avoir réfléchi à la question approuvent à leur tour.

« Dadum, c'est bien » remarque Kyo en se levant « Adjugé vendu à la petite tête brune. » ajoute-t-il avec un sourire en frottant les cheveux de sa sœur.

« Je n'ai pas une petite tête ! » répond Kate en boudant.

Alors qu'ils commencent à se chamailler un peu, Heero demande aux grands d'aller faire leur devoir, pendant que Quatre et Wufei emmènent les plus petits à l'étage pour les occuper. Trowa se dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer le dîner de ce soir, bientôt rejoint par Heero et finalement je me retrouve seule dans le salon avec Lya, après que chacun l'ait salué. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire pour réamorcer la conversation et finalement c'est elle qui intervient. Elle se lève et vient s'asseoir près de moi avant de me dévisager gravement.

« Je... Je ne sais pas si les choses vont changer entre nous lorsque... tu seras redevenue un homme mais sache que ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi... Pour notre amitié... » Je lui fais un petit sourire avant de la serrer contre moi.

« Merci » dis-je avec sincérité, complètement rassurée de ne pas perdre une amie de plus. Nous restons quelques instants ainsi puis elle s'écarte un peu avant de me faire un grand sourire.

« Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre que tes quatre cerbères acceptent encore que nous fassions des soirées 'entre filles'. » Je lui fais une petite moue malicieuse.

« Je crois surtout que c'est la partie 'découchage' qu'ils ne vont pas apprécier. » On éclate de rire toutes les deux avant de se relever du canapé. Je la raccompagne au pas de la porte et alors qu'elle s'apprête à partir, elle se retourne vers moi la mine soucieuse.

« Si tu as besoin de me parler, professionnellement je veux dire, n'hésite pas, la porte de mon bureau te sera toujours ouverte. Que ce soit pour parler de ce que tu as été ou de ce que tu vas redevenir... d'ac ? » Je hoche la tête. « Tes chéris aussi d'ailleurs ! » continue-t-elle sérieusement.

« Ce sont des propriétés privées, Lya ! » déclare-je en plaisantant. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle sait pertinemment que j'ai compris ce qu'elle veut dire et elle me fait un signe de la main avant de repartir vers sa voiture.

* * *

Je pose mon sac sur le lit et soupire en voyant le blanc qui m'entoure. 'Il faudrait leur dire qu'il existe d'autres couleurs que le blanc pour des chambres d'hôpital...' Je me retourne faisant ainsi face à toute ma petite famille qui m'a accompagné à l'hôpital. Mes compagnons, appuyés contre le mur près de la porte, ne disent rien mais je sais que c'est leur manière de dissimuler leur angoisse... derrière un masque d'impassibilité. Nos aînés, quant à eux, sont visiblement tendus et restent debout devant moi, le visage soucieux. Avant que je ne tente de les rassurer, de petits doigts tirent sur ma tunique et je m'accroupis aux côtés de Naoki. 

« Tu vas faire dodo comme Cendrillon ? » me demande-t-elle curieuse. Je lui souris en remettant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

« Ce n'est pas Cendrillon, ma chérie, c'est Blanche-Neige qui s'endort après avoir mangé une mauvaise pomme, mais oui c'est comme Blanche-Neige... » Les triplées sont dans leur phase princesse alors les DVD de Cendrillon et Blanche-Neige passent en boucle à la maison. Je me relève avant de continuer. « Sauf que moi, j'ai quatre princes charmants... Et 15 nains ! » Ajoute-je avec un grand sourire malicieux pour les grands. Ceux-ci sourient à leur tour.

« C'est très drôle, dadum ! » déclare Yahnis en secouant un peu la tête de dépit devant ma plaisanterie.

« Je trouve aussi ! » annonce-je en souriant encore plus. Je m'approche d'eux et redeviens sérieuse avant de les regarder avec attention.

« Tout va bien se passer, ok ? Je compte sur vous pour aider vos pères... Surtout avec les triplettes ! » Ils hochent la tête avant de me sourire timidement et de me prendre successivement dans leurs bras. Je leur fais un bisou à chacun et après un dernier sourire les enfants sortent de la chambre, les grands tenant les plus petits par la main, et je me retrouve seule avec mes amants. Je m'assois en soupirant et ils me dévisagent sans rien dire.

« Ca va aller ! Sally et Axel sont confiants... Et puis après tout ce qu'on a vécu, ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça... » Ils s'approchent finalement de moi et me serrent entre eux. Je me rends compte que je tremble un peu et j'inspire profondément pour me calmer, entourée dans ce cocon protecteur que sont leurs bras. Après plusieurs minutes, ils se décalent légèrement.

« Quand tu te réveilleras, nous serons là à t'attendre » chuchote Wufei à mon oreille. Je hoche la tête lentement, puis ils se relèvent m'embrassent avec passion l'un après l'autre avant de sortir, non sans m'avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil rassurant. Je leur souris en leur faisant un petit signe de la tête et contemple la porte se refermer derrière eux.

Cinq minutes après, alors que je regarde par la fenêtre les deux voitures partirent, la porte se rouvre sur mes deux médecins personnels. Je soupire de résignation et Sally secoue doucement la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as interdit à tes compagnons de rester jusqu'à ce que tu sois endormie... » Je la dévisage quelques secondes.

« Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient ainsi » déclare-je « On y va ? »

Ils acquiescent tous les deux et je les suis sans rien dire dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Lorsque j'arrive dans la pièce qui sera la mienne durant le prochain mois, la première chose que je vois est une capsule, similaire à celle des trois scientifiques d'Oz, en position horizontale. Sally m'avait prévenu mais je ne peux empêcher un frisson de me parcourir. Après avoir ouvert une armoire, Axel me donne un tissu blanc entouré d'un emballage stérile. 'Il ne pense quand même pas que je vais me changer ici' Je fronce les sourcils et il m'indique avec un petit sourire un paravent derrière lequel je me déshabille avant de revenir vers les médecins, seulement vêtue d'une chemise légère m'arrivant à mi-cuisse. Je m'allonge dans le lit de verre et Sally me fait un petit sourire rassurant avant de me sangler au niveau des poignets, de la poitrine et du ventre. Elle me pose ensuite une perfusion dans chaque bras avant de caresser doucement mon front moite. Depuis une semaine, ma température ne baisse plus et stationne autour de 38,5°C... Sans compter mes maux de tête, devenus permanents...

« Est-ce que tu es prête ? » me demande-t-elle. Je hoche la tête doucement essayant de rester la plus calme possible.

La vitre ne se referme pas mais un liquide froid commence à couler contre ma peau. J'inspire et expire lentement essayant de faire abstraction du niveau qui monte mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à faire taire mes alertes internes. D'après Sally, c'est un liquide spécial, continuellement réoxygéné et purifié, que je ne dois pas m'affoler et respirer normalement. Seulement malgré toutes ses recommandations, je commence sérieusement à angoisser alors que mes oreilles viennent d'être immergées... La racine de mes cheveux... Mon front, mes yeux, ma bouche que je ferme inconsciemment. Mes poings se crispent tandis que l'eau me recouvre à présent et je tente instinctivement de me libérer pendant quelques secondes. Sally et Axel m'en empêchent et je commence à me débattre essayant de me libérer alors que la panique s'empare de moi. Je n'y arrive pas et je n'ai presque plus d'air. Je vois les lèvres de Sally bouger à travers liquide, me demandant d'inspirer. J'hésite puis finalement à bout de souffle, j'obéis. Je sens le liquide s'infiltrer dans mon nez, dans ma gorge, mes poumons, mais au lieu de me noyer, j'ai l'impression de recevoir un grand bol d'air frais. Je cligne des yeux, un peu perdue devant le phénomène avant de sentir la pression sur mes bras diminuer et de voir les médecins sourirent.

Quelques secondes après mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes sous l'effet du somnifère qui s'infiltre dans mes veines.

* * *

'Calme, tranquillité... Je suis comme dans une bulle à l'écart de tout : du bruit, de la douleur, de la peur... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir de ce cocon de bien-être mais quelque chose me gêne, un peu comme quand on a un caillou dans une chaussure : il ne fait pas vraiment mal, c'est juste... Embêtant. Ma perception change soudainement au moment où je pense à ce petit caillou. Il y a un mouvement autour de moi, léger mais je le perçois maintenant que j'y fais attention. Et puis il y a aussi un peu de bruit, plutôt étouffé... Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est... Je me concentre un peu sur lui et finalement je me rends compte que les sons sont différents, certains plus graves, d'autres plus aigus... Mais ils me rappellent quelque chose qui me semble important... Je réfléchis à ce que ça pourrait être tout en écoutant ces étranges sonorités, et plus j'écoute, plus ils deviennent nets. Des voix ! Ce pourrait-il que... Je me concentre de nouveau sur elles, essayant de les comprendre mais elles restent inaccessibles. Je grommelle intérieurement sur mon incapacité avant de me rendre compte que je sens du liquide autour de moi, un liquide plutôt froid... Et là, tout me revient en mémoire comme un tourbillon alors que ma conscience se réveille. Est-ce que... ce serait déjà fini ? Où est-ce que je vais souffrir le martyr dès que j'aurai totalement repris mes esprits ?' Je n'ai de toute manière pas le loisir de choisir de me réveiller ou non car mon corps s'en charge tout seul. 

J'ouvre finalement les yeux sur une nappe de liquide transparent et je peux voir au travers les personnes qui discutent. Ils se rendent compte que je suis réveillé et leur sourire rassuré et heureux me fait chaud au cœur. Seulement la question est de savoir comment je fais pour respirer à nouveau de l'air moi, maintenant...

Je vois Heero qui enlève son tee-shirt puis il approche doucement le visage de l'eau. Son souffle produit quelques petites vagues sur la surface puis il se penche un peu plus, s'immergeant la tête dans le bassin. Je le regarde faire sans comprendre et le vois sourire. Une de ses mains caresse ma nuque et sa bouche se pose sur la mienne. Il m'embrasse avec avidité et je lui rends son baiser avec autant de passion. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou inconsciemment et ce n'est qu'après plusieurs secondes que l'on se sépare. Il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres avant de me sourire une nouvelle fois puis sa main se fait plus ferme derrière mon cou juste avant que sa bouche rejoigne la mienne une nouvelle fois. Sauf que cette fois, c'est différent... Je sens le liquide glisser hors de mes poumons comme si on m'aspirait de l'intérieur et j'ai l'impression que si je le laisse partir, je vais étouffer. J'essaye de me dégager de l'emprise de Heero mais celui-ci renforce sa poigne sur ma nuque juste avant de me renvoyer une bouffée d'air. J'écarquille les yeux de surprise. C'est comme si... Il filtrait l'eau pour ne me renvoyer que l'air...

Après quelques secondes, il me relève doucement, ses lèvres toujours soudées aux miennes et je me retrouve en position assise avant qu'il ne me libère. Un peu troublé, j'aspire de petites goulées d'air avant de réussir à inspirer plus profondément puis à respirer normalement.

« Comment tu te sens... Duo ? » Me demande Sally avec curiosité. Je tourne la tête vers elle, la dévisage avant de baisser la tête vers ma poitrine... Enfin mon torse maintenant. Je tire doucement sur la chemise qui pourtant me colle à la peau pour en être sûr. Et effectivement, j'ai retrouvé tous les attributs d'un mec semble-t-il.

« Je... » Commence-je avant de tousser. « Je me sens un peu... Plat. » Avoue-je d'un ton plus grave que précédemment. Il semble que ma voix a elle aussi regagné les quelques octaves qu'elle avait perdus.

Mes compagnons sourient à cette remarque avant de m'aider à me lever de mon aquarium et à m'envelopper dans une serviette. Une fois assurés que je me sentais vraiment bien, ils m'embrassent successivement avec passion, me montrant par ce simple geste combien je leur ai manqué et tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvent toujours pour moi...

Et puis de toute manière, pour que je sois complètement réveillé, il est impératif que mes quatre princes charmants m'embrassent n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

ATTENTION LEMON – Attendez le chapitre suivant

si ça ne vous intéresse pas

* * *

Nous sommes fin octobre et tout est plus ou moins rentré dans l'ordre. Les enfants m'ont accueilli avec bonheur et ils avaient préparé un délicieux repas pour fêter mon retour. Nos amis agissent toujours de la même façon, Hilde m'a seulement avoué qu'elle me préférait en homme. Danny lui a fait la tête en entendant ça mais je crois qu'elle a réussi à se faire pardonner le soir même... Sinon, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas encore beaucoup sorti. Je devais quand même me ménager après une telle mutation mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant de voir, en quelque sorte, si le reste du monde m'accepte de nouveau... 

Seulement... Tout est PRESQUE rentré dans l'ordre... Et là, je me regarde dans le miroir de la salle de bain pas très sûr de moi. 'Ok, je suis redevenu un mec, ok, j'ai de nouveau mon ancienne carrure mais justement tout le problème est là... A voir leur comportement je doute que cette future soirée soit très... chaste, seulement... Je suis un mec maintenant... Et si en douze ans, on l'a fait assez souvent pour en connaître le Kama-Sutra par cœur, et bien ce ne sera que ma deuxième fois en tant qu'homme...' Je me mets de profil quelques instants, puis de nouveau de face m'assurant que ma tresse est bien faite. Finalement, je me redresse et pose une main hésitante sur la poignée. 'Après tout, peut-être que je me fais des idées sur leur motivation...'

J'ouvre la porte et stoppe sur le seuil de la chambre. 'Peut-être pas finalement...' Je porte un boxer noir et un tee-shirt de même couleur un peu long mais je suis le seul habillé dans la chambre. J'avale doucement ma salive, ne pouvant détacher mon regard des corps de mes amants qui ont déjà entamé les caresses préliminaires et je reste là sans bouger. Leur mouvement s'arrête et je me réveille un peu de ma transe, suffisamment pour me diriger rapidement vers la porte de notre chambre en soufflant un petit 'je vais voir si les enfants dorment bien'. Seulement je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir le battant que celui-ci se referme. Je vois une main tourner la clé dans la serrure et je relève le visage vers son propriétaire, plutôt... timidement. La main d'Heero me caresse la joue avec douceur et je plonge quelques secondes dans le bleu abyssal de ses yeux. Je le laisse docilement me ramener vers le lit où mes autres amants nous attendent mais alors que mon genou glisse sur le drap, j'hésite de nouveau.

« Ne stresse pas Duo, laisse toi porter... Laisse nous te faire vibrer... » Chuchote Trowa à mon oreille.

Je frissonne légèrement en sentant des doigts fins se faufiler sous mon tee-shirt avant de le soulever lentement, frôlant ma peau en une douce caresse. Je lève les bras automatiquement permettant à ce bout de tissu de disparaître et ma tresse glisse devant moi, sur le côté gauche. Un léger mordillement au niveau de mon lobe droit se fait sentir avant qu'un second marque la base de mon cou puis une langue coquine glisse le long de mes omoplates atteignant bientôt ma colonne vertébrale. Je la sens descendre lentement alors qu'elle commence à explorer chacune de mes vertèbres, s'égarant parfois un peu plus sur les côtés. De petits frémissements me parcourent et je ferme légèrement les yeux, appréciant pleinement ce délicieux contact.

Deux autres langues s'ajoutent soudainement à la première mais ces dernières se nichent au niveau de mon cou. La peau sensible de cet endroit se fait doucement suçoter avant d'être gentiment mordillée. Les langues reviennent, léchant mes clavicules avant de descendre un peu, jusqu'à mes tétons qui durcissent entre les dents de mes tortionnaires. Je me lèche un peu les lèvres essayant de maintenir mon souffle constant mais comme si ce simple geste avait été un appel impérieux, des lèvres s'emparent des miennes presque avec avidité. Une langue pousse contre ma bouche et je l'entrouvre légèrement lui permettant de pénétrer dans mon territoire. Elle en profite pleinement, explorant chaque recoin de cet antre, glissant sur mes dents, mon palais, dans une ballade sans fin. Je gémis doucement contre elle en sentant que ses consoeurs sont descendues bien bas, arrivant maintenant au niveau de ma taille. Elles ne semblent pourtant ne pas vouloir s'arrêter là, continuant leur course sans se soucier des obstacles.

Je me sépare de Quatre, haletant contre sa bouche tandis que mes autres amants sont arrivés à leur objectif. Je me sens faiblir devant les deux langues expertes qui glissent sur ma verge dans une chorégraphie improvisée tandis que leur partenaire redécouvre mon intimité. Mon corps réagit rapidement devant mes deux mois d'abstinence et ma jouissance est proche. Quatre pose une main ferme sur ma nuque avant de capturer mes lèvres une nouvelle fois et j'accepte avec plaisir ce nouveau ballet entre nos deux langues, exacerbant encore mon excitation. Mon corps se tend brutalement alors que mon plaisir atteint son maximum, et... J'ai soudain l'impression de suffoquer alors que ma libération est réprimée. Je sens Quatre sourire contre mes lèvres alors que j'écarquille les yeux devant cette sensation inédite de frustration.

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas y échapper, maintenant que tu es redevenu un homme, Duo ?... » Susurre Quatre en version ange démoniaque.

Il glisse sur mon cou avant d'ajouter sa marque au côté de celle d'Heero tandis que je tente de reprendre un peu mon souffle. Tentative peu efficace quand un doigt remuant s'introduit en moi, rapidement suivi d'un deuxième tout aussi agité. Mon sphincter, moins habitué à ce genre d'activité, me renvoie une légère douleur devant cette intrusion mais elle est vite oubliée au profit des deux langues qui continuent leur jeu. Je me retrouve finalement allongé sans m'en être véritablement rendu compte et ce n'est que lorsque Quatre entre en moi que la douleur apparaît de nouveau. Il attend quelques instants et je sens mon muscle anal se contracter spasmodiquement alors qu'il s'ajuste autour de la hampe de mon amant.

Une fine pellicule de sueur commence à perler sur mon corps tandis que Quatre commence des va-et-vient lents et profonds. Mes jambes lui enserrent la taille naturellement alors qu'il commence à accélérer la cadence. Je sens les picotements de plaisir se regrouper dans mon sexe, toujours plus nombreux. J'halète légèrement me retenant aux barreaux du lit pour ne pas y buter violement alors que les mouvements augmentent encore en rapidité. Mes muscles se contractent brutalement, mon sphincter enserrant fortement la verge de Quatre et je sens son sperme gicler en moi... Et c'est limite si je ne pleure pas devant la frustration qui accompagne mon second orgasme. Je reste sans bouger alors que Quatre sort de moi mais je tourne la tête quand il cherche à m'embrasser, mécontent qu'il m'ait une nouvelle fois privé de mon extase. Il me tourne légèrement la tête, sourit de mon air furieux et m'embrasse quand même. Et comme d'habitude, je ne peux lui résister et l'accompagne dans l'échange... Trowa prend sa place avec douceur mais cette fois aucune douleur ne se fait sentir. Par contre, mon excitation, elle, revient rapidement étant donné que je ne me suis pas libéré la dernière fois. Le rythme s'accélère rapidement et je glisse une main derrière sa nuque pour nous rapprocher tandis que l'autre me retient toujours aux barreaux. Le plaisir est bientôt maximal et je le supplie du regard de me laisser jouir cette fois. Il me sourit avant de dénier de la tête et je n'ai pas le temps de riposter que nous sommes déjà arrivés au point de non retour. Mon intimité se remplit de nouveau tandis que mon corps tremble violement devant ce nouveau refus et je crispe les doigts sur les draps, essayant de me calmer.

Une caresse me fait rouvrir les yeux et après m'avoir embrassé goulûment Wufei me positionne à quatre pattes. Il me pénètre lentement avant de débuter la danse. Alors que les coups deviennent plus violents, mes bras glissent et je me retrouve dans un gémissement de plaisir dans une position des plus ouvertes pour un tel pilonnage. Je me sens une nouvelle fois partir mais là encore seul mon partenaire parvient à se libérer alors que mon sexe est toujours prisonnier de son anneau de métal. Ma respiration est de plus en plus erratique et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur ne va pas tarder à exploser devant la saturation de plaisir que mes amants m'imposent. Le sexe mou de Wufei ressort mais la place ne reste pas longtemps inoccupée, vite comblée par Heero. Il attaque directement ma prostate, l'enfonçant avec rapidité et précision. Nous sommes tous les deux déjà excités, lui pour avoir assisté aux ébats précédents, moi pour y avoir participé sans jamais accéder à la finalité et je suis obligé de me retenir une nouvelle fois au montant du lit devant la puissance des pénétrations. Il ne nous faut pas longtemps pour atteindre le seuil mais alors que je me prépare mentalement à une autre déception, il me redresse brutalement sur ses genoux, m'empalant un peu plus profondément sur sa hampe. La conséquence d'un tel stimulus ne se fait pas attendre et mon sphincter se contracte brutalement autour du sexe en moi, tandis que la tête légèrement en arrière je rouvre les yeux vivement en me sentant enfin jouir. Inconsciemment je me contracte une nouvelle fois encore plus fortement autour d'Heero et j'éjacule de nouveau alors que mon amant se libère lui aussi, incapable de se retenir devant la subite étroitesse de mon intimité.

Mon corps est complètement alangui et je me recouche épuisé, espérant enfin arriver à reprendre une respiration plus calme. Je sens mes amants s'allonger à mes côtés et ils m'embrassent dans le cou avant de poser une main possessive sur ma taille et de sombrer avec moi dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Je me réveille subitement alors que la chambre est encore plongée dans l'obscurité. Les sens en éveillent, je cherche inconsciemment ce qui m'a réveillé, me concentrant sur mon audition à défaut de ma vue. J'entends nettement la respiration de mes compagnons et à voir le rythme légèrement plus rapide, ils sont aussi conscients. Nous écoutons attentifs les bruits qui nous entourent avant de nous détendre simultanément. Une branche frotte légèrement contre le volet de la chambre d'à côté à cause du vent qui s'est levé. Je soupire, mécontent d'avoir été sorti de mes rêves. 'Comment se fait-il qu'après douze ans de paix, nous soyons encore si perceptifs au moindre changements de notre environnement ? Remarque j'ai toujours eu le sommeil léger ; faut dire que quand tu vis dans la rue, à la portée du premier venu, t'apprends à ne dormir que d'un oeil...' 

La main d'Heero, posée sur ma taille, remonte doucement vers mes tétons avant de les rouler délicatement entre ses doigts. Je ne peux retenir un léger frisson devant ce mouvement, frisson qui s'accentue en sentant une autre main partir dans le sens opposé, avant de frotter lentement mon sexe. Je sens de douces lèvres me déposer de petits baisers papillon dans le cou avant de s'approcher doucement de mon oreille.

« Est-ce que tu veux être actif cette fois-ci ? » Ce n'est qu'un chuchotement mais je sursaute en comprenant le message. 'Ai-je envie de dominer ou non ? C'est vrai que maintenant que je suis redevenu un homme, la question mérite d'être posée mais... Je ne sais pas... Je crois que, vu la tendance plutôt dominatrice de mes partenaires, surtout Trowa et Quatre, et bien je ne m'étais pas posé la question. Sans compter que même si en tant que femme, il m'arrivait parfois de diriger nos ébats, le choix de qui prend qui ne se posait pas...' Je m'imagine quelques instants dans l'autre position mais aucune sensation d'excitation n'apparaît. Plutôt une sorte d'angoisse sourde...

« Je ne crois pas... que j'ai envie de ça... Je préfère recevoir si ça ne vous dérange pas... Pour l'instant » ajoute-je un peu timidement. J'entends deux peaux glisser l'une sur l'autre avant que Trowa viennent capturer ma bouche dans un long baiser.

« Ca ne nous dérange pas. Au contraire même ! » Il donne un coup de langue sur mes lèvres avant de continuer « Si un jour tu changes d'avis, tu le dis, ok ? » Je hoche la tête doucement.

« Ok » ajoute-je en me rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait voir mon signe dans le noir.

Les draps bougent de chaque côté de moi pour finalement disparaître soudainement de sur mon corps. Mes amants se déplacent et je me laisse pivoter, me retrouvant bientôt allonger sur le lit dans le sens de la largeur. Quelqu'un passe au dessus de moi et je hoquette de surprise en sentant mon sexe se faire avaler par une bouche des plus audacieuses. Je lève un peu les bras et mes doigts rencontrent les flancs sensibles d'Heero. Je les caresse avec tendresse avant de remonter à hauteur de ses fesses puis voyant sa position inversée, je redresse un peu la tête pour pouvoir reproduire sur son propre sexe les douceurs qu'il me procure. Un léger choc fait ressortir son sexe de ma bouche et ce n'est que quand Wufei me pénètre que je me rends compte que Quatre doit prendre son amant en levrette. Trowa fait sûrement de même, rien qu'à voir l'écho dans chacun des coups de rein que je reçois.

Je ne vois rien mais l'ardeur de mes amants et le claquement de nos peaux lors de chaque impact de nos corps suffisent à faire monter mon excitation. Il ne suffit que de quelques instants pour que je vienne brutalement dans la bouche de Heero. La semence de Wufei gicle à son tour, me remplissant en de longs jets mais le mouvement de son sexe ne s'arrête pas pour autant en moi alors que Trowa donne ses derniers coups de rein. Les mains de Wufei se crispent sur ma taille alors que je reçois la semence d'Heero dans la bouche. J'avale goulûment, prenant soin de le nettoyer avec application et au petit son rauque de mon partenaire, je devine que son amant s'est à son tour libéré. Nos respirations sont légèrement plus rapides et je sens le souffle chaud d'Heero sur mon ventre.

Le calme ne dure cependant pas longtemps. J'entends un petit murmure et me retrouve subitement à quatre pattes tandis que nos deux asiatiques inversent leurs positions, Wufei me faisant part à son tour de ses talents linguistiques... Et je ne mets pas longtemps pour redevenir dur. Le ballet reprend alors, accompagné par le bruit du lit qui commence à grincer et je serre les doigts sur les draps devant les ondes de plaisir qui me traversent de nouveau. J'halète un peu et mes bras commencent à trembler alors que je tente de résister à la puissance des va-et-vient de Heero pour ne pas tomber sur Wufei. Je sens la hampe du japonais s'enfoncer profondément en moi alors que le bruit mat de nos peaux s'intensifie, nous menant rapidement vers la délivrance.

Allongés les uns sur les autres, on tente de retrouver une respiration moins erratique tandis que nos sueurs se mêlent sur nos corps. Dehors le vent ne s'est toujours pas calmé et dans la chambre... non plus... Seulement cinq minutes après, la chorégraphie change et la danse continue.

Alors que l'aube commence à se lever, près d'un tiers du Kama-Sutra a été révisé et je ferme les yeux, fatigué. Je commence à peine à m'endormir que le réveil s'enclenche et la voix du présentateur radio nous souhaite un bon réveil. Je suis à deux doigts d'envoyer valser l'appareil de malheur mais il s'éteint rapidement. Je me bouine un peu plus contre le corps chaud devant moi et referme les yeux... Pas longtemps. Deux secondes après, un courant d'air frais passe sous la couette tandis que mes amants se lèvent. Je grommelle avant de la récupérer et de me blottir dessous, surtout quand je vois Quatre s'approcher de la fenêtre pour aérer. 'Veux pas le froid, ni la lumière moi !'

« Duo, lève-toi ! » Je ne bouge pas de mon cocon protecteur, bien décidé à grappiller des minutes de sommeil supplémentaires mais Heero ne semble pas satisfait de ma non réponse car la couette vole soudain. Je me recroqueville un peu plus devant le froid qui agresse soudain ma peau et serre les paupières.

« Laissez moi dormir ! » grogne-je en tentant de récupérer ma protection. Voyant qu'elle avait tout bonnement disparu du lit, j'attrape mon oreiller et le pose sur ma tête. Mais là encore, mon repos est de courte durée.

Deux bras se glissent sous mon corps qui commence à trembler à cause du vent qui s'engouffre dans la pièce et le coussin disparaît de mon visage. Je tente de me dégager mais ne peux retenir une légère grimace devant les courbatures qui commencent à apparaître et je fusille finalement du regard mon adversaire. Wufei me sourit, légèrement moqueur avant de me porter jusqu'à la salle de bain où mes autres amants commencent déjà à se préparer.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Entre le 2 x 1 de G-Boys au citron et ce chapitre, c'est la semaine des lemons lol ! Faites attention à l'overdose :D

A vendredi  
Bye


	19. Connaissance

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** ((4x1)+(3x5))x2

**Genre :** Histoire New-type. Relation Yaoi/mixte.

**Remarques : **Fiction en 20 chapitres

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !)

* * *

**Reconversion**

**Chapitre 19**

* * *

'Ahh... J'adore me faire laver par mes amants quand je suis fatigué. Sentir leurs doigts dans mes cheveux... Leurs mains qui étalent le gel douche, qui caressent ma peau au passage... L'eau chaude qui coule sur mon corps, enlevant la mousse et détendant mes muscles endoloris... Hmm...' Complètement revigoré, je leur donne un petit baiser en remerciement avant de me faufiler hors de la douche, les laissant, à leur tour, se laver. J'enfile un boxer et entreprends rapidement de me démêler les cheveux. Je crois que je ne remercierai jamais assez celui qui a inventé l'après-shampoing. Je me coiffe rapidement avant de me dévisager dans le miroir. 'Je ne suis pas narcissique, hein, sauf que j'aime bien voir ce qui va et ce qui va pas sur mon corps.' Je me tapote légèrement les joues, un peu pâles après notre nuit sans dormir, mais bon, y pas trop de mal... Ni trop de cernes... Je fais descendre mes doigts jusqu'à mon cou, touchant les marques violacées qui apparaissent de-ci, de-là, réveillant quelques souvenirs de notre nuit... Et finalement mes joues deviennent soudainement un peu plus roses en repensant à certains passages. Je continue mon observation faisant glisser mes doigts jusqu'à mes tétons qui sont encore un peu sensibles, puis descends au niveau de mon nombril. A ce niveau, je pose mes mains carrément à plat sur mon ventre et me mettant de profil, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire une légère moue de dépit. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je fasse un peu plus d'abdominaux parce que c'est un peu lâche tout ça. Je soupire doucement avant de me rendre compte que l'eau ne coule plus. Je détache mon regard du miroir pour faire face à mes amants qui sont effectivement sortis de la douche et qui me contemplent avec... un drôle d'air. Et accessoirement une trique d'enfer. 'Je crois que ma petite séance de contrôle leur a fait de l'impression...' J'aurai pu sortir sans rien ajouter, heureux de pouvoir toujours marcher après notre sport nocturne, mais alors que je passe dans la chambre, je me retourne en souriant malicieusement, la main droite toujours posée sur le battant de la porte. 

« Si j'ai quatre lieutenants-colonels au garde à vous devant moi, je suis au moins colonel, non ?... à moins que le colonel Une... » Je ne finis pas ma phrase devant le regard affamé qu'ils arborent, préférant fuir tant que c'est possible. Seulement, j'aurai du me rappeler qu'à quatre contre un, il m'est difficile de faire le poids, surtout quand la porte de la chambre est toujours fermée à clé, clé que Heero a jeté je ne sais où hier. 'Pas bon pour mes fesses ça !'. Je les entends derrière moi, et je m'échappe de justesse devant la main de Wufei. Je monte debout sur le lit et me retrouve bientôt encerclé par mes amants. Et comme hier, je suis le seul habillé... Enfin en sous-vêtements.

« Euh... Si je vous dis que le lit c'est mon camp, vous jouez le jeu avec moi ? » Demande-je comme un enfant. Ils secouent négativement la tête et je soupire avant de tomber à genoux sur le matelas.

« Ok, je me rends. » 'Il faut savoir admettre sa défaite parfois !' Sauf que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il acceptent de me libérer sans contre partie rien qu'à voir leurs prunelles légèrement dilatées par l'excitation... de la chasse. 'Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être un petit lapin devant quatre prédateurs ?...'

« On n'a pas le temps de jouer, les enfants vont bientôt se ré... » La fin de ma phrase meurt entre mes lèvres alors que pour le coup, les carottes sont cuites.

* * *

« Dadum, pourquoi tu mets ce coussin sur ta chaise ? » J'observe l'objet rouge en forme de cœur, un peu usé maintenant, et soupire silencieusement. 'Pourquoi ai-je l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà été dans une pareille situation ?' 

« Dadum est sûrement tombé dans l'escalier ! » réplique Kyo à ma place avant que je ne puisse répondre.

« Les escaliers ? » Questionne une nouvelle fois Kate. Les quadruplés hochent la tête sans rien ajouter. Chacun continue de manger et je suis un peu soulagé... Et mes amants aussi. Il faut dire que le sujet abordé précédemment est un peu... Gênant.

« C'est parce que dadum a trop frotté ? » Je manque de m'étrangler avec mon chocolat. Wufei avale de travers sa tartine lui provoquant une quinte de toux que Trowa tente de lui faire passer en lui tapotant le dos. Quatre a posé un peu brutalement sa tasse et a renversé du thé sur la table et Heero a stoppé son mouvement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à boire une gorgée de son café. A nos côtés, les grands se retiennent visiblement d'éclater de rire devant l'équivoque de la phrase et Saji me dévisage d'un air innocent, sans comprendre la réaction de ses frères et soeurs.

« C'est tout à fait ça ! » assure-je en reprenant mes moyens après quelques secondes. « J'ai trop... frotté. » Les jumeaux me dévisagent un peu soucieux.

« Tu sais dadum, un peu de lubrifiant pourraient sûrement résoudre le problème de l'escalier. » Suggère Leyla avec un grand sourire espiègle.

« Et le bois gagnerait en souplesse et en qualité. » ajoute Lukas, avec le sérieux digne d'un professionnel du bois.

« Seulement ce sera plus glissant et dadum risque de glisser plus souvent, non ? » demande Akane concernée par ma santé, mais sans comprendre le sens ambigu de la conversation des aînés. Ces derniers lui font d'ailleurs un grand sourire sans tenir compte de mon regard qui les menace des pires problèmes s'ils continuent sur ce terrain... glissant.

« Oui mais ce sera moins douloureux à chaque fois ! » ajoute Mattis et je soupire de lassitude, espérant que j'arrive toujours à maîtriser les expressions de mon visage, parce que là franchement je suis mort de honte à l'idée d'avoir une telle discussion, à table avec tous nos enfants...

« Si l'entretien du bois vous intéresse tant que ça, on peut vous confier le nettoyage des charpentes et des volets vous savez... » Annonce soudain Quatre en fixant les grands de son regard turquoise tout en buvant son thé très calmement. Ils le dévisagent tous les six, avant de reprendre leur petit-déjeuner sans rien ajouter. La remarque et sa signification ont semble-t-il très bien été comprises par les principaux intéressés et un petit silence s'installe à la tablée.

« Tu sais, baba, on veut bien s'occuper de nettoyer les escaliers si tu veux pour pas que dadum retombe » déclare Saji après avoir dit quelques mots à sa sœur. Quatre sourit et dénie de la tête.

« Ne vous en faites pas. On va faire attention que ça ne se reproduise plus d'accord ? » Les jumeaux hochent la tête, visiblement rassurés et continuent à manger. Finalement, après une amorce de Trowa, ce sont les préparatifs pour Halloween qui deviennent le centre d'intérêt de la conversation, faisant oublier à tous le léger dérapage du début.

* * *

« Dadum, on peut aller jouer à la console ? » me demande les quadru' un peu hésitants. Je me force à me calmer avant de leur sourire. 

« Ok, mais quand on vous appelle pour manger vous venez tout de suite. » Ils hochent la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de monter quatre à quatre les escaliers. Saji et Kate montent à leur tour, désireux de finir le puzzle qu'ils avaient commencé avant de partir et les triplettes se dirigent vers le coffre à jouet dans le salon. Moi je fusille mes amants du regard, furieux devant leur réaction dans le magasin.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ? » gronde-je doucement. « Nous devions voir les vêtements et faire quelques recherches discrètes pour les cadeaux de Noël en plus des courses alimentaires et au lieu de ça, nous avons que la bouffe... Et pourquoi ? Parce que messieurs ont, après seulement vingt minutes dans le magasin, disparu soudainement pour revenir cinq minutes après avec les provisions avant de nous entraîner vers les caisses ! » Les mains sur les hanches, je les fixe énervé, attendant leur raison qui je l'espère pour eux est excellente. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu répondre, Chulan et Leyla dévalent les escaliers.

« Dadum, fais nous voir ce que tu as acheté comme fringue ! » demandent-elles avec excitation mais leur sourire disparaît en nous voyant tous les cinq dans le couloir visiblement tendus.

« Euh... Finalement ce n'était pas normal que vous soyez rentré aussi vite, c'est ça ? » Devine Leyla immobile sur la dernière marche. Je hoche la tête lentement sans pour autant quitter des yeux mes partenaires qui semblent un peu gênés.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » questionne Chulan curieuse.

« Demandez donc à vos pères respectifs parce que je n'en sais pas plus que vous ! » déclare-je en les montrant de la tête. Les filles se tournent vers eux mais ils ne répondent pas et je peux voir qu'ils hésitent à s'expliquer. 'La question est de savoir si c'est parce qu'ils ont honte de leur réaction ou si c'est parce qu'ils ont peur de ma réaction...' Finalement Heero se passe une main résignée dans ses mèches rebelles avant de prendre la parole.

« Quand tu es devenu un homme, on s'est, entre autre, dit que l'avantage serait que tu ne te ferais plus draguer par tous ces mecs en chaleur... » Commence-t-il un peu hésitant « sauf qu'ils semblent qu'on avait tord ! » Je le regarde sans comprendre toujours immobile dans le couloir, face à eux.

« Ne nous dit pas que tu n'as pas vu, Duo ! » s'exclame Wufei excédé « Non seulement les femmes te tournent autour en minaudant mais même les hommes te bouffaient du regard dans le magasin ! On a même hésité à te laisser seul cinq minutes, de peur que tu ne te fasses violer sur place ! » Un petit silence accueille ces propos et je les fixe légèrement incrédule.

« Vous étiez jaloux... » Souffle-je doucement pas vraiment sûr de moi. Ils hochent la tête lentement, un peu inquiets de ma réaction devant cet aveu. Un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, sourire qui s'agrandit alors que je me rends compte que leur jalousie me fait vraiment très plaisir.

« Si j'ai bien compris... » Commence-je avec un rien de malice, tout en m'approchant légèrement d'eux avec sensualité. « Si nous avons fuis le magasin c'est parce que vous ne supportiez pas que je me fasse regarder par d'autres personnes ? »

« Ils ne te regardaient pas, ils te dévoraient du regard ! » soupire Trowa en m'attrapant par la taille. Il capture mes lèvres avec possessivité avant de me confier à Quatre.

« Et nous ne te partageons pas ! » me chuchote ce dernier à l'oreille avant d'imiter le français. Je souris sur ses lèvres et me retrouve subitement entre les bras de Heero qui défend aussitôt sa décision avant de glisser entre ceux de Wufei, qui m'embrasse à son tour.

« Je crois que... J'ai compris le message. » Dis-je après quelque secondes de flottement pendant lesquelles je reconnecte mes neurones ensemble. Je leur fais un grand sourire avant de m'avancer vers les marches de l'escalier. Les filles se sont éclipsées discrètement quant est venu le temps du pardon et nous sommes seuls dans le couloir quand je me retourne vers mes amants.

« Cependant, je ne suis pas sûr que je m'en rappellerai encore ce soir, vous savez. » ajoute-je d'une petite voix innocente en leur faisant une moue désolée. Ils sourient devant mon air angélique version démoniaque.

« On te le redémontrera ce soir ne t'en fais pas... » Assure Quatre et je sens leur regard brûlant sur moi alors que je monte à l'étage.

* * *

Je me demande bien ce que Sally me veut. En général, lorsqu'elle veut me voir d'urgence, c'est soit pour m'apprendre que je suis enceinte, soit pour me dire que je vais redevenir un homme. Et là, vu que je suis un homme, je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle va me sortir cette fois... 

Dix minutes après, assis sur une chaise en face de son bureau, je la dévisage, incrédule.

« Tu sais Sally, je pense que tu travailles trop. Tu devrais prendre des vacances... Vous devriez même en prendre tous les deux ! » Ajoute-je en regardant très sérieusement les deux médecins qui me font face à présent.

« Les prises de sang sont formelles Duo ! » annonce Sally.

« Oui, et le fait que je sois un homme est aussi la réalité. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les hommes ne peuvent pas tomber enceints ! » Répond-y-je assez énervé, avant de me lever de ma chaise.

« La meilleure façon de vérifier est de faire une échographie. » Remarque Axel avec calme. Je le dévisage quelques instants avant de me forcer à reprendre mon calme. 'M'énerver ne fera pas avancer les choses' Je ferme les yeux et soupire de résignation.

« Ok, donnez moi une bouteille d'eau. » Cette dernière me parvient en un temps record et je ne doute plus qu'ils avaient déjà prévu d'en arriver là.

Une demi-heure après, je suis allongé sur la table d'auscultation tandis que la sonde glisse sur mon ventre. Je ne vois pas grand-chose mais Axel et Sally ont les yeux rivés sur l'écran, passant et repassant l'appareil sur ma peau.

« Alors ? » questionne-je après plusieurs minutes.

« Là » me répond seulement Axel. Je plisse un peu les yeux essayant de deviner ce qu'il veut me montrer.

« Il se développe dans ton utérus... » Remarque Sally, avec étonnement.

« Euh ? L'utérus, c'est pas seulement chez les femmes ? » Ma question reste en suspens, les deux médecins étant visiblement plus occupés à contempler le phénomène qu'à l'expliquer.

« SALLY, AXEL ! » Ils sursautent devant mon ton, avant de me regarder gênés.

« Pourquoi ai-je encore un utérus ? » répète-je furieux. Ils froncent les sourcils, semblant réfléchir à la question puis soudain Axel s'approche de l'ordinateur et tape frénétiquement sur le clavier. Sally s'approche à son tour du bureau et se plaçant à ses côtés, elle fixe l'écran avec attention. 'Et voilà, ils m'ont encore oublié...' Je m'essuie moi-même le ventre encore recouvert de gel puis me rhabille rapidement avant de partir aux toilettes. Aucun des deux n'a bougé quand je reviens et je m'assois en soupirant dans le siège visiteur. Au bout de quelques instants Axel montre quelques choses sur l'écran, Sally fronce un peu les sourcils avant de dévisager son mari avec perplexité.

« Tu crois que ce serait l'explication ? » Axel hoche la tête avant de se redresser.

« Ca expliquerait pourquoi il est enceint et surtout comment... » Sally jette de nouveau un regard sur l'écran, joue machinalement avec une de ses tresses avant de s'asseoir à son tour et de me dévisager.

« Alors ? » demande-je après plusieurs secondes de silence.

« Il semble que... » Commence Sally mais finalement elle s'arrête et ouvre un tiroir duquel elle sort une feuille de papier et un crayon.

« Ca c'est toi avant ta transformation... » Elle dessine un carré puis un cercle un peu plus loin avant de poursuivre. « Et ça c'est toi un mois après quand tu es devenue une femme. » Je hoche la tête plutôt sceptique devant son dessin explicatif. Elle trace une flèche allant du carré au cercle et marque un mois au dessus. En dessous du premier cercle, elle en dessine un second avec un losange au centre. « Quelques temps après ton cycle féminin s'est mis en place et tu as pu tomber enceinte. Ton corps s'est alors légèrement modifié pour ce phénomène » Je lui fais un petit signe et la regarde faire une seconde flèche entre les deux cercles. « Et le problème est là ! » Elle me fait voir le passage du second cercle au carré avant de me dévisager. Nous pensons que les cellules qui ont été crées, les sabliers comme on les a surnommé, ont enregistré en quelque sorte ta transformation de l'homme à la femme mais cette femme. » Elle me montre le premier cercle. « En mourrant, elles ont induit le retour à ton corps d'origine mais les éléments qui sont apparus quand tu étais une femme n'ont pas été pris en compte et sont donc restés quand tu es redevenu un homme. » Elle rajoute dans le carré du début un losange à l'intérieur. Je fixe le dessin quelques secondes intégrant ce qu'elle vient de m'apprendre avant de l'observer sérieusement.

« Si j'ai bien compris comme mon utérus a été modifié pendant mes grossesses, je l'ai gardé et je suis devenu hermaphrodite parce que ?... »

« Parce que ton cycle ne s'est pas mis en place tout de suite après ta transformation. » répond Axel à ma question restée en suspend. Je m'appuie contre le dossier du siège avant de fermer les yeux de lassitude. 'Bien..., tout va bien..., je suis devenu un escargot maintenant... Shit, c'est pas possible ! Pourquoi a chaque fois que ma vie regagne un tant soit peu de stabilité, il m'arrive un truc bizarre !...' Je rouvre les yeux et les fixe avec détermination, sans pour autant changer de position.

« Quoique que vous allez me dire, je ne veux pas le garder. » annonce-je gravement 'Et si vous refuser de m'y aider, je dois toujours avoir la petite fiole de grand-ma dans un tiroir...'

« D'après nos examens, c'est l'enfant de Quatre... » Déclare Sally imperturbable. Je reste figé quelques secondes avant de pencher la tête légèrement en arrière en soupirant tandis que le dos de ma main se pose sur mes yeux. Je suis fatigué de tout ça et le souvenir d'une conversation récente ne manque pas de m'assaillir derrière mes paupières closes.

_Flash-Back_

_« Baba ? »_

_« Oui, mon cœur ? » répond Quatre en souriant devant le visage sérieux de Naoki. _

_« Tu peux me dessiner un mouton, là » Elle montre le haut de sa feuille. Je regarde mon amant prendre un crayon._

_« Tu ne penses pas que le mouton serait mieux à côté de la maison plutôt que dans le ciel ? » demande-t-il avant de commencer son dessin. L'enfant fronce un peu les sourcils, semblant réfléchir à la question puis elle hoche la tête. Quatre dessine mais à peine a t-il fini que Meiran lui tend sa feuille._

_« Moi je veux un dragon, baba ! »_

_« Et moi un hélicroptère ! » renchérit Océane._

_« On dit un hélicoptère, ma chérie... » Reprend-t-il avant de considérer de nouveau Meiran. « Où je le fais le dragon, ma puce ? » Je la vois pointer son doigt sur son dessin, et Quatre approche la feuille devant lui avant de dessiner de nouveau._

_« Quatre est très patient avec les enfants. » remarque Sally à mes côtés, alors que nous discutons un peu plus loin sur la table. J'acquiesce tout en continuant à les observer avec plaisir. _

_« Est-ce que... Tu ne regrettes pas de ne plus pouvoir avoir d'enfants ? » Je détourne mon regard de la séance coloriage et fixe le médecin quelques secondes avant de me perdre dans la couleur ambré de mon thé._

_« Je ne sais pas trop... Je pense que non... Après tout nous avons eu la chance d'avoir déjà de nombreux enfants... » Elle hoche la tête pensivement._

_« Et tes partenaires ? » Je prends le temps de réfléchir à la question avant de répondre._

_« Je pense que Heero, Trowa et Wufei sont satisfaits de notre famille. » Annonce-je finalement._

_« Et Quatre ? » Je l'observe de nouveau concentré sur le dessin d'un cerf, comme dans bambi dixit Naoki, et soupire un peu. Je sais qu'il écoute d'une oreille la conversation mais il n'intervient pas, attendant sûrement ma réponse. 'Aurai-t-il aimé avoir d'autres enfants ? J'en suis presque sûr, surtout quand je vois comme il s'occupe des triplées... Est-ce qu'il m'en veut d'avoir parfois pris la pilule pour ne pas tomber enceinte trop souvent ?' _

_« Quatre ? » Ma question s'adresse directement à lui et il me dévisage sérieusement avant de regarder Sally._

_« Je crois que j'aurai aimé avoir d'autres enfants... Surtout quand je vois la frimousse des filles. » Avoue-t-il en les observant de nouveau dessiner, toutes les trois très concentrées. _

_« Même si elles ne sont pas de ton sang, ce sont aussi tes filles, Quatre. » déclare-je avec conviction. Il ne répond pas et me fait un sourire avec un signe de tête avant de revenir aux triplées._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on dessine maintenant ? » leur demande-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Sa bonne humeur aurait parfaitement été crédible si je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir une lueur de tristesse inonder ses prunelles avant qu'il ne détourne son regard. _

_Fin du Flash-Back_

« Il faut... que j'en discute avec mes partenaires. » Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte sans vraiment y penser, l'esprit totalement dirigé vers notre future conversation et surtout vers ma décision finale. Je me retrouve dans le couloir et je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir dit au revoir aux deux médecins en sortant...

* * *

« Duo ? » Assis en tailleur sur le canapé, je dévisage quelques secondes Trowa alors que je n'ai pas tourné de page dans mon livre depuis bien dix minutes. Je pensais que lire me détendrait avant ma future révélation mais finalement non... Quatre a téléphoné pour dire qu'il rentrerait un peu en retard, ayant une affaire urgente à régler au bureau et j'hésite à commencer la conversation sans lui. Mes trois amants me scrutent à présent, comprenant de part mon incertitude que quelque chose me perturbe. 

« Je... Vous allez peut-être pas le croire mais... D'après Sally... Je peux encore tomber enceint même en étant un homme... Un problème de mémoire au niveau des cellules sabliers et... Il semble que je sois devenu en quelque sorte... Hermaphrodite. » Je ferme les yeux et compte jusqu'à cinq avant de les rouvrir un peu angoissé. Ils n'ont pas bougé et semblent un peu en état de choc.

« Duo, tu ne vas plus voir Sally. » déclare fermement Heero en soupirant. Je le regarde perplexe. « A chaque fois que tu y vas, soit elle nous annonce que tu es enceint, soit elle nous apprend une nouvelle complètement irréelle, soit... les deux. » Il s'appuie contre le dossier du fauteuil et m'observe sans rien dire. Trowa et Wufei se sont eux aussi calés plus confortablement dans leur siège et Wufei se masse doucement les tempes, les yeux fermés. Je me détends un peu devant leur réaction plutôt... Positive.

« Ma première réaction a été de lui conseiller de prendre des vacances puis voyant qu'elle était sérieuse, je lui ai dis que je ne voulais plus avoir d'enfants. Après tout, je suis un homme maintenant et je... enfin... Ce n'est pas vraiment normal en quelque sorte... Bon vous allez me dire que le mot normal n'a pas vraiment de signification dans ma vie au vu de ce qui s'est passé mais... » Je m'arrête et les dévisage, un peu gêné « Vous voyez ? » Ils hochent la tête comprenant semble-t-il où je veux en venir malgré mon explication un peu bancale. Je joue nerveusement avec ma natte tout en continuant de parler « Seulement le problème... Enfin c'est pas vraiment un problème... Mais il se trouve que c'est l'enfant de Quatre... Et vous savez comme il était affecté de ne pas avoir d'autres enfants alors je ne sais pas quoi faire parce que je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille et qu'il parte à cause de moi, ni qu'il soit triste mais si je le garde, on va faire comment, enfin je vais faire comment parce que comme je l'ai dit je suis redevenu un homme maintenant et les gens ne comprendront pas et les enfants seront peut-être troublés par ça et... » Trowa s'approche, stoppe mes doigts qui commençaient à emmêler mes cheveux et me prend le visage dans ses paumes arrêtant mon flot continue de parole.

« Duo, commence déjà par respirer calmement. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux dire tant de mots en une seule tirade. » J'inspire lentement me forçant à me calmer un peu. « Ecoute, je ne pense pas que Quatre partira même si tu décides de ne pas le garder mais la meilleure chose à faire est de lui en parler d'accord ? Heero, Wufei et moi sommes prêts à accueillir un autre enfant dans la maison si vous le souhaitez tous les deux mais tu dois le vouloir autant que lui. » Je hoche la tête, un peu rassuré et il dépose un petit baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se relever. Heero et Wufei m'embrassent aussi avant de se diriger vers la porte menant au couloir.

« Nous allons voir les enfants à l'étage, alors discutez-en ensemble et quoique vous décidiez nous vous soutenons, ok ? » me demande Heero. J'acquiesce de nouveau et me tend subitement en le voyant jeter un regard interrogatif à une personne dans le couloir. Je les vois disparaître tous les trois et fixe angoissé la porte. Quatre apparaît après quelques secondes, habillé de son costume gris perle un peu froissé et il passe une main hésitante dans ses boucles blondes.

« Je suis désolé... » Notre début simultané nous fait sourire et finalement il s'assoit en face de moi.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir écouté aux portes » finit-il par dire avec hésitation.

« Et moi, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir attendu pour en parler mais je... J'étais un peu angoissé quant à ta réaction » avoue-je faiblement. Il me scrute de ses prunelles inquisitrices avant de se relever et de prendre place à côté de moi. Je me redresse un peu quittant ma position en tailleur pour serrer mes genoux contre mon torse avant de le dévisager, toujours anxieux.

« Est-ce que... je te stresse tant que ça ? » me demande-t-il un peu blessé.

« Je... Non mais c'est un sujet sur lequel nous ne sommes généralement pas d'accord et j'ai un peu peur de... Enfin qu'on n'arrive pas à s'entendre. Je ne veux pas te perdre... » Termine-je presque en chuchotant. Il me fixe avec intensité avant de m'attirer vers lui et de me prendre dans ses bras, posant ma tête sur son épaule.

« Tu connais déjà ma position sur le sujet mais si finalement tu refuses de... Garder cet enfant, ce n'est pas pour ça que je partirai. Il y a nos autres enfants, nos amants et... » Il me redresse légèrement accrochant son regard dans le mien « ... Et je t'aime, n'en doute jamais. » Un petit silence s'installe tandis que cette douce parole flotte dans mon esprit. « Je ne te promets pas de le comprendre, ni de l'accepter tout de suite. Il me faudra un peu de temps, je crois mais mon amour pour chaque membre de notre famille est trop fort pour que je puisse me séparer de vous à cause d'une telle chose. » Il essuie doucement mes joues et je frissonne alors que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurai de soulagement puis il capture mes lèvres avec douceur, comme pour sceller ses paroles dans une promesse éternelle. Nos langues glissent l'une avec l'autre, l'une contre l'autre alors que mes mains s'accrochent à sa nuque, désireuses de le retenir près de moi. On se sépare après un long ballet et il m'embrasse sur le nez avant de se lever, me soulevant avec lui.

« Comment se fait-il que vous êtes tous plus grands que moi et que vous arriviez à me soulever si facilement tous les quatre ? » Il sourit devant mes sourcils froncés.

« Il se trouve que nous avons un amant très gourmand en câlins alors nous sommes obligés de nous garder en forme pour ne pas le décevoir. » me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille. Je rougis devant ces paroles avant de lui faire un sourire espiègle.

« Moi qui pensais qu'on ne le faisait pas assez souvent... » Il laisse échapper un petit rire avant de nous amener à la cuisine où c'est à mon tour de préparer le dîner.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Que dire... C'est bientôt la fin malheureusement mais je vais essayer de vous trouver une autre histoire après (disons que j'ai beaucoup de débuts mais aucune fin) donc ne soyez pas trop tristes (enfin si vous l'êtes !)

Bref à la semaine prochaine pour la suite et fin!  
Bye


	20. Espérance

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** ((4x1)+(3x5))x2

**Genre :** Histoire New-type. Relation Yaoi/mixte.

**Remarques : **Fiction en 20 chapitres

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !) / § ... § - interlocuteur au téléphone

* * *

**Reconversion**

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

« Duo, ça suffit, on en peut plus ! » A genoux sur le lit, je regarde mes amants allongés dans les draps et fronce les sourcils. 

« Allez vous n'êtes pas déjà fatigués ! » supplie-je avec une petit moue.

« Ecoute, en temps normal, deux ou trois heures matin et soir, on peut arriver à gérer mais là... » Je grommelle devant la réponse de Wufei.

« Duo, on est presque plus souvent en train de faire ça que de travailler... » Heero fronce les sourcils « D'ailleurs » continue-t-il « Etant donné que tu viens aussi nous voir au bureau, on doit effectivement le faire plus souvent... »

« C'est pas ma faute si je n'arrive pas à être rassasié... » Remarque-je tristement. Trowa et Quatre m'attrapent par la taille et ce dernier m'embrasse dans le cou. « Encore un tour et après tu dors, hein ? » Je souris avant de me laisser entraîner par le plaisir qu'ils m'offrent une nouvelle fois.

* * *

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? » demande Sally perplexe, en nous voyant arriver tous les cinq. 

« Duo, quelque chose ne va pas ? » Je secoue la tête innocemment et mes amants soupirent.

« Bien sûr que si quelque chose ne va pas ! » me réprimande Wufei, exaspéré.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » interroge le médecin. Personne ne répond tout de suite à la question puis finalement c'est Trowa qui se lance.

« Est-ce que c'est normal que Duo ait une envie décuplée de sexe et qu'il nous vide le frigo tous les deux jours ? » Je crois que la question la surprend et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant sa réaction.

« Et bien ça arrive parfois à partir du second trimestre chez certaines femmes... »

« Et ça dure combien de temps ? » Sally regarde Heero puis mes autres amants avant de revenir vers moi.

« Ne me dis pas que tu arrives à les épuiser alors qu'ils sont quatre pour te satisfaire ? »

« Et bien je crois que si. » Je souris devant son air incrédule. Elle pose son menton sur ses mains avant de reprendre sérieusement

« Messieurs, je suis désolée, mais ça risque de durer jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse... Et médicalement parlant, je ne peux rien y faire. Par contre vous pouvez aller voir le colonel Une pour qu'elle vous mette en mi-temps alterné... Cependant, promettez moi de me le dire si vous allez la voir. Je ne veux pas rater sa tête quand vous lui expliquerez le pourquoi d'une telle demande. » Ajoute-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

Un quart d'heure après, nous sommes dans le bureau du colonel et effectivement ses yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes et sa bouche ouverte dans une contestation étouffée valait la peine de lui poser la question...

* * *

« Non ! » Ils me regardent interrogatifs alors que je reste enveloppé sous ma couette. 

« Duo, arrête de faire l'enfant. Sally a dit que tu devais aller la voir tous les mois pour qu'elle t'examine. » Soupire Heero.

« Je m'en fous, je veux pas y aller ! » rétorque-je fermement. Je sens quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le lit et attend crispé ce qu'il va se passer.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller, ce n'est pas ton premier examen ? » me demande Trowa.

« Et en plus l'échographie du sixième mois est importante. » ajoute Quatre en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du lit.

« C'est... douloureux. » murmure-je en cachant mon visage dans les couvertures.

« C'est ta quatrième grossesse et tu n'as jamais fait de telles simagrées avant ! Ne me dis pas que tu es devenu douillet depuis la dernière fois. » Déclare Wufei visiblement excédé.

Je me retourne vers lui et fronce les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je ne suis plus une femme maintenant. » Ma remarque irritée lui fait hausser un sourcil d'incompréhension et je ferme les yeux en soupirant.

« A votre avis, elle le fait où l'examen physique, puisque je n'ai plus de vagin... Tout en sachant de quelle manière on a conçu notre enfant ? » L'éclair de compréhension ne tarde pas à apparaître dans les prunelles de chacun de mes amants et je me bouine à nouveau dans les draps un peu embarrassé d'avoir du leur expliquer une telle chose.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, ce que l'on fait certaines nuits doit se valoir au niveau... Euh... écartement. » Remarque Quatre un peu gêné.

« J'arrive très bien a oublié toute douleur quand je suis entre vos doigts experts mais pas quand je suis avec Sally... Et puis elle ne prépare pas et n'entretient pas le terrain de la même manière » J'entends un « encore heureux » de la part d'un de mes amants avant de sentir une langue taquine derrière mon oreille droite.

« Et si on préparait le terrain, tu souffrirais moins pendant l'examen. » Je sens une main caresser mes côtes après s'être glissée sous la couette et je ne peux retenir un frisson, mais étrangement il n'est pas du à cette visiteuse un peu fraîche. 'Après tout c'est peut-être une bonne idée' et je me retourne sur le dos bien décidé à profiter pleinement de cet examen d'un autre genre.

* * *

« Puis-je avoir accès aux toilettes, s'il vous plaît ? » Junior est en train de s'amuser avec ma vessie et la vendeuse me regarde avec un haussement de sourcils, sans pour autant daigner se bouger. Alors qu'elle ouvre finalement la bouche, une jeune femme enceinte s'approche affolée du comptoir et fait la même demande que moi. Et là, oh injustice, la caissière lui fait un grand sourire compréhensif avant de lui donner une petite clé. 

« Les toilettes sont réservées aux femmes enceintes ! Si vous buviez un peu moins de bière et faisiez plus de sport, vous n'auriez pas de problème de prostate ! Surtout à votre âge ! » Me répond-t-elle devant l'air incrédule que j'affiche.

« Si c'est pour jouer le pitt-bull face à la clientèle, vous n'auriez pas du rentrer au service commercial mais à la sécurité. » rétorque-je avec hargne avant de sortir du magasin de vêtement furieux. 'Comment une telle femme peut-elle tenir un magasin ! C'est une honte, comme si c'était de ma faute à moi...' Un bruit de frein se fait entendre accompagné quelques instants après par un bruit de tôle froissée et de verre brisé. Je me retourne et jette un œil en bas de la rue, origine du vacarme. D'après ce que j'aperçois une voiture et une moto se sont semble-t-il rentrées dedans mais les deux conducteurs n'ont apparemment rien de grave puisque le motard réussi à se relever avant d'engueuler le conducteur. Pour une fois celui-ci ne dit rien, conscient peut-être de son erreur et interlocuteur se calme assez rapidement. 'Sûrement le contrecoup de sa frayeur' Je le vois redresser sa bécane et j'ai subitement comme un mauvais pressentiment. Je m'approche presque en courant de l'accident et plus j'avance, plus je n'arrive pas à y croire... 'Ils n'auraient pas osé faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?...' Je me fraye un chemin entre la foule, faisant attention de ne pas recevoir de coups dans le ventre. A plus de huit mois et demi, et même s'il est moins rebondi que pour mes autres enfants, il dépasse quand même pas mal de mon pantalon et je ne voudrais pas que notre fils se prenne un mauvais coup. J'arrive près du motard mais mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher de la moto. Sa peinture noire, auparavant brillante, est zébrée de longues éraflures, découvrant le métal en dessous. La roue est voilée, les phares sont cassés, la plaque d'immatriculation pendouille tristement. L'armature n'est plus que bosse et creux, et la flamme rouge sang, silver et violette, touche personnelle du propriétaire n'est même plus reconnaissable. 'Ils ont osé...' Je lève les yeux vers le conducteur du véhicule, je devrais peut-être dire vers feu le conducteur, et je le vois trembler légèrement en me reconnaissant.

« D-Duo ? Qu'est-ce que... ? »

« Fais le constat. Je ramène MA moto chez moi ! » Ordonne-je en le fusillant du regard, sans lui laisser le temps d'une quelconque explication. 'Non, pas la peine de t'expliquer. Je vais aller directement à la source et eux vont devoir me rendre des comptes...' La foule s'écarte à mon passage et je prends le chemin de la maison, tout en poussant le reste de ma moto.

* * *

« Tu l'as laissé rentrer tout seul en poussant sa moto ! » s'énerve Heero dans le salon. 

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que... » Quatre ne termine pas sa phrase tandis que je ferme violemment la porte d'entrée. Je suis en sueur d'avoir traversé la ville en poussant un engin si lourd, mais ce n'est rien quant à la colère qui me brûle les tripes. Je quitte mes chaussures d'un geste rageur. 'Oh, j'ai eu le temps d'y penser durant ma marche mais je ne me suis pas calmé loin de là, je dirai plutôt que je suis remonté à bloc avec de nombreuses idées de tortures pour le ou les responsables, croyez moi !' Je rentre dans le salon où ils sont tous les quatre debout, entourant le motard de tout à l'heure.

« Lieutenant, vous avez cinq seconde pour foutre le camp ! » Ma voix basse et coupante lui fait comprendre que la situation est critique et il disparaît rapidement non sans avoir salué ses supérieurs... Enfin, plutôt ses anciens supérieurs.

« Où sont les enfants ? » demande-je en les dévisageant calmement.

« Encore à l'école, mais... »

« Bien, très bien... » Dis-je sans attendre la fin de la phrase. Je referme la porte du salon derrière moi toujours très calmement en apparence mais ils savent parfaitement que si je suis si calme, ce n'est pas bon signe. Shinigami n'est pas bien loin.

« Duo, tu devrais te calmer, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. » remarque Quatre alors que je m'avance vers eux.

« ME CALMER ! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi ? Alors non seulement je suis obligé de subir les remarques désobligeantes des caissières des magasins mais en plus je suis trahi par mes propres compagnons ! » Réplique-je énervé.

« Nous ne t'avons pas trahi ! » répond Trowa avec calme.

« Comment tu appelles ça quand on donne MA moto à un lieutenant alors que non seulement on sait pertinemment que PERSONNE n'a le droit d'y toucher, parce que c'est MON bien, l'objet auquel je tiens le plus, objet que je m'efforçais d'entretenir et qui a fini contre une voiture ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! » J'en tremble tellement je suis en colère contre eux et je m'approche d'eux près à les frapper pour calmer la rancœur que j'ai à leur égard.

« Duo... S'il te plaît, ne te mets pas dans... » Wufei ne finit pas la fin de sa phrase, une douleur fulgurante dans le bas ventre venant de me faire plus ou moins vaciller dans le salon. Je me retiens dans le canapé en serrant les dents et ils n'ont pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. 'Putain de journée...'

* * *

Je regarde avec fierté le petit berceau en plastique transparent à mes côtés. Une chose est sûre c'est que le petit dernier m'en aura fait voir. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant souffert que pour celui-là mais en le voyant la première fois, ses petits poings serrés et le fin duvet blond sur son crâne, j'ai oublié toute douleur et je ne regrette absolument rien. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on en aura un autre cependant ; nous en avons discuté avant qu'ils ne rentrent tout à l'heure et je crois que de me voir autant souffrir les a conforté dans leur premier choix. Je les aime tellement... Sans compter qu'ils se sont excusés platement pour la moto et qu'ils m'ont promis une surprise pour mon retour. Il me tarde de pouvoir la sentir vibrer de nouveau. Je me tourne un peu sur le côté et ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer un peu en sentant le tiraillement de mes points de suture... Parce que évidemment, même si le chemin est différent, il a du, comme ceux qui sont passés avant lui, se faire un peu de place pour sortir... Je pose une main distraite sur mon ventre et soupire de résignation en sentant les petits plis. Même si pour une fois c'était une grossesse unique, le nombre de kilos pris reste étrangement élevé. 'Va encore falloir que je fasse un régime et ça, c'est la partie que j'aime le moins... Surtout quand on sait que j'adore manger.' Je baille doucement pour ne pas réveiller mon petit bout... Iyas... Quand Quatre m'a proposé ce prénom, j'étais assez perplexe, mais finalement après l'avoir prononcé plusieurs fois, j'ai accepté. Je trouve qu'il a une jolie sonorité et d'après son père, cela signifie 'don, cadeau' dans sa langue. Mes yeux papillonnent légèrement et finalement, je les ferme après un denier coup d'œil à mon fils. C'est une merveilleuse journée finalement...

* * *

Assis sur ses reins, je lui bloque le bras dans le dos de la main droite alors que la gauche armée d'une lame, lui menace la gorge. 

« Lieutenant-colonel Maxwell ? » La voix hésitante de ma secrétaire brise le silence tendu qui nous entoure.

« Qu'y a-t-il Lucie ? »

« Le directeur du collège-lycée Yamiko est en ligne et désire vous parler. » Sans relâcher ma prise sur le bras, j'enfonce ma lame dans la terre, à quelques centimètres du visage de mon prisonnier avant de prendre le téléphone.

« Bonjour Mr Yamat, que se passe-t-il ? » J'écoute avec attention mon interlocuteur alors que ma prise se resserre sur le bras captif. Après avoir conclu par un « j'arrive », je rends le portable à Lucie avant de tirer brutalement le soldat en arrière, tandis que ma lame glisse entre ses cuisses.

« La prochaine fois que tu manques de respect à une femme, qu'elle soit colonel ou femme de ménage, je te les coupe et te les fais bouffer, compris ? » demande-je à l'oreille de l'homme.

« Oui » répond-t-il légèrement tremblant.

« Compris, soldat ? » insiste-je, alors que ma lame appuie un peu plus sur la partie sensible.

« Oui, lieutenant-colonel » ajoute-t-il plus fort. Je le relâche et me lève avant de récupérer le casque et les clés de ma moto que me tend ma secrétaire. Je me retourne face à l'unité de Preventers au repos en face de moi.

« J'ai un problème urgent à régler. On reprend cette après-midi à treize heures. Rompez ! » Ma voix est ferme et sans appel. Je me dirige ensuite vers ma moto, mets mon casque et démarre rapidement. Alors que la route défile devant moi, une légère angoisse me prend les tripes. 'Pourvu qu'ils aillent bien...' Même si les Ald ont disparu, quelques groupes continuent malheureusement leur œuvre, traquant les New-types et échappant aux Preventers qui ont la charge de les retrouver. 'Si ça continue, je crois que je vais demander au colonel Une une dérogation pour pouvoir y participer. Au moins je n'aurai plus d'inquiétude à avoir pour ma famille.' Je bouge légèrement le poignet et ma moto accélère.

Je ne mets pas longtemps pour arriver aux grilles de l'établissement et me gare rapidement. Dans la cour, le van des Preventers attend les portes ouvertes ses futurs passagers et je me dirige vers le responsable d'un pas rapide.

« Capitaine ! » L'homme qui remplissait les formulaires d'arrestation, se retourne vers moi, visiblement énervé d'avoir été interrompu. Il me dévisage quelques secondes avant que son expression change subitement.

« Lieutenant-colonel Maxwell ! » Il se met au garde à vous et je lui fais signe rapidement avant de l'interroger sur l'affaire. Il me répond vivement, en tremblant légèrement.

« Merci. Vous pouvez continuer la paperasse. » Il hoche la tête et laisse échapper un discret soupire de soulagement alors que je me dirige vers Mr Yamat. 'Je n'allais pas le bouffer quand même !' Mes compagnons sont déjà là, sans uniforme du fait qu'ils sont de repos aujourd'hui ; 'Enfin de repos... Quat' et 'Ro travaillent à la Winner Corp quand ils sont de repos chez les Prev' et Tro' et Wu', quant à eux, s'occupent du dojo... J'ai peur qu'ils n'aient toujours pas appris le sens du mot repos, mais bon' Le directeur et son adjoint ont l'air nerveux et c'est limite s'ils ne se mettent pas eux aussi au garde à vous quand j'arrive vers eux.

« Mr... Mr Maxwell, vous n'étiez pas obligé de vous déplacer, vous savez. Nous aurions pu nous débrouiller avec vos coéquipiers... » Je le fixe quelques instants, avant d'examiner du regard les enfants, qui me jettent des coups d'oeil inquiets un peu plus loin. 'Bon, ils semblent aller bien, c'est déjà ça'

« Comment se fait-il qu'un groupe armé est attaqué cette école et surtout pourquoi n'avez-vous pas appelé les Preventers dès que des coups de feu ont été tirés ? » Mon regard s'est reporté sur le directeur et celui-ci semble en train de se liquéfier sur place.

« Hm... Nous... Nous avons eu quelques lettres de menaces sur le fait que nous acceptions des New-types dans notre établissement mais nous ne pensions pas que c'était quelque chose de sérieux. Quand les coups de feu ont été tirés, nous avons cru que c'était des pétards et nous sommes descendus pour confisquer les objets et punir les fautifs... Et nous avons compris que ce n'était pas ça... » Je hausse un sourcil, légèrement incrédule. 'Peut-on vraiment confondre un pétard avec un Fass 90' Les tremblements de mon interlocuteur deviennent de plus en plus forts et un peu inquiet qu'il me fasse une crise cardiaque, j'acquiesce avant de me diriger vers mes compagnons. Lui aussi pousse un soupir de soulagement et je me demande un instant si certaines personnes ne devraient pas changer de métier au vu de leur angoisse permanente.

« Duo, tu devrais te calmer un peu... » Je regarde Trowa surpris.

« Je suis très calme, là »

« Et bien ça ne se voit pas vraiment, tes yeux ont viré au noir et c'est limite si des éclairs n'en sortent pas ! » me répond Quatre avec tranquillité en tenant la main d'Iyas.

« Sans compter que le capitaine a bien failli faire dans ses culottes et le directeur n'est pas loin de nous faire une syncope. » ajoute Heero avec un léger sourire. Je soupire, essayant de me décontracter un peu. Notre petit dernier de quinze mois gigote légèrement pour se défaire de Quatre avant de me tendre les bras avec un grand sourire. Je le soulève de terre avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Quatre l'a récupéré à la crèche de la Winner Corp avant de venir puisqu'il ne savait pas à quelle heure il rentrerait.

« Comment vont les enfants ? Physiquement ça a l'air d'aller mais au niveau de leur psycho et de leur pouvoir ? »

« Ils sont fatigués mais ils n'ont rien de grave. Ils accusent un peu le contrecoup de la montée d'adrénaline c'est tout. » M'assure Wufei calmement.

« Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? »

« Une douzaine d'homme ont pénétré dans le bâtiment et ont bouclé les issues extérieures. Ils sont montés dans les classes, ont fait descendre tout le monde avant de les mettre en colonne par classe puis ils ont utilisé un appareil sensé déterminer qui est New-type et qui ne l'est pas... » Commença Heero.

« Ca marche vraiment ? » demande-je un peu inquiet à l'idée d'une utilisation abusive par certaine personne.

« Non, ce n'est efficace qu'à 60 » continue Quatre « mais plus le pouvoir est fort, plus il semble se repérer facilement. Bref, les quadruplés et les quadru' ont été désigné ainsi qu'une dizaine d'élèves. Seulement le problème c'est qu'ils ont demandé à Vincent – Tu sais l'ami des quadru', un petit blond avec des yeux marrons ? » Je hoche finalement la tête en me rappelant de l'enfant. « Ils lui ont demandé de se servir de son pouvoir, sûrement pour faire une sorte de liste. Sauf que Vincent n'est pas New-type. Il l'a dit aux soldats qui n'ont semble-il pas appréciés. Ils ont menacé de tuer toute sa classe s'il ne se décidait pas et... »

« Nos enfants sont intervenus » termine-je à sa place, imaginant parfaitement la scène. Mes compagnons hochent la tête à ma conclusion. « Et ensuite ? »

« Les quadru' ont fait disparaître les armes par téléportation et ils se sont défendus contre les soldats. » déclare Wufei, un peu... fier.

« Défendus ? » répète-je en levant un sourcil sceptique. Ils acquiescent et je soupire énervé. « Je sais parfaitement que vous leur avez promis d'essayer de me calmer mais est-ce que vous vous rendez compte qu'ils auraient pu être blessés ? »

« Ils s'en sont très bien sortis, Duo ! » répond Trowa avec douceur.

« Et puis Yahnis et Lukas les ont aidés quand ils sont arrivés. » Remarque Heero.

« Ca n'excuse rien ! Sans compter qu'ils avaient tous deux la charge de s'occuper des jumeaux et des triplées puisqu'ils étaient allés les chercher » rétorque-je avant de confier Iyas à son père et de faire signe aux enfants d'approcher. Ils se mettent plus ou moins en ligne devant moi et je m'assure une nouvelle fois du regard qu'ils ne sont pas blessés. Avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose, Iyas vient se placer à côté de Saji et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement.

« Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de la situation ? » demande-je aux dix aînés. « C'était des soldats, entraînés et vous avez mis votre vie en danger et celles de vos plus jeunes frères et sœurs alors que vous nous aviez promis de faire attention à eux ! »

« Je les protégeais avec mon bouclier électrique » répond Leyla avant que je ne continue.

« Et nous ne pouvions pas laisser Vincent et toute sa classe se faire tirer dessus ! » renchérit Shaozu.

« Non, mais vous pouviez essayer d'avertir les autorités ! Ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez pas de téléphone ! » Déclare-je sans lever la voix mais visiblement énervé. Ils ne me répondent pas, n'ayant certainement pas pensé à cela sur le moment. « Sans compter que vos pouvoirs ne font pas de vous des surhommes, vous auriez pu vous faire tuer, bon sang ! » ajoute-je alors qu'ils se tiennent toujours silencieux devant moi.

« Nous... sommes désolés dadum, nous ne voulions pas vous inquiéter mais on savait que nous pouvions nous défendre. » dit Kyo, les yeux brillants de détermination. Les autres hochent la tête, d'accord avec lui et je les dévisage successivement, les mains sur les hanches toujours en colère. La plupart des personnes présentes nous observent depuis le début de l'échange et je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, me forçant à rester calme.

« On en reparlera ce soir à la maison. » dis-je finalement « mais ne croyiez pas que la question soit réglée... » Ils hochent la tête et après en avoir rapidement parlé avec leurs autres pères, je récupère ma moto et retourne travailler.

* * *

Je m'assois sur le fauteuil, appréciant que cette journée touche à sa fin. Le téléphone sonne et je le regarde d'un œil fatigué. 'Pas envie de me lever' Heero vient finalement décrocher et je ferme les yeux, m'accordant une avance sur ma nuit. 

« Duo, c'est le colonel Une » J'ouvre un œil et rattrape le téléphone que Heero me lance. Intrigués mes amants passent dans le salon et s'asseyent à mes côtés tandis que je branche le haut-parleur.

« Colonel Une »

§ Bonsoir, lieutenant-colonel Maxwell §

« Un problème ? »

§ Non, mais je ne pense pas que vos enfants aient besoin de venir au QG demain. § Je fronce un peu les sourcils.

« Ils ont fait une erreur. C'est tout à fait normal que vous leur passiez un savon. Je ne verrai pas pourquoi ils auraient un traitement de faveur... » Un petit silence s'ensuit au bout du fil avant que mon interlocutrice reprenne.

§ Au vu de l'état des soldats que vous entraîniez cet après-midi, je pense qu'ils ont du déjà recevoir une sévère semonce. Je ne suis pas sûre que ma réprimande pourrait avoir un quelconque effet supplémentaire, vous savez... Bon week-end, lieutenant-colonel, salutations à votre famille § ajoute-t-elle sans me laisser répondre, avant de raccrocher. Le bip caractéristique résonne quelques secondes dans le salon avant que je ne raccroche à mon tour, légèrement perplexe. Je regarde mes amants qui sourient étrangement.

« Vous croyez que j'ai été trop sévère ? » demande-je inquiet.

« Non, une semaine sans Internet et console avec nettoyage quotidien de l'ensemble du dojo et des vitres des 19 étages de la Winner Corp pendant un mois, ce n'est pas excessif. » Remarque Wufei, avant de m'embrasser. Je lui réponds avec plaisir mais reste soucieux.

« Vous êtes sûr, hein ? »

« On te le dirait sinon » avoue Heero en m'embrassant à son tour. Sa langue envahit ma bouche avec avidité, alors que des mains indisciplinées commencent à parcourir mon corps. Quatre me mordille le lobe avant de me demander curieux.

« Qu'as-tu fait subir aux bleus cette après-midi ? » Je soupire alors que des doigts experts titillent mes tétons, sous mon débardeur.

« J'étais un peu énervé... alors il fallait que... je me dépense... » Mon pantalon vient de s'éclipser discrètement et je sens une langue taquine s'amuser dans mon nombril.

« On va s'assurer que tu restes calme jusqu'à demain » déclare Trowa. Des doigts glissent le long de l'élastique de mon boxer avant de partir en exploration sous le tissu.

« Chambre... Insonorisée... Mieux... » J'halète difficilement ces trois mots alors que je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Je suis soudain soulevé par deux bras musclés, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, on se retrouve dans notre chambre.

Nu sur le lit, j'entends la porte se fermer à clé et j'ai seulement le temps de reconnaître que oui, finalement, cette paix, si dure à obtenir et maintenir, méritait qu'on se batte pour elle avant de me laisser épuiser jusqu'à l'aube par mes fougueux amants.

OWARI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Et voilà, c'est la fin !  
Voici un petit calendrier récapitulatif pour ceux ou celles que ça intéresse au niveau des naissances et de la paternité.

Jumeaux - HW - Yahnis Lukas -14 avril AC 190  
Quadruplés - HWTQ - Kyo Chulan Mattis Leyla -14 août AC 192  
Quadru' -HWTQ - Akane Shaozu Héléa Esteban -11 décembre AC 196  
Jumeaux -TQ - Kate Saji - AC 201  
Triplées - HWT - Naoki Meiran Océane - AC 205  
Seul - Q - Iyas - AC 208

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre en particulier ou/et de cette fic en général, ça peut toujours me servir pour les prochaines... 

En parlant de ça, je ne sais pas trop quelle histoire je vais mettre vendredi prochain. Plusieurs sont commencées mais aucune n'est finie et je ne sais pas si je vais avoir assez de temps pour écrire leur suite dans les délais hebdomadaires... Sans compter que je ne sais pas si j'en mets une de Gundam Wing ou de Harry Potter (c'est une première hors GW ! lol).  
Bref j'hésite !

Donc mystère pour la semaine prochaine !!!  
Bye et merci de m'avoir suivi sur cette histoire (en particulier pour les grandes assidues des reviews)


End file.
